New Life
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: While chasing Jack in the woods something draws Bunnymund's attention. How or why, he doesn't know. But he finds someone that night. Who is she? Why is she there? And why is he so protective of her? Romance later on, lots of fluff moments, plenty of humor and even a glimpse into Bunny's past o O Rated somewhere between T and M for language and possible suggestive themes later
1. Chapter 1 Found

**A/N: Hello! If you've clicked this then that means you are interested in reading my fanfiction! Yay! Just warning you, this is my first fanfiction. Ever. I saw ROTG a while back and friggin loved it, so I finally decided to not be lazy for once and actually write my own story. I did no prior research on the characters so what you read is strictly from the movie and what I figured from other fanfics. You're welcome to read and review, but don't be bitchy bout the comments. I welcome criticism but if you're just gonna be mean then don't bother writing ;) Well, I think I've said all that needs to be said, so I'll stop yapping, and start writing. Enjoy! **

**P.S. I don't own Rise of the Guardians (duh).**

Chapter 1: Found

"FROST, I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER YA!" Bunnymund roared as he raced through the woods of Burgess. Just a little bit ahead of him Jack Frost laughed as he flew, dodging more egg bombs.

"Aw come on Cottontail," he said, "Don't you know how to take a joke?" Jack laughed again, twirling in the air. His normally blue hoodie was covered in different patches of colors, ranging from pink, to green, to yellow, and then some.

"A joke?! A JOKE?! YOU FROZE HALF OF ME BLOODY WARREN!" Bunny picked up his pace, all he had to do was get within arm's reach, then that little brat was _his._ Chunks of his fur were frozen, but that didn't slow him down.

It had been almost two years since the Guardians had defeated Pitch, and the relationships of the big five had become incredibly stronger. And while Jack and Bunnymund managed to tone their arguments down to playful banter, sometimes the winter spirit couldn't help but pull a good prank. Hey, some habits died hard.

"I didn't freeze anything Kangaroo," Jack said rolling his eyes while smiling, "I merely gave it a good heaping of snow. I mean come on! It's the last day of winter; did you really expect me to _not_ do anything? And I only promised not to bring any snow on _Easter_, so technically, who's at fault here?"

Bunny sputtered, "You are ya whacker! And when I get you I'm gonna drag yer frosted ass to my warren and make you clean every bit of snow!"

"You mean if you get me 'Roo." Jack challenged, "By the looks of it you're barely keepin' up." For extra measure, Jack froze the spot in front of Bunny, causing him to slip and fall.

Bunny swore under his breath and glanced up at the moon, which was shining big and full. "Manny give me the strength not to kill him tonight," he panted while picking himself up. He was about to open a tunnel and catch the snowflake by surprise when he stopped. Something didn't feel right, the pooka's ears perked, listening for danger, but it was quiet.

"Bunny?" Jack's voice came into range, "You do realize that if you want to catch me you'll have to chase me, right?" He came into view and perched himself on a branch smirking. "Bunny?"

"Shut it Frostbite," Bunny said, "Somethin's up." Jack hesitated for a second, thinking the giant rabbit was trying to trick him, but soon saw that he was utmost serious and quickly lowered himself to the ground, raising his staff in defense. "What is it?"

"Don' know," Bunnymund replied. And honestly, he didn't. He couldn't explain it but something, in his gut, told him that he had to go somewhere. _Great, now I'm soundin' like North. _Bunny thought, mush to his dismay.

He looked back up at the moon, hoping for a sliver of guidance.

Suddenly, Bunny had felt a direction; without hesitation he started walking down some unknown path. "Hey, where are you going?" Jack called from behind him, "Bunny?!"

But he ignored Jack, the urge, the invisible force getting stronger with each step. And without even realizing it he started moving faster, faster, until he was sprinting on all fours and Jack Frost was flying to keep up.

"Hey, slow down or you're gonna run into a tree!" he yelled. But Bunny didn't slow down; he hopped and would turn so quickly Jack would almost lose him. Now Jack knew these woods like the back of his hand, they were his home for the past 302 years. And he knew they were getting pretty deep into the forest, and that even humans barely came to these parts. "Bunny! You don't know where you're going! Stop for a sec and let me take the lead!"

"I do too know where I'm goin' mate! I've been a guardian a lot longer than you, so just pipe down and follow me alrigh?"

Jack sighed but remained quiet, something was unnatural about how the pooka knew where to go, so he didn't push it. Meanwhile Bunymund's mind was racing, _gotta hurry, gotta hurry, almost there._ Finally, after about half an hour of sprinting through the forest, Bunny skidded to a stop after reaching a patch of old oak trees, and seeing what was lying in the small clearing within them made Bunny freeze.

Jack caught up and was ready to give the stupid rabbit an earful, "Finally! Now would you like to tell me the point of tha-" but he stopped in his tracks, seeing where Bunny was looking. About seven feet away, lying in the snow was a teenager, a girl.

There were two things Bunnymund noticed about this girl; one, she wasn't wearing a coat. And two, she wasn't moving.

**So that's my first chapter, I hope you liked it. Review, comment, tell me what you think or don't get. Sorry if it seems to start slow, I'll try to get better at this as time goes by. Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon, idk when though. So until then, see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Promise

**A/N: Hello readers! So I wanna start out by saying thanks to everyone who read and commented, knowing that people like this makes me so happy! ****I also wanna say sorry that I took a while to update, but I'm still learning how to download chapters (I was hoping that once you put the first chapter up you could just type more directly on the site, and hey maybe I can and just don't know it yet) So anyway, here's chapter two, and please review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

Chapter 2: The Promise

Neither guardian moved; Jack nor Bunnymund wanted to be the one to confirm what they dreaded. After about a minute Bunny sighed and slowly walked over to the girl, crouching close to her. She was pale from the cold, her brown hair splayed in different directions, and she was soaked. Carefully, he lowered his head to her face, and listened, for anything.

Much to Bunny's surprise, a warm breath tickled his fur, and his long ears heard a heartbeat, a faint one, but still a heartbeat.

"Crikey! She's alive!" he exclaimed. Jack rushed to his side, "She is?!" Hearing voices the unconscious girl weakly stirred, and let out a small moan. "MIM she is! We gotta get her out of here, she must be freezing."

The strong pooka gently lifted her into his arms, "Not exactly mate, she's blazin', practically scorchin me fur." Bunnymund was worried, how long had she been out here like this? And why the hell wasn't she in a damn coat?! "Ya think ya can cool her down a bit Frost?"

"Sure." Jack approached them, and brushed his hand against her head. But the girl's eyes closed tightly, and a whimper came out as she started trembling.

"Hey, it's alright sheila, it's alright," Bunny murmured softly, "I've got ya." She seemed to relax but her shivering continued. Now he was really worried, and though he didn't know much about healing, the rabbit could figure that trembling as if you were freezing when really you were burning up meant that you were sick. Really sick.

"We need to leave," Jack's voice snapped Bunnymund out of his thoughts, "There's a hospital just a few miles away and-"

"No." Bunny interrupted, "Not a hospital. We're takin her ta North's."

"But," the winter spirit protested.

"No buts Frostbite. North's yetis have the most medical knowledge on the bloody planet, if anyone can help her, it's them." He heard another faint heartbeat as he spoke, "They're her best chance."

Jack thought for a moment then nodded. "O.k. then, I'll carry her."

But once again Bunny shook his head, "Naw snowflake, I've got her."

Now Jack was just getting frustrated, "Cottontail, you can't hop as fast if you carry her, and we can't waste time."

Bunnymund glared at him about to retort, but realized Jack was right. "Yeah but," he said, racking his brain for an excuse. He couldn't just tell Frost that he didn't _want _to let her go, so he spit out, "We don know if she can handle the cold up there," he jerked his head to the sky, "For all we know mate, it could make things worse."

The girl shuddered violently and moaned again and Bunny's arms unknowingly tightened their hold on her. "You go on ahead an' tell North we're comin, I'll be right behind ya."

Jack took one last look at her and then again at his fellow guardian. "Fine," he said, taking to the skies, "I'll meet you there." And with a quick call to the wind, Jack Frost was gone.

Bunnymund sighed and stared at the girl, her breathing was even, but not as strong as he'd like to hear. The wind blew and she burrowed into Bunny's fur, sweat beading on her forehead as another whimper escaped her lips.

He turned his back to the wind, trying to shelter her as much as he could from its bitter chill. Without really thinking, Bunny said to her, "Don' you worry, you're gonna be jus' fine. I ain't gonna let ya die tonight, I promise."

He stumbled forward suddenly, realizing what he'd just said. Bunny's mind flashed back to the last time he'd said those very words, his body flinching and eyes closing at the memory.

_No._ he thought, _Ya can't think about that now, put it away, keep it in the past. _It was then Bunnymund noticed he was slightly shaking, only it wasn't from the cold. He took a shaky breath to steady himself as he lifted his large foot to make a tunnel.

Just then, the mystery girl stirred in his arms again, and he looked down just in time to see her eyes flutter open. Her gaze looked at him, but at the same time they seemed to be staring somewhere far away.

Bunny couldn't hold back the gasp as he saw her eyes. They were blue, but not a light sky blue or a deep sapphire blue. These were their own blue, deep yet light, a perfect combination that reminded him of lakes and ponds in the spring, a life filled blue that was beautiful.

He stared at her as she stared at him, or rather, through him, since her gaze was unfocused. And quick as she'd opened her eyes had they closed again, as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

A new determination coursed through the warrior bunny as he thumped his foot and made a tunnel, about to race to North's workshop. Bunnymund cradled the girl tightly yet gently in his furry arms.

He wouldn't break his promise, he thought as he jumped into the tunnel, not this time.

**So there you go, chapter two. I'm not entirely pleased with how I wrote this chapter, but I promise I will try to make the next one better. I've already had my idea as to how I'm doing chapter 3 and my goal is to have it up by Wednesday (but it may not happen, just warning you). I swear this will get more exciting eventually and that I'll get better at writing, just bear with me lol. Don't forget to comment and I'll see you all soon! **


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting

**A/N: Hey there everyone!****Wow, I honestly didn't think that I'd get this up when I wanted to so woohoo for me! :) Anyway I'm so glad that****I have people following this story and commenting, it just makes me so happy *insert happy dance* ;) Well anyway,****to answer****a quick question: christineexx- Haha, I'm glad you're so excited****The whole promise thing is just a sneak peek into what is to come. Slowly throughout the story I'll be revealing more and more stuff about his past.  
Now back to everybody. At the moment I have no idea how long I'm gonna make this story,****but in guardian time, from beginning to end it'll take a bit over a year (don't hate me!) I****promise I'll do my best not to lose your interest, I'll add fun****fluff and drabble****parts that'll help pass time, but bear with me! It'll be worth it (I hope) ;)****Sorry****for the long note, but now, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (sadly lol)**

Chapter 3:Waiting

Bunnymund sprinted through the tunnels as fast as he could, which to him, still wasn't fast enough. At first, he tried hopping with only his feet, while cradling the girl in his arms, but it was too clumsy, and made his movement slow. So instead, he had managed to balance her weight in his right arm, while using his left to quicken the pace. Right now, he was almost as fast as he was when he usually hopped.

His every muscle screamed in pain, fire burned in his limbs, and that was saying something. Normally, when it came to hopping, it was as easy as breathing, Bunny felt like he could do it forever, but tonight he was pushing himself. Hard. Harder than when he would race around the world on Easter, harder than when he would chase after Jack Frost.

His body burned, his fur starting to get damp with sweat, but Bunny ignored it. All he could think about was the shivering girl in his arm, who was sweating more than he was. Every jostling made her groan, and each time had Bunnymund talking to her.

"Almost there Sheila-"he panted, "Jus 'ang on." From the woods to the workshop was a total of ten agonizing, muscle aching minutes. But he appeared right in the globe room of Santoff Claussen where a familiar large man greeted him.

"Ah Bunny, you are here, Jack just informed me of situation moments ago." He approached the girl in Bunny's arms, his usual joyful eyes now serious as he saw her condition.

"Ya-" Bunnymund panted, "Got here-" pant "as fast-" pant "as I could." North nodded "Jack is summoning other guardians. We take girl to infirmary."

He turned and walked down a hall, Phil the yeti extended his arms toward Bunny, waiting for him to place her in his giant arms.

"S'alright- mate," Bunny said, still out of breath, "I've-got 'er." Phil looked at him doubtfully, but headed for the infirmary, with the large rabbit right at his heels.

Phil led Bunny into the infirmary wing, a large room with multiple beds, medicine cabinets, and at least five other yetis already conversing with North and preparing supplies. "Lie her here," North gestured to Bunny.

He laid her down on the bed, his aching muscles screaming in relief, and she whimpered. Bunnymund gently brushed the damp hair from her face with his paw. "It's alrigh sheila, he whispered, "the guardians gotcha now."

Bunny heard the door open and felt a wonderfully cold breeze on his fur. "Tooth and Sandy are here," Frost's voice floated in the room. A sturdy hand rested on the pooka's shoulder, "Bunny, you go with Jack and speak with others while we help girl."

Bunny looked back, wanting to protest, but closed his mouth. He had to give them their space to take care of her. "You'll get us when ya know something?" he asked. North's hand squeezed Bunny's shoulder and lowered his voice, "You will be first to know my friend."

With a sigh, Bunnymund nodded, and turned back to the girl. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, _I'll be back soon as I'm allowed, _he thought_._ And with that, he followed Jack out of the room, leaving the yetis to their work.

Jack and Bunny met up with the others in one of North's private studies. The second they arrived, Tooth flitted into their faces, "Jack! Bunny! Any news? Is she ok? Has North-" Jack put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Tooth, breathe. We don't know any more than what I told you already. We just gotta wait for North to come and tell us."

Bunnymund was relieved the frostbite already filled them in, cause he _really_ didn't want to. With nothing else to say, the four guardians waited mostly in tense, awkward silence. At least Bunny thought they did, all he could do was pace in front of the fireplace, back and forth, wondering, worrying.

He jumped a little when he felt someone poke him, and when Bunny turned around and saw Sandy holding a tray with some food.

"Thanks mate," he said, "but I ain't hungry." Just then his stomach betrayed him and grumbled, Bunnymund scowled while Sandy smiled. Above his head, some sand images appeared; a rabbit (obviously Bunny) racing around with a girl in his arms, then a tired looking Bunny wiping sweat from his forehead.

Bunny gave a small smile at his old friend's concern and took the carrot cake cupcake, his mouth watering. Sandy knew him so well, Bunny _loved _North's cupcakes, especially carrot cake. He finished it in two bites and downed the hot chocolate in one swig, strength flowing back into his fatigued limbs.

With a satisfied nod, Sandy took the empty mug and left Bunny to return to his pacing. And for the next hour he was like that, the warmth from the fire comforting him like an old friend. His ears were strained, trying to hear something, anything. But aside from Tooth and Jack's quiet conversation, which he ignored, all he could get was the grumbling words of yetis, and the sounds of toys being made. And when he couldn't hear anything from the infirmary, panic started to creep into his mind.

_Oh God, what if it's too late, what if I wasn't fast enough? I can't 'ave been too late, not again. Not again…please no…._

With every thought, his mind started going back in time more and more, until Bunnymund wasn't even in the room anymore, but rather racing through the woods again.

Only these weren't the woods of Burgess, no. These woods were filled with horror. He saw flames in the distance, _race faster_, heard weapons clanging, _faster_, heard screams of women and children, _faster still,_ then silence.

It replayed in his mind as Bunnymund stopped pacing, his gaze in the firepace, flames, weapons, screams, silence. Over and over again.

Only when he heard boots stomping down the hall did he snap back to reality. The double doors opened and the large Russian appeared.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the news. Finally, when he couldn't stand the silence anymore, Bunny spoke up. "Well North? How is she?"

**Well, there ya go! Yup that's it for this chapter ;) I swear this wasn't supposed to end in such a cliffhanger but it was starting to get a bit long. Plus, it makes sure you'll come back to see what happens next. I promise, next chapter you'll find out if the mystery lives, or dies. Duh duh duh! Haha as always, read and review, I love hearing from ya! And if you have any other ROTG fans, spread, the word bout my story, I wanna get lots of readers! Not sure when next chapter will be up, hopefully sometime this weekend (maaaayybe Friday if I don't get lots of homework). Alright, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 By Her Side

**A/N: Well I got no homework today, thank God. So I decided to start working on getting the next chapter up early :) I just couldn't leave ya'll hanging like that now could I? Haha well since the last note was so long I'm gonna keep this one short and sweet. Here's a quick shout-out:**

**christineexx-Hmmm an interestingly original theory, but alas, no. I have other plans for our mystery girl and favorite pooka, more along the lines of him dealing with internal struggles of his past, plus Bunny doesn't even realize himself that he cares for her. Yet ;) As for the sweating thing- sorry, I didn't know that, but thanks for teachin me something new! I only guessed that since Bunny seemed kinda humanish in some ways that he could sweat (like I said in chap 1, no prior research on_anything_lol), but now that I know better I promise: no sweating for Bunnymund :) I appreciate the correction and don't hesitate to let me know if there's more later on (which there probably will be).**

**Ok! Now that that's done, let's find out how the guardian's little patient is shall we? (By the way, I'm not gonna write North with a Russian accent cause I suck at it, so you're just gonna have to make it up in your heads, however, I will accept tips on how to do it if ya'll really want me to).**

**Oh and guess what? I still don't own Rise of the Guardians (that's my disclaimer if someone was unsure)**

Chapter 4: By Her Side

"She is quite ill," North said, seriously. "Being out in cold and wet for long time has weakened her greatly."

"Well what does that mean exactly?" Jack asked, worry evident in his voice.

"We have done all we can to make her comfortable and we give her medicine to strengthen immune system, but the fever has not improved. Nothing we've given has treated it, all we can really do now, is pray."

"That's it?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, "That's all you can do? Dammit North I brought her here cause I thought you'd be helpful!" North shook his head, understanding his friend's upset. "We've done all we can," he repeated, "the rest is up to her."

"Well," Tooth spoke up, "In your opinion…do you think she'll be alright?" When North didn't say anything, Jack put a cold hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Even if there's nothing really left to do, we'll do all we can to help her. After all, we _are_ guardians." He said with a smile, "Surely if we stopped the boogeyman we can beat a fever right?" The comforting words brought a small smile to the tooth fairy's face as the sandman nodded vigorously.

"Jack Frost is right!" North boomed with a large grin, "We will take care of her, together! Between five of us, she is sure to get well!" His enthusiasm revived the down spirits of the others, even Bunny. A little. He'd be happy when he knew she was alright.

At that moment Sandy made some images that North quickly deciphered. "Yes, good idea Sandy, we will take shifts while others rest, or in yours and Tooth's cases, work.

Bunnymund perked up, "Sounds good mate, I've got first shift."

North's brow furrowed slightly, "Ah, Bunny, I do not think you should take first watch, you have done much and must be tired, you need rest, please feel free to use one of the guest-"

But the large rabbit cut him off, "North, yoo can fight me tooth, nail, and sword on this, but whateva ya say ain't gonna stop me. _I'm takin the first watch._" He'd gotten very close to North's face, his glare unwavering.

Bunnymund's intensity startled his fellow guardians, North especially. He'd always known that Bunny was stubborn, but this was, for lack of a better term, fierce. Fierce determination hardened his emerald eyes and the old Russian knew he would not win this fight.

"Very well," he sighed, "You may have first watch." The pooka turned around and started walking away. "We will have someone relieve you in one hour."

"Make it three," Bunny said without looking back, with his sensitive ears he heard a Russian curse behind him.

~~~~~~~a few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

Bunnymund wrung the cool cloth over the bowl, placing another one into the frigid water for later. Folding it into a small rectangle, he gently placed it over the girl's forehead, her eyes scrunching at the cold before relaxing once more. Her damp clothes were in a cut up heap on the floor, the only thing covering her now being the blankets on the bed, pulled up to her shoulders.

The window was cracked open, the chilly breeze making the room slightly cold, but Bunny hardly noticed. He sat in a chair next to her bed, looking for any sign of change. Unfortunately, her shivering episodes only continued.

Bunny reached out and held her hand, his thumb (does he have thumbs?) rubbing the back of it in small circles.

"Alright, you've been given the medicine, you're in a nice cozy bed, now ya gots ta get better ya hear? Ya gotta fight this fever an' wake up." When she didn't respond he sighed, trying not to think negatively. He had to keep hoping, for both their sakes, it's what he did best, what he's always done, it's the reason he was chosen to be a guardian in the first place. Because he believed, he'd always believed.

"Do you believe?" he wondered aloud, "You seem a bit olda' than most biters, but did you believe in us once?" His question had Bunnymund's mind wandering, back to when she opened her eyes.

She had never really looked at him, but rather through him, and it got him thinking. Why didn't she just pass right through him like other non-believers? That's what should have happened, what usually happened with people her age, so why didn't it?

Bunny looked up at the window, looking for the moon, but only saw the stars. _Hmm, Manny must be busy somewhere els_e, he thought. The girl then grabbed his attention when another trembling fit came and she moaned.

With his free paw Bunnymund softly passed it over her head, smoothing the hair down. "Easy now, easy," he cooed, "You jus worry bout gettin betta'. That way, you can wake up an tell us just who the bloody hell you are." He laughed quietly, "Come on then, jus open yer eyes huh? Show me those pretty blue ayes again."

But still no response came from her, instead a weak cough shook her body. In a panic Bunny looked around, and seeing Phil he was about to yell at him to get the others, when the yeti calmly looked at him with an expression that said "It's ok, she's fine."Bunnymund visibly relaxed and went back to watching over his charge.

Time went by, and at the first hour, Jack came in and leaned on the wall by the door. Bunny didn't acknowledge the spirit, nor did him Bunny. He simply watched as the large rabbit spoke quietly to her, change her towel with the upmost carefulness, and adjust her blankets so they were tucked to her chin.

Bunny's paw almost always was holding her hand, and he never left the room. Not when Jack offered to take over, or when Tooth and Sandy came back. North would come and go checking on their patient's status, then he would go and try to find a remedy he might have missed. When Bunny wasn't looking, the others would share a worried glance with each other, feeling helpless unknowing what to do.

Bunnymund wasn't stupid, he could feel her fever rising, at this point the girl was so weak she could barely move as she whimpered or moaned now and then.

For over three hours he stayed by her side, murmuring soothing words, "Shh, shhhh its ok, I'm right here, don' you worry, I ain't goin anywhere, shhh, it's ok." But she continued to get weaker, her breathing slow and labored. As more time passed between these shallow breaths Bunny started to panic; he didn't hear Phil leave the room to get the others, didn't hear them come back, a look of sad acceptance clear on each of their faces.

He was completely unaware of anything that wasn't this girl, her features still and smooth as if she was asleep. Bunny clung to her hand as each breath passed, straining his ears to hear the almost inaudible "thump" of her heart.

Finally, she took in one last breath, and after what felt like an eternity, everyone heard the soft exhale that passed her lips as her head lightly fell to the side. And only Bunnymund heard her heart make its final beat.

He couldn't move. He was numb, waiting for the breathing to continue, waiting to hear another heartbeat. But it never came. There was no sound except for someone's soft crying. And then-

"No!" Bunnymund yelled, jumping to his feet. He quickly put his paws to her chest, trying to pound life back into her still body. "Not like this you ain't, come on! Wake up sheila!" His compressions became harder, and his breath was getting caught in his throat as his vision blurred.

Two large hands tried to ease him away, "She is gone my friend, I am sorry," he barely comprehended North's gentle voice.

"NO SHE ISN'T! SHE CAN'T BE!" Bunny yanked himself away from North's hands and started shaking her shoulders.

After a few moments of struggle, North finally turned Bunny away so he faced him, "Enough Bunny!" he shouted, "She is gone!"

He finally stopped struggling in the steel-like grasp, his body trembling _Not again…not again…_

"But I promised her!" he cried out. Hanging his head so his face was hidden he whispered, "I promised I wouldn't let her die tonight."

North's grip softened just a bit. After a pause he spoke, "And you kept your promise Bunny, look."

Bunnymund looked up, his eyes full of pleading desperation, and followed North's gaze. It took all of his strength not to fall to the floor right there. On the wall was an old wooden clock.

And the time it read was 12:02.

** Nooooooo! Wow that was a long chapter! Man it is so hard to write something that's in your head and get it to sound good on paper, but hey, I gave it my best shot. For the most part, it's sorta close to what was in my head. And don't be too sad, cause this story is far from over. I hope you all are still liking this and that I didn't chase you away. Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend, til then, later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mourning

**A/N: Here I am again folks! Did ya miss me? Haha, well I don't really have anything important to say so I'm gonna keep this short (and I mean it this time) with a quick shout out and then we'll move on to the story. Sound good? Good.**

**christineexx- **** I gotta say, your comments bring the biggest smile to my face, and I'm glad you liked it. I was really worried that chapter wouldn't turn as good as I wanted it to, but your response made me feel better so thanks! (Oh, and thanks for answering the Bunny-thumb question ;)**

**Alright readers, I told you I'd keep this short and I did, so here's chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians **

Chapter 5: Mourning

Everyone was in the private study again, none speaking to each other. Jack was on the couch, holding a weeping Tooth Fairy in his arms as he tried his best to comfort her. Sandy continued to give dreams to the children of the world (which was a bit more difficult since he was far away) and though he did his best to give everyone good dreams, there was an underlying sadness to all of them that he just could not get rid of. Meanwhile North sat in a chair by the fire, going through list upon list, trying his hardest to figure out who the girl had been, so her body could be returned to her family.

And then there was Bunnymund. He sat on a bench that made up the windowsill, silent. After his outburst in the infirmary he just didn't have the strength to talk to anyone, to do anything, he didn't even have the strength to cry, so he sat and let a sad guilt consume him.

At first he blamed himself, _If I had only been faster, or found her sooner, or maybe…_ it continued that way for a few minutes. But then Bunny saw the moon ever shining in the dark sky, and a rage filled him.

_This is _your _fault, _he cursed the Man in the Moon. _You could a done somethin, but instead ya did nothing. Where were you?! _His anger rose as he continued, _What was the bloody point of all this?! _You_ led me to her, and for what? So I could watch her die? Why would ya do something like that huh? Why Manny?!_

Bunny was going to say more but stopped. It wouldn't change anything, wouldn't bring her back, he sighed. He looked out to the frozen tundra covered in snow, when a thought crossed his mind. Today was the first day of spring. Bunny let out a dry chuckle at the irony, then felt something poke him again.

He turned and saw the sandman with a question mark above his head, asking if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm alrigh mate, just been a long day ya know?" Bunny answered quietly. Sandy nodded in understanding then made another image, a laughing bunny and another question mark.

The pooka shook his head, "It's nothin. Jus' remembered it's the first day of spring." The golden man looked at him confused. Bunny sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Spring is for new beginnings and- and new life, not death." Sandy thought for a moment before grabbing the rabbit's attention again.

Above his head golden images appeared that Bunny couldn't quite understand. They were of small people, children perhaps, and adults, almost elderly looking. The elderly stood to the side and the children began to grow into adults. Bunny shook his head in confusion, "I preciate you tryin Sandy but I don gotta clue as ta what yer sayin."

Sandy frowned, trying to think of a better way to explain it, when finally he just gave up and wrote in an elegant cursive writing, _"Sometimes, in order to make room for the new, we must say goodbye to the old."_

Bunnymund turned his head back to the window and whispered, "Did she look old ta you mate? Cause she sure didn't to me."

Sandy shook his head and floated away, at least he could say he tried. With Tooth's head in his shoulder, Jack managed to get the little man's attention, and with a free hand pointed to himself and then to Bunny, then to Tooth. He nodded and floated over to the couch.

Giving Tooth a soft hug he murmered, "I'm gonna talk to Bunny for a second. Will you be alright?" Pulling away she nodded, her eyes red and puffy with tears still streaming down her face.

Jack got up and Sandy took his spot, standing on the couch so Tooth could cry into his shoulder. It hurt Jack to see Tooth this upset, he forgot how fragile she could be sometimes. But he kept his focus Bunny, he seemed to be hurting most about the situation.

"Hey Kangaroo," he said quietly, "how're ya holding up?" Bunny leaned his head back on the wall, keeping his eyes closed.

"Been betta', and no offense Frostbite but I really don' wanna talk right now."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I figured that much, just wanted to see if I could do anything for you."

"Nah, but thanks mate."

Jack stood there uncomfortably for a moment, internally debating with himself. "Bunny," he began, still unsure if he wanted to say what was on his mind.

An emerald eye cracked open and looked in his direction, "Ya?" Jack fiddled with his staff for a couple of moments until he took a shaky breath and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Now he had said this so quietly that only strong bunny ears could hear, but it caught Bunnymund's attention. Opening both eyes he asked, "For what?" Jack's shoulders were hunched and he looked so much like a child at that moment, Bunny's heart couldn't help but soften a bit.

The winter spirit continued, "For-for killing her." Bunny's head shot up, but before he could interrupt Jack continued.

"If I hadn't made it snow in the warren, I- I wouldn't have been in Burgess." His head was down and his shoulders started to tremble. "I wo- would have b-been somewhere else, bringing snow an, and-" Jack cleared his throat. "If wasn't for m-me, it wouldn't h-have been so c-cold and sh-she, she-" Bunnymund could hear his voice get thick and see tears freezing down his cheeks, "I'm so s-sorry Bunny, it-it's all my fault. I-"

But Bunny couldn't take it anymore and he jumped up and without a second thought, pulled the young guardian close, crushing him to his chest.

"No, _no._ You listen here Snowflake," he said fighting back the tears in his eyes. "This was _not _yer fault, and don' let anyone tell yoo different."

Jack's face was buried in Bunny's fur as he choked out, "What k-kind of guardian am I? I don't protect children, I _kill _them. If-if I h-hadn't-"

"If you hadn't a frozen the warren, than we wouldn't 'ave been out there, and she would a died all alone. Yoo saved her from that Jack, and that makes ya a damn good guardian ta me."

Bunny couldn't believe this, here he was mopin' for the past fifteen minutes, when Jack here was _hiding his pain to comfort Tooth._ The bugger was like a little brother to Bunny, he may be over 300 years old, but he was still a kid, and it broke his heart to see Jack like this.

A paw ruffled the immortal teen's hair, "Ya did good. Yer a hell of a guardian Jack," he said. Jack unwrapped his cold arms from Bunny and pulled back, a lopsided grin on his face. "Better than you?"

Bunny chuckled and brushed the frozen streams off Jack's face, "Don' push it mate." Jack swatted his paws away and laughed. Tooth, with a smile on her face, had flown over and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, Sandy floating behind with two thumbs up, happy to see them smiling again.

From his seat by the fireplace, North smiled, his heart warming at the sight. This was his family, and they always would be. He got up and brought them all in for a group hug, laughing deeply. "My friends!" he boomed, "My family!"

Everyone laughed until a yeti knocked and entered the room. Setting everyone down, North went over to speak to him. During that time Bunnymund thought to himself, maybe everything would be ok after all.

He turned his gaze to the large window, about to send a silent apology to MIM when he noticed the moon, was _gone._

_Manny? Where are ya mate?_ Bunny was going to say something when North spoke.

"Comrades! We must hurry to infirmary! Yetis say something is happening!" Quickly the guardians rushed to the infirmary, with no idea what to expect.

They burst through the door and gasped, not believing what they saw. From the skylight above they could see the moon, its soft rays growing bright. They traveled to the bed where the girl's body lay, encasing her in the soft glow. Slowly getting brighter, everyone, yetis, guardians, and even some elves gaped in awe as the moonbeams _changed her appearance._

Her hair, once an average brown, grew a shade or two darker, looking rich and healthy, flowed out in large waves. From nowhere her clothes manifested, loose tan capris that ended just below the knee, and a large crème shirt, with sleeves that hung off, exposing her shoulders, and ending just before her elbow in a flowing fashion. But what changed most about her was her skin. Starting in the middle of her forehead, rich green vine-like tattoos started to appear. They swirled a path above her eyebrows, framed her face, and travelled down her neck, over her shoulders, and all the way down her arms to her hands. Even the top of her feet had the beautiful designs, with leaves placed in different parts all over the masterpiece.

Soon the glow of the moon became too bright, and everyone was forced to look away. When the light finally died down, it retreated back to the moon, who was smiling like always from his place in the sky.

Without realizing it, the guardians slowly crept closer to the bed, unsure of what would happen next. They all jumped back in surprise when the girl, who had died over twenty minutes ago, took a deep breath. Bunny was shocked when he heard a heart start to beat.

No one could believe what had just happened, not even, when the girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful, yet wonderfully familiar shade of blue.

**She lives! See, I told you this story was far from over. Did you all notice that this is the chapter that inspired the title? Cause it was! And I can guess what you thinking "Vines? Ah dammit we've got yet **_**another**_** nature character pairing with Bunny!" Please don't hate me people, I promise I'll do my best to keep this as original as possible! Also, I do apologize because I suck at describing appearances! Just to make sure you've got it right: She has semi-deep brown slightly voluminous hair that waves ever so slightly (side part on the left side of her head). Her pants are shorter and a few shades lighter than Jack Frost's (his are tight and cut at the ankle while her's are loose and not form fitting). In your heads think flowy people! Nothing is really form fitting. Her shirt only barely shows her figure, but it is still loose and…..you guessed it! Flowy! The top is kinda low cut straight across and it, along with the sleeves, are sorta bunched to keep it all from falling (try to imagine the way elastic string bunches in shirts). And finally, the tattoos. These are not like Henna tattoos that cover the entire area. It is just one vine that branches off from a flower at the center of her forehead (which I may have forgotton to mention), and travels over her body, with leaves here and there to make it look nice. The vine travels down the middle of her arms and legs (there will also be a bit of back design mentioned later on). Phew! That was exhausting, sorry if this didn't help you guys what so ever, like I said, I suck at detailed descriptions. So now I bid you goodbye, and I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 Awakened

**A/N: Ok again I have few to none notes, as always, thanks for reading this, and also feel free to tell your fellow Rotg lovers about this, I want **_**lots**_** of readers! Now a quick shout out to my most voiced commenter ;)**

**christineexx-as always, I'm so glad you enjoy this so much. And when it comes to the abrupt thing I totally agree. To be honest, it felt pretty abrupt typing it, but I just wanted to add some loving fluff to try and help with all the sad stuff.**

**And I'm gonna throw a second shout out to 0Book0Worm0-even though you give simple comments I just wanna say thanks cause they're always positive. So Thaaaaannnnkkks! :)**

**Alright that's it. Onto the story!**

**And I don't own Rise of the Guardians (but if I could, I totally would ;)**

Chapter 6: Awakened

_No one could believe what had just happened, not even, when the girl slowly opened her eyes…_

At first she was blinded, her eyes stinging from the light. As shapes started to come into view muffled voices followed.

"She is waking up!"

"Incredible!"

"I can't believe it!"

Her vision started to focus as her hearing cleared. When she could see straight she saw five people (well sort of people) around her bed. And upon seeing these people, the first thing she did was-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" -scream.

The girl shot up to a sitting position, regretting it as her head swam. They all jumped back trying to save their ears. With one hand holding the side of her head she spoke, "Who the- what the _hell_ are you?!"

The large man slowly approached his hands up and palms out. "It is alright child, we are not going to hurt you." His accent was thick, probably Russian, "Yeah right," she snorted. "Do you really expect me to believe that? For all I know, you guys are a group of serial killers! Plus, if you _weren't _going to hurt me, you wouldn't have drugged me, and I know you did cause right now, you all look freaking ridiculous!"

The guardians shifted uncomfortably, adjusting their clothes a little. "You are not drugged," North muttered.

She gaped, "So this is what you _really _look like?" The big man nodded, "Yes, and we are not _killers_, we rescued you…in a manner of speaking."

_Rescued? What are they talking abo-_ but then her mind flashed back, she was freezing and in the woods. "Ugh," she groaned, burying her head in her hands, "everything's so fuzzy."

"Is alright, you will remember with time." She heard him say. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at her captors, no, rescuers?

The girl took a deep breath, she didn't feel any threat from them, and they didn't _look _like they wanted to hurt her. "Ok," she said, "For the moment, I'm going to do my best to try and stay calm. And before we talk details, let's start with something simple; just _who_ _are you? _

Very cautiously, the one who'd been doing all the talking stepped forward. "I, am Nicholas St. North, but most of your generation knows me as Santa Claus." He spoke with a grin on his face.

"Santa?" she whispered, _Ok, I've definitely been drugged. _The grin on Santa's face got bigger, "Friends call me North. "he said with a wink. She just stared as he moved around the bed, "And this is Toothiana," he gestured to the giant hummingbird. "Hi there sweetie! You can call me Tooth, aw you have lovely teeth!"

Staring dumbfounded, the girl said, "Tooth. As in the _tooth fairy?" _she nodded, a brilliant smile on her face. North had moved on to the sandman. "And this,"

"The sandman?" she guessed, smiling a bit when the small man created a golden hat and tipped it to her, a smile on his face. She turned her direction to a handsome teen with white hair and tinted blue skin. "And you….let me see, I doubt you're old man winter…" he chuckled at that, his blue eyes full of mischief and fun. "Hmm, sooo I'm gonna guess…Jack Frost?"

"You are correct," he said, giving a two finger salute. "Jack Frost at your service. And the kangaroo," he floated, _holy crap he floated, _over to Bunny, "is the one and only Easter Bunny." He swung his arm over Bunny's shoulder, which was quickly shaken off.

"Name's Bunnymund," he said in a deep Australian accent. "But we all call him Bunny," North added.

"So," she asked after a pause, "Let me get this straight. Santa's Russian, the Tooth Fairy is a large bird, and what everyone thinks to be a cute fluffy bunny is actually a giant Australian bunny with tattoos?"

"Pretty much," said Jack. "But that's impossible!" she exclaimed. "You guys- you don't exist!"

They all flinched at the statement, _Well I guess that answers my earlier question_ Bunny thought.

North's face grew serious, "To adults, yes we may be no more than stories, but to the children, to those who believe, we are very much real. We are the guardians."

A chill crept up her spine when he spoke, they were serious, "….I'm…not drugged….am I?"

North shook his head, after about a minute of silence, Jack spoke up, "Well we answered you, now it's your turn. Who are you?"

"I'm Natalie. Natalie-" she stopped, turning her attention to the skylight. For a while she didn't speak.

"Uh, did I break her?" Jack asked, only half kidding.

"Animus. Natalie Animus?" she asked, still looking to the moon.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Animus? What's that mean, animal?" Tooth piped in then, "A good guess Jack, but it's actually Latin for nature."

He looked at her impressed, "You speak Latin?" a faint blush dusted her cheeks as she looked away, "Well, when you've been around as long as we have, you learn a few things."

"Wait, no it's not," she argued, bringing the guardians' focus back, "It's Greyson. Natalie Greyson." Looking towards the others she jerked her thumb at the moon, "Can you believe that guy? But yeah, I'm Natalie, you can call me Nat."

A perplexed look then came across her face, "Hold on, who was I just talking to?"

Jack answered her simply, "The man in the moon. We call him Manny." And he just left it at that.

"Okaaaaay." Nat looked at them strangely but didn't push the matter further, "Next question, how'd I get here?"

"Oh that's an easy one," Tooth said. "Bunny and Jack found you unconscious in the woods, so you were brought back so we could take care of you."

"You were in pretty rough shape sheila, and if you're gonna go out in that weather, than you really should wear a coat." Nat turned her head to Bunny's voice, it sounded familiar.

"I had one, at first. Then, wait-" she stopped herself, staring at Bunnymund. Her blue eyes locked with his emerald ones. "What's the matta?" he asked keeping his tone light, "Do I 'ave somethin in my fur?"

"Your voice," she said softly. "I-I remember it." Through the dark haze of her mind she recalled that deep, soothing voice. It was constantly there, it made her feel safe. His eyes widened in surprise as she went on, "You were here with me, weren't you?"

Bunny looked away, clearing his throat, "I may have, uh, dropped in now and then."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack chimed in, "From the moment he found you, he never left your side!" She saw Sandy 'speak' showing a picture of Bunny sitting by her bed, and a clock with its hour hand rapidly spinning. The remark earned a glare from the pooka.

"Shut yer gob Frostbite or I'm gonna shut it for ya!" said threat got only a chuckle out of Frost, but Natalie spoke again, her sincerity clear in every word. "Thank you. For staying with me." A hint of a side smile touched Bunny's lips. "Yer welcome."

She smiled in return, then stretched her arms over her head, "Well, I appreciate you saving me guardians, but I really should be going home. My parents must be freaking out."

The atmosphere in the room instantly changed, and the five looked at each other uncomfortably. "What's the matter?"

North let out a small cough, "Erm, you see Nat, uh, you cannot…exactly…go home."

She let out a laugh, "Excuse me? What do you mean I can't go home?"

Nat waited for someone to say the punch line to the joke, but when none came, she asked again, "What. Do you mean. I _can't_ go home?"

Again no one answered, she jumped from her bed about to make a dash for the door. But Bunny stepped in front of her, "Hang on there Nat, just, listen for a sec."

"No _you _listen," she pointed her finger to them, "If you think you can just keep me-" Nat broke off in a gasp, with her hand extended, she was finally noticing her tattoos. Her entire body started to tremble, and her breath quickened as her gaze slowly went down her arm, to her clothes, and then her feet.

She searched frantically around the room, and in a mirror on the wall she saw her face, the delicate five pronged flower, the intricate vines tracing like they did over the rest of her body. Nat was too overwhelmed to admire their beauty.

"What. Did. You. _Do to me?_" The hoarse whisper cracked in the tense silence.

A long sigh was released before North spoke. "It was not us Natalie. When we found you, you were weak, and your fever was... We did all we could, but in the end…" He trailed off.

"In the end?" she spoke through gritted teeth. Tooth continued for North, "You ended up dying Nat. At 12:02 this morning"

_I died? But-no!_ her mind was whirling, but she didn't speak. So North continued.

"The Man in Moon has given you a second chance, Natalie Greyson has died today, but you have been reborn. You are Natalie Animus, you have become a Legend."

She still wasn't comprehending everything, what the hell was a legend? And why couldn't she go home?!

"When we are chosen for this life Nat, we become…invisible to the world, and only those who believe in us can see us." North kept explaining, "But do not worry! We will find you a nice place to stay."

He brought a hand to his beard as he looked her over, "It is obvious you are involved with nature, so I do not think you would be very comfortable here at the Pole…"

"She can stay with me," everyone turned to Bunnymund, he faced Nat putting a smile on his face, "You'll love the warren, she's the epitome of springtime, you can-"

"No!" she shouted, "I can't believe this! Do you really think I'll just abandon my entire life, my _family_?! You're crazy!"

North was shaking his head, "You do not have much choice. They will not be able to see you anymore because to them you are Natalie Greyson, but that is no longer who you are, now you're-"

"No!" she shouted, "I am not Natalie Animus! It's Greyson! And if you think you can keep me from going home, then you are seriously mistaken!" She started backing away from the guardians.

Bunnymund recognized the look in her eyes, the look of a wild animal, trapped and desperate. "Uh, guys, we need ta back off a bit 'fore-"

"I don't care what I have to do! I am going home!" From the still open window the wind started whipping furiously, swirling around Nat. She was panicking, and following some unknown instinct she shoved the window open and jumped out.

Everyone rushed to the edge, but they didn't see her splattered on the ground, instead they saw her _flying_. It was unsteady, and reminded Jack of when he flew for the first time. But steady or not, she was flying, she was flying_ away_ from the workshop.

Bunny was freaking out, he couldn't make a tunnel and go after her, he had no idea where she was heading (home wasn't exactly specific). So he thought of the only one who could follow her.

"Frost," he said, "Ya gotta go afta her!" But instead of zooming out the window, Jack simply put his cold hand on his shoulder, "No."

"_No?_ Wha' do you mean no?" Turning to face the young spirit, he saw a seriousness that he'd never seen before.

"I mean let her go, she needs to find this out on her own."

"But we have no idea if she'll be alrigh'. She 'as no idea how to fly and-"

"She will be. I trust the wind will look after her. She's gonna need some time after..." he sighed, closing his eyes, "She'll come back Bunny."

Bunnymund stared at him. "How do ya know?"

Jack opened his eyes, they looked 300 years older than the rest of him, "She has nowhere else to go. Trust me."

Bunny saw the immortal teen's face, and was saddened by the look in his eyes. Guilt started to form inside but he pushed it down, giving a curt nod.

"Alrigh' mate. I trust ya." He didn't like letting her go, not one bit, but Bunnymund trusted him.

**AAAGGGHHHHH! This chapter was just bad :( I am so sorry to my readers for making you wait sooo long, and then giving you that piece of crap. Don't hate me *cowering under the bed* I promise though, to make it up to you, next chaper will be up NO LATER THAN SUNDAY! And after this weekend I should be a bit less busy so updates should be more often/regular. And when it comes to reviews, feel free to bash me all ya want, I deserve it for being such a wanker (borrowed that line from our favorite rabbit) ok. that's it. see ya sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7 Invisible

**A/N: Well, I'm keeping my promise and giving you the next chapter. I want to thank you all for your sweet comments from last chapter, I'm feelin the love! I really appreciate them :) Alright quick shouts out, then story time!**

**christineexx- As always, thanks ;) and ok, I'll try harder to not make it all "mush." As you've probably already guessed grammar isn't exactly my strongsuit, so I'll do my best to make it better (Warning, it might take a few chapters before I get the hang of it).**

**TimeLady945-ohmygosh thank you sooooo much! That just made my day! Consider my self esteem boosted :)**

**Okey-dokey then, here we go!**

**Still not owning Rise of the Guardians...*sigh***

Chapter 7: Invisible

It took a few hours, a couple of times almost falling into the ocean, and getting lost somewhere she could only assume was Alaska, but Nat finally managed to find her way back to Burgess. She ended up landing in a snowdrift just a few meters from her aunt's house, the reason her family was visiting Burgess for the weekend.

Natalie got up brushing herself off, wincing a bit at the cold snow on her feet, and looked over to the street. A police car was parked on the curb.

"Oh great," she muttered, "Now I'm gonna have to explain myslef to cops." Sighing, she made her way to the door trying to think of a story that didn'y sound crazy.

_Oh, where was I? Well, uh, I was walking through town, not disobeying you and going to the woods by the way, when I probably got ruffied. I woke up with new clothes, tattoos, and no memories of what happened. Just a typical rough night huh?_

Nat snorted, oh yeah, her parents would _totally_ believe that. Shaking her head, she took a breath and opened the door. She walked inside calling out, "Mom, Dad, Aunt Kate? You home?" She didn't hear anyone, so she trudged upstairs to the guest room she and her older sister were sharing.

"Jazz, you in here?" but Jasmine wasn't on the bed listening to some music like she hoped. But she heard a meow from behind her and turning, she saw a familar orange and black tabby cat.

"Hey there Kali! How's my little girl doing?" Nat crouched down and reached her hand out, which the cat came right up to, purring as she was pet behind the ears. Nat thought _Invisible to the world, ya right North. _She let out a "hmph" amazed she let herself actually believe such nonsense.

Scooping Kali up, Nat asked her, "So do you know where everyone is?" But Kali simply looked at her with yellow-green eyes and replied with a big yawn. Nat laughed, snuggling the cat to her face, "I didn't think so."

Just then she heard the door open from downstairs, followed by multiple people coming inside. Kali jumped from Nat's arms heading towards the sound. "Well, might as well get this over with," Nat said with a frown.

Not looking forward to being grounded for the next month, Natalie slowly made her way down the hall. At the top of the stairs she heard a familiar voice speaking, "We asked all the neighbors on the block, none of them have seen Nat."

She recognized her father's voice, and her chest ached at the worry and upset in it. Making her way down she continued to listen.

"Now can you file a missing person's report officer?" that was mom, she didn't sound too happy either. The conversation continued, "I'm sorry Mrs. Greyson, but it hasn't yet been twenty-four hours, and I can't file the report until then."

"Cause that makes _perfect _sense. Let's just sit on our asses and twiddle our thumbs making sure that my baby sister has _plenty_ of time to A. freeze, B. get raped, C. get killed, or D. all of the freaking above!" Nat stopped in the hallway, pressing a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. She knew her sister had spunk, but _cussing at a police officer_? That was just awesome.

"Jasmine!" her mom sounded mad, "Language! Show some repect, talk like that again and I'm sending you to your room." Nat could picture Jazz rolling her eyes.

"I'm nineteen, almost twenty mom." But her mom shot right back, "You could be eighty for all I care! Behave yourself."

At this time, Nat had made it to the kitchen and was sitting on the countertop, she waited for someone in the living room to notice her. Would she get in trouble for not speaking up, sure, but it was worth it to see this, she thought with a smirk.

Her aunt spoke up, "She's right Linda, this is getting ridiculous!" Turining to the officer she asked, "Dale, I've known you for over eight years! Surely there must be something more you can do?"

Officer Dale rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Honestly Kate, I'd love to help you but my hands are tied! We get so many complaints about this rule, and personally I hate it too, but since so many cases are just kids going to blow some steam we have to wait." From where she was sitting, Nat could see the pleading in her aunt's eyes.

"But," Dale continued, "maybe, just _maybe_ I can pull some strings, get some buddies of mine on alert, and have the missing person report up in a few hours."

Relief was clear in the room, "Thank you Dale," Kate put a hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile Nat's mom looked up to her husband, "Anthony..." but he was already pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"I know Linda, but don't worry, we'll find her." Nat then decided that it was time to make her presence known. Hopping off the counter she spoke.

"Wow guys, you really do care," she laughed, "But I guess worry makes people oblivous to there surrondings. Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here?"

But not a single person turned around. Her mother had started to cry, Aunt Kate was softly speaking with Dale, and Jazz was standing with her arms crossed.

"Guys?" she asked again. Her sister got up, and for a moment, Nat's shoulder's slumped in relief. But instead of acknowledging her, she moved and put a hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Don't cry mom, I'm sure she's ok, she'll probably walk in here any minute."

"Walk in? Everyone, I'm right here!" she rushed into the living room, right into the center, "Hello! Here I am! I'm ok, see?" Panic was rising inside. The cat saw her, surely they could too?

But then her sister turned, "I'm going to make some coffee." And then, going towards the kitchen, Jazz walked _right through Natalie._

"Wha-?" the feeling wasn't painful, but it made her feel empty inside, hollow, and incredibly sad. In a panic she reached out to grab her aunt, only to have her hand go through her as well. She tried the same thing with the officer, then her parents. All the outcomes were the same.

Suddenly, Nat couldn't be there for another moment. With tears in her eyes she sprinted out of the house and managed to take to the skies. Her heart felt like it was in a thousand pieces, and she felt completely and utterly alone. She flew without direction, not noticing the storm quickly brewing behind her, and let her grief consume her.

~~~~~~~~~hours later: in the Warren~~~~~~~~

Bunnymund was in his home, resting comfortably as he drew new designs for the upcoming Easter. After Nat left, everyone decided it was best to go to their homes and return to their duties. For the rest of the day he had engrossed himself in Easter planning, and he was going to turn in for the night soon.

Now and then his mind would think of Nat, worry starting to grow, but he'd push it back, and was proud of himself for having such a productive day. Now rather exhausted, Bunny was looking forward to a good nights sleep in his warm bed. Just as he was finishing the new design, something caught his attention.

With his sensitive ears, he heard it had begun to rain, and rather heavily at that. _Hmm_ he thought, _I wasn't gonna 'ave it rain for another few days _(being it was his warren, Bunny would decide when it would rain, and the Warren would magically oblige).

He was confused, but before he could investigate, he heard a quiet knock at his door. Getting up from his seat, he put down his pencil and paper and walked to the door. When he opened it his eyes widened in surprise.

Standing at his door soaking wet in the rain, was Natalie. Even in the rain Bunnymund could see the tears streaming down her face, and he noticed a small backpack she was carrying as well what looked to be an old stuffed animal, a light tan dog.

"So," she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "is that offer to live here still available?" She choked back a sob and fresh tears pooled in her blue eyes.

Without hesitation, Bunny wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently leading her inside. "A'course sheila...A'course."

**Ahhhhh, adorable Bunnymund! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! My goal is for the next update to be up by Wednesday. See ya! **


	8. Chapter 8 Comfort

**A/N: I'm back folks! Just wanted to say thanks for the sweet reviews, seems like last chapter was quite a hit **** here's my quick shout out.**

**TheJoyousCrosser- haha I'm glad you liked it. I was nervous that people wouldn't like the whole rain thing, but it makes me feel better that someone did. Also, just a small thing, I noticed that you put down "Heather" in your review, when actually her name is "Natalie." Just thought I made sure you knew but hey, if you wanna call her Heather, go right ahead ;)**

**Alright, not sure how this chapter's going to turn out, but I'm hoping for the best**

**By the way, I don't own Rise of the Guardians….no matter how badly I want to**

Chapter 8: Comfort

"I'm worried North, it's been two days!"

Bunny stood in front of the guardian of wonder, who was carefully carving a new toy from the ice. Without looking up he asked, "I see, and has she talked to you at all?"

The pooka shook his head, "I've barely gotten more than a sentence outta her." He ran a paw over his ears. Ever since Nat showed up in the Warren, she had yet to leave the guest room Bunny gave her. He would bring her meals, which she would hardly touch, and she wouldn't do anything.

The first night had been the roughest. Bunnymund could still recall the sound of her sobbing behind the door, but now, now she was just numb. She would merely sit on the bed, or look out the window, and the only time he got her to speak was when he asked about her stuff.

"Oh. These are just some things I grabbed from home after-" but she couldn't say it, she clutched her stuffed dog tighter to her chest and closed her eyes to fight back tears. "If you don't mind Bunny, I-I'd like to be alone."

Bunnymund closed his eyes, sighing at the memory and pinching the bridge of his nose, "North, I feel so, _helpless_. And tha's something I don't like ta feel. Do you have any suggestions as ta what I should do?"

North put down his carving tools to look at the rabbit thoughtfully. Getting up, he said "She is young Bunny, and she has lost everything she has ever known. It makes sense for her to be upset."

"I figured that much mate," Bunny looked up, a little irritated. "I 'ave no idea what to say or what to do, and to be honest, I'm 'fraid her bein in there for so long just ain't healthy. She's stewin in her misery!"

North nodded in agreement, "Yes, she needs to stop thinking of bad and focus on good, she needs-" he stopped mid-sentence, an idea dawning on his face. Suddenly, North started to laugh, a rich, hearty laugh. Bunny looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Ha Ha! Yes, this is good idea!" He faced Bunny again, his eyes twinkled with the wonder he was famous for.

"What she needs," he continued, "is some _fun._" It took Bunny a few seconds before he got it.

"Oh no, no mate. You seriously think Frostbite of all people should talk to her? This needs to be handled _delicately,_ not like some bloody prank!"

But North's head was already out the door, "Someone get Jack over here quickly! Thank you!" He turned back to Bunny, "What this needs is a balance of both Bunny. And 'of all people'-" he air quoted (rather poorly), "Jack is obvious choice."

He was about to protest when North continued, "You also forget," he said quietly, "That Jack can relate with Natalie better than any other guardian."

Bunnymund paused. Sometimes with how happy and fun the winter spirit was, he'd forget how long Jack had to go through the whole invisible thing, alone.

Said spirit then promptly came into the office, "Hey North, Kangaroo, what's up? I was about to take a nap in my room."

Since Jack had become a guardian, he'd been staying more and more with North at the Pole, until eventually the Russian invited him to stay, permanently. After all, what better place for a winter spirit to stay than the North Pole. Plus, North had grown quite fond of the boy.

North laughed and pulled Jack into a fatherly embrace, nearly breaking him in two, "Jack my boy! I am sorry, but you will have to nap another time. Right now, we are in need of your assistance."

He put Jack down, who took a second to catch his breath. With his trademark grin he raised an eyebrow and asked, "We? Are you saying that Cottontail needs _my _help?" He chuckled at the scowling bunny.

"Oi, let's get one thing straight snowflake. This was not my idea."

"Bunny is right Jack, was my idea thanks to this," North patted his belly. Bunny rolled his eyes and groaned, North and his stupid belly.

"You see," he went on, "Nat is having trouble...adjusting, and we think it would be best if you spoke to her."

Jack grew serious, "I see." Turning to Bunny he asked, "Is it bad?" to which he simply frowned, which seemed to be enough answer for Jack.

"Alright then, sure. I'll see what I can do."

North smiled warmly, "Thank you Jack, you are doing a good thing."

Jack smiled back, "Well, it _is_ my job after all." He looked at Bunny, "Whenever you're ready."

Bunny looked at North, who nodded in encouragement. "Alright," he sighed, tapping his foot, "Try not to fall too far behind mate."

With that, Bunny jumped into the tunnel, Jack Frost diving in without hesitation. "Is that a challenge?" North chuckled in amusement, and returned to his work.

~~~~~~~~At the Warren~~~~~~~~

Bunny led Jack into his large house nestled in the heart of the Warren. Jack followed quietly, smiling at the little eggs that squeaked in his presence.

"So, where is she in this place?" Jack had been in the Warren often, but he's actually only been in Bunny's house a few times.

"Nat's room's on the main floor, third door on the right down the hall near the livin' room." Bunnymund answered. Jack stepped in front of him to get his attention.

"Now don't get your fur in a knot when I say this but, I'm going to talk to her alone ok?"

Bunny narrowed his eyes, "And why can't I bloody talk to her too?"

Jack smiled, "You can, just not while I'm in there." Bunny was going to argue but Jack cut him off.

"Hear me out Fluffy. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need to do this my way if it's going to work. Believe it or not, but I'm not just going to blow in there and start a snowball fight. I think the more delicate I approach this, the more successful it'll be."

Bunny looked at Jack dumbfounded. Those were his thoughts exactly, Jack was being very mature about this and he had no idea how to react to it.

Jack took Bunny's silence as agreeing so he started heading down the hall. "Just wait over there," he gestured to the living room Bunny was in two nights ago, "And I'll see what I can do."

Bunnymund, still stunned from Jack's behavior, plopped himself on a plush couch. "Maybe the bugger's growin up after all," he muttered. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes, and when he did he realized that he could hear Jack knocking on the door. He then heard Nat say, "Come in."

Bunny perked up, thanks to his rabbit ears, he could hear the whole conversation. Telling a passing egglette he wanted no disturbances, he settled back, and listened.

~~~~Nat's Room~~~~~

Jack closed the door behind him, he saw Nat sitting in a chair staring out the giant glassless window. "Hey there."

Nat barely looked surprised when she noticed it was Jack instead of Bunny. "Oh, Jack, what are you doing here?"

He walked towards the bed, "Oh you know, I thought I'd see how you're doing."

She looked down, "I've had better days."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, I bet." He noticed the dog she had in her lap, "What's that?"

She held the stuffed animal up, "This is Chance, I've had her since I was little. I just-I couldn't leave her behind if I was never-" she took a shaky breath, "you know."

He nodded, "I do know. Nat, I'm not sure if, you knew this but, I know how you feel."

She looked at him, "You do?" He gave a gentle smile and patted next to him on the bed. After a moment's hesitation, Nat got up and sat next to him.

"You bet. The thing is, I became Jack Frost a little over 300 years ago, and do you know when someone finally saw me?" She shook her head, eyes wide. "Just two years ago."

"What?" Nat exclaimed, "You had to deal with-with being invisible for that long?!"

Jack nodded, "And at least you can remember your life. I awoke with no memories of my past, and I had no idea why I was put here, or why no one could see me. And since the guardians and I weren't close like we are now, I was completely alone."

Nat's heart broke for him, "Does it-does it every get easier?" she asked quietly.

Jack's eyes answered her question before he even spoke, "No. Each time it happens, it's the same. The emptiness, the sorrow, that _never_ goes away. It's a constant reminder that burdens you your entire existence." He looked away.

She put Chance to side and placed a hand on his cold arm, "How did you…cope?"

Looking back at her a small smile touched his lips, "There were times I didn't, I'm not going to lie, I've been in some low places Nat. Places I'm ashamed of admitting, you have no idea how many times I thought it'd be just easier if-" he didn't continue, but Nat could guess.

_Back in the living room Bunny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Jack really think about…he shuddered, Jack was a lot stronger than he realized. Not knowing what else to do, Bunny kept listening._

"At least you didn't have to see your family walk through you as if you didn't exist."

"Yeah, instead I get to wonder what happened to them, how they coped after I died, and if they lived good lives. Trust me, I'd rather have them walk through me a million times then never know what happened to them."

Nat didn't know what to say, so she didn't speak. Instead, Jack continued.

"What got me through those times Nat, something I realized just a couple years ago, was my center." Nat gave him a funny look, he laughed and explained. "A center is the reason you're here. It makes us who we are. North explained this to me when I first learned I was chosen to be a guardian."

"Well, what's his center?" Nat asked curiously, trying to understand.

"I'll have North explain it his way eventually, but the jist of it is wonder. He sees wonder in everything, and it's what he protects in the children. For me, my center's fun. It's because of fun that I was able to pull myself out of those dark times, that I was able to save my little sister, and why I was chosen to be a guardian. You have one too, you just don't know what it is yet, but I can guarantee it'll help you every step of the way

Nat sort of understood the concept, so she asked the question that was driving her crazy, "Jack…do you think…people will ever see me?"

His eyes softened, "Maybe, one day. But I promise, I won't let you go 300 hundred years without a believer. You're a lucky spirit Nat, cause you were found by us. You aren't going to have to be alone."

Tears pricked her eyes, "Really?" Jack broke out into a grin.

"Duh! And hey, I know some kids, maybe I could get one of them to be your first believer."

Nat's eyes glowed and she threw her arms around his cold neck, "Oh thank you Jack! That would be wonderful!"

Jack laughed again and returned the hug, "No problem. Now what do you say we get out of this boring room?"

Nat moved back and bit her lip, "I don't know Jack…Maybe after a few more days-"

But Jack's grin turned mischievous as a small snowflake formed in his hand, "Nope, if you don't get out now Nat, you're just gonna stay cooped up in this dumb room." And with a flick of his wrist the snowflake flew right into Nat's face where it burst in a light blue sparkle.

"So," Jack said, "You want to go outside and try out your powers?"

Nat's eyes lit up with energy and excitement, "Ok! Let's go, I'll race you out!" She leaped from her bed and rushed to the door. Just before she left, she turned around, a puzzled look on her face, "Wait, did you have something to do with this?"

Jack simply winked at her, "Like I said, I'm all about fun." Her smile grew wider and with a "Thanks," she was out the door.

Bunnymund had gotten up from his place on the couch just in time to see Nat sprint to him, "Come on Bunny! We're going to test out my powers!"

And then she was off again, yelling behind her shoulder, "And could someone bring some food? I'm _starving!_" Jack walked into the living room, wearing a typical grin on his face.

"Well, seems like I did a pretty good job what do you think?" But Bunny's didn't answer, in a soft voice he said, "Jack."

Jack looked at Bunny, the smile shrinking a bit, "Well, by the look of your face I'd guess you heard all that. I guess you couldn't help it with your ears and all-"

"Jack." Bunny interrupted. That was twice now he didn't call him a name Jack noticed. "I'm sorry mate."

The upset in his voice made the rest of Jack's smile disappear.

"I'm so sorry Jack, that we, that _I,_ left ya's alone for so long. I can't imagine what it was like fer _300 years_, hell, I could hardly stand it for a day. I'm sorry bout yelling at ya for '68 and all those times I said no one believed in you. If I had known what you'd gone through earlia' I would 'ave come centuries sooner. Ya may be a drongo sometimes but I want you ta know that you're family now. Ya got that?"

Bunny pulled Jack into a quick hug, "Family. Ya got that?" he repeated gruffly. Jack patted the elder guardian's back.

"I know Bunny, and thanks." Bunnymund grunted in response and stepped back. Ruffling Jack's snow white hair he said,

"But don't think I'm goin soft on ya or anthing."

To which Jack laughed, punching him in the arm, "Course not Kangaroo."

Rolling his eyes, Bunny smiled. Then both boys turned at the sound of a distant voice, "Come on slow pokes, are we gonna do this or not!" Playful laugher followed soon after Nat shouted.

"You heard her mate," Bunny said, "Let's go."

**Well this was kinda a long one. Sorry that nothing really eventful happened this chapter. I promise next chapter will be cooler with Nat discovering her powers. Plus there will be a real plot! With evil stuff….eventually. haha for the umpteenth time I say bear with me. I swear this will get exciting. Ok next chapter should be up….Saturday? More likely Sunday? We'll see. Anyway, review please! I love feedback. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9 Powers

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks to your super sweet reviews, I'm trying to get this chapter as soon as possible. Plus, I guess I was sort of inspired yesterday in my ceramics class (which doesn't surprise me considering I'm making an ROTG chess set, I know awesome right?). So here's the next chapter, but first, some shout outs.**

**chrisineexx-thanks for letting me know, got that fixed now **

**TheJoyousCrosser-thank you for all the awesomes haha, and yeah I sort of made it abrupt on purpose because I had Jack make that magical fun-inducing snowflake thing hit her face (just goes to show, I try to add something from the movie, and no one gets it. Typical ;)**

**Ok that's it, so now I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**And I now own Rise of the Guardians. Wait…no I don't…awww**

Chapter 9: Powers

After eating a giant salad Bunny made real quick, Nat was in the center of a clearing by the sparkling paint river. A few yards away were Bunnymund and Jack.

"So," she started, "How exactly do I do this? Am I supposed to wave my hands around or something?"

Jack laughed, "Not exactly, you just, let instinct take over."

"Right," she nodded, "Instinct." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then after about a minute of concentration she let it out in a rush, "I think my instinct is broken."

Even Bunny laughed at that statement, "Ha, ya can't 'ave a broken instinct Nat."

"Bunny's right. So let's start with something you've already done, flying."

Nat's eyes widened, "But Jack, I don't know how I flew the first time, I doubt I can get back up there."

"Which is why you're going to have me as your teacher. With over 300 years of experience, I'm a trained pro." The sentence made Nat snicker a little, she bit her tongue to keep a dirty remark from escaping.

Jack got right next to her, while Bunny sat comfortably in the grass and watched from a small distance.

"Now, lesson one in flying 101," Jack began, "And this is really the only lesson you need to know, trust the wind. It's important to understand that it's not just air blowing around, well technically it is but to those who use it, it isn't."

Bunny piped up, "You're confusin her Frostbite, get to the point."

Jack shot a glare at the rabbit, "Oh I'm sorry, are you the one teaching her how to fly? No? Well then do please shut up or else I'm taking _you_ flying."

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed and he stiffened, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," was the teen's only reply as he turned back to the now giggling Natalie. "Anyway, before I was _rudely interrupted,_ to spirits like us, the wind is more than air. It's a being, it speaks, it's alive. And I do not mean that it's your personal pet. You have to give it respect, and treat it like your equal. Because that's what it is. Trust the wind, and he'll forever be your companion."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "He?" But the frost spirit simply grinned mischievously.

Already the wind had begun to flourish around the two spirits, and Jack took a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the familiar touch of it, um _him,_ tousling his hair.

Opening his eyes again, Jack rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Ok! Let's do some flying!"

Excited apprehension appeared in Nat's eyes, "Uh, o-ok, what do I do?"

Jack put a hand over her eyes and whispered, "Trust the wind."

He removed his hand, but her eyes stayed closed. Nat relaxed her muscles, and cleared her mind. _So, wind,_ she thought _um, do you mind helping me off the ground?_ With no wait Nat was then lifted into the air, she opened her eyes, a huge smile on her face.

Nat was elated, "Jack, I'm flying! This is incredible!" She laughed as Jack effortlessly spun around her, his smile was just as big. A voice then tickled her mind.

"_Welcome to the club little sister." _The male voice wisped in her head, sounding kind and gentle.

Nat's head snapped to Jack, "Was that, did the-" she babbled a bit more until Jack stopped her.

"Uh huh, that's him. You should consider yourself lucky, Wind was so shy to me he didn't talk for my first 150 years." He spoke with a look of affection on his face.

"_I remember you well as Natalie Greyson. You would speak to me often when you were alone, and invite me to dance when you listened to music. Hm, the Man in the Moon has chosen well for a new spirit."_

Nat remembered those moments in her past, when she was young, any song she listened to she'd pretend the wind danced with her. She treated the wind like a person, a friend. "I remember that," she said warmly, "and thank you." Then looking at Jack, "Well come on, are we going to hover here all day?"

Only a little wobbly, Nat was now zipping around the Warren, twirling and spinning around.

From below Bunny watched with a smile, "Way ta go Natty!" he whooped.

_Natty? No one's ever called me Natty before_. But she shrugged it off, not really minding the nickname for some reason….and while being distracted she almost hit a tree.

"Woah! Careful there!" Jack called out. The wind spoke again, his tone amused.

"_I can lift you off the ground Natalie Animus, but you will have to watch where you're going."_

But Nat only laughed and lowered herself to the ground.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nat spun around with her arms out, energy coursing through her. She didn't want to stay still. So turning to a certain pooka she exclaimed.

"Hey Bunny let's race!" Bunnymund smirked at her enthusiasm, but decided to go along with it.

"Sure, but to be honest, you don't wanna race a rabbit mate." And with that he raced into the woods.

Nat followed right behind him, her bare feet skimming the ground as she sprinted along. Before she had never liked running but this was absolutely exhilarating!

She reminded Bunnymund of a deer, when he would look over his shoulder he'd see her gracefully sprinting just behind him, at a pace Jack could hardly keep up with while flying.

The grin plastered to her face made him think of when he'd race through the forests before he became a Guardian. When he'd race in the woods with…his mind drifted. To-to _her_. Her smile, her laughter. Bunny was so caught up in his mind he didn't notice the root in his path and he tripped, sprawling into the ground.

"Bunny!" Nat skidded to a stop, grabbing his arm she helped him up. "Are you alright?" From a branch above Jack was laughing his ass off.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS GREAT!" He shook with laughter. Bunnymund shot a glare at the guardian.

"I'm fine Nat," he said a bit gruffly at the same time sending a deathly glare to Jack, "I jus'-" he sighed, "I just didn't watch where I was goin."

She looked at him a second longer but didn't push it. "Well, flying and fast running can't be my only powers, so how do we find out what else I can do."

A wicked grin broke across Jack's face. "Like this," he made a snowball in his hand, "Think fast!" And then he threw said snowball, which smacked right in her face.

"Jack!" Nat complained, "What the hell?" As she wiped snow off her face Jack explained, while rubbing a hand behind his neck.'

"I thought your instincts would kick in!"

She huffed, "Did we not already cover _my instincts are broken?!_"

Bunny put a paw on her shoulder, "Easy there sheila," he said, "Let's just focus on the powers, then wallop the bugger later."

She gave a quick nod then moved and took a steady stance, "Ok Jack, do it again." Jack, now on the ground, formed a larger snowball, and then shot it at Nat.

She didn't waver and she narrowed her eyes, as the snow came hurtling towards her Nat swung her right arm out across her body. And from the ground in front of her a vine shot out blocking the snowball's path, breaking it in two.

There was a moment of pause, and then-"Now _that's_ what I call instinct!" Jack punched his fist in the air. Nat looked astounded.

"Wow. Did I do that?" With a smile she concentrated, and flowers grew from where her hand gestured. "Cool!"

Bunny looked at her happy blue eyes, masking his own upset. Putting a smirk on his face he spoke, "Looks like you've got a bit of green thumb there Natty. Quite the spring spirit."

Jack was practically bouncing where he stood, "Oo oo oo! Can you do anything with the weather? Make it rain or something!"

His enthusiasm was rubbing off on Nat, "Let's find out." Raising her arms she took a moment of concentration, and from nowhere clouds formed in the sky and soon the entire Warren was being covered in a light refreshing rain that left a feeling of content bliss everywhere.

Nat lowered her arms and stopped the rain after a few minutes. She was bubbling with excitement she swore she could feel the energy humming in the ground around her. And for some reason Nat had the unexplainable urge to leave, she wanted to see _eyerything_.

Letting out a joyous laugh, she jumped into the wind's awaiting embrace, rising higher into the sky. "Guy's this has been great, but I got to go."

She heard Jack call out below, "Well where are you going?"

Nat flew towards one of the multiple exits in the Warren, "To explore!" And then she was gone.

Jack shook his head, also taking to the air, "Looks like my work is done. Well Bun-bun it's been a blast, but I should be heading back home before North sends the yetis after me."

"Oi, Frostbite." Bunny stopped Jack, "Do you think she's alright now?"

The guardian of fun grinned at him, "Not yet, but she will be. I'll see you around Bunny."

"Thanks Snowcone." Bunnymund watched Jack fly away before resting heavily against a tree, running a weary paw over his suddenly tired eyes, his thoughts going back to when he was racing Nat.

"You'd think after so long it'd get easier." He murmured aloud to himself. The familiar endless sorrow crept its way to the front of his mind, and Bunny felt the loneliness begin to consume him once again.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and meditated, shoving the feelings back into the dark chest in his heart, locking them away until it felt more bearable. Bunny hung his head and let out a long sigh. Sliding down the tree, he rested his back against the cool bark, seriously considering a long, _long_ nap.

But then a small white egg squeaked at him, and began rubbing its body against its leader's hand, trying to help with his obvious discomfort. Bunnymund scooped up the egg, "Thanks fer tryin ya little bugga, but this old pooka ain't gonna be gettin happy anytime soon."

He then pulled out the paintbrush from his wrist guard and with magnificent care, started painting blue forget-me-nots on the smooth white shell.

**Aww, poor sad Bunnymund. Well this actually came out better than I expected, I hope you guys liked the powers I've introduced so far, I tried to keep them interesting. Quick question before I leave though. For later on in the story (kinda way later), I need the time period for when the dark ages started. I've looked and have gotten so many different answers (right now my best answer is the 5****th**** century). So if any of you people are history buffs, lemme know! Ok that's it, see ya later gators!" ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Friend

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Woohoo for 10 chapters! I have had a rough couple of days so forgive me if this is not one of my best. xp As always, thanks for the sweet reviews, and for the helping me with my dark ages question. Not doing any shout outs today, but don't let that stop you from leaving reviews ;) ok here we go.**

**And of course, I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter 10: A New Friend

Nat was soaring over the ocean, relishing in her new found freedom. For the rest of the day she traveled around the northern hemisphere, and she was having a blast.

Whether she was running or flying, Nat had warm rains wash away any remaining snow, and wherever she was the trees would grow and flowers bloomed. She simply felt the need to spread spring all over, the blue skies, the bright colors, they brought a collective sense of joy and harmony.

She was seeing and doing things that were probably impossible for others. In fact, just hours earlier, Nat petted a _mountain lion._ That's right, a North American mountain lion. She was running across the continent, spreading a little spring here and there, when she came across one, unknowingly coming into its territory.

Nat had no idea what to do but the creature sniffed at her a bit, then walked right up to her, nuzzling its face in her hand, before going away. Talk about a cool experience!

So now here was Nat, arriving in…Italy perhaps? She stayed a while and enjoyed the sights, and upon seeing a group of kids, chased after them.

"Hey there," she called out, temporarily forgetting she was invisible, "What are you kids up to-" but that was all she got out before the children happily walked through Nat, completely unaware of her existence.

"Right," she said aloud, "Invisible." Suddenly feeling rather lonely, Nat decided she wanted to be with someone who could actually see her. At the same time, she didn't want to go back to the Warren just yet. An idea popped into her head.

"Hey wind, do you think can you take me to the tooth fairy, I've always sort of wondered where she lives."

And Nat was off again, practicing her flying as she made her way to the Tooth Palace. It was a magnificent sight, high off in the mountains of Southeast Asia. She admired the colors and architecture, as she got closer she noticed the mini fairies zooming in and out, chirping greetings whenever one passed her.

Nat felt quite welcome here, when she landed on one of the many platforms she followed the sound of instructions being thrown out at a rapid pace.

"Lateral incisors-Bangladesh! Bottom left molar-Ontario! No not California, Canada! Oh my goodness that has to be the cutest right central incisor I have ever seen!"

Leaning against a pillar, Nat cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

Tooth spun around, and the new spirit found herself in a vice like hug, "Nat! Welcome, oh I didn't know you were coming! This is such a nice surprise, how are you? You look great! Are you-"

"Tooth!" Nat gently pried herself away from the hug, laughing a bit. "Slow down, I'm doing good. I was just flying around and figured I drop in and see where the tooth fairy lives. But if you're busy I can come back another time…"

Tooth shook her head "Oh no you're fine! It's always a little busy here, but I could use a break. Baby Tooth!" she called and one little fairy came forward, waving to Nat. "Could you look after things here while I have some tea with Nat?"

Baby Tooth saluted to her queen and flew back to her sisters, tossing out directions like a pro.

"Follow me," Tooth grabbed Nat's hand and together they few to the upper towers of the palace, clearly Tooth's personal chambers. Within minutes the two girls were comfortably sitting while enjoying some hot tea.

"So Nat, how are things going? Are you adjusting well?"

Nat took a sip, smiling as she recognized the fruity taste of orange and raspberry, with just a hint of jasmine. "Well, the first few days were a little rough," she admitted, Tooth nodded sympathetically, "But with some help from Jack and Bunnymund, I've started to learn to enjoy all of this.

Nat then took some time explaining her recent discovery of her powers. Tooth looked impressed, "Wow Nat, sounds like you're a natural, seems to me that you were born to become a Legend."

Nat shrugged, "I don't know about natural, but I am getting the hang of some things. But to be honest, I'm more curious about you. This whole operation you have here is remarkable, but how come you keep all the teeth? Are they important?"

The bright feathers on her head moved as she vigorously nodded, diving into a long explanation of the importance of the teeth and the precious memories they contain.

"Wow," was all Natalie could say as she slumped back into her chair, "All those memories, in the teeth?"

A brilliant smile was flashed by the tooth fairy, "Mm-hm, they're very special. Which reminds me,"

Tooth flitted over to a dresser and pulled out a long golden box. "These are your memories Nat. I thought that you might want to see them in case you were feeling upset."

Nat's fingers brushed over the colored designs, stopping to notice the picture of her face on the side, "Thanks Tooth, I'll look at these the second I get back to the Warren."

"Just make sure you return them as soon as possible, it's my job to make sure every tooth is protected."

"Which brings me to another question," said Nat, putting her baby teeth to the side, "You guys say you're Guardians, but what exactly do you do, guard teeth all day?"

Tooth answered that quite simply, "It's not just the teeth we protect, but the children too."

"From what, the boogeyman?" Nat laughed at her joke but stopped when she saw Tooth's grave face.

"Pitch Black is not a joke Natalie." Tooth's eyes were hard, "He is an evil man."

Nat choked on her tea, "You mean he's real?!"

The fairy queen nodded, "Yes. He was the monster of the dark ages. Two years ago, he captured my fairies, the teeth, and almost destroyed us." Seeing Nat's awestruck face, she added, "We'll have North tell you the story one day, he's the best storyteller."

Nat thought for a minute _Man, first Jack's center thing, now Tooth's story, seems like North and I will be chatting in the near future. _Tooth continued to speak.

"If it wasn't for Jack…" her voice changed from anger to wistfulness, causing Nat to raise an eyebrow.

"Jack seems to have caught your eye huh Tooth?" she smirked as the Tooth's cheeks blushed a deep red.

"I, I wouldn't say caught my eye…he just happens to have nice teeth." But the still present blush said otherwise.

"Uh huh, sure. But don't worry Tooth, your secret's safe with me."

Tooth visibly relaxed, "Thanks," her eyes then widened as she realized her slip up, and put her hands over her mouths. The incident had both of them laughing in seconds.

"I don't know about you," Nat chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye, "But I think we're going to be great friends." To which Tooth smiled in agreement.

They talked for another few hours, but as the sun set, Nat decided it was time to let her new friend prepare to go out in the field for the night.

"This has been great Nat," Tooth said as she led them back to the entrance, "It's about time another gal came, I am just surrounded by too many boys."

Nat laughed, "Not enough girl friends in the world of Legends Tooth?"

Tooth answered, "Just not enough in the group of guardians." At that moment Baby Tooth along with a few of her sisters came up to say good-bye to their new friend Nat.

"Heheh, I'll miss you too girls. But I'll visit often, I promise. Maybe even convince a certain guardian of fun to stop by?"

Multiple fairies swooned as Nat took to the skies, their leader calling out, "Give me a warning before you do ok?"

Nat smiled as the wind made its way to the Warren, holding her memories close to her chest. As the night fell another wonder appeared before her eyes.

Coming over a town, golden tendrils illuminated the night sky spreading a comforting glow. Nat assumed that this was the Sandman's handiwork, which was confirmed when she saw him flying above, taking a moment to wave as he flew off to the next town.

She waved back before she began to examine the warm glowing sand, and upon touching it a wolf shot out, her favorite animal, and ran around her before exploding in a small firework.

It was like she was in a new world, well at least more new than the one she'd already been flung into. Nat would have stayed longer if the wind didn't start pushing her away, ushering her to get a good night's sleep.

So she allowed the wind to fly her back to Australia, and once in the Warren she allowed herself to truly see where she was staying. Bunny's house was impressive. It wasn't giant like North's workshop or the tooth palace, but it was still very elegant.

The best way she could describe it as she stood in front of it was big like a mansion with the cozy feeling and look of a cottage. The large structure appeared as if it one day just rose from the ground, with its grassy walls and open windows, it fit in perfectly with the rest of the Warren.

Not wanting to wake Bunny, who she guessed was already asleep, Nat snuck around until she found the window to her room, and easily hopped in. On her bed she noticed a pile of clothes with a note on top.

"_North dropped these off earlier. He didn't know if ya had pj's or not so he took the liberty of gettin some." _

Nat put the note by on her nightstand by the picture of her family she brought from home. She changed into the soft green tank top and long tan cotton pants.

Smiling she crawled into bed, reminding herself to thank North later, and drifted to sleep, happy after today's events and looking forward to tomorrow.

~~~~~Bunnymund's Room~~~~~

The booming of thunder had Bunny shooting up from his bed, his breathing labored and body slightly trembling. Sitting with paws clenched in the comforter, he tried to calm down.

_Just a dream, just a dream, it was just a dream._ Although the better term for it would be nightmare. More thunder roared, causing him to flinch, he didn't mind storms, but at the moment it sounded too much like-like a battle.

But then his mind caught up with him, he didn't make the storm, the weather here wasn't linked to his emotions like it was for-

"Natty!" he gasped flinging himself out of bed and sprinting on all fours to her room, dirt flying from the earth floor.

He opened her door, fists at the ready, only to find her…sleeping? There was no danger, no intruder, she was just deeply asleep. A small smile was even on her face as golden sand danced around her head, showing a small Nat spinning around with flowers blooming where she stepped and a wolf watching nearby.

More thunder cracked, not even fazing the girl as she burrowed more comfortably into her blankets, one arm around her stuffed dog Chance.

Bunny was bewildered,_ thunderstorms make her happy_? He shook his head at the oddity, most kids these days didn't really like thunderstorms, but then again she wasn't most kids. She was a Legend now.

With no need of him being there anymore, Bunnymund approached her bed, telling himself to talk to her about learning control tomorrow, and he tucked the blankets more securely around Nat. Then he quietly left, shutting the door softly, and headed back to his own room.

On his pillow, there was a small pouch. Opening it, he saw it was filled with golden dreamsand. Bunny let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sandy, I owe you one mate."

He settled back into his bed and grabbed a pinch of the sand before putting the rest away in the drawer next to his bed. Sprinkling it on his head, Bunnymund let himself lay back and enter the ever pleasant land of sweet dreams.

**Well typing this made me feel a bit better. I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter will entail some sad fluff with Nat, which means comforting fluff from Bunny! Yaaaaayyyy! Also, there just may be an actual glimpse of our villain (I'll give you a hint. He was mentioned in this chapter, and he just happens to have been in the movie) o_0 ohhhhh who could it be? Haha well that's all I got, don't forget to review and I'll see ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11 Smile

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I appreciate you all bearing through last chapter. In case you didn't notice, it was a bit of a filler ;) but this one should be a lot better, hopefully. And in case you couldn't guess it, the main villain in this story will in fact be….Pitch Black! I love him as a villain and I just didn't have the heart to not have him in it. Now, a quick shout out or two.**

**RizReviewer-I couldn't agree more! That's why I love Bunny ****And ya, the thunderstorm thing is a little weird, but I like to think of it as one more thing that makes Nat a little quirky. Btw, your 'guess' of pitch made me laugh so thanks for that!**

**aquodox-an interesting guess, but not quite, you're just gonna have to wait and see ;)**

**christineexx-don't worry, memories are in this chapter, and shame on you, reading in math class! Haha just kidding, it's ok as long as you don't get caught ;) **

**Ok that's it. Here's chap. 11! Warning, this might get a bit long. Oh! And one more thing, I was checking my traffic stats and I was just wondering, what's the difference between numbers of views and visitors?**

**And no, I do not own rise of the guardians, not even a little.**

Chapter 11: Smile

Nat spent the next day exploring some more, apologizing about the rain to Bunny before she left. And in just a couple hours, she had learned something new of her powers. Apparently, Nat had the knowledge of every tree and plant. She could identify anything, and make anything grow.

But exploring her abilities was not the main reason she was out today. She was actually looking for a quiet spot to look at her memories, a place that was more private than the Warren.

It was while looking for this place when Nat noticed a certain white haired teen hovering in the air. Before she could shout a greeting, white blue light started to form around Jack, and he was raised higher into the air as a tornado of ice manifested around him.

The light became brighter, and then Jack let out a wordless cry as the ice fell away. Then he too, started to plummet to the earth.

"Jack!" Nat yelled, rushing to him. She wasn't able to reach him in time, and he ended up hitting the ground, only to be cushioned by the soft grass she made in the meadow.

She landed at his side, could immortals die? Was she supposed to get help? Nat kneeled down and cradled Jack's head. A bleary eye opened at the touch.

"Oh Jack thank God! I thought you were dead."

He let out a laugh, "Aw, you care." He pushed himself up, still feeling a little woozy.

"What were you doing Jack?"

"I was practicing. Trying to learn some new tricks, you know, keep me on my toes. Currently I've been working on an ice tornado to have a bigger defense. Plus, it will take out more nightmares with less effort."

Nat nodded, pretending she understood the nightmare thing, "Looks like it took some effort to me."

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Ya, but once I get it down it's going to be really cool." Jack started to get up, only to plop ungracefully back on his butt thanks to a strong wave of vertigo.

"Take it easy for a second will you? How about I keep you company until you're feeling stronger?"

He shrugged his shoulders and laid back, which Nat took as a yes. "So," Jack began, "What brought you out on this rather warm, but still nice day?"

Nat smiled, "Well, I was looking for somewhere I could look at these." She held up the beautiful gold box in Jack's direction.

His eyes widening, he sat back up, "Your memories."

Looking away, Nat placed the box in her lap, "I think I've just been stalling," she admitted a bit shyly, "I don't know what'll be in here."

She looked at Jack's face, "What did you see? In yours I mean."

His gaze went to the container, "I saw the person I was, my friends and family, even how I di-..became Jack Frost."

Nat visibly flinched at that last statement, but Jack put a hand on her knee, "Don't worry, you know how you died, you won't be surprised like I was. Speaking of which, can I ask you something?"

When she gave a small nod he asked, "I know how you died Nat, hell, I was there, but I've been wondering, just why were you in the woods that night?"

Closing her eyes, Nat tried to remember, slowly it started to come back to her. "The whole town was involved, at least the adults were anyway. Some, some kids had gotten lost in the woods, and everyone was splitting into search parties. I was supposed to stay at my aunt's house, but I couldn't do nothing, so I snuck out. To my amazement I found a girl, and she was really cold, which was why you and Bunny found me without a jacket, I'd given mine to her. She was still worried about her brother, so I promised I'd keep looking for him. It was getting later, and I think I got lost. The next thing I knew I was waking up at the Pole."

Jack stared at her in amazement, "So, were the kids ok?"

"I pointed the girl in the direction out of the woods, but I'm not sure about her brother."

"Hm, maybe I can find some things out," Jack slowly got up, pleased to find his strength returning, "Meanwhile, look at your memories Nat, they're nothing to hide from."

He leaped into the air and added, "If you need to talk, I'll be at North's tonight."

"Thanks Jack!" she yelled after the leaving spirit, once he was out of sight she settled down in the cool grass.

"Ok, nothing to worry about, they're just memories. I've seen them all before right?"

Taking a deep breath, Nat gently brushed her fingers over the box, and at her touch, it opened with a blinding light…

_Nat found herself in a house, one she recalled living in for a time. Outside, snow was softly falling, and she turned her head at the sound of feet coming down the stairs._

"_Mama! Mama! Mama!" Nat was shocked to see a young version of herself coming down the stairs. "Mommy it's Christmas!"_

_From behind little Nat, her mother came down her face amused, "No it's not Natalie, Christmas is tomorrow."_

_Present day Nat laughed at herself as she saw the small Nat was already digging into her stocking. From behind she heard her father's voice and turned to see him carrying a still half asleep Jasmine as well._

"_Nat, if you're not patient, Santa won't bring you any presents." This instantly stopped the four year old in her tracks. Using the distraction to his advantage he suggested, "Come on, let's make some cookies."_

"_COOKIES!" Nat squealed, causing her sister to wake up and wiggle to the floor, just as excited for the sweet treats coming their way._

_Nat's parents laughed and the memory shifted. Now, Nat was a little older, and she was chasing her sister around the yard._

"_Come on, catch me if you can!" her sister shouted gleefully. Nat laughed and tried moving faster, only to trip and scrape her knee._

"_Ow!" she hugged her knee and began to cry. But Jazz was there in an instant, comforting her younger sister._

"_It's ok Nat, don't cry, I'll take care of you." Nat with puffy red eyes looked up to her._

"_You-you w-will?" Jasmine helped Nat up and led her to the house._

"_Of course I will, I'll always take care of you Nat, you're my best friend!" Nat's eyes welled up at the memory, thinking of how great a big sister Jazz had been._

_The next memory was adorable in Nat's opinion, it was one she actually remembered. She was about nine and it was Easter. While looking for eggs she saw herself putting crudely painted eggs in certain spots._

"_Mr. Easter Bunny!" she called out, "I know you're shy, but I have some eggs for you! Oh! And some carrots too!" She left them in the crook of a tree and ran off to find more eggs. Then to Nat's amazement from the bushes appeared a familiar 6'1 bunny, smiling as he scooped the eggs from the tree._

_Taking a bite from a carrot he read the card aloud, "Happy Easter Mr. Bunny! Thank you for all the eggs!" A large grin was on his face as he made a tunnel in the ground. _

_Looking in the direction Nat had left in he said, "'Happy Easta to you too ya ankle-biter." _

_More precious memories flashed by, a picnic while camping, playing in the snow, all the memories showed something different, but they all had one thing in common. Love. Her family was always there laughing and smiling, and it made Nat realize how fortunate she really was._

_And finally, one more memory came forth, it was something that only happened days ago. Nat stared at her mortal self, as she wrapped her coat around a shivering child._

"_Come on sweetie, let's get you home." _

"_No! I have to find my brother." The girl pursed her lip, trying not to cry._

"_Hey now," Nat soothed, "We don't need tears do we? How about I try to find your brother, while you go home for some hot chocolate?"_

_The wind blew and Nat tried not to shiver at its chill nudging the child in the right direction. "Go on, keep going straight and you'll be back in town before you know it."_

_She started walking away but a hand grabbed hers, "It's dark. And scary. Can't I stay with you?" But Nat was already shaking her head, noticing her teeth chattering._

_Bending back down so they were at eye level, Nat said softly, "I know it's scary to be in the dark alone, but you have to be strong honey. Don't let your fear beat you, you can fight it."_

"_With what?" she asked._

"_With the strength that's here," Nat tapped a finger to the kid's chest. "It's always there, whenever you're feeling scared."_

_It was these words of comfort that finally got the girl to head to town. Nat knew she would be alright, and she started heading deeper into the woods._

"_Ok, I'll look for just a few more minutes, and I'll be back before my parents even know I was gone." And with that Nat saw herself walk away, deeper into the cold woods…_

Nat's eyes opened again. Her emotions were everywhere, on one hand, she was happy she was able to help the girl, and she was happy at the fun memories she had seen, but at the same time, they made her incredibly sad.

These past few days she had been so distracted with herself and the guardians, she had didn't even think of how her family was doing. After seeing her memories, Nat was feeling really homesick, and all she wanted to do was be with her family again.

"Wind, please take me to my aunt's house," she said. It obliged and in no time she was at the front door, quietly letting herself in. She saw bags, and walking into the living room she saw Aunt Kate hugging her mom.

"Promise me Kate you'll call if any news comes up."

"I will, just make sure you get home safe." Nat saw that everyone's eyes were red, from crying she assumed, and it broke her heart.

She walked up to her family and like before tried to touch them, but Nat only got the same result as the last time. She started to back up as the others began to make their way down the hall, but then stopped, and instead she _let_ them walk through her.

First her aunt, Nat couldn't suppress the flinch as the loneliness spread over her, then her dad, looking directly at his face she couldn't stop the tears from pooling in her eyes. Next was her mom, and Nat tried to hug her but only stumbled through, her chest aching from this hollow pain.

And finally, her big sister, the one she'd fought with countless times, who Nat didn't always agree with, yet who always had been there for her. When she walked through Nat she couldn't contain the sob that escaped.

As her family crowded by the door, she took her leave. Just before she flew back to the Warren she looked at them one more time, and the loving memories flowed back into her mind.

"I swear," she promised, "You'll see me again. And I'll always look after you." Nat left then, and headed back to the Warren, not noticing the horse made of black sand watching her from the shadows.

~~~~The Warren~Bunny~~~~

Bunnymund entered the Warren, he had just finished scouting parts of the globe for some new places to hide his eggs. On the wind, his pooka ears caught a faint voice filled with sadness.

He almost wasn't sure but, was it singing? Silently and cautiously, Bunny followed the voice while listening to the song.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by"_

At this point Bunny recognized it as Nat's voice. It was beautifully sad, he moved carefully, not wanting to announce his presence.

_"If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile  
If you just smile"_

He found Nat sitting at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the entire Warren, the wind softly blowing through her hair. Bunnymund wasn't positive, but he swore he could hear a slight trace of music on the warm breeze.

_"Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use in crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile  
If you just smile."_

Bunnymund sat next to Nat, his large feet dangling over the cliff side, "You alright?"

She looked at him, a sad smile on her face, trying and failing to keep herself from crying, "I'm fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Nat gave up the act. "I miss them Bunny, I miss them so much." She leaned into his shoulder, her tears wetting his fur.

"I know ya do Natty, I know. It'll take time but, it will get better." He wrapped his arms around her as the lie passed his lips. _No, it won't be a lie, not for her. _

Nat closed her eyes taking slight comfort in Bunny's words. His fur was so soft, and he smelled like grass, and spring, and chocolate. And Nat loved chocolate.

"Has anyone eva' told you ya have a great voice?"

She let out a laugh, and pulled away to look at him, "You think so?"

"Absolutely. It's really somethin."

After wiping her eyes, Nat gave Bunny another hug, "Thanks for listening Bunny, and I'm glad you liked the carrots I gave you all those years ago."

His face went confused for a moment. Then, "That was you?!" He broke out in a grin as she nodded. "I gotta say, those little googies made my Easter that year."

"Well I'm glad you liked them."

Bunny looked out at the darkening Warren. He got up and helping Nat to her feet said, "Come on, it's getting late, let's get some dinner."

And so they raced to the cottage, filling the Warren with laughter. And for the first time in a long time, Bunny felt genuinely happy.

~~~~~In the Shadows~~~~~

_From the crumbled ruins under Burgess, a weakened boogeyman sat in his throne, listening intently as the Nightmare gave its report._

"_A new spirit? Hmm, we will have to keep an eye on her now won't we?" Pitch watched the pathetic excuse of a once terrifying nightmare pant, the short trip above exhausting it._

_He stroked its mane, "Of course, first we will feed, and what better way than through the fear of a Guardian?" It was more powerful than mortal fear, and far more delicious._

"_As long as that damn rabbit has the dreamsand we cannot access our biggest supply, at least not yet." Pitch let out an evil laugh, "Let's see what we can get from the fairy shall we?"_

_He released a tendril of fear and watched as it went to the surface. Pitch Black would regain his strength, and he would have his revenge…_

~~~~~~~Tooth Palace~~~~~

Toothiana let out a yell as she was fiercely awakened. The nightmare was all too real, the children not believing, her fairies dying while she was powerless to do anything. It was horrifying, her mind couldn't block out the gruesome images, and she was too overwhelmed to notice the tendrils of nightmare sand return under the bed, eagerly feeding their master.

**Alright that's all I got, yeah a lot went down in this chapter and if it got a little confusing I do apologize, I guess that's what I get for trying to type and watch Glee at the same time. Don't hate me too much for attempting to add a song in there, (it's Smile by Celtic Women, love them!). Anywho, I hope you enjoyed out first glimpse of Pitch, don't worry Tooth and Bunny won't be the only ones feeding Pitch his yummy fear ;) I hope you all had lovely Valentine's Days, and next update should be on Sunday. Til then, I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 **


	12. Chapter 12 Wildfire

**Hey guys! Sorry that this got up later than I wanted it too, right in the middle of typing, the chapter deleted itself. Idk how or why, but ugh it has put me in a bad mood :/ Thanks to RizReviewer and christineexx for answering my question, it makes sense now. And sense I'm retyping this I'm not in the mood for shout outs today, sorry people. So without further adieu (adoo? adu?...guh ya'll know what I mean) here is the next chapter...again.**

**And once again I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

Chapter 12: Wildfire

~~~~Sandy~~~~

_He woke with a start, his hand reaching back for the arrow that pierced his shoulder no more than two years ago. Feeling that it wasn't there relieved Sandy little. He had just finished a night of spreading good dreams to the world when he'd fallen asleep on his cloud of magic sand. _

_Sandy never admitted how much that day scared him, the fear, pulsing through him like a sickening poison until he was no more. He ran his fingers through his hair, an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. Pulling his hand away, he flew off, not noticing the few grains of black sand stuck to it._

~~~~The Warren~Nat~~~~

Nat was so _bored!_ She wasn't in the mood for flying today, and had already spent the morning with North. She left because she didn't want overstay her welcome, something she had yet to learn was impossible when it came to the jolly Russian. Being that Christmas was still months away, he was able to give Nat the five star tour. He showed her the workshop, let her meet the reindeer, the works.

But Nat's favorite part of the morning was brunch. Now she didn't mind Bunny's food, but there was no meat. Ever! And Nat was 100 percent _not _a vegitarian, so when she saw the plates of eggs, sausage and bacon, she nearly fainted.

North was amused by Nat's appetite, and while they ate he entertained her with all sorts of stories. Tooth had been right, he was an amazing storyteller, but Nat enjoyed the battle with Pitch the most. It was so exciting, and North's enthusiasm as he explained his center to Nat made her smile.

When she expressed her wish to have adventures like the guardians did, North told her, "Do not worry Nat, you will. Life of a Legend is never a bore!"

Oh how she would disagree with that now. She aimlessly wandered in the Warren, learning her way around while thinking of something to do. Because she was pestering Bunnymund so much he had shooed her away.

"Nat, I don' wanna sound rude, but Easter's only a few days away, and I ain't gonna get anythin done with ya hoverin!"

She wasn't mad at him for that, she understood completely why he was on edge, plus with him still trying to redeem himself for the ruined Easter, anyone would be.

So she wondered what to do, could she sneak into the chocolate room back at the cottage? That place was huge! It took up the entire second floor and it was really tempting...but she decided against it, Nat didn't want to put Bunny in an even worse mood. And Jack was spending the day with Tooth at the palace, so they were out.

Nat smirked, she had a good feeling that Jack was starting to have some feelings for the fairy, and she didn't want to interupt _that._ And since she had no idea where Sandy was, it seemed like wandering was her only option.

"I guess I can keep myself busy for a little while," she said aloud. It was while walking around Nat stumbled upon something. She was in a place farther off in the Warren, a more secluded place, and standing before her was a hut.

It was quite simple, a roof, four walls, the front's entrance being only an opening with no door, and the others' with large rectangular windows.

Curiously Nat went inside. It was spacious, with a stool and small table in the middle. Looking around she realized it was a studio, with shelves filled with ceramics and pottery. Examining the hut, she noticed a small pool in the back right corner, with jars of glazes and brushes next to it, and in the left corner a small oven-like contraption Nat could only assume was the kiln.

She toured around the shelves, looking at the pieces Some were rather dusty, showing the age of them, but all were exquisite. There were flowers that looked like they'd been plucked right from the ground, bowls and vases with abstract etchings and designs, but then she saw one object that made her smile.

It was a figurine of Bunny, painting eggs with a small blond haired child. Nat thought she looked a bit familiar, but before she could think about it another piece caught her eye. It was slightly hidden behind other pieces, and carefully she removed it from the shelf, holding it in her hands. It wasn't as dusty as others, but something told Nat that this was very, very old.

At first glace she thought it was Bunny, but soon saw it wasn't. This rabbit had brownish cream fur, and deep brown eyes. She was smiling brightly and surrounded by beautiful white flowers. Nat was kind of surprised that she couldn't identify them,

The figurine seemed to radiate a deep sadness, and suddenly Nat felt like she was snooping. So she gently put it back, arranging everything like it wasn't disturbed, and stepped outside. She stared thoughtfully for a moment at it, then shouted.

"BUNNY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR MEEEE! COULD YOU COME HERE, IT'LL ONLY TAKE A SECOND!" She waited for a bit, then added, "And DON'T even think to try to ignore me!" She waited a few more minutes.

"This betta' be good sheila," Nat saw Bunny stand back after hopping to her, "I told you how busy I am."

She put up her hands, "I know Bunny, but I was just wondering...what is this?" He followed her gesture to the hut, his arms uncrossing.

"Blimey..." he breathed, "I-I almost forgot bout this." He entered it while Nat spoke.

"I didn't know you worked with clay."

Bunny answered, "Well when yer in the off season...gives ya somthin to do. I haven't touched it in a years."

"How come?"

"Been busy." He stopped at the shelf with the female pooka, gazing somberly at it. Using the back of his paw he dusted off the dust and then put it in front of the others that once blocked it.

"It's all beautiful Bunny," Nat told him. He nodded in thanks, then looked at her as she looked at all the pieces.

"Do you sculpt?" Nat picked up a flower he remembered making in the seventeen hundreds.

Twirling the ganzania in her fingers she replied, "I took a class once in high school. I wasn't very good at it, but I loved it."

Bunny saw the look in her eyes, a soft smile on his face he asked, "Would you like to make somethin?"

Putting the ceramic flower down she exclaimed, "Really?"

He chuckled, "Sure, ya live here, yer welcome to anything in the Warren." Excitement was clear on her face, "Plus it'll keep ya from buggin me when you get bored."

Rolling her eyes Nat came up and jabbed him in the stomach, "Haha very funny."

So over the next few minutes Bunny showed Nat how the hut worked. Where the tools were, how to get good clay from the ground by the pool, and how to fire things.

"Afta ya put it in you let the kiln do the rest," he exlpained, "I borrowed the magic from North centuries ago, never broken once, and it fires perfectly."

Nat was ready to start, "Thanks Bunny. I can't wait to make something." She sat on the stool while Bunny brought over a piece of clay.

"No problem, this'll probably be easier for you, ya should have seen me my first time, clay all ova my fur, it was a mess."

Nat laughed, "I bet," she couldn't imagine how he'd done all this with his large paws, but then again, if he could paint easter eggs the way he did, she guessed sculpting was second nature. "Though I doubt I'll be as good as you."

"Just takes practice." He started walking out, "If ya need any help Natty jus let me know."

"Ok." She was about to get started when suddenly panic filled her, making her gasp. It was as if the energy in the earth had cried out, and like a bullet Nat shot out the hut, passed Bunnymund, and sprinted for one of the tunnels.

"Nat! What's goin on?"

Just as she jumped into the air she screamed before leaving the Warren, "FIRE!" And before he could even follow Nat, she was gone.

~~~~Californa~~~~

The wind whisked Nat at top speed, and from a distance Nat could see the raging inferno that tore through the forest. She landed, beginning to run on foot. The ground beneath was in pain, she could feel the trees crying as the flames ate them.

Not even breaking stride, Nat summoned a powerful rain as she ran straight into the blaze. Everywhere she looked she saw fire, the heat was suffocating, it made her dizzy. The extra smoke from the rain made it hard to breath, trying not to panic Nat made her way through the inferno.

Nat felt terrible, the fire was making her weaker by the minute, but she had to make sure no one was trapped. From all directions animals ran, trying to escape. "Head south!" She shouted, "The fire's weaker there!" The creatures complied and Nat saw everyone getting out.

"Wind!" She coughed, "Blow the smoke away!" Taking more of her energy Nat strengthened the storm, doing her best to douse the flames. From above her head a burning branch groaned and broke away from the tree, falling on Nat's shoulder. She barely recognized the pain, yanking it off and throwing it aside, patting down her arm as it momentarily caught on fire.

"_Sister," _the wind spoke, "_You must leave, it is too dangerous._" Part of her wanted to listen, to fly away somewhere far from the unbearably dry heat. But she couldn't.

"Do you-" cough "see anyone here?" More coughs racked her body, there was little oxygen left. After a moment the wind answered.

"_There is a small group of hikers east of you. They are cornered Nat, they cannot escape."_

"Like hell they can't." She ran east, hearing the rain hissing all around her, ignoring the scrapes and burns she received. Nat found the hikers, backs against the wall of a cliff. Leaping over the flames she landed right in front of the group, they were terrified, frozen to the spot.

Her adrenaline pumping Nat managed to lower the flames with a combination of wind and rain, "Quick!" she shouted, "Jump through, it'll be ok!" But no one moved and Nat wanted to facepalm herself.

Swearing, "Son of a bitch!" Nat forced roots and vines from the ground, wrapping them around the civilians' waists. With startled screams they were flung through the wall of fire, landing roughly on the ground. Realizing they were free, the hikers took no pause as they ran...straight towards more fire.

Frustrated, Nat shot a bolt of lightning down right in front of them, "Not _that_ way morons!" Thankfully they got the message and raced in the other direction, heading out of the woods.

Nat was exhausted, but she still had to contain the fire. Fighting all of her instincts she went back towards the strongest area, where the fire was raging most. She could feel the nature all but scream in pain as they withered and died. With all the focus and strength she could muster, Nat summoned the most powerful torrential downpour she could, which finally managed to douse the wildfire, leaving only a faint smolder behind.

She was too tired to be pleased with her job well done and she ached all over. "Take me to the Warren," she weakly commanded, and the wind lifted her away from the dying smoke back to safety.

From the shadows emerged Pitch Black, watching the new spirit being carried away. "So," he mused, "She doesn't like fire? Just as I suspected." His nightmare appeared next to him, looking stronger than before.

"Yes, well done my pet, that was a lovely fire." He wickedly cooed as he mounted his steed. "She's rather beautiful isn't she, and her fear tastes delicious. She just may be of use to me one day." The Nightmare King laughed evilly as they retreated to the shadows. Just a little longer, and he would be ready...

~~~~The Warren~Bunny~~~~

"Where could she bloody be?" Bunnymund thought aloud. When Nat had mentioned a fire, a knot of panic and fear formed in his stomach. He alerted the other Guardians, and after a while Jack had learned from the wind of the awful wildfire that had mysteriously begun in California.

So they were all there for further investigation, and Bunny was stuck in the Warren on North's orders.

"In case she comes back," he had said, "You must be here da?" Which left the pooka now with nothing to do but worry. He posted his sentinel eggs in all entrances, and after what felt like forever, was notified that Nat was spotted coming through on of the upper tunnels.

Bunnymund arrived as she was descending, "Natty!" She landed a few feet away, sinking to her knees in exhaustion.

Reaching her he saw her condition. Burns were visible in multiple places, her clothes were singed and torn, and soot covered various areas.

"Hey," Nat croaked, lowering her head. With closed eyes, she lazily created a spiky plant with a wave of her hand.

Bunny didn't think she looked good at all, "Come on, let's get ya to the cottage, I can patch ya up there."

Nat shook her head as she pulled up one of the plants, "No."

"It ain't an option Natty, you need medical help." Giving the odd plant a sniff Nat opened her eyes.

"It's not that bad Bunny, and I want to be out here." When Bunny's mouth opened she added, "Can you get me some water? I'm really thirsty." She then returned her attention to the plant in her hands.

With a grumble he went to a nearby river. Why was she being so casual about this? Does she not understand what he had gone through, worrying like crazy about her? She could have died! Bunnymund didn't know what he would have done if-_  
_

He shook his head. Filling a canteen with water, he turned to Nat to find her breaking open the plant and scooping out the gel inside.

"And what exactly are ya doin there sheila?" Handing Nat the water she drank greedily before answering, and ended up having a coughing fit. "Easy there Nat, small sips. Don' wanna drown yerself do ya?"

She handed back the water, "Thanks. And I'm taking care of my burns." Holding up the plant she explained, "This is aloe vera. The gel inside is fantastic for burns." She began rubbing it into her skin, letting out a small hiss in the process.

Bunny watched her for a bit before asking, "So ya wanna tell me what just happened out there?"

Nat moved on to a leg, "It-it was like the earth called to me, telling me about the fire. I couldn't let the forest die, so I stopped it." She smiled at him, "I got all the animals out safely, I even saved some people. And tomorrow, I'm going back to see if I can restore the trees."

"Not tomorrow ya ain't," Bunnymund said, "You're gonna rest up first, get better. Then you can do whateva you need ta do."

Nat stuck her tongue out at him, "And since when are you the boss of me?" she joked.

"Since ya live in _my _Warren." The remark made Nat smile. She began washing her hands of the remaining aloe gel and let out a gasp of pain while turning her arm.

Bunny held a paw out, "Here, lemme check your back." She looked at him for a minute then grabbed another stalk, handing it to him after opening it. He went behind her, doing a quick look over.

"'S'not too bad," he commented, "But your shoulder's probably the worst you've got."

"Hm," she said absently, "Probably from that burning branch that fell on me."

Bunny almost stuttered. A burning branch? MIM that could have killed her! He was about to ask more when another coughing fit racked her body.

"Easy, easy..." He rubbed a paw in soothing circles as Nat hacked up sooty mucus. When it was over he scooped some aloe and began applying it to her shoulder.

Nat hissed again, but then her shoulder relaxed and she sighed, the cool aloe relieving some of the sting. She noticed Bunnymund's paw worked very gently, and found the feeling soothing. Closing her eyes she let her head fall, one hand holding up her loose shirt as it fell.

"Mmn, thanks," she murmured as he continued to massage her shoulder.

He gave a gruff grunt, waiting a bit before he spoke again. "You know how worried I was about ya right Natty?"

She lifted her head, looking back a little, "You were?"

He didn't look at her, instead focusing on her burn, "A'course I was! I mean, I had no idea where ya were, what was goin on, you're still new at this. And-and I don' want anythin happenin to ya." He didn't add the fact that he felt helpless not being there with her, making sure she was alright. Didn't mention the fear that gripped him like when he saw flames all those years ago, when he had been too late...helpless when he was needed the most...

"Oh Bunnymund, I-I didn't know you cared so much. I'm sorry." Reaching back she squeezed the paw at her shoulder.

He nodded, "It's alright. Just, if somethin like that happens again, let me know, so I can help you."

She nodded too, "Ok." Bunny finished with the aloe and washed his paws. "Can I rest here for a while? I think the earth will help me heal faster."

"Sure, whatever suits ya Natty." He came back in front of her as he walked away, "If ya need anythin-"

"Let you know," she finished, "I got it...Thanks Bunny."

He paused as he walked, half-turning his head to her. "C-call, call me Aster...if ya want to."

"Aster." Nat smiled at way if felt on her lips. He gave a small smile in return, enjoying the way her blue eyes lit up as she said his name, then continued to walk away.

He didn't know why he told Nat to call him by his first name, no one had since his people...

Bunnymund didn't know what possessed him to do it, but for some reason, it felt right.

**This was soooo long! Again, sorry it took an extra day to get this up. Not sure when the next chapter will be, and I hope you enjoyed this one, I tried really hard. As always, comments are appreciated, and letting more readers know about this story is too :) haha luv you guys! See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13 Ears

**Hello everyone! **** I hope you are having a great day. Quick thing, I noticed that on my email I have had more notifications of reviews for my story than what appear on my review page…I know, wtf? So if there are people out there leaving comments that aren't appearing on my comment list, thanks and I love you all! I'll try to fiddle around a bit to see what's goin on. Ok, shout-out time!**

**christineexx-Haha, ya I know, it is pretty gross. And yes Bunny is busy…but of **_**course**_** he'll always have time for Nat ;)**

**RizReviewer- Yes, she does manage to keep her head doesn't she? Gotta love those instincts ;)**

**Okey Dokey! Onto the story! P.S. This one might have a little suggestiveness (or whatever it's supposed to be called), or at least my weak attempt at it.**

Chapter 13: Ears

Bunnymund came back hours later to find Nat sleeping on the grass. With strong yet gentle paws, he lifted and carried her back to her room in the cottage. He notified the Guardians, who all took turns visiting to check up on her. They too were equally surprised at the feat she'd accomplished on her own.

Nat slept for eighteen hours, not even stirring as more aloe was applied to her burns. Thanks to being a spirit, Nat healed quickly with no trace of scarring. And when the Guardians weren't helping Bunny, at least one of them was always keeping an eye on her.

When she woke up Nat felt loads better, the only problem being stiff muscles from sleeping so long. Her current spirit-sitter was Tooth, who was beaming at the her.

"Nat! You're awake!" She wrapped her feathered arms around her, "How are you feeling?"

Returning the hug Nat replied, "Better thanks. How long have I been out?"

"Not even a day. Come on, we could use some help with the eggs."

Nat got up and found her clothes fresh and clean like the first day she got them, "How-"

But the fairy just winked, "Oh Manny has his ways."

So Nat got dressed. _Uh…thanks Manny_ she thought as she followed Tooth out of the cottage.

"So how's Bunny doing?"

Tooth gave Nat a questioning look, "Well-"

"WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TA TELL ME WHY MORE ELVES ARE PAINTED THAN ME EGGS?!" The girls flinched but followed the voice anyway, ending up in the painting flower fields to find at least a dozen elves painted and flaunting their new looks.

"Uh Bunny?" Tooth chirped, "Look, Nat's up."

The sentence paused Bunny's ranting, spinning around he saw a fully recovered Nat smiling at him.

"Hey Natty!" He pulled her into a casual hug, "Nice ta see ya back on yer feet."

While in his arms she said so quietly that Tooth didn't hear, "Hi Aster." Pulling out of the short embrace she asked, "So how are things going?"

Rolling his eyes at her smirk he replied, "Ugh things are just bloody fantastic! Easta's tomorra and I can't seem to get a break. These goons are just makin' things worse."

"Hey we didn't have to help you Bugs," Jack's voice floated from above, looking up the three saw Sandy next to him waving hello. Giving a quick grin to Nat he continued.

"The eggs for South Africa, North America, and Asia are ready and waiting by their tunnels." He came down to finish his report.

"North and the yetis are painting South America's while the Europes are in the glitter river." He snickered at the name he made up for the paint river. "And the elves are here to keep out from under us."

Bunny relaxed a little, nodding to Jack, "Not bad Frostbite, have North send his googies to the vines the second he's done."

Jack saluted before grabbing Tooth's hand, "Come on Toothy! You can help me scoop out the Europe eggs." Nat saw her face was blushing madly, purple eyes locking with blue before she was whisked away by the ice spirit, the sandman flying happily towards North.

Nat gave a low whistle, "So this is how Easter works huh? You don't actually hop around the world?"

He scoffed, "Course I do! I hide the eggs in all the right spots afta leavin the tunnels, and I paw deliver some here and there."

Sighing, he ran a paw over his ears, "I jus' want everythin ta be perfect ya know? The best Easter ever, full of life and hope!"

She did know, Bunny didn't want anything to mess up his holiday, not again. Patting his shoulder Nat said, "Don't worry Aster, it will be." She grabbed his arm, "Come on let's get to work, these kids are going to have an Easter they'll never forget!"

Bunny smiled at Nat as she led him to the others, unknowingly happy with the way his name sounded with her voice.

~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~

Easter had gone wonderfully, better than any before! More eggs than ever had been found, and Nat flew all over making sure everyone had a sunny and green Easter.

Bunny didn't return to the Warren until late, so the next morning Nat found him sprawled on his bed, snoring softly in his sleep. He slept for a full two days, and Nat would actually come in now and then to check if he was still alive.

She relayed her worry to North who replied, "Ah worry not, do you know how tiring it is to hop around _whole world?_ You too would be sleepy."

So every few hours Nat would come in and leave a few carrots on his nightstand, which she would always find gone the next visit, and made sure he was tucked in nice and comfy.

Once she was surprised to find Bunny gone, only to learn that he'd moved sometime earlier and now was fast asleep somewhere in the Warren.

Nat was sitting in the grass, resting her back on a boulder, and reading when she saw a still somewhat tired looking Bunny stumbling her way.

"He's alive!" She exclaimed jokingly, "I thought you were never waking up."

Yawning, Bunny reached a paw behind his neck, wincing a little, "I woulda' kept on sleepin, but I can't seem ta rest right today. I'm in all sorts a knots. There just ain't any soft places ta nap out here."

"And your bedroom isn't the solution because…"

"I'm still a rabbit sheila, I do like to sleep on the ground now and then."

Smiling fondly, Nat beckoned with her hand, "Well come over here, you can rest your head on my lap."

He stiffened, ears going straight. "Your- um, your lap?" He didn't know why but for some reason he suddenly felt nervous.

Not noticing the change, Nat waved her hand allowing the grass to become plush and soft, "Sure, I'm just reading, you won't bother me."

Bunny shook himself out of it. _What's ta be nervous bout this? It's nothin, just me getting some shut-eye, no big deal._ Feeling more normal, he walked over and laid down in the grass. He was impressed at how comfortable Nat had made it.

"There," she brought the book back to her face, "Better?"

"Mm-hm." Before drifting off he asked, "What'cha readin?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I hope you don't mind, I noticed it on the shelf and couldn't help myself."

Bunny perked a little, "Not at all, you like Shakespeare?"

"I haven't read many, but this one is my favorite play. It's wonderfully sad."

"How can somethin be 'wonderfully sad'?" He was a little surprised someone in this day and age liked something so…old. He didn't admit it, but Romeo and Juliet was one of his favorite stories. He could relate to it.

"Well everything about it is so romantic," she said wistfully, "I mean just listen." She cleared her throat and began to read.

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east and Juliet is the sun! _

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief _

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green, _

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love! _

_O that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?_

_Her eye discourses, I will answer it. _

_I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand _

_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!"_

"Ay me." Nat finished, placing a hand on her chest. "The words are so beautiful!"

With closed eyes Bunnymund agreed and in his deep Austrailian voice quoted from memory.

"_She speaks. _

_O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes _

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him _

_When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

Nat stiffened beneath him as he spoke, his voice smooth was as honey, deep and low, almost passionate. It was something that made her heart quicken.

Not showing how truly moved she was Nat said, "That was lovely, look at you Mr. Shakespeare."

Bunny snorted, "Yeah but so far you've only talked about the wonderful, still not sure how wonderful can be sad."

"Well think about it! Everything is going against them, and then when there seems to be a happily ever after, Romeo kills himself! Just as Juliet wakes up! But that doesn't stop her, she follows him in death where they can spend eternity in happiness."

She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "Even though they never had a chance, they still ended together."

Nat didn't notice Bunny's paws clench into fists. He bit his cheek to keep from shouting. To be honest, that was why he enjoyed the story. It was also the reason he hated it.

Bunnymund envied Romeo and Juliet, the way they just killed themselves to be together. There were times he wished that it could have been that simple for him. Instead…

Thanks to his inner thoughts he spoke, "If ya ask me, I think Romeo wussed out, met the end for the wrong reasons."

Nat sputtered, "What?! How could you- Why would-"

Bunny sat up, his back towards her. "The minute he thinks she's dead he goes and offs himself. Takin the easy way. It's a million times harder to live without the one you love, but also the more honorable thing ta do. Sure Romeo loved her enough to die, but he would have really shown it if he pushed on. Living, even if yer all alone, shows ya respect your loved ones, and tha' ya will ta the end of time."

Nat stared at him for a long time, her mind going to the pooka figure in the hut. Finally she put the book aside and coaxed him back into her lap.

She put on a smile, "Well that sure would give people something to think about." They sat in silence for a while, until Nat felt Bunny's soft fur brush her arm, peaking her interest.

"Aster? Do you think, could I maybe?" He opened his eyes to see Nat tentatively holding her hand by his chest, a sheepish look on her face.

Pushing away the upset that had been forming in his mind Bunny gave a side smile, "Sure Natty." He settled back and closed his eyes again, waiting.

When she finally put her hand down he genuinely relaxed. Nat's hand was gentle as it caressed his fur, running her fingers through it slowly.

To Nat it was softer than anything she could imagine, she started with the white on his chest, then slowly began tracing the tribal markings in the blue grey of his arm.

Bunnymund was very still, feeling her hands roam. The touch was alien, something he hadn't felt in thousands of years. Slowly, Nat made her way up, touching the softer parts under his chin and on his cheeks.

Eventually she roamed a hand to his head, the other softly petting his shoulder, for a while her fingers brushed over his forehead. And then, she began to stroke his ear.

Pleasure shot through Bunny, it was so sudden he couldn't suppress the groan that passed from his lips.

"Oh I'm sorry," Nat lifted her hand mid pet, "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah," he replied, "Jus-just surprised me is all."

She smiled at him then continued petting; Bunny used all his willpower to keep still. Now he knew that a rabbit's ears were sensitive, but _this_. He barely managed to contain a shudder as her hand rubbed the furry appendage.

"So soft," she murmured, but he didn't answer. Instead he let this foreign feeling engulf him, hardly breathing as she twirled her fingers in his shoulder.

Never in his life had anyone done this to him, not even when before he was a guardian. He could recall being scratched behind the ears a few times, but that was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the heat that was building inside.

She continued in silence, completely unaware of the ecstasy her simple touch was bringing him. Nat would switch ears, exploring all parts of it with her delicate fingers, all the while fiery pleasure coursing through him, residing most in his abdomen. Without trying, a deep hum emanated from his chest, a rumbling sound that baffled him, but at the same time felt natural.

After what seemed like only minutes Bunnymund felt, much to his own surprise, proof of his arousal beginning to show from beneath the thick fur. He didn't want to leave, but at the same time he didn't want Nat to see what she'd done to him.

So quickly he got up, keeping his back towards her and said, "I-I hear the sentinels lookin fer me. I'd better go check it out."

Nat frowned, "I didn't hear anything." He looked at her, "Right, bunny ears. Well I'll come with you then."

"No!" he said a little too quickly, "I mean, it's probably nothin serious. You don' have ta come."

"Um, ok then, I guess I'll see you later?"

He was already heading for the tree on all fours, "Yeah, it was nice resting with ya!" he called from over his shoulder.

He was out of earshot before he could hear if she replied. Bunnymund dead sprinted until he was deep in a forested area of the Warren, and far away from Nat.

He stopped by a tree, his mind racing after what had just happened.

"Agh, what are ya doin ta yourself mate?" Rubbing a paw over his face he sighed, Nat was just a kid, brand new to being a spirit and he actually-

Not only was he feeling more than a tad shameful, but there was also guilt. He wasn't supposed to be…stimulated by anyone, especially not someone who wasn't even a pooka! All that flashed in his mind was brownish cream fur, warm brown eyes, and a feeling like he was betraying her.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered, "forgive me." Bunnymund was so confused. But he deduced in his mind that he had been alone for so long, maybe it was just a momentary weakness, a craving for another's touch.

He sighed again, trying to relax himself and believe his reasoning, wishing he could see his people again, see her again, but also wishing Nat would stroke his ears just one more time…

**Sooooo yeah….sorry if this was awkward, as you can tell I don't type like this often. Sorry this is short, and that it took so long to post, I've been busy busy busy. Leave reviews, lemme know how I did with this. I'll be hiding under my bed, prepared to dodge rotten fruit in case you guys hate this. Later! **


	14. Chapter 14 Surprised

**Hey guys! Before we get started I just wanna say thanks again to everyone who has supported my story, your reviews mean the world to me! They are a killer mood picker upper so thanks. Nothing big to announce, but then again, when is there? Haha so first, a couple of shout outs.**

**WarriorofLight-:) I'm glad you like the story so much, and that's an interesting idea, not sure if I'll use it but maybe...**

**RizReviewer-Oh trust me, I will most definetly be elaborating. :) However since this story's time frame will be about a year (which you'll find out why soon), I'm planning on revealing Bunny's whole story...mid to late Fall-ish? Sorry it'll be a bit of a wait. Nat's thoughts on the petting thing, basically she was just marvelling his super duper soft fur, no romantics toward him...yet ;) and you throwing the tomato had me laughing cause I would of done the exact same thing!**

**Lady Zendra-Thanks for protecting me with the shield, I owe you one! ;D**

**Ok, that's it. This chapter may seem fillery so sorry bout that.**

**And I don't own ROTG...not even after asking nicely.**

Chapter 14: Surprised

The rest of spring passed rather quickly and was drawing to a close. Between visiting the Guardians, practicing her powers, and travelling the world, Nat always had something to do. After what Bunny decided to call 'the incident' he had been very careful not to let her go anywhere near his ears again. Yet now and then he would curiously reach up to see what happened, just to check.

Currently Nat was at the Tooth Palace, a place she frequently visited, and was helping her new best friend Tooth arrange the teeth.

"It's awful Nat!" She exclaimed in an exasperated tone, "Jack _must_ know that I like him with the way I'm constantly making a fool of myself!"

Nat chuckled, "And how does that make you feel?" Tooth glared at the common shrink-like remark.

"I'm serious!" She handed of the other containers to her minis and flitted to her room, Nat close in pursuit.

"I know, and I'm sorry Tooth," the fairy meekly 'hmphed' as she flopped onto her plush and colorful bed. "Do you really want my advice?"

"Duh! Your my unpaid relationship therapist!"

"Me, the girl whose never had an actual boyfriend? Why aren't you talking to Cupid about this?...There is a Cupid right?"

Nat joined Tooth on the bed, her arm over her eyes she answered, "Yeah he's real, you'll meet him eventually. And his heart's in the right place, but he can be a bit pushy sometimes, it can be overwhelming. He's a little impatient and might take matters into his own hands." She visibly shuddered.

Nat laughed, patting Tooth's head, "There, there. Alright I'll tell you what I think. First off, Jack doesn't know you like him. Trust me, men can be thick as bricks, it takes them _forever_ to actually notice something."

That got Tooth to peek under her arm, "Really?"

"Totally! And second, the reason you're probably goofing up so much is because you're trying too hard. Relax, be yourself, and let it all flow naturally. Trust me, stuff like this should never be forced."

"You're pretty good at this, you sure you haven't had any boyfriends?"

Nat smiled, "No, but my sister's had plenty of guys and she'd tell me everything."

She was then scooped into feathered arms, "Thanks Nat, how did I survive without you!"

"Probably not well," she teased. Nat was very glad she and Tooth had become so close, she missed having a gal pal like her.

"Alright, now that that's done it's your turn, now that spring's almost over you're going to have a lot of free time on your hands. What are you going to do?"

Nat laid back, "I know right? I feel like I didn't do anything but bring the season, and since I don't have to spend months preparing, I'm going to be so bored!"

Her face of horror had Tooth giggling, "Well you're always welcome here." She looked out her window to the setting sun, "Oh, time to get to work. It's been fun Nat."

"Ya, I'll see you later Tooth." Giving her a quick hug, Nat leaped out the window, leaving a pot on the sill filled with bluebells.

~~~~Later that Evening~~~~~

Night had fallen, and Nat once again watched the beautiful scene unfold around her. She had been watching Sandy work a few weeks now, captivated by the golden glow of sweet dreams. She would watch the kids sleep, seeing some dream of flying, or riding crazy animals, and they would make her smile. Coming to a different town, she saw the little man himself, happily at work.

"Hey Sandy!" she called out. He jumped slightly, startled. But seeing it was Nat, a smile returned to his face.

"Sorry if I scared you," she said once reaching him. He shrugged it off and she asked, "Are you ok? You seem a little jumpy?"

Above his head images formed, him tossing and turning in bed. "Not sleeping well?" He shook his head, "Odd considering you're the _sandman._"

He smiled sheepishly, "Would you mind if I kept you company for a while? I can't seem to sleep either." Sandy nodded, happy for the company, then more pictures appeared, a little Sandy blowing sand on a little Nat, who then fell asleep.

"No thanks, I don't need it. I don't know why, but for some reason I've been feeling a little restless lately, like I still have stuff to do."

Nat took a seat on the cloud, her legs dangling. Sandy looked as if he was pondering, shrugged his shoulders again, a question mark over him.

"Yeah, well maybe it's just the time, after all it is the last day of spring. It might be me getting used to it not being my season anymore."

The small man nodded, agreeing with her. "Sandy, you may be a man of few words, but you're great to talk to."

He smiled in thanks, a big ear of sand forming followed by a thumbs up, causing Nat to smile bigger.

About an hour passed of them 'talking'. Nat enjoyed trying to figure out what Sandy was saying, but being on the sand cloud had eventually made her sleepy. So she said goodnight and made her way back to the Warren, looking forward to her bed.

As she flew Nat spread one last burst of spring, _It is my last day_ she thought_ might as well make it count_. Flowers bloomed and there was green as far as the eye could see. She soon landed in the Warren, welcomed by its ever present warmth, and made her way to the cottage.

She took a quick detour to the hut, checking on her latest piece. Since Bunny showed her how, every waking moment Nat wasn't somewhere else she was here, sculpting new pieces. Bunnymund had to make a new shelf because of it. To him, Nat was a natural, the clay working beneath her fingers with the greatest of ease, it was a pleasant surprise to Nat too. She opened the kiln and found her new bowl perfectly fired, no cracks or bumps, and the swirling etchings held their place.

Nat set it on the table so she could glaze it tomorrow, and sprinted to the cottage. Not making the slightest of noise, she sneaked in and made her way to her room, first cracking Bunny's door just enough to stick her head in.

Now she never told him, but Nat thought he looked positively _adorable _when he slept. His face was relaxed, he looked so peaceful, and sometimes his nose would even twitch as he dreamed.

But tonight as she peeked, Bunny started to toss and turn, mumbling incoherently. Nat came in and made her way to his side, unsure of what to do.

"No..." he mumbled, "Don', don' go...please." His whimpers were so sad, and Nat couldn't help but kneel by his bed, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Shh Bunny, shhh. It's ok. Hush Aster, it's alright."

She pet him compassionately, mostly his cheek and forehead, and he began to settle down, falling into a quieter, more comfortable sleep.

Smiling, Nat snuck out and went to her own room and went to bed. Her last conscious thought before falling asleep was _Goodnight Spring, see you next year._

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

Bunnymund was in the kitchen, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't remember any dreams, but woke still not feeling very rested. He was munching on a carrot when he felt a cold breeze enter.

"Frost, it's too damn early for you ta bug me!"

Jack pretended to look hurt, "Ouch. What's the matter Cottontail, you wake up on the wrong side of the nest?" All Bunny did was glare.

"Just what are ya doing here Sno'cone?"

Jack, already making himself at home plopped himself on the couch, "North wanted me to remind you of our meeting later today. You know, Guardian reports, bonding mumbo jumbo?"

"Shit. I forgot." He let loose a huge yawn.

"You sure you're ok Bunny?" Jack actually looked a little worried for his fellow Guardian, "You look like a zombie."

"M'fine Frostbite," he said the name more affectionately than offensively, "Just didn't sleep well las' night."

"Do you want to ditch today? I can cover for-" But before the Guardian of fun could even finish his offer he was interrupted by a girl's scream.

"Nat!" Bunny shouted as he sprinted to her room, with Jack hot on his heels (or in his case, cold). They reached her room and Bunny flung the door open, their mouths dropped, but surprised at what they saw.

Nat was pissed, "Would someone like to explain what the fuck happened to me last night?!"

**Ahaha what happened to Nat? Come back next chapter to find out! Sorry this was so short guys, the following week is finals week, so I don't have much time to type as I study. Next update might take a little longer than others, but I'll try to post asap. Next chapter will hopefully be more exciting than this one. Ok then, wish me luck, I'm gonna need it T_T later.**


	15. Chapter 15 Master of Tai Chi

**Helloooo everyone! So finals week is over and I think I kicked butt if I do say so myself ****. Thanks to AnimeFANforeverMORE and aquodox for wishing me luck, and a big, belated good luck to aquodox, I hope your major tests went well. Also, congrats folks, we got to over 50 reviews! And it only took 14 chapters! Haha, now let's get to 100 in half the time! Ok, one shout out the chapter you've been waiting so patiently for.**

**TenebrisSagittarius-very good guess! You just may be right ;)**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but if they're making a sequel (which they totally should) and want to use my idea, they can totally ask me! (even if the chances of that ever happening are slim to none)**

Chapter 15: Master of Tai Chi

_But before the Guardian of fun could even finish his offer he was interrupted by a girl's scream._

_"Nat!" Bunny shouted as he sprinted to her room, with Jack hot on his heels (or in his case, cold). They reached her room and Bunny flung the door open, their mouths dropped, both surprised at what they saw._

_Nat was pissed, "Would someone like to explain what the fuck happened to me last night?!"_

She looked completely different. It was obviously still her, but almost everything about Nat's looks had changed.

Her hair, once a deeply rich brown, was now a less waved golden blonde. The cream shirt and tan capris were replaced by a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top that ended at her naval, narrowing to a point in the front and back, revealing much of her waist, and two thin straps crossed and wrapped around her neck.

Her skin had become more tanned, no longer the fair complexion that Bunny had come to know. And her tattoos! The emerald five pronged flower on her forehead had been replaced by what looked like a sun, the exact shade of gold that her hair was. The vines and leaves had become tribal-like markings that reminded the two gaping Guardians of sun rays.

The only thing that hadn't changed, Bunnymund noticed, was Nat's eyes. The same unique shade of blue that he admired since he first saw them were still there, currently filled with confused rage. It was looking at her eyes Bunny knew, she may look different but it was still Nat, his Nat, he thought subconsciously.

"Nat?" Jack was the first to speak, complete shock in his voice.

"No shit Sherlock. Yeah it's me!" she snapped, crossing her arms. Bunny almost laughed out loud, yup this was Nat alright.

"Natty what, um, what exactly happened ta yoo?" he asked calmly.

"If I knew do you think I would have freaked out and asked you?" she turned to the mirror and bringing a hand to her face whispered,

"I was just getting used to…all of this." She hung her head, looking defeated. Jack took a step forward but Bunny was faster, already bringing Nat in for a hug.

"It's alright Natty," she buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in the strength of her closest friend. He noticed she was warmer than usual. "We'll figure this out."

"Kangaroo's right," Jack spoke up again, "You should come with us to our meeting today, maybe the others will know what's going on."

Nat looked at Bunny, who nodded, "S'not a bad idea."

To which Jack rolled his eyes and snorted, "You say that like I've never had a good one before."

"Well….." the frost spirit glared, daring the pooka to finish his sentence.

Nat giggled, "You two are unbelievable sometimes. Well come on, the sooner we get to North's the better."

"I don't get why you're so freaked about this Nat, I mean you look badass! Plus, this probably means new powers."

"Well I want to know what's going on first, and once I'm used to it I'll find out."

Jack went towards her window, "Alright then let's get going." Bunny started to raise a foot.

"Oh no!" Jack lifted himself off the ground, "I am not going in your crazy tunnels, see you at the Pole." And then Jack was gone, riding the wind.

Nat raised an eyebrow, "Crazy tunnel?"

Bunny tapped his foot and smirked, "Eh, the wanker don' know what he's talking about. My tunnels are the best means of travel. Care to join me?" He stood to the side with his arm out.

Nat smiled, "If you insist, race you!" She dived down, Bunny chuckling as he followed.

He quickly passed her, "Oi! Watch it sheila, ya don even know where you're goin!" The tunnels were large enough that while he hopped, Nat flew above his head. It didn't take long before they reached Santoff Claussen, both coming out to be hit by the fierce winds.

"Holy shit it's _freezing!_" She hovered above him with her arms crossed.

"Bugga! Why do I always miss the workshop?!" Bunny raced through the snow, Nat close behind, "I can't feel my feet!"

~~~~~Inside the Workshop~Just outside the Globe Room~~~~

Nat paced nervously, hearing the muffled conversation behind the door.

"_Vhat do you mean she has changed?" _North sounded confused.

"_You'll see in a sec, we just wanted to prepare you so you're not completely caught off-guard."_ Jack's voice was calm, with a hint of excited anticipation in it. At least someone was.

Nat had no idea what to think, was this all some sort of mistake? Did she come back as a defunct spirit?

"Just what are you up to Manny?" she asked aloud. The door opened and she jumped, relaxing when she saw Bunny.

"Alrigh' Natty, ya ready?" Not speaking she simply nodded and followed him into the globe room, keeping her gaze on the floor as she heard the gasps from other Guardians.

Still not looking she spoke, "I swear I have no idea what happened guys! I'm sooo sorry though, and if I knew how I would change back and- and- and-"

Tooth flew in and hushed her, "Nat it's ok, you aren't in trouble, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do this."

Nat looked at Tooth, then to the others. In a small voice she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" North practically shouted. He wrapped an arm around her, and with his free and tilted her chin to face him.

"Natalie, you are this way not because you are being punished, but because you are far more special than you realize. Manny obviously has big plan for you, big plan!"

Nat smiled then heard a bell ringing. She looked and saw Sandy dropping an elf, then he began speaking. It took a second but Nat sort of got it.

"You're right Sandy, maybe this is why I was feeling so restless. It wasn't because spring was ending, but because summer was _starting_." He nodded and clapped, happy that he was understood.

Tooth the raised her hand like she was in school. "Question, so is this going to happen at the change of every season, or just spring and summer?"

Jack then tossed out a joke, "Yeah, and if it's all seasons, does that mean I'm fired?" He laughed but thought rapidly _Please _please_ don't fire me Manny._

"You will not be fired Jack, but there is only one question to ask Nat," North looked at her and then dramatically grabbed his stomach, "Vhat does your belly tell you?"

She heard someone groan, and Nat was pretty sure it was Bunny. "What?"

"The answer is inside you Nat, just like your center...even though you have yet to find it."

Nat looked at everyone and then out the window. Closing her eyes she tried to 'listen to her belly' and she let the energy of nature around her clear her mind. And then, like North said, she felt something.

"I think-" she began, following this intuition, "my, my job is to bring the change of seasons!" Saying it out loud felt right and she knew she was correct.

"Turning back to the others she said with a big smile, "I Natalie Animus, am the bringer of the seasons, and protector, should I need to be."

Nat felt like she had a true purpose and she went around hugging everyone, "Thanks guys! You can get on with your meeting, I've got summer to bring!" She opened the window and leaped out calling from behind her shoulder, "See you at the Warren Aster!"

North, Tooth, and Sandy looked at each other, in all their time together, Bunny never let anyone call him that. Ever.

While they shared the same thought, Jack looked at the rabbit, a huge grin in his face, "_Aster?_" He simply moaned and then facepalmed.

~~~~~ Somewhere over North America~Nat~~~~~

Nat was doing her newly discovered job while partaking in her favorite pastime, flying. She spread her warmth all over the Northern Hemisphere, smiling as she saw children enjoying their summer vacation.

She spotted this one particular group somewhere in Washington trying to jump off a bridge into a lake. At first she wasn't sure whether to stop or encourage them, but after checking to make sure there were no protruding rocks beneath the surface, she used the wind and gave all of them a gentle nudge.

She laughed as they screamed into the water. When they emerged she said, "Sometimes courage has its rewards. Be careful guys." And then she moved on, smiling at the laughter she had caused.

After a few hours Nat returned to the Warren, summer successfully being brought everywhere it was supposed to be. Bunny hadn't returned yet so she decided to glaze her bowl. Grabbing some things from her room, Nat ran over to the clay hut, noticing she wasn't nearly as fast as when it had been spring.

"Oh well, at least I can still fly." Going inside the hut, she set down the battery powered speaker and plugged in her iPod. Pressing play, she started to glaze.

~~~The Warren~Bunnymund~~~

Bunny had just returned from that ridiculously long meeting, a bit on edge because of Frost's remarks.

"Your name's Aster?! Haha that's great. Why can't I call you Aster Buns?"

To which the irritated pooka replied, "Cause no one calls me Aster."

But Jack wasn't fazed by him. Still chuckling he said, "Well in case you didn't notice, Nat did." And then he asked, "So what does the E. stand for?"

"It stands for none of yer damn business! Now rack off!"

North made him apologize later, much to Bunny's disdain, but at the end of the meeting he huffed out a sorry right before jumping into a tunnel. He could feel Sandy's concerned eyes on him as he disappeared. During the meeting he had pulled Bunny off to the side, quickly asking a question.

"I'm ok Sandy," more images, "No I don't need any more sand, I still got some." Another picture, "No thanks mate, I don' need ta talk to anyone, I've got this under control." The gold man didn't look like he bought it but left it alone. He only hoped Bunny would come for help before it was too late.

Now back in the Warren, he walked around to see if Nat had come back.

"Natty? You back yet?" He eventually made his way towards the hut where he heard the strangest thing. Taking a look inside found her.

Nat didn't notice Bunny, so she continued what she was doing, and he was quite amused at what he saw. Instead of just sitting on the stool glazing her bowl, Nat was spinning and jumping around, dancing to whatever crazy song was blaring from the little speakers.

Bunny had no idea what it was, something about going to the beach and starships. Nat was loudly singing off-key, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. She had a paintbrush in her hand, currently though it was being used as a microphone.

Bunnymund leaned against the doorframe, debating with a smirk whether or not to announce his presence. He decided against it and to watch the wild spirit Nat was being.

Her smile was radiant, even with the new look Bunny found himself attracted to her.

The thought made his back go ramrod straight. Attracted? Was he? Why had he just thought that he was attracted to her? He shook his head and left, but not without one more glance at Nat with a now perplexed look on his face.

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

Nat stretched after breakfast, going out to take a walk in the Warren. She hadn't seen Bunny since the Pole, and figured that the meeting went long. Little egglettes greeted her as she passed, squeaking and walking over her feet.

Giggling as she picked one up she asked, "Hey there little guy, you want to show me where Aster is?"

It squeaked again and moved its legs, setting it down Nat followed it until they reached a place Nat had yet to see in the Warren.

It was a training arena, set up in a large field. There were weapons, dummies, and targets placed everywhere. She scanned the area in surprise until she found Bunny, standing with his back facing her.

He was moving in a way that Nat could only describe as elegant grace. Slow and steady, he made these movements that flowed, totally in control, yet completely relaxed. The wind softly ruffled his blue grey fur, and all Nat could do was watch in awe.

As she stared, Nat saw that the creature in front of her was a born and bred warrior, a natural leader who was proud and strong. His movements captivated her and for some unknown reason, Nat found herself feeling breathless.

She continued to watch until he finished, bringing his paws up, then lowering them to his center in a calm exhale.

"Wow," Nat whispered. Bunnymund's ears perked and he turned around. She looked like a deer in the headlights when she realized she'd been caught.

"Hey," he started, "How long you been there?"

But Nat couldn't answer his question, "I, I didn't know you could do that."

His ears lowered in modesty, "What that? Tha's nothin. Jus' some tai chi."

"You know tai chi?"

Bunny puffed his chest a bit, "Been a master of it for centuries. That and a couple of martial arts as well."

Nat smirked at his boasting, then she looked at him hesitantly, "Do you think, maybe- could you teach me?"

He looked a little surprised as she rubbed a hand on her neck. "You, wanna learn tai chi?"

"Well that, and some other stuff too. I mean, who knows, there might be a battle or something one day, and I, er, might need to know some extra things and-" she was rambling, and for some cruel reason she could not shut up. _Oh dear God and Man in the Moon shut me up!_

But Bunny looked relaxed, even a little amused as he came over and gently pulled her to the field, "Well let's start with the tai chi, it's a bit safer."

"Never gonna let me start with the tough stuff are ya?"

"Not on yer nelly sheila," he gave her his trademark side smile, "Now, this is what you do first."

So Bunny began showing Nat the basics, and when the other wasn't looking they'd both sneak a peek now and then. Nat would notice the skill and finesse he showed, Bunny would admire the natural grace that flowed in her movements.

There was one move Nat couldn't quite get, so Bunny stepped behind her, placing his paws on her arms to guide her through the motion.

"It's all one smooth motion, like a river."

Nat almost pulled away from the sudden closeness, but stopped herself. She didn't understand, but it felt, in some way, nice. Maybe, even a little more than nice.

~~~~Underneath Burgess~~~~

_The Nightmare King paced the shambled throne room like a predator on the hunt._

"_Well well well," he mused, "It seems young Nat is more powerful than we thought. She will be perfect." Around him a handful of nightmares stomped and snorted in anticipation._

"_Patience my pets, all good things to those who wait. If we reappeared now they would beat us instantly. First we will toy with them, let our very enemies' nightmares strengthen us. After all, we can't just feed from the rabbit, sandman, and fairy could we? That just wouldn't be fair."_

_He laughed evilly, the menacing sound echoing off the ancient walls, "Now be gone," he commanded, "Feed so my army can grow." _

_With a last bow to their master, the Nightmares melted into the shadows…_

**So. Much. Fluff! I had to add the bit of suspense there just to keep myself from getting a cavity. Sorry it wasn't as exciting as I promised but I swear we **_**are **_**getting there! Soon there will be awesomeness! But until then, you are stuck with fluff. Since Ya'll waited so patiently for this chapter, next one will be typed and posted Sunday. Leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys. See ya! **


	16. Chapter 16 The Party

**Wow 10 reviews for one chapter?! You guys r-o-c-k ROCK! Well aside from a big fat thanks to you all let's do a few shout outs shall we? :)**

**Night-Fury1-Haha, lovin the enthusiasm, but to be technical, I gotta say no she is not _quite_ Mother Nature. Nat's only job is to bring the seasons, not maintain them continually. So you were sort of kinda right. And I love the word awes-mazing, that was just great :D**

**AnimeFANForeverMORE-Oh. My. Gammit! That is the nicest, sweetest, greatest thing I've ever read! Idk if you've ever read a rage comic, but there's a certain face expression that's got huge eyes tears and a super happy face...That was my face when I read your review so thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much!**

**TenebrisSagittarius-Don't worry, Jack's not getting fired, but I'm not gonna say yet if Nat's bringing winter. (Don't wanna give spoilers do I?) ;) **

**Okay, even though I just want to keep giving reviews to you all (i.e. RizReviewer, Evelyn-Springs16, and Killua Zoldyck) we'd be here all day so let's get to the story. I love you all though!**

**And no, none of this is mine, except Nat.**

Chapter 16: The Party

"Come on Natty, keep your guard up!" Bunny instructed as he roundhouse kicked Nat to the ground.

"Oof! Aster, gimme a break, I haven't been here for three weeks!" It was true, for those three weeks, Nat had gone on a trip exploring the world. Jack insisted that she did it.

"You've only seen a slice of it Nat," he had said, "Now you gotta really be a part of it." And she had seen so much, only returning the previous day.

Bunny didn't care though, the second she got back, after spinning her around in a tight hug, Bunny put Nat right back into he training arena.

"Ya think I care? You could have been gone fer months and I would 'ave still done the same thing. You have to keep your skills up all the time." He lent a paw and helped the spirit up. Nat grabbed it and then roughly flipped the pooka over her shoulder, pinning him with her foot at his throat, her hands creating two balls of light."

"You still think I didn't keep my skills?" she teased letting him up. While she was away, Nat had learned that she could create rays of light that she could shoot at targets, causing them to combust.

"Yeah, yeah you got your fancy light trick. I think we've had enough training fo today, after all you'll probably want some time to get ready for the party."

Nat looked confused, "What party?"

"Ya know, North's big costume party? The one he's been plannin for almost two weeks?" He looked at Nat and realized she had no idea what he was talking about, "You-didn't know?"

She shook her head, "Not a clue. Was I, not invited?" He could tell she looked a little hurt but Bunny almost laughed, wondering whether or not he should tell her.

"Of course you were! All the spirits were invited, North told one of us to tell ya when we saw you. So you're tellin me you haven't seen a single Guardian this whole time?"

"No," she said looking relieved, "I haven't seen anyone, not even Sandy." Nat frowned, "Ugh and the party's tonight? I'll never get a costume! I'm just going to have to tell North I can't come." Before Bunny could stop her Nat had already flown away.

When she was gone he chuckled, _Looks like North will be telling her_ he thought. Even if the party wasn't for Nat, the party loving Russian wouldn't let her miss it, not if he could help it.

~~~~The Workshop~~~~

North was making last-minute party plans when Nat arrived, "Ah Nat! So good to see you!" He wrapped her in a thick hug, "Vhat are you doing here? Party does not start until later."

"Uh, that's actually what I'm here to talk to you about North." Nat awkwardly looked down to her feet. The guardian of wonder led her to his office where they could talk comfortably.

"What is problem Nat?"

"Well, you see," she quickly explained how she'd just gotten back from her trip and that no one had told her about the party.

"And since I didn't know," she finished, "I don't have a costume, and I don't think I can make it tonight. I'm sorry."

But North simply laughed, "Nat you cannot miss your own party!"

She looked at him in surprise, "My...wha?" The old man's eyes twinkled.

"Nat this party is for you! To welcome you into world of Legends! The other spirits have been wanting to meet you long time!"

"The other Legends?" Nat was going to meet them tonight, and no one had told her until today?! Her mind went into a mini panic, but North ignored it, shouting some orders out the door in Russian. Moments later a yeti promptly entered and set down a large chest. He waved to Nat before leaving.

"Hey Phil," she smiled slightly, Phil was her favorite yeti.

"Now," North brought Nat back to attention, "as for ze costume, I always have extras just in case." He stopped rummaging in the chest to look at Nat, "Do you know how many times Bunny tried to skip _my _parties because he 'forgot a costume'?"

Nat laughed, she would have to ask about that more later, "So when you throw a party..."

"I make sure everybody comes! Unless of course they absolutely cannot, which I can then understand." North went back to shuffling through the costumes until he seemed to find something.

"Aha! These are good, and should fit too! Now Nat, vould you like to be cowgirl or Greek goddess?"

It didn't take Nat long to decide, "Gimme the goddess."

He nodded smiling, "Good choice, has not been done in a while." He handed the costume to her and Nat smiled in return.

"Thanks North," after a thought a slight frown returned to her face, "Any chance you have a magic brush in there too? I'm not exactly good at styling my hair." _And by that I mean I have never done it without it becoming a hot mess_ Nat thought. Just because she was a girl didn't mean that she had the instant knowledge on how to do it. She remembered her mom calling it "the curse"

But North laughed, placing a hand on his bald head, "Sorry but no. However, you might want to try and ask Tooth, she may know something."

"Ok then," she said a bit unsure. After all, Tooth had feathers, not hair. But she trusted the Russian, so before leaving she floated gave the grandfatherly figure a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again North!" And then Nat zipped out of the office.

~~~Tooth Palace~~~

Nat arrived to Toothiana's home in seconds thanks to the snowglobe North had kindly thought of putting on her pile of clothes. And man was that a wild ride, she was still a little dizzy when she landed.

"TOOTH! WHERE ARE YOU?" her holler was answered soon by the queen fairy herself.

"Nat! Hi! What are you doing here?" she spoke at a rapid pace, and Nat noticed she was already in the process of getting ready. Tooth had on more eye make up then usual and her headfeathers were adorned with small gemstones.

"Hey Tooth sorry to bother you, you're lookin great. So I only learned about this party about an hour ago, North managed to get me a costume, and told me to ask you for hair help because I am completely clueless and have no idea what to do and he said you could help me so there!" Nat panted after spilling that entire sentence in just one breath.

She waited for a second, "So, you think you can help me?"

Tooth stared at Nat for a few seconds and then started squealing. "OH MY GOODNESS YES! THIS IS GREAT IT'LL BE LIKE A MAKE UP PARTY EEEEE THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! All the while she was dragging Nat by the arm, almost pulling out of its socket before plopping her down in a chair.

The large vanity in her chambers were lined with all sorts of makeups and hair tools, and to Nat, it all looked a bit scary. Not that she didn't like dressing up now and then, but the process...just slap Nat in a ponytail any day.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Tooth? I don't want to take away from your time to get ready..."

"Don't even go there it is no trouble at all!" The fairy was beaming, "You just let me take care of everything, you will be flawless when I'm done with you!" She looked through Nat's bag as she continued.

"What are you going as? Ooo Greek Goddess, perfect! I'm going as a princess myself, I just love wearing all the pretty jewelry and crowns, what do you think..."

Tooth continued babbling as the hours passed. Any mini fairies floating by would hear nothing but laughter from the bedroom, and put the entire palace in a good mood. Nat thoroughly enjoyed the girl time with Tooth, listening carefully when she explained how to curl like this or make your eyes look like that, it was really fun.

Finally the girls were done getting ready, and Tooth brought Nat to the mirror, "Oh you look stunning! I can't wait to see what you think!"

Nat smiled at her, "Well however I look is probably nothing compared to you, you're gorgeous Tooth!" And it was true. The fairy's feather were gleaming, stones were placed caerfully on her hands now as well as her head feathers, and she wore a deep magenta gown that perfectly matched her eyes, flaring on at her waist, and now on her head was a silver crown with teal and yellow gems, matching her body feathers. The colors, though widely ranging, all seemed to fit together, much like Tooth's usual feather colors."

"Well look in the mirror and prepare to eat your words." She stepped aside so only Nat was in the view.

Seeing herself she gasped. She hardly recognized the person in front of her! The white Grecian dress flowed gracefully to the floor, barely showing her sandaled feet. Thick pieces of fabric wrapped around her neck, like her normal shirt did, leaving her arms completely bare aside from the gold arm bands she now wore on her biceps. A medium sized matching gold belt was just under her bust, giving the appearance of a high waist. Her golden hair was curled and piled delicately on her head, making her tattoos more visible on her neck and shoulders. They also went down her arms, and above the sun on her forehead was a simple gold circlet, shining in the light along with her hair.

Nat was speechless, she turned at every angle, noticing the way the dress showed all the down to her shoulder blades, the way her tattoos artfully flowed over her back. She certainly made the typical Greek goddess look her own.

"Tooth," she breathed, "it's- I don't- _thank you._" She was marveling the way the make-up made her eyes look when Tooth hugged her from behind.

"You are most certainly welcome Nat, when they see you, their jaws are gonna hit the floor."

Nat smirked, "You mean all aside from a certain winter spirit who will be too busy ogling you." She winked when Tooth blushed, "But I must admit, we are pretty hot."

They laughed again, at that time Baby Tooth entered the room and soon they were surrounded by the fairies who were all giving compliments to the two.

"Ok girls back up a bit, don't want to ruin all the hard work do we?" Nat noticed most of the fairies had gemmed up a little too."

"You all look beautiful," Nat told them. They squeaked in thanks before Baby got their attention again.

"Oh is it really already six? The party starts in an hour! Time to go ladies!" They all flitted in excitement. Nat looked at Tooth in confusion.

"We still have an hour!"

"But I promised North I'd help with the last-minute stuff, plus you'll need to be upstairs before anyone else gets there." As Nat opened her mouth to ask why Tooth answered, "It's tradition. Plus when you're looking this good, you want to make it a big reveal!"

"Um, alright then...I guess." Tooth led Nat and the fairies out of the palace and headed for North. Nat made sure the wind hardly stirred their hair. Tooth looked back and her who simply said, "Don't want to ruin all your hard work now do we?"

They smiled at each other and then quickened their pace. In minutes they had made it to Santoff Claussen. They went into the ballroom North used for his parties, everywhere yetis and elves were doing things, rushing about in their costumes.

"North!" Tooth called out, "We're here!"

But North wasn't the one who responded. From the rafters Jack Frost, who had been hanging decorations, flew down to the floor. "North's upstairs working on the- whoa."

Jack had landed and was full on staring at Tooth, completely mesmerized. "Tooth? Wow, I mean-um," he took a breath, trying to hide frosted blue blush on his cheeks.

Nat watched in amusement, both were looking in different directions, she noticed Jack was also dressed as royalty. His pants were looser and he wore a white puffy shirt. Hanging from his shoulders was a sapphire blue cape and on his head was a crown that looked like it was made from snowflakes.

"You clean up good Frost, a natural price charming. It seems you like Tooth's costume huh?" She leaned in closely to the guardian, "Perhaps you'd like to compliment her on it?" The whisper snapped Jack out of it, a rather charming grin was on his lips and his eyes, though still a bit nervous, stared deeply into Tooth's. With one hand he moved his cape elegantly back and bowed lowly, using the other hand to take hers.

"You-you look beautiful Tooth," Jack then placed a soft kiss on her hand. Smiling at her once more he flew off.

The fairy was frozen, her face blushing like crazy, eyes glued to her hand. "Nat?!" She choked out. Nat giggled putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Tooth, remember to breathe." By the time North came over Nat had managed to get her to wheeze, the fairy was clearly shell shocked.

"Hello girls you are both looking very nice!"

"Hey you too North," Nat replied. He was dressed as pirate, with an eye patch, big hat, even a fake parrot."

"Nat you should get upstairs now, guests will be arriving."

"But shouldn't I help out? It is my party."

North was already ushering her upstairs, "We have everything under control, go on now, first door on right."

With one last glance at Tooth she went up the stairs. "Um, ok."

~~~Bunny~~~

Bunnymund arrived later on, wearing an Indian costume. Or at least, the least amount of clothing possible that could pass as a costume. The long feather crown of a chief was on his head, a loin cloth, or as Jack called it a skirt, had a hole for his tail, and a quiver was strapped to his back with the bow in his paw.

North was in overdrive, "Zis goes here, that goes there, do _not _let elves near the dj booth!" But after helping out for a few minutes Bunny managed to sneak upstairs. He could hear Nat pacing, opening the door she stopped mid-stride, turning to face him.

He didn't know if it was the way the dress regally flowed when she turned, or the way her blue eyes looked at him, or if was something else, but Bunny thought Nat was breathtaking.

She wrung her hands together, "Is it normal to be so nervous?" Bunny only stared at her a second more, soaking her beauty in before putting a soft smile on his face.

"Wha's ta be nervous about?" Nat looked away into the mirror.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered. His eyes softened as he came behind her and put his paws on her shoulder.

"If they don't like you, then they must be complete drongos. There is nothing, _nothing_ not to like about you Natty, an don' let anyone tell you different."

She looked at him in the mirror, leaning her head back she said, "Thanks Bunny. And nice costume. But why aren't there any arrows in the quiver."

He chuckled, "Cause tha's where I put me bombs and boomerangs." She rolled her eyes at him, and he let her go, "I gotta get back downstairs."

Nervous panic flashed in her eyes but her smiled reassuringly, "Don' worry Nat, everythin will be fine."

He closed the door behind him hearing a faint, "Thank you Aster." Smiling he went downstairs.

~~~Nat~~~

She paced the hallway, in moments Nat would be presented in front of the Legends. After Bunny left her nerves were getting to her again, and the hour passed by agonizingly slow. Voices floated from below, and suddenly one was behind her.

"Nervous?"

She spun around and saw Jack casually leaning on his staff.

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed, "Was it like this for you?"

He shrugged, "A little, mine was wasn't a costume party, I refused to let it be." She stopped pacing.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

He grinned, "Another tradition. Sort of like a little pep talk given by the spirit who was created before you."

"You were the last spirit created? That was 300 years ago!"

"These things are kind of rare Nat, that's why they're such a big deal, I'm just glad I'm not the youngest anymore." From the top of the stairs North was making an announcement, it was starting.

Nat's eyes got huge, all she wanted was to fly out the window. Jack however knew that look and grabbed her for a quick cold hug. "You'll be just fine, trust me. Now I gotta go, try to relax."

She watched him leave, and listened to North speaking. "And now, as is tradition, a few words will be spoken by the last Legend born, Jack Frost."

There was some applause, and then Nat heard Jack say, "Thank you. Nat has only been around for a few months, and I have been fortunate to know her for all of them. She is a wonderful addition to the Legends because of her kindness, strength, and all around good nature." That got a chuckle out of the crowd, apparently they already had some knowledge as to what kind of spirit she was.

"Nat has already proved herself braver than most of us, venturing into the wildfire in California back in the spring, saving people and animals alike and putting out the flame."

Approving murmurers ran through them before Jack got there attention again, "And she managed to restore most of the damaged area, which now flourishes with life. She accomplished this incredible feat single-handily, only being months old. I look forward to see what else she will do throughout eternity, as I feel you all will too."

Nat was a bit surprised at Jack's speech, it sounded very regal, like he really was a prince. His compliments had put a small smile on her face which quickly disappeared at his next words.

"So now everyone, without further adieu, I proudly present Natalie Animus, bringer of the seasons!"

"I guess it's showtime," Nat whispered, her stomach going into knots. Taking a last deep breath she straightened her shoulders and entered the ball room.

**I'm so sorry that this came out a day later, my head hangs in shame. This also isn't how I wanted to end the chapter, it was supposed to go straight into the party, but this was already getting pretty lengthy. So now it will be split in two :/ how will the Legends like Nat? Who will they be? And will there be more cuteness between Jack and Tooth?! Find out in the next installment of New Life! (I totally just wrote that with a loud male advertising voice in my head) ;D See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 Legends

**Guess what everyone! Jack Frost loves me and has given me two snow days! **** Yaaaaay! So now I figured I could give you all the second part of the party chapter. But first of course, some shout outs.**

**RizReviewer-Thank you very much ;) that last part you wrote was awesome too.**

**TenebrisSagittarius-Yeah things are pretty slow going, but action is on the way I swear! This story definitely tests one's patience. Also, I may be dumb for asking, but who exactly is Mary-Sue? Am I subconsciously copying someone else?**

**Night-Fury1-woah woah woah. If I knew I had to **_**pay**_** to use the word I wouldn't have. Haha nah just kidding ;D…..but you were joking about the money….right?...hello? *gulp***

**And thanks to everyone else who commented I loves yous alls! Now something to ponder about before the story. Why when someone cusses do they say "Pardon my French?" Are the French natural cussers? Haha just something to think about.**

**And Rise of the Guardians is no closer to being mine.**

Chapter 17: Legends

Everyone was silent as Nat appeared before them, her footsteps the only thing heard. She kept her gaze down but could hear the gasps from below. Deciding to take a chance she looked up.

The crowd wasn't as big as she expected, in total Nat saw seven new faces, but that was enough to put her nerves in overdrive. She took a glance at Jack that clearly said, 'Now what?'

From the corner of her eye she saw him mouth, "Say something!" Of course, she groaned internally. The only thing that could make this more nerve-racking was a speech.

"Um, th-thank you all for c-coming." That was all she got before blanking out. Aw MIM she was floundering up there! All Nat wanted to do was crawl in a hole die…again!

Bunny saw Nat walk out, stunned once again by how beautiful she looked. She was clearly nervous though, and he felt a little bad as she began speaking. Her petrified gaze travelled around, stopping on him. He could almost hear eyes scream, "Help me!"

He gave a reassuring smile and took a deep breath, urging her to do the same. She complied, and smiled when he pointed to himself subtly and mouthed "Just you and me." Nat kept her eyes on him and began again.

"Sorry, public speaking isn't exactly a friend of mine." She paused when she heard chuckling from the crowd. "I just want to say it means so much to me that you all came today, I'm sure you had better things to do. That or you just came for the party."

More laughs. Nat felt braver and began to relax. "To be in the presence of legends I've heard of for all my life is a truly humbling experience, I am so honored. I promise to be the best Legend I can, and I hope that we all become good friends. Now I think I've embarrassed myself enough up here, what you say we start this party huh?" She whooped as the crowd cheered.

"Alright then, thanks again everyone, now go on and have a great time today!" North nodded to a yeti manning the DJ station who then turned up some music. He then pulled Nat into a giant Russian hug.

"Well done Nat, very nice." Jack gave her a pat on the back once she was let down.

"Come on, let's introduce you to everyone." The three made their way down the stairs where Bunny was casually leaning on the railing post. Nat's smile unconsciously grew and she flung herself into his arms. They both laughed at the embrace, both almost falling from the momentum.

"Not bad Natty," he commented, "I'm proud of ya." Nat sort of nuzzled his fur before breaking the hug.

"Thanks for helping me Aster." Her smile was beaming and before he could stop himself the words slipped from Bunny's mouth.

"Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look today?" Nat blushed and lowered her head, a shy smile on her lips. Keeping her head down she lifted her eyes making her look almost seductive to the pooka.

"And I'm not any other day?" she teased lightly. Before Bunny could reply though North had pulled her away, unaware of what just happened. The same couldn't be said for the frost spirit, whose mouth was gaped open.

"Nat! Time for introductions," he brought her to a guest dressed as an angel. "This is Cupid Eros." Cupid, for lack of a better term, was smoking hot. Gorgeous skin, strawberry blonde hair that curled at the edges in a sexy way ended just below his ear. He had the hair volume that you just wanted to run your fingers through all day. He seemed about twenty year old, and there was just enough muscle showing underneath the white jacket he wore that made you know he looked good underneath the clothes. And something told Nat the large white feather wings weren't a prop.

"Hello Nat! So _very_ nice to meet you," his voice wasn't too low, it was like a medium tenor, he hugged her and kissed Nat's blushing cheeks.

"Aren't you just a beautiful thing. Your hair, those eyes…" Cupid had a knowing look and a smirk like he knew something no one else did. "So tell me? Are you and Bunny always that friendly?"

_Wow straight to the point, Tooth was right .Why would he ask about me and Bunny? We're just friends. _Messing with him Nat ignored the question, wearing her own smirk as she answered, "Nice to meet you too Cupid and might I say you're rather sexy yourself."

"Ohh blatantly honest, I like that!" he laughed and gave a half bow, "Well thank you very much, we are going to be fast friends let me tell you." He gave her wink, again making her feel like he knew something, but North was already leading her to someone else.

"You may go talk to Nat later Cupid, she has others to meet." He then led her to a small furry creature by the drinks table. It turned around and spoke.

"You must be Natalie, name's Phil. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm the groundhog." He stuck out a paw which Nat stooped down to politely shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, but please, call me Nat." He looked like a regular groundhog, maybe a bit taller than others, but other than that and the bunny ears he was wearing he looked normal.

"I hate to be rude but I need to speak with Jack about winter's end for next year. Excuse me."

Nat watched him walk away before turning to North, "That's the groundhog Bunny hates so much? He's so polite!"

North laughed before whispering, "Oh trust me, those two can be awful sometimes! Something about messing with each other's tunnels. Bah! Crazy rodents."

Nat suppressed a giggle as an older gentleman came over, "Hello Nat, it's quite nice to meet you." This guy was English, middle aged with gray streaking his brown hair and the tip of his beard. He was dressed as a vampire, and he looked down at Nat with a good natured smile wrinkling the sides of his eyes.

"Nat this is Nathaniel. He is Father Time."

She shook his hand, "Hello." She didn't know why, but she liked him, he seemed like a really good guy. They chatted for a few more minutes before Nat was being led away again. She saw Jack and Tooth talking with a couple of Legends at a table.

"Hey North," Jack said casually, "Why don't you enjoy the party a bit and we'll take over intro duties." North smiled in thanks and went to talk to Bunny who was gesturing madly to the groundhog's rabbit ears. Said groundhog was smugly smiling.

"Nat," Tooth said, "This is Patricia Clovers and Samhain Hallow, Patty is the spirit of St. Patrick's day and Sam's the spirit of Halloween."

Patty was a rather short and petite looking girl with wild ginger hair and dark green eyes dressed as a woodland fairy. Sam was tall and buff with orange eyes. His black hair was shaggy and came down to his chin and had orange streaks in it. He was simply wearing black leather jacket, black jeans, and an orange tee shirt. Both looked about her and Jack's age, Sam however could pass for nineteen.

"Well how do ya do?" Patty spoke with a light Irish accent as she brought her hand across. Nat shook it, then did the same with Sam.

"Charmed to meet you," Sam had a good smile with a hint of mischief to it. "Care for a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks." Nat couldn't tell what kind of accent he had, it sounded like old English.

"Oh come now!" Patty laughed, "You're an immortal now, you're allowed to drink!" As if to add a point she took a swig from her cup.

"Patty alcohol is horrible for your teeth!" Tooth chided. Patty simply shrugged it off and took another drink.

"So," Nat got their attention again, "Patty's obviously a woodland fairy, but what are you supposed to be Sam?"

Patty smirked, "Oh he was so hoping you'd ask him that." She giggled as Sam got up.

"Hush up you," he swooped down and gave an affectionate peck on her cheek. Looking at Nat he said, "I'm anything you want me to be."

He furrowed his brow for a second and then blackish smoke appeared. And where Sam stood now had a ferocious looking serpent monster with glowing red eyes, murky green scales, and rows of sharp teeth.

Nat stared with her mouth dropped, "Ho-ly. Shit. That is fucking awesome!"

Snake-man Sam nodded, "Thankssss," he hissed, turning back into his normal self. They were about to continue talking when Nat noticed someone over on the dance floor.

"Ohmygod!" she rushed over to the man who appeared to be in his early twenties as well. His long flowing black hair was in a ponytail at the nape of is neck. He looked up at her voice and she looked into bright coal black eyes with flecks of silver. "You-you're the Phantom of the Opera!"

A hint of a smile was on his lips, "Finally!" a melodious low voice said, "Someone that knew who I was. You like the show?"

"Um, it's only my favorite musical! Although I will admit I like the movie more than the show."

The Phantom laughed softly, "Well that's alright. Gerald Butler's more attractive anyway."

He asked Nat a question. "So what do you think of his character? Do you fear him as a murderer like most people?"

Nat animatedly shook her head, "Not at all, he's just lonely, and misunderstood. All he wanted was companionship, someone who didn't see him as a monster."

The man's eyes widened at the response. Before he could say anything else North appeared.

"Ah Nat! I see you have met Death! Good to see you comrade, I know how hard it is for you to make time to come to parties."

"Death?" Nat whispered, turning her gaze back to him, her eyes wide in shock. It was then she noticed the onyx scythe that was held at his side. She looked back into those unique eyes and saw shame in them.

"Folks call me Angelus," he said dejectedly, "Are you scared?" he asked as North left. He looked so hurt seeing Nat's reaction it broke her heart.

She gave a small smile, "Why would I need to be scared?" His gaze shot to hers, searching deeply as if looking to see if she was lying.

Nat gently touched his arm, "Death isn't a bad thing, it's just….misunderstood." Angelus's face lit up like a Christmas tree, but then something caught his attention.

"Thank you Nat. You are one of the very few who…understand. However, I need to excuse myself for a moment. It has been truly, a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled, "And you as well. When you're done with whatever, come over by the table m'kay?" He nodded and walked away just as Cupid came over a grabbed her by the arm.

"Mm," he licked his lips, "I have never seen death look so _good_. Come on sweetie, April Fools is waiting to meet you." Nat laughed at the way Cupid longingly looked at the spirit of death as she was led away.

~~~Bunny's Pov~~~

Bunnymund took another long sip from his vodka flavored punch, still fuming a bit at the groundhog's stupid joke.

"Bloody show pony," he muttered, then he saw Angelus walk over. "Ello mate, how's death treatin' ya?"

He shrugged, "Same old same old. But I thought I'd just see how you're doing." His face grew serious.

Bunny groaned, "Angelus you don't need to check up on me, I'm fine."

"I haven't checked up on you for almost eight hundred years Bunny. But if I happen to be in the same place as certain people, I make an effort to see if they're ok." He was a little taller than the rabbit so it wasn't hard to keep eye contact with him as he talked.

"You know as well as I do just how hard it can be sometimes. My job isn't only to make sure life passes on peacefully, but also to make sure people don't end themselves when they're not supposed to."

Bunnymund looked away sighing, "I haven't, _tried_ anything in the last millennia Angelus."

"I know, and I'm proud of you. But that doesn't mean you're fine, you could fall back at any moment, that's the curse of being immortal. And why it makes it so much harder than for normal people." He made Bunny look back at him before continuing. "You know you can talk to me right? Anytime, no matter what."

"I know mate, ya tell me often enough."

He gave a supportive smile, "You're my oldest patient Bunny, yet for some reason I have to tell you that the most. I blame that thick head of yours."

Bunny chuckled, "Thanks Angelus."

"Sure. Before I go though, one more question. Do you still have the nightmares?"

Stiffening he replied, "Now and then." The spirit of death knew there was more to it but didn't push it so he began to walk away.

"Now I've got one for you mate," Angelus turned around and waited as Bunny fidgeted.

"Is-is it true, did Frost-" Angelus's eyes grew pained and full of pity, but he nodded.

"Jack became a patient about 250 years ago. I haven't sought him out for forty." That was all he said before walking away.

Bunny watched as Angelus went to the table where Nat was sitting with the other Legends. He noticed the way before sitting down he looked at Jack, who genuinely smiled back, but with more meaning than anyone could see. As he sat, Angelus smiled warmly in return, nodding slightly.

Bunnymund left the room for a moment and ran a shaky paw over his face, his throat becoming tight in sadness for the winter teen that had become his brother.

~~~Nat's Pov~~~

She was on the balcony, taking a break from the festivities. It was cold, but thanks to her powers Nat could keep herself toasty warm. She allowed the wind to play around her and after a while heard the door open.

"Not enjoying the party?" North rested his arms on the railing beside her. Nat shook her head.

"No not at all! I mean-yes I enjoy the party but, ugh! Sorry." She meekly looked at the Russian,

"The party has been wonderful North, thank you."

"Then what troubles you malyutka?"

She sighed, "I was just, I had hoped…I thought one more spirit would be here tonight, someone I wanted to meet." North waited for her to go on. "I wanted to see Mother Nature."

"Ahhh." He said understandingly.

"I mean, _I'm _not Mother Nature, at least I don't think I am…I think there's more to that job. But if I'm not her, why wasn't she here tonight? Was I-"

North patted her shoulder, "Hush Natalie. Let me tell you vhat I know. There have been many rumors of matʹ-priroda, but no one has ever seen her. No one knows why, but that is way it has been since _I_ became a Guardian."

She looked at him, "Do you think she exists?"

"Da, absolutely! Why else are we having crazy weather these days?" Nat was about to say global warming, but he didn't let her.

"She is real Natalie, and when time is right, she will reveal herself to you. Could be tomorrow, or hundred years, but she will come."

Nat hugged the grandfatherly Guardian feeling comforted, "Thank you North."

"Of course! Now what you say we go back to party eh? Elves are bringing out cake and the yetis are dancing the macaroni. Should be fun no?"

Nat laughed, "It's the _macarena_ North!" But he ushered her inside going "Bah! Same difference!"

She laughed again and went to enjoy the rest of the party.

**Lord almighty this chapter took a bit of time to write. I hope you liked the way the Legends look, kinda went on the fly with them. For anyone wondering, malyutka means little one in Russian, and the other one means Mother Nature. Reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you guys have a lovely rest of the week! See you Saturday…or Sunday…not sure when yet.**


	18. Chapter 18 Lilacs

**Agh! Why is fanfiction being dumb?! I thought my review problem was fixed but yesterday I checked my email and saw, like 3 reviews that weren't shown here! What the frack?! Anyway if this is happening and someone knows what's going on ****_please _****let me know! And to those reviewers I love you and am sorry You have not be shouted out! Ok here are some shout outs.**

**TenebrisSagittarius-Okey dokey then, thanks for letting me know, I appreciate it ;) and I'll do my best to keep away from any Mary Sue-ness**

**samiee pocky kiss-haha thanks so much! And I love your enthusiasm**

**TheJoyousCrosser-Thanks :) I liked the groundhog part too.**

**And as always, thanks to everyone else who commented I would lover to write you each a personal shout out but then we'd be here a while. So let the chapter commence! Oh and quick warning, this chapter may get a bit sad...you have been warned! o_0**

**And even after wishing really, really, _really_ hard Rise of the Guardians is still not mine.**

Chapter 18: Lilacs

Jack lowered ungracefully a couple hundred feet in the air. The heat wave had come out of _nowhere _and was rapidly weakening him. He tried cooling the temperature around him but it was no use.

"Wind-uh! What- wha'sgoinon?" His companion of over 300 years tried desperately to cool him down but to no avail.

"_It is Nat little brother, something distresses our sister greatly."_ Jack hadn't seen Nat since the party last week, when she left she seemed fine.

"Ungh! N-Nat's doing this?" His vision blurred and he plummeted a dozen feet more, typically Jack could handle some heat for a while but this came out of nowhere! Plus, last time he checked, it should never be this warm in _Russia!_

"T-take, take me to her!" The wind unhappily obliged, and carried Jack to a mountain range. The heat was still intense, but Jack had managed to summon some of his more powerful inner cold by the time he landed, it required a lot of power but it was that or not be able to stand on his own.

Nat was at the edge near the top. She could leap and fly away off at any second, Jack had to be cautious.

"Nat?" she whipped around at the sound of her name, her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but filled with rage and hurt.

"What are you doing here Jack?!" He took a step back, wincing from the heat radiating from her body.

"Talking to you. What is this Nat," he swept his arm around, "Why the crazy heat?"

She looked around, as if noticing it for the first time. But then her eyes grew hard again, "Go away Jack!"

"Come on, what's wrong? Maybe I can-"

"NO!" she shouted, her voice echoing the mountains, "It's nothing. Leave Jack."

"No offense but _this_ isn't nothing." Jack took a chance. With his hands up in surrender he took a step forward, "Nat just-"

Big mistake on the guardian's part. Nat raised her hands and shot two beams of light in his direction in pure fury. One hit the ground at his feet, the other grazed just his right wrist. Jack yelped in pain and surprise, but mostly pain. "_Nat!_"

But her hands were already up again, two balls of light at the ready, "I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave. Me. _Alone!"_

The winter spirit stayed where he was determined to figure out what was going on, "What happened Nat?!"

She yelled wordlessly, a menacing sound, and jumped off the mountain. Jack was about to pursue but from the sky a bolt of lightning came down where Nat had been. He looked ahead and saw the lightning storm brewing around her, daring Jack to follow.

~~~The Globe Room~~~

"I have no idea what happened to her, but she's pissed. She shot me with fucking lightning!" Jack explained to his fellow Guardians. All wore a similar look of worry on their face."

"I don' understan," Bunny said, "She was fine this mornin'. Went out for a while ta fly." Tooth worriedly went to Jack.

"We should bandage your arm Jack," but he moved away, noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm fine Tooth, spirits heal fast, this'll be gone in a few days." The injury still stung, but he could deal. He squeezed her shoulder kindly, "But thanks."

North spoke up, "Our main job is to find Nat and learn what is wrong. If she cannot control her temper she could put people's lives in danger. Does anyone know where we should look for her?"

"Wind's been keeping tabs on her," Jack paused for a second, listening to a voice only he could hear. "She's in Africa, just east of Kenya."

North nodded, "Right then, Africa! Everyone to the sleigh! I have a plan."

~~Nat~~

Night had fallen, it was significantly cooler, and Nat was sitting in a tree by a watering hole, trying to keep a low profile. She stared into the stars above, going over what had happened that day, when she heard a twig snap. Before she could even sit up gold sand rushed into her face and Nat fell asleep, falling out of the tree right into a pair of furry arms.

"Good plan North," Jack said as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "Now let's get out of here before I pass out too." The guardians surrounded the girl in Bunnymund's arms watching her frown even as she slept.

"Ah Natty," Bunny whispered, "What 'appened to ya?"

~~~~Back at the Workshop~About an Hour Later~~~

When Nat woke she found herself in a chair, her wrists and ankles bound in golden dreamsand.

"Perfect," she muttered. She tried to pull free but a voice stopped her.

"Do not even try Natalie, nothing is stronger than dreamsand." Nat looked up at North's voice and found the Guardians standing around her, in defensive poses.

"Can't a girl be left alone for a while?" She turned to the sandman, "Let me go Sandy, this stuff is scraping me."

Sandy turned to Jack with a question mark. He nodded, "Just her ankles though, Wind knows not to take her anywhere, but I still don't trust her beams."

The sand vanished from her ankles and Nat stood up, "Jeez a girl can't be in a bad mood? What's with you guys?"

"What is with us," North said, "Is the fact that you put people in danger Nat! The heat and lightning started multiple fires all over world!"

Nat faltered, her glare of annoyance turned into concern, "Wha...? No! Did I hurt anyone?"

Bunny answered, "Nah sheila everyone's fine, except for Frosty's nasty burn on 'is arm." She looked at Jack and gasped at the burn mark on his sleeve and the ice that was now covering the reddish splotch. All of Nat's anger dissipated and she looked away in shame, closing her eyes.

"Untie me Sandy," she said softly, "Let me help Jack...I won't run." She then looked at Jack who stared at her for a minute. He nodded and Nat felt her wrists were free. She walked over quietly and gently picked up his arm, rolling up the sleeve.

"I need to melt the ice," she held up her hand. Jack looked wary. Using the least amount of heat as possible Nat melted the ice and then waved her hand over a potted plant in the room, causing different flowers to grow.

She quickly and silently went to work, mashing up different petals and leaves, and when she opened the window the other four Guardians almost leaped into action.

"I just needed some water!" She explained as she scooped a handful of snow. The others relaxed, but not by much. Tension in the room was rather high. She began applying the contents of the bowl to Jack's arm, he jerked back in a hiss.

"What is that?" he asked. Nat looked at him tiredly.

"It's a poultice of marigold, it'll keep your wound from getting infected. And this," she began applying spiky leaves, "Is stinging nettle. Which will bring down the swelling." Tooth handed Nat a bandage which she took without looking at the fairy and began wrapping his arm with it.

"Keep that on for a few hours, then take it off and put on a fresh bandage...I'm so sorry Jack."

He smiled slightly at her before giving Nat an affectionate punch on the shoulder, "It's ok, I'm not mad. But you do have some explaining to do."

Nat backed away to the middle of the room, the Guardians subtly blocked her exits.

"Nat," Tooth approached her, "Please, let us help you. If something's wrong don't be scared or worried. We're your friends."

"And we're here for ya Natty," Nat looked at Bunny, his eyes full of concern.

"We will do everything we can," said North. Sandy made some images in agreement.

Nat was quiet for a long time, looking down at her feet. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she spoke. "Uh, well I-" she cleared her throat, "While flying today I thought I-I'd check up on my family...to see how they're doing..."

Her voice had gone softer, when she looked around the room everyone saw how sadly tired they were, and they all felt bad. Her gaze back to the floor she continued.

"They-I heard them talking...about me and...t-the thing is-" she shakily sighed and her voice was getting thick.

"What is it Nat?" North asked quietly.

She looked up, tears filled her eyes. Clearing her throat again she said clearly, "My family decided to declare me dead...My funeral's tomorrow." She tried swallowing the lump in her throat but couldn't.

Tooth's hand flew to her mouth. Everyone looked stunned, Nat just looked back down. "I'm going tomorrow. I just- I feel like I need to be there."

After what felt like forever North spoke in a low voice, "Do you want us to come with you?" Her head came up and Nat looked defeated.

"Right now, I don't know what I want, or what I need. I just-" She took a long breath and sighed again, lifting her hand absently. "You're welcome to come if you want. Memorial Cemetery, one o'clock. Don't feel like you have to though."

She looked at Bunny, "I won't be in the Warren tonight." And then Nat left, jumping through the window and flying away, letting the tears fall once again.

It was quiet in the room until Sandy asked a question.

North looked sadly out the window, "Of course we will go Sandy, she needs us, whether she knows it or not."

~~~The Next Day~~~

Nat stood away from the group of people, watching her family and friends from school waiting for the service to begin. She wore black dress she had _ acquired  
_from nearby, it ended just above the knees, with sleeves ending at the elbow. Since there was no body there wasn't a wake, but her parents had gotten a headstone. It was in a nice area too, a pond was a few yards away with a weeping willow, and Nat made sure today was a most beautiful day. After a few minutes she was startled when someone beside her handed her a tissue.

Nat looked and saw Bunnymund, he raised his paw and wiped the tears on her cheek. She didn't even know she'd been crying. Turning around she saw the other Guardians as well.

"I told you guys you didn't have to come." Tooth handed the flowers she was holding to Sandy and gave Nat a tight hug.

"We know, but we wanted to." Nat smiled gratefully as the priest spoke. Nat moved closer to the crowd.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Natalie Greyson..." It was a nice service, not too long, not too short, there was even a period when people could say some kind words about Nat. She laughed with them at a funny story, cried harder when her loved ones cried. Bunny held her hand the whole time, a silent comfort that Nat greatly appreciated.

A little girl forward to say some words, clutching a white calla lily in her hand. Jack's jaw hit the floor, "Sophie?" The others looked and it indeed was little Sophie Bennett, now six, holding her big brother Jamie's hand. Neither child noticed their friends, so Jack asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Nat, how do you know those kids?"

Nat smiled fondly at the two before answering, "Because she's the girl I saved that night. I don't know the boy but I'm guessing it's her brother. I'm so glad he was found too." She didn't notice the complete shock on the Guardian's faces, talk about a small world.

Sophie started to speak, "N-Natalie saved my life. She found me in the woods and helped me get home." She looked at the ground when she talked, "I w-was really scared, but she told me to be brave, and then she promised to help look for my brother. I'll never, ever, _ever_ forget her."

She then placed the lily in front of the stone, "Thank you Natalie, I'm sorry." Jamie then placed his lily down and thanked her for saving his sister. Everyone else followed suit, and when all the lilies were down the priest spoke up.

"Natalie was known for her love of children, she will be welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven as a hero. We pray that God ease the aching in our hearts as we mourn. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

The group broke apart and was giving their condolences when Jack snuck away and called the Bennett kids.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Sophie tried to go say hi to Bunny but Jack stopped her.

"You tell me that you didn't know the missing kids, and now I find out they were _you_? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jamie looked sheepish, "I didn't want you to freak out. I went to your lake to skate one more time before spring, and apparently Sophie tried to find me. I came out of the woods and when I heard all the commotion I went back in to look...without telling anyone. My parents found me though and brought me home, Sophie ran out about an hour later."

Jack fumed for a second before pulling both kids into an icy embrace, "You two are going to drive me crazy I swear! I'm just glad your alright."

"But Jack, why are you here?" The eleven year old (**he looks nine-ish in the movie to me**) saw his best friend bite his lip.

"I'm just gonna tell you. Bunny and I found Nat that night and took her to the Pole, she became a spirit. Like me."

Jamie's eyes got huge, "What?! Where is she? Should we believe in her? Can we meet-"

"Whoa slow down there kiddo! I'll introduce you one day, but right now's not the best time." Jamie understood why and nodded. While they talked Sophie came over to the Guardians and after giving Bunny a hug she looked around, stopping her gaze between the rabbit and tooth fairy.

"Thank you for saving me Natalie, I'm gonna believe in you forever I promise! And when I can see you we'll play everyday!"

Nat stared at the child looking through her, a large smile on her face. She moved the wind around Sophie, making her giggle.

"Thank _you_ Sophie, that means a lot to me." The wind blew her words around Sophie's ears which had her squealing as it tickled. Jamie then came over to take his sister to their calling parents, but not before flashing a smile of gratitude in her direction.

As Jamie led her away Sophie called out behind her, "You're welcome!"

The Guardians froze, Nat whispered, "She, she heard me?" Jack grinned and patted her on the back. She looked at her grave, everyone was gone except for her parents and sister. "Can I...I need a minute."

They nodded in understanding, Bunny squeezed her hand one more time, "I'll be right here if ya need me." Nat brushed a hand over his cheek and made her way over.

"Are you here Wind? That-you did that didn't you?"

_"I am always here little sister. Speak, and I will carry your voice."_

Nat wiped the stray tears from her face, excitement coursing through her as she approached her family.

She heard her mother choke a sob, "Oh Nat, I wish we knew you were alright."

"I'm alright Mama," Nat's smile grew when all their heads shot up and looked around.

"N-Nat?"

"Hey Jazz." Her sister broke down crying, only it wasn't in sorrow.

"Baby girl," her dad said, "Does this mean..."

"I wasn't murdered that night, however I did die. You won't find a body though."

Her mom looked confused, "What do you mean sweetie?"

Nat thought for a moment, "I have been given an amazing gift, another chance. I have true purpose now."

"I don't understand...how?"

"I can't explain it like this, but know that I am alive and well."

Her dad looked around again, "But if you're alive, why can't we see you?"

"Adults usually can't see us, it's rather complicated."

"Us? Are there- more?"

Nat laughed softly, "Don't worry about that Mom, however, you can see me if-"

"If what?" they all asked.

"If you believe in me, in what I have become." She saw their faces frowning and Jazz asked,

"Well...what have you become?" Nat wrapped them in warm air, her own version of an embrace.

"I have become, what I was always meant to be." It was a cryptic answer, but true. At that moment Nat realized that this was her destiny from the start. She had been born to become Natalie Animus, no, she _was_ Natalie Animus.

"I have to go now, thank you for being an amazing family, I will love you forever. I promise I'll visit when I can."

"Nat please," her dad asked, "If we don't understand we won't see you. How will we know you're here? What are you now?"

Nat stepped forward and stood on the right side of her headstone. She fluidly moved her hands until she was finished. Her family gasped as they saw the light purple lilac tree grow before their eyes.

"I am the first rains of spring, the warm breeze of summer, the early brisk chill of autumn, and the first snowfall of winter. I am the bringer of the seasons." Nat blew the wind in their direction, surrounding them with the sweet scent of lilac as well as the feeling of love and uplifting happiness.

"Now I really must go."

"Please Nat!" her sister begged, "Can't you stay?" Tears pricked Nat's eyes yet again.

"As much as I want to I cannot. I must go, I have to learn."

"Learn what?" Jasmine asked.

"How to become a Legend." Nat began to walk away when her mother's voice stopped her.

"We love you Nat." She spoke with a smile on her face that grew as one more breeze surrounded them.

"I love you too." And as they admired the lilac tree Nat walked away from her family of 17 years, towards the Guardians, her new family.

Sandy made a tree and a question mark above his head, "Lilacs are my favorite flowers," she answered simply.

North stepped forward, "Are you alright malyutka?" Nat had a smile on her face even as another tear rolled down.

"I think...I'm going to be just fine." They group hugged for a little bit, all happy that Nat was starting to feel better. When Nat's family started to walk away Bunny scooped up the flowers dropped during the embrace and walked over to Nat's grave.

Setting the colorful flowers down next to the pile of lilies he looked at Nat's leaving family. "Don' worry, I'll take good care of your girl. I promise." He hopped back to the gang waiting for him.

"Let's go home Aster." Surprise flashed across the pooka's face before a warm smile replaced it. That was the first time Nat had ever called the Warren home. He thumped his foot twice and after saying goodbye to the others she jumped into the tunnel, Bunnymund right behind her.

**Oh my lord this chapter deleted itself _THREE_ times! I curious to see what ya'll thought of this chapter. And I read somewhere that a person can be missing for 7 years before being declared dead, but that wasn't gonna work with my timeline. Also, marigold and stinging nettle can actually be used for those purposes, however I'm not sure if that's how you'd use the nettle (always talk to a professional beforehand!) Btw, in my opinion Sophie was 4 and Jamie was 9 in the movie, and since this is 2 years later that gave them their current age. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Bunny fluff or any Pitch lurking I'll try to add that next time. Til then, see ya!**


	19. Chapter 19 First Lesson

**I got the DVD! I now officially own Rise of the Guardians…well, not the actual stories…or movie…or anything other than the DVD. But I digress. Any who I was watching the special features and whatnot and apparently the makers see Jack as 14! I don't wanna be fussy but does that guy **_**look**_** 14 to you?! This whole time I've placed him as a 17 year old! And ya know what? I'm gonna keep it that way! And whoever doesn't like that can go suck an egg! Although it was really cool cause just as Jack was being really badass it started snowing like crazy sooo that's awesome **** ok, shout outs now!**

**AnimeFANforeverMORE-thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**aquodox and samiee pocky kiss-the fact that you guys said I brought tears to your eyes had me freaking out ;) thanks a bajillion!**

**Night-Fury1-haha your comment made the 3 deletes worth it :D I have passed the test of my resolve! Mwahaha!**

**WarriorofLight-I will be honest, I **_**did**_** use your idea, I really wanted something that showed just how upset Nat really was, and your idea kept coming back to mind. I even surprised myself because I didn't plan to use others ideas in this story, and yours will probably be the only one ;) feel special! And I sincerely thank you good person *insert low bow***

**And thank you to RizReviewer, TimeLady945, Katyuana, and filimeala for commenting as well, I love you guys! Thanks for all the support of last chapter, onto out tale!**

**Sorry for the long intro, but one more thing…I don't own ROTG!**

Chapter 19: First Lesson

_North stumbled around the workshop, everywhere he looked there were bodies. Toys were damaged, wood was smashed, and he wanted to cry out at the mayhem that had happened. He saw his faithful yetis, staring blankly with glazed eyes, his elves, the dim creatures that he saw as children, were torn limb from limb._

_As North made entered the globe room he did cry out. The crystal that chose Guardians was smashed to pieces, the globe was utterly destroyed. But it was not these that had the Russian's heart breaking. _

_Sprawled over the floor were his fellow Guardians. The first he saw was Sandy, multiple arrows in his chest. Then Tooth, North wanted to vomit when he saw her head twisted at the unnatural angle. Next was Bunny, and he almost fell to his knees. A gaping hole was in his old friend's chest and blood still trickled from it. But then around the corner he saw Jack Frost, the teen who had become his son. His white hair was coppery from the blood, as was the rest of him. Icy blue eyes stared lifelessly back at him._

_North fell to the ground. This was all his fault. His entire family was dead because he hadn't been there. What kind of Guardian was he if he couldn't protect the ones he loved most! He cradled Jack in his arms and looked around him, the tears streaming down his eyes poured faster. Clinging the boy to his chest he screamed in anguish to the sky, an empty sky with no stars and no moon…_

North shouted upon awakening, scaring the few elves off his bed who were trying to wake him. Desperately he turned to the elves.

"Is everything alright?! Has there been any danger?" The confused looking elves shook their heads and he breathed a shaky sigh of relief. One brave elf clambered back onto the giant bed and used his tiny hand to wipe a rosy cheek of the tear that rolled down.

North looked at it in shock and then moved over to his nightstand, grabbing a few cookies from earlier that night. After giving each elf one he pulled them all into his bed, holding them closely as he tried to drift back to sleep.

None understood why their leader was like this, but they snuggled into him anyway, providing more comfort than they knew. As they fell asleep the King of Nightmares appeared from the shadows, taking his fill from the delicious fear he had created, before disappearing once again…

~~~Two Weeks Later~The Workshop~~~

The Guardians plus Nat sat around the large, content after their delicious lunch together. North had been inviting them over much more frequently in the past two weeks.

"Well North," Bunny sighed with a half lidded smile, "I don' know why ya want us over for food so much, but I gotta say I wouldn' mind if it became a habit."

North smiled heartily, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes like it used to. After some comfortable conversation, Nat leaned back in her chair and crossed her arm, a thought coming to mind.

"So….I've seen the sleigh, but am I ever going to get to ride it? Or is it 'Guardian only'?" She air quoted the last part and Jack almost spewed his drink over Tooth.

He looked at Nat with a bewildered face, "WHAT?!" He turned his attention to North. "North! Nat's almost four months old and you haven't taken her yet?!" The teen's childish side showed as his eyes grew wide at the Russian, flabbergasted at the fact he hadn't taken her on a sleigh ride.

"I'm sorry Jack," North laughed, "I guess the thought never occurred to me. But now that it has, let us make a family event of it!"

Sandy clapped excitedly, Jack fist pumped, Tooth squealed, and Bunnymund groaned.

"Ah no…not the bloody sleigh." Nat looked at him.

"You're afraid of it?" Bunny sat up straighter, giving her a semi glare.

"I ain't afraid sheila! I just…prefer my tunnels." Jack slyly coughed.

*Cough* "Pussy!" *cough cough!*

Bunny growled at him, "Oi! What was that Frostbite!?" He got up and started walking away, "Come on! Let's get ta the bloody sleigh!"

~~Minutes Later~~

Nat watched the sleigh be pulled out by the giant reindeer. She stole a glance at Bunny and she swore even with fur he looked paler. Smirking openly at him she confidently walked up to one of the fierce creatures.

"Hey there Dasher," she cooed. The reindeer lowered his head and nuzzled her affectionately. Nat easily handled him, lovingly petting him on the nose. Bunny watched rather impressed, at least until he saw the others climbing into the death trap known as the sleigh.

"Uh, I jus' remembered I need ta do…something in the Warren," but just like before, he was hauled into the sleigh and sitting next to Nat. Jack tossed out a few teasing remarks and while everyone laughed Nat sympathetically grabbed his paw.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I'm right next to you." Her smile eased some of his obvious nerves but the moment North whipped the reins his claws tore into the wood. Nat was screaming with glee, following Sandy's lead and raising her arms like a roller coaster.

After blast off the sleigh leveled out, "Alrighty then," North said, "Let us enjoy this nice long ride."

Bunny moaned. Nat brushed his shoulder before peering out, "Wow look at this view!"

~~Hours Later~~

The flight was going great, the reindeer were getting a great workout, Nat had gotten to steer for a while, and she had even managed to calm Bunnymund enough to be slightly relaxed.

"Bet you never got to do something like this as a mortal," Jack said. Nat looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Definitely not." She looked over the edge again at the crystal blue waters as they flew over the immense ocean.

Everyone was having a great time, well aside from Bunny who was having an ok time, and they were immersed in conversation. Jack stood on the side-wall of the sleigh, balancing with ease. He was twirling his staff lightly when the sleigh made a sharp jerk.

"Bah, sorry comrades, reindeer are bit fussy."

Tooth noticed there wasn't a witty comment about North's driving. She looked to where Jack had been standing a minute ago.

"Where's Jack?" The other's looked around when Sandy pointed in a direction. In the distance they saw a white haired boy land in the water.

The remaining Guardian's laughed at first, believing it was all good fun but Nat felt something roll at her feet. She picked up the object when someone said, "He sure can hold his breath."

The wind whipped wildly around Nat as she looked back. Her stomach dropped as she saw Jack flailing in the water before going under again. "I don't think he can swim," she whispered. The others looked at her and saw Jack's staff drop to the floor. Nat didn't waste a second, already nose diving towards the water.

"Where is he?!" She shouted. The wind pulled her quickly to a spot and when she hovered for a second she could see a mess of white hair struggling under the surface.

"_Hurry sister!" _he cried in her mind, "_You must save Jack! I cannot reach him!" _Nat dove into the water without another thought, away from the wind's domain.

~~Jack~~

He fought the water, desperately trying to reach the surface. Panic only increased Jack's fear as precious oxygen escaped his mouth. Flashes from his past came to mind, when he drowned as a human. The fear, the darkness, Jack was consumed in it and his panic grew.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap his torso and he was being pulled up. His exhausted body meekly fought, but then he surfaced, and Jack began coughing violently before greedily taking mouthfuls of air.

"It's alright Jack," he recognized Nat's voice, "I've got you."

~~Nat~~

She could feel him trembling against her, "M-my staff. W-where is it?"

"It's back on the sleigh."

Through gritted teeth Jack said, "Get. Me. _Out of here._" His plead was desperate, fearful.

Nat could see the sleigh coming around to them. "Ok, I'm going to lift us out, but I need to get your arm over my shoulder."

Jack already had her waist in an iron grip, his arm was stiff as a board as she yanked it from her and pulled it over her shoulder. They were then lifted into the air, caressed by the wind in relief.

Jack clung to Nat as they moved to the sleigh. She looked at him.

"No one knew, did they?" Jack looked in the other direction scowling, "Oh Jack, why didn't you tell us?"

Before he could answer the sleigh came beside them, Nat gently lowered Jack who fell to the ground. Tooth handed him his staff and he clung to it like his life depended on it, still coughing up water.

"Tha was some quick actin' Natty," Bunnymund commented, "How'd ya know to do that?"

She shrugged, "I was a competitive swimmer since I was little, it's not hard to recognize someone drowning."

Everyone turned their attention back to Jack, his gasping had turned into small pants as he lay curled on the floor, clinging to the staff tightly.

North gently placed a hand on his shoulder, repeating Nat's earlier question. "Jack, why did you not tell us?"

The winter spirit became angry and sat up, pushing the hand away, "Tell you what? That I can't swim? That I never learned after drowning as a human?!" He saw the shocked faces and realized his slip up, but was too angry to care.

"That's right! I drowned! My little sister and I were skating and the ice started to crack under her. I managed to pull her away but ended up where she had been. The last thing I saw before going under was her calling my name! I saved my sister, but lost her anyway! To become what? A ghost that everyone ignored for 300 hundred years?! Haha and talk about the irony! I became Jack Frost, master of cold, and it was what killed me in the first place! Don't look so sad everyone, cause I'm not! I think it's fucking hilarious!"

He shouted the last sentence bitterly. No one spoke for a while, and Jack calmed down, speaking in a quieter tone.

"It's not that I'm not happy now," he started, "I mean- I'm glad I saved her, she's why I'm a Guardian. But…I didn't even get to know if she was ok after. And I've tried-to learn since finding out about it. But I-I just can't."

They could tell that this had been weighing on him for a while, Toothiana was in tears as she grabbed Jack in a tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have helped you." He held her tightly before letting go.

"I guess I was ashamed," he admitted, "I'm supposed to be fearless! Something as silly as water shouldn't freak me out so much right?"

Bunny clasped a paw on his shoulder, "Mate, there's no such thing as bein' fearless, just stupid. It's s'alright ta be afraid."

Sandy made some pictures above his head, showing that family is there to help each other.

"He is right Jack," North said, "And we are family, so we are going to help you. You will be afraid of water no longer!"

Jack looked up to him, "Really?"

"Of course! And we will start moment we return to Workshop!" He grabbed the reins and pulled out a snowglobe, creating a portal to Santoff Claussen. Jack was optimistic, he was finally going to learn to swim. He wouldn't let it scare him anymore.

~~Two Hours Later~~

"North I can't! Please!" Jack struggled in the elder Guardian's grip. Everyone was at North's giant pool in the workshop, watching as he too failed to make progress with the teen.

"Jack-ugh! If you- just stopped- oof!- fighting-!" The other's watched dejectedly, Sandy couldn't do anything because he couldn't get wet, Tooth had been too lenient, and Bunny ended up yelling too much at him. Nat watched it all, leaning against the wall and noticing the clear terror in his eyes.

"NORTH NO! STOP!" In a last desperate attempt Jack shot streams of ice outwards, causing North to drop him, allowing Jack to fly out of the pool.

He currently squatted on the rafters above trembling, "Ok. Clearly this was a bad idea so why don't we just stop and forget about the whole thing."

"Come on Frostbite, don' quit now." The others pleaded too, trying to be encouraging but he fiercely shook his head.

"No. I-I can't. I'm done." Jack swooped down to grab his sweatshirt and pants before making a hasty escape by flying out the door.

North got out of the pool and sighed, "Any ideas?" No one spoke up as they looked at each other defeated, upset that they hadn't been able to help.

"There's no way he's going to let us try again, not after that monstrous failure," Tooth muttered. Baby Tooth, who arrived earlier, rubbed against her queen's cheek.

Nat got up from the wall, speaking for the first time since they got in the water. "I'll go talk to him." She flew out before anyone could object.

~~Later That Night~~

Jack sat by his pond right at the water's edge. He was a little warm but didn't care. Since he left he'd been mentally kicking himself all night. He felt like a coward for giving up so easily, but at the same time, he didn't want to try again anytime soon.

"Thought I'd find you here," he turned at Nat's voice as she came and sat next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, tucking his chin on his knee. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Jack glaring at the water while Nat gazed at the stars.

"You know I almost drowned once," she stated calmly.

Jack looked at her in surprise, "You did?"

She nodded, turning to him with a small smile on her face, "I was a kid, at my grandparents' house for some party. Couldn't tell you what it was for if I tried. Anyway, they had a pool, and I was walking by the edge of the deep end when I slipped in and fell."

"What did you do?" he asked, fascinated by the simple tale.

"Well, I did everything you _shouldn't_ do, flail around, panic, yell. My dad pulled me out soon after though. And it was then my parents decided to put me in competitive swimming, but do you want to know a secret?"

Jack nodded so she went on, "I still get scared." His eyes bugged as she explained kindly, "Sure I'm a great swimmer now, but just because you're great doesn't mean you can't drown. But Jack, even though the thought of it freaks me out sometimes, I can't imagine my life without water. I love the freedom it lets me feel, it's my escape like flying is for you. The water's like the wind because one must respect it and know its dangers, otherwise it can kill you."

Jack looked at her thoughtfully before getting nudged in the shoulder, "And _that_ was your first lesson."

He smiled at her, "Oh, so _you're_ gonna teach me now?"

She smiled back, "During the summer I taught little kids how to swim, I know I can teach you Jack."

"Are you calling me a kid?" Nat laughed and got up, picking up the discarded pair of blue swim trunks from earlier.

"And now it's time for your second lesson." She tossed him the trunks and took off her clothes, revealing the yellow bikini she took with her from the Pole. "And don't even thinking about flying away, Wind knows not to take you anywhere."

Jack became very nervous, "Wh-what are we going to do?"

Before turning around Nat answered gently, "Trust me." With shaking hands Jack changed and when Nat turned around she walked past him and sat down, just far enough to be touching the water.

She beckoned him over, "Sit by me." A bewildered look came across Jack's face but he did as he was told.

"Now what?" Nat smirked at him.

"This is it, this is all we're doing tonight."

Now, he was really bewildered, "Huh?" No yelling like Bunny, or coddling like Tooth, and no jump in attitude like North?

"Tonight is just about getting used to the water." Nat stood up and with a quick, "Stay there," she waded further out until she dove in. She resurfaced moments later, a genuine smile on her face. She spent a few minutes diving in and swimming around before treading in the middle and talking.

"Now, while you sit there listen. The most important thing is never panic…" Nat spent the next couple hours talking to Jack about the basics, demonstrating what she would teach him, and what not to do.

"And what did you notice when I held my breath?" she asked him.

"You…floated?" Jack guessed.

"Yes Jack! And when I breathe out?" he watched her go under for a second and then come up.

"You sink!" Nat nodded and made her way back to shore.

"Exactly! You see? Your lungs are your own personal balloons. Fill them with air, stay calm, and you can't go wrong." She glanced at the moon, seeing it was well past midnight.

"Well I think we've had enough for tonight," She dried herself off with a combination of heat and wind, "We'll start with back floating and kicking tomorrow."

Jack looked unsure, "Tomorrow?" But Nat just gave him a stern look.

"Yes tomorrow. Every day, be here an hour after sunset. Got it?" She gave him a reassuring smile, "And what's my most important rule when we do this?"

Jack grinned, "Trust you." She gave him a hug after putting her clothes back on.

"That's right," taking to the skies she called back, "See you tomorrow!" Jack watched her go, and once she was gone he headed home to Santoff Claussen, nervously excited about tomorrow.

~~~Under Burgess~~~

_Pitch Black sat on his throne, "Hmm Frost made quite the meal today, and I didn't even have to try." Around him his newly formed and growing army of Nightmares snorted and stomped in wicked anticipation. _

_He wielded his ebony sand around the ruins, pleased to find how much less strength it required than before._

"_Shame that the girl is helping conquer such sweet fear," he said, "No matter. She will join us soon enough. And with the strength the Guardians have given me we won't have to wait much longer…and of course we still have the rabbit, his fears are the most…satisfying." Pitch chuckled darkly._

"_Oh yes, not much longer to wait at all." He dispersed his minions across the world and settled back, ready for another wonderful night feeding upon children's fears. Just a bit more power, and then all there'd be left to do is wait for the right moment to strike…_

**Ok then, bit of evil, bit of angst, and once again not much Bunny fluff…sorry bout that. And once again I'm hurting Jack, I'm terrible! But now instead of Jack helping Nat she's helping him. Hooray for brother sister-ness! This was one of those chapters that sounded better in my head and not as nice on paper. But next chapter **_**should**_** contain a bit of humor and a moment between Nat and Bunnymund….Unless the chapter gets too long. Ya know what, I'm just gonna wing it and see what happens. Wish me luck! Peace out! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 Chicken Fight

**And I am back people with a new chapter, hopefully better than the last one ;) Not sure if there's gonna be much fluff, but definitely humor. Since last A/N was so long I'll move on to shout-outs now.**

**RizReviewer-ya I'll admit it was pretty morbid, but the idea sprung out of nowhere and demanded to be added haha :)**

**WarriorofLight-Yes I am 100% serious ;D and thank ****_you_**** very much! That means a lot to me and does indeed make me feel very special.**

**Ok that's all, here's the chapter and no, Rise of the Guardians is not mine. Btw, I just want to thank you all for reading this, cause we are at chapter 20! Woo to the Hoo! Hahaha ok here we go.**

Chapter 20: Chicken Fight

Bunnymund knew something was up. For he past few days Nat was coming home late at night, sleeping through the day, and basically acting rather suspicious. But it was seeing Jack today that put his curiosity into overdrive.

It was midday and everyone was lounging in the comforts of one of the workshop's private quarters. Sandy and Tooth were discussing something about Sam and Patty's anniversary, North was tinkering with a broken toy, and Bunny and Nat were sharing the couch reading, Nat comfortably leaning her back on the pooka's side. And Bunny noticed Jack was laying on the floor, dozing in and out of sleep.

"What's got you so tired Snowflake?" Jack lazily looked up at him, mumbling something about snowball fights before laying his head back down.

"You have been tired often Jack," North said, "Maybe you should play a little less." The teen simply shrugged.

"You know what always wakes me up?" Tooth chirped, "A nice, refreshing swim. Nothing like that cool water on your face."

Jack just raised his head, "No." He then fell back asleep. Tooth lowered her head at the poor attempt of being inconspicuous.

Bunny continued to read for another ten minutes before feeling Nat's head fall on his arm. Turning he saw the book she was reading on her stomach and one hand dangling off the couch, her eyes closed.

"Ah, sometimes I forget how easily tired young ones get." North chuckled fondly.

Tooth flew between Jack and Nat, "Awww how cute! They're both asleep!" Sandy made a camera appear over his head. Bunny just shook his head chuckling.

"As funny as that'd be I should probably take her home." The others all 'awwwwhh-ed' while North called Bunny a buzz kill. The rabbit got up gently, careful not to wake Nat as he took the book out of her hand, and picked her up bridal style. She sighed contently as she buried her face in his fur, earning more awws from a certain tooth fairy.

With a quick goodbye to the others Bunny made a tunnel and jumped in. He took more time then usual to get to the Warren, not only to keep Nat from waking up but also because for some reason, he liked holding her like this. He enjoyed the way she fit so nicely in his arms, how she had the tiniest hint of a smile when he carried her.

Eventually they made it to the Warren and Bunnymund carried Nat to her room, laying her softly on the bed. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Aster?" she mumbled tiredly, "Wha...? whre'sevrybdy?" He laughed quietly at her slurred question, running a paw over her hair.

"Hush now Natty, get some shut-eye." He nuzzled her temple for a moment without realizing it. When he did Bunny's eyes widened, but he moved away softly and went to pull the drapes closed before leaving. When he got to the door he looked back one more time, staring at how beautiful she looked as she slept.

He shut the door silently and made his way to the living room, beginning to pace. At first he thought of how he had nuzzled her, something he hadn't done to anyone in a _long_ time, but the thought soon disappeared. It was replaced by what North had said, "_You have been tired often Jack." _Bunny started putting the pieces together, obviously they were spending time together, and by the looks of how tired they both were, it was for a few hours each night.

Suddenly an angered emotion flared inside him, much to his surprise, and was even more surprised when he realized what it was. The six foot one warrior rabbit, was _jealous._ This stopped him dead in his tracks, jealous? Him? He did not get jealous! And yet...

Bunny released a frustrated sigh, pacing again. _Well, who cares if she's sneaking out ta see the Frostbite _he thought. _I don' care...right?_ He shook himself, of course he didn't care! Whoever Nat decided to spend time with was _none_ of his business whatsoever. He did _not _care about what they were possibly doing...every night...for hours at a time...He stopped pacing.

Maybe he'd follow her tonight...not because he cared of course, but out of simple curiosity. At least, that was what Bunny told himself.

~~~Later that Night~~~

Bunnymund waited until he heard Nat leave her room. Keeping a good distance, he followed her out of the Warren until they were in the forests of Burgess. He stopped behind a tree a little ways off from Jack's pond. Nat only had to wait a few more minutes before she was greeted by a familiar Guardian.

"Oh man Nat I'm so sorry I was late! I fell asleep and only woke up an hour ago and-"

She raised a hand, stopping his apologies, "Chill will you? I just got here too." Jack visibly slumped in relief. Bunny then watched in horror as he saw Nat begin to take her shirt off, smirking at the frost spirit.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Bunny's fear was replaced by confusion when he saw the yellow bikini top. Jack grinned and nodded as he took off his clothes, revealing the dark blue trunks. Once the clothes were discarded Nat held out her hand.

"Staff Jack," he hesitated for a second and she sighed, "We go through this every night, you know I'm going to get it." He frowned but gave it to her anyway, which she tossed to the side before stepping in.

She took her time, letting the water lap at her feet. Bunny was captivated again, trapped by her beauty. He saw the gorgeous tattoos over her shoulders run down her back, a ring of them going perfectly around her waist right above her hips, and a strand at each of her sides wrapping around her legs all the way down to her feet. For a full minute he only looked at her legs, long but not not skinny, with smooth looking calves and soft thighs that yet weren't too muscular.

Bunny moved his gaze as she walked out, the water now resting at her waist, snapping out of his trance when she started to speak.

"Alright Jack, now just like yesterday, walk to me." Nervousness was clear in the teen's eyes but he took a deep breath and walked to her. Bunny's mouth dropped open.

"That's great, now how about that back float?" Jack shied and took a step back.

"Or," he said, "Why don't we stand here for a bit longer and-"

"First rule Jack." She put her hands on her hips and he sighed.

"Trust you."

Nat nodded, "Back float. Now." She placed her hands at his back and eased him into the water. Even from his distance Bunnymund could hear Jack's breathing quicken.

"That's it...now stay calm and loose, focus on the moon like before." Jack's breathing steadied and for a few minutes the two were silent as Nat's hands stayed on his back.

"What's your favorite color?"'

"What?" Jack looked confused but Nat acted like the question was normal.

"Is blue really your favorite color? Or do you wear it because it's wintery?"

After a second he answered, "Um, no blue's my favorite."

She nodded like he answered a very important question. Then she went, "Favorite ice cream?"

Jack looked at her like she was crazy but answered anyway, "Vanilla. Or cookie dough."

She smiled, "I like cookie dough too, but chocolate's my go-to flavor. Although sometimes I like mint chocolate chip."

"Never had it."

"What?!" Nat exclaimed, "You've never had mint chocolate chip? Aw you are seriously missing out!"

Jack laughed a bit, "Sounds like it's more for Tooth than me." But Nat shook her head.

"No it is sooo good! I'll make you try it later, I'm sure North has some."

She smirked at him before continuing. "Oh, and by the way," Jack looked at her questioningly, "You're floating." She then held her hands up where Jack could see and his eyes widened in shock.

Even Bunny chuckled at the sight, "Tha' little sneak," he said to himself. He saw Jack's body stiffen.

"N-now what?" Nat laughed and crossed her arms.

"Now you can stand up and give yourself a pat on the back for doing your first solo back float."

She waited but Jack didn't move, "I-I don't know how to get up." The admission had her laughing even harder, but she helped him up.

Once he was standing she said, "Well, I'll teach you that later." She then grabbed his hands, "Come on, time for kicking and head bobbing."

"Aw man!" Bunny smiled, pride swelling inside for his little brother. He continued to watch Jack progress to stomach floating and holding his breath, and after another 2 hours they got out.

"Let's call it early, I'm beat."

"Me too," Jack agreed, "And I think the others are getting suspicious."

Nat nodded, "Ya. Well, let's take weekends off so we can rest up. That way it'll get them off our backs."

"Good plan. See ya tomorrow Nat."

"Bye Jack." A quick hug and the two were off, Bunnymund realized he had to be at the Warren before her, otherwise she'd know he followed her. With a thump of the foot he was on his way. As he reached his home he heard Nat coming from one of the tunnels and raced to his bed, diving in just as Nat entered the cottage.

He listened to her footsteps come down the hall, and froze when she opened the door, thinking he'd been caught. But nothing happened, other than Nat whispering a kind, "Goodnight Aster, sweet dreams," before shutting the door closed.

A smile tugged at his lips and stayed on his face even as he slept.

~~Two Days Later~~

Bunny decided to wait up for Nat to get home, and when she entered she saw Bunny resting casually on the couch reading.

She stopped in her tracks, "Aster! What-uh, what are you doing up?"

He looked at her with an easy smile, "Oh ya know, jus' reading. Couldn't put the book down." She nodded and he asked, "What about you? What got ya comin' home so late?"

Nat shrugged, "Just-exploring the world...you know how those pesky time zones can be." He gave a simple 'uh-huh' and she faked a yawn. "Well, I'm pretty tired so I'll be going to bed now...Night Aster."

She made her way across the living room towards the hall. With his gaze back in the book Bunny asked, "So how was the lesson?"

Nat answered, "Oh it was fine we-HEY!" She spun around once noticing her slip up, crossing her arms, "How'd you-"

The pooka shrugged, laughing a bit before confessing. "Heheh, got curious as ta why you and Frost were so tired. Wanted to make sure you two weren't doing anythin bad."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "So you don't trust me?" Before she started to rant Bunny put up his paws in surrender.

"No I do honest! I was only curious, I'm sorry Natty." He gave her a sad look until she caved.

"Ugh fine you're forgiven! But you can't tell _anyone!_ It's supposed to be a surprise."

Bunny teased her a little, "I don' know Natty, I'm not very good at keepin' secrets." Nat's face went into what he thought had to be the most adorable pout in the world.

"Pleeeeease?" she begged. He couldn't resist.

"Alrigh' alrigh' I'll keep it quiet, I swear."

Nat beamed at him, "Thanks Aster." She came up and scratched him under his chin, making his foot thump uncontrollably.

"Ah knock it off," he shoved her playfully away, "Go on, get ta bed 'fore I tell everyone your little plan." That was all it took for her to rush to her room, Bunny shook his head smiling. He couldn't help it, Nat just did that to him...she made him smile in a way that not only touched his face, but his heart too, something that he had yet to admit to himself.

~~~Weeks Later~~~

It was the last day of Summer and everyone was once again spending time together at Santoff Claussen. North was a bit busier now that fall was almost here and Christmas being just around the corner but, he still would invite everyone over often. They were currently laughing at some crazy joke the Russian told when Nat spoke up.

"Hey Jack, since it's the last day of summer, why don't we go for a swim?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at her like she was the rudest person in the world, only Bunny stayed comfortably where he was, a side smirk on his face.

"Nat," Tooth hissed, "What are you doing?!" But she ignored the fairy and kept looking smugly at Jack, who looked a little awkward with everyone's attention on him.

"Well, what do ya say?"

He shifted uncomfortably where he sat, "I-I don't have a suit." From behind Nat's back she pulled out the familiar pair of swim truncks the others hadn't seen for almost two months.

"Well it just so happens I have it right here," Bunnymund covered his laugh with a cough and Nat shot him the subtlest of looks.

Jack stared at her for a minute before pushing himself up with an easy grace, wearing a relaxed grin. Shrugging normally he said, "Ok then," and took his suit from her hands, walking towards North's pool with just a hint of confident swag. The unkowing party gaped at eachother before quickly rushing after him.

Bunny got up more slowly, keeping pace with Nat as they followed the others. Jack had just come out of the bathroom in his suit, causing a few mini fairies who happened to be there swoon at the sight of his shirtless body. He walked confidently to the deep end side, gave a knowing wink to Nat who nodded, and dove head first in.

Sandy, Tooth, and North gasped, fearful of their comrade's sudden bravery. Tooth looked like she was about to dive in after him but after spending a moment longer than neccesary underwater Jack kicked to the surface, making his way to the shallow end with practiced strokes. It wasn't perfect Nat noted, but it was enough. Her smile was beaming with pride and she whooped.

"Alright Jack you did it!" Her statement snapped the others out of their shock and Tooth promptly dove in tackle-hugging him.

"Oh Jack I'm so proud of you that was awesome!" She babbled as everyone gave congratulations to their youngest Guadian.

North then stated, "You know what this means da? POOL PARTY!" Nat was way ahead, already in her suit and in the pool. Soon everyone (minus Sandy of course who happily watched from the side) was in the water.

"Oo oo oo! I have an idea!" Tooth was practiaclly bouncing, "Chicken fight! Let's have a chicken fight!"

Jack, standing by the wall asked, "What's a chicken fight?"

Before anyone could answer Nat brought up a hand, "Slow down Tooth, he just learned to swim, that might be a little rough for him, he still should take it kind of easy."

The winter spirit opened his mouth to protest, but shut it realizing she was probably right and moved to sit by Sandy. North just laughed, "Very well then, he can watch! Toothy, you are on my team!"

The fairy queen giggled and flew to his shoulders, Nat looked to Bunny, "Want to be on my team?"

But the pooka shook his head, "Aw no I am not doing some ridiculous game like a chicken fight!"

"Well I guess that means you are scared then, chicken!" North made some chicken noices then saying, "Looks like Christmas _is_ better than Easter! Haha!"

The comment made Bunnymund furious, "What!?" He then crouched low and gestured to Nat, "Get on sheila, let's knock that gumby down a peg or two!" She squealed in excitement and climbed onto his shoulders.

In the seconds before the game started Nat felt...different. With his fur wet, she could feel Bunny's tight muscles ripple with strength under her legs. It caused her to flush with heat, which soon reached her cheeks when his defined arms held her legs tightly.

_Has Aster always been this...strong?_ She wondered to herself, the odd sensation made her legs tingle and stomach clench.

But before she could think more of it Jack said, "Ready, set, CHICKEN FIGHT!" And Nat was wrestling with Tooth, who was being cheered on by her faires and Jack, while Nat could see sparks of gold sand spelling her name.

Tooth and Nat were evenly matched, but North used his strength to his advantage and pushed Bunny off the egde of the shallow end, causing the two to fall back into the deep. Both came up laughing and Bunny pulled her by her waist, holding them both in the water.

Still laughing he asked, "You alright Natty?" She wrapped her arm around his neck, using the other to wipe the wet hair from her face.

"Heheh, I'm fine. Sorry we didn't win." She didn't seem to sorry with the way she was smiling though.

"Awh don' worry bout it. We'll get em next round." Bunny's smile grew with hers when Jack got their attention.

"Are you guys just gonna float there all day?! Come on, time for round two!"

As the hours passed more rounds went by, Nat and Bunny knocking North down a few times before Jack got brave enough to take a try. Nat shared a brilliant smile with Tooth who looked light she was about to faint when she was raised onto the surprisingly strong shoulders of the winter teen.

When everyone was tired they went to the kitchen for snacks and it was without a doubt, the perfect end to summer. And as Nat looked around the laughing faces of the Guardians she couldn't help but be excited to see what good times would come with autumn.

**Oh if only Nat knew...haha *suspicious grin* Well sorry the ending of this chapter was all nice-nice feely. But guess what, there is a very good chance that either next chapter or the one after it will be the reveal of Bunnymund's past! Duh duh duh! You have all been so patient about that and I thank you dearly. I hope you all have a wonderfully St. Patrick's Day filled with good luck! See you later!**


	21. Chapter 21 Anguish

**Yay you all loved last chapter! The wave of positive comments makes me soooo happy so thank you all! I hope hope **_**hope **_**that this chapter turns out the way I want it to (I'm writing this one as I go, fingers crossed!) Shout outs now!**

**RizReviewer-Well I'm glad you liked it ;) and stupid question (cause my knowledge of fanfic lingo is sorely lacking) UST? Uhhh not sure I know what that means…I have a guess but I don't wanna say it out loud in case I'm wrong lol.**

**Stardust Imaginings-Well aren't you an exciting one! Haha thank you very much, that makes me so happy!**

**And thanks to JoyousCrosser, DJpaigeDJ (cool name btw), winx lover (love that show), and Bunnymund's Girlfriend (nice!) for your comments, they mean so much to me. **

**And as always, ROTG is nowhere near being mine (but if someone was offering…..) Also! Two things, 1. I highly suggest looking up the song empty chairs and empty tables (preferably the Nick Jonas version…no I am not a Jonas fan), it may make the chapter cooler….or not. And 2. This chapter will be a bit gruesome…you've been warned.**

Chapter 21: Anguish

Nat woke up in her room and went to the mirror, brushing out her golden blonde hair one more time.

"Alright," she said to her reflection, "Bring on the fall." Before her eyes Nat saw her appearance change yet again, a large smile on her face.

The waved blonde turned into a brilliant red-orange of tight curls, stopping at her shoulder blades and shining vibrantly. Nat now wore a warm orange high-low skirt, the back almost touching the floor and the front ending right on her knees. Along with that she wore a pair of brown boots that reached mid-calf with a ring of fake fur around the top.

Her shirt was a matching brown that had a low scoop neck, revealing some collarbone and a bit of cleavage. The sleeves were loose and puffy, comfortably fitting around her elbow crease. What caught her attention the most was the way her tattoos flowed in color, changing from gold to red. Now against her lighter skin the sun rays flowed into oak leaves with swirled lines that looked like wind blowing until they replaced the gold completely. At the center of her forehead was a similar yet uniquely beautiful swirling wind pattern that matched the rest of the design perfectly.

Nat admired her new image for a few moments more before going out the window, spreading her new season. She spent the entire morning marveling the colors change where she went, the brisk chill that followed wherever she moved, it was like she was coursing with energy as she put nature to sleep.

Nat brought the season in record time, returning to the Warren hours later. She surprised Bunnymund who was hunched over tending to some flowers.

"Blimey Nat! Thanks for the heart attack! You-crikey…" His gaze moved up and down her body, lingering briefly at the low scoop of her top.

She smirked at his reaction, "You like the new look? Quite fall don't you think?"

Bunny shook his head, returning her smirk with one of his own, "Yea it's alright," he crossed his arms, "But ta be honest, I like you at spring more."

Nat rolled her eyes, "Gee I wonder why?" They laughed for a while before the pooka spoke again.

"So, what do ya say we head in for a late lunch early dinner?" But she shook her head.

"Can't, Cupid invited me to tea and tonight I'm collecting teeth with Tooth remember?" She brushed a hand along his fluffy cheek, "But I thought I'd come back and say bye."

Bunny's ears went down the slightest in disappointment but if Nat noticed she didn't say, "Right. Well that's nice of ya I guess, make sure you have fun got it? And be careful with Cupid, he can be a bit…direct."

Nat laughed again, "I will, and don't worry, this isn't the first time I've met up with Cupid." She was lifted into the air and headed toward the tunnel.

Bunny nodded, "Right right, wait- What do ya mean it ain't the first time!?"

His only reply was a chiming laugh followed with a "Bye Aster!"

When she was gone he looked around. For some reason the Warren seemed more…empty. He was used to it but this time it seemed to hurt more, more than it had for some time. Taking a breath to somewhat soothe the fresh ache, Bunny made his way to the river.

After taking a bath he went to the clay hut, inspecting Nat's new piece. He was impressed to see it wasn't a bowl or a vase, but a figurine. It was one of her as a mortal and only half painted, but the details were better than the few she had made in the past. He smiled at her progress and looked around at her other works, stopping when he saw her iPod.

The device was still plugged in the speakers and out of curiosity he pushed buttons until it came to life. By the looks of it the thing appeared to be paused mid-song and, curiosity getting the better of him again and also hoping to fill the Warren with some sound so it would be less lonely, Bunny hit play. Instantly the song continued.

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  


Bunnymund's blood turned to ice, he stumbled back a few steps before tripping and landing to the ground. His fearful gaze never left the contraption.

_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more._

Centuries old panic and pain flooded inside and he tore from the hut as fast as he could, flinging dirt up in the process, long suppressed memories on the verge of resurfacing. But as fast as he was, it could not stop his trained ears from hearing the blasted melody, it followed him like a haunting spirit of his heart-wrenching past.__

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more

The song ended as he crashed into his room. Bunny's breathing came in ragged gasps as he tried to fight the dizziness that came with a flashback. He didn't want to see it! Not again, not after so many times before!

In a wild panic he dashed toward his bedside, desperate to prevent the pain, and grabbed the remaining bag of gold dreamsand Sandy had given to him in the spring. With shaky and frantic motions he dumped the entire bag on his head and fell to his bed, taking temporary escape in the land of pleasant dreams…

_~~~~Bunny's Dream~Late Fourth Century~The Australian Outback~~~~_

_Bunnymund is walking through his village, a content smile on his face, when behind him he hears a young voice._

"_Big brother! Big brother!" The word is drawled out and Aster turns to see a young pooka with black and white fur bounding towards him._

_He looks down to the child, "Yes Teo what is it?" His favorite sibling has a look of distress on his face._

"_Mum took my boomerang! And my bolo!" Bunny laughs at the pout on his brother's face._

"_And why did she take them?" _

_Teo shifted his gaze to the dirt, "I-I threw 'em at Lilith…" _

_The older buck's eyes widened, "Well why the bloody-" he caught himself, "What did ya expect Mum ta do ya gumby, give you a treat for whackin' one of ya new little sisters? She's still a kit!" Lilith was a quadruplet in his mother's third and most recent little, Teo being a twin in the second, and Aster the only/oldest in the first. _

_Deep gray eyes filled with sadness, "Please help mum not be mad at me! I was practicing!"_

_Aster sighed before smiling, "Agh I can't stay mad at you ankle-biter. Come on," he picked him up and placed Teo on his shoulder, "Maybe I can get mum ta give you yer bolo back."_

"_No my boomerang!" he said fiercely, "I'd rather 'ave the boomerang, I like it more."_

_Aster secretly filled with happiness, he had made that boomerang special for his brother and he loved hearing how much it meant to the kid._

"_Alrigh' let's go get your boomerang, and maybe I can teach ya how to use it right." Teo nuzzled Bunny's head in appreciation as the two made their way to their chaotic home. But he stopped when a familiar and beautiful voice spoke ahead._

"_I hope you don't show favorites like that with our kits." Bunnymund saw the most breathtaking pooka, she had cream fur marked with light brown tattoos and dark brown eyes, smiling sweetly at him._

"_Kya! Kya!" Teo hopped down from his brother's shoulder and raced to the female, touching noses with her once she scooped him up._

_Bunny smiled warmly as he walked over, "Teo, why don' you find Alani and I'll meet you at home?" Giving one last affectionate lick to Kya and rubbing his head under Bunny's chin Teo jumped down and went off to find his twin sister._

_Bunny then embraced the doe lovingly, "Already thinkin bout kits hmm?" _

_She laughed and pulled away to look at him, "Well it may have come to mind….You're so good with them I can't help it."_

"_Nah, I'm nothing special."_

_Kya took his cheek with her paw, "But you _are_, you're going to be a wonderful father Aster." She then touched noses with him, "Can you believe our mating is in a week?"_

_He chuckled at her excitement, "I know, jus' a few more days, and you'll be all mine." His smile grew just thinking about it, the traditional pooka ceremony would announce to the tribe that Aster and Kya were officially mates, bound for life._

_From behind him a voice spoke, "Aster, a moment please?" The couple turned and saw a tall pooka, fur similar to Bunny's only darker, and a few inches taller._

"_Of course Dad," Aster gave his betrothed a lick on the head before leaving, "I'll see you later love."_

"_You better," she winked before walking away, giving a nod to his father who returned it with a kind smile._

_He came over to Bunny, "You know how lucky you are don' you Aster?" his father's voice was a touch deeper than his own and he always had a smile on his face._

"_Yes I know Dad," the older buck led his son to the edge of the forest to speak with him privately._

"_Eamon Aster Bunnymund, you are my first son and you bear my name." Using his whole name threw Bunny off, in the tribe everyone was called by their middle names, and the first was the middle name of their father, or at least for the first borns, it was a tradition that passes down from father to son._

"_And in a week's time you will be mated, and _you _will become leader of our tribe. You will be responsible to lead them well, to care for them, for they are your family, and will always be."_

_His serious face turned to a smile, "And because of the happy occasion, I 'ave something for ya." From behind his back Eamon revealed a folded green square and handed it to Bunny._

_Shaking it out he saw it was an emerald green cloak, one of the most handsome things he'd ever laid eyes on. It shined in the light and was trimmed with a darker green, light green patterns covered it._

"_It's a beaut isn't it? I wore this when I was mated with yer mother," Eamon said fondly, "It's yours now. Wear it proud. You will be a great leader Aster, I know it."_

_All Bunny could do was blink at it for a few minutes. He then spoke past the lump now lodged in his throat, "Da I….thank you," clasping his father's arm in a warrior's shake he said, "I promise I'll make ya proud."_

_Eamon then pulled his son into a brief hug, "Ya already have son," he said gruffly, "Ya already have."_

_He then moved back and laughed, "Enough with this mush stuff eh? Why don' we leave tha' to the doe's." Aster laughed and carefully folded the magnificent cloak. He then walked with his father back to the village, where his loving betrothed waited for him. They walked to the Bunnymund home, where they were surrounded by laughter, family, and love…_

~~~The Warren~~~

Night had fallen and Bunny was still in deep sleep. He didn't even stir as Pitch Black himself arose from the shadows, making his way towards the bed.

"Oh look at all the love and happiness," he said aloud, "How absolutely _nauseating_." He chuckled darkly as he watched Bunny sleep.

"Well I have just the thing to fix _that_," with a sweep of his hand the gold dream slowly began to slowly dissolve to black.

"Now this, will be fun." He then sat back and waited for the nightmare to begin.

_~~~Bunny's Dream~~~_

_He had walked Kya to her home that evening for dinner, and once the door was shut he flew. Trees and plants blurred past him as he raced through the forest, excited adrenaline pushing him faster._

_Tonight was a special night because Bunnymund knew the moonflowers had bloomed. Moonflowers were a rare breed, pale as the moon (hence the name), very beautiful, and they just happened to be Kya's favorite. They only bloomed a few weeks out of the year, so he decided to collect some the night they appeared and surprise her with them after she ate._

_The clearing was a good few miles away from the village so it took some time to reach it. When he did though he was happy to see the flowers everywhere, their scent filling the area with a pleasant aroma. _

_He carefully made his way in, not wanting to step on any, and took his time picking the most beautiful ones he could find. _

Oh she is gonna love these _he thought happily, already picturing her face when he showed her. By the time he finished the moon was climbing higher into the night sky. Bunny was tucking the flowers safely in his harness when he heard something._

_He cocked his head to the side, straining his ears for any sign of danger. That was when he heard it, from a distance he heard screaming. Bunnymund went cold, it was coming from the village._

"_No," he whispered before taking off. He pushed himself as hard as he could, sprinting at top speed. The closer he got the more he heard, violent shouts now mixed with the screams, along with the echo of weapons clashing._

_He pushed himself faster, he could now see the orange glow of fire, moved faster still when the stench of smoke hit his nose. _

_Fear pushed him past his normal limits, it squeezed his heart when he realized…he couldn't hear anything anymore._

_The silence lasted only seconds before he had reached the tribe, weapons drawn the moment he was on two legs. But one look around him had them clatter to ground._

_Fire still burned some homes, casting a faint glow to let no horror remain hidden. They were everywhere, pookas lay strewn in the dirt._

_He rushed to his house, his mother, usually smiling with love, was in a crumpled heap on the doorstep. Her green eyes, matching perfectly with his own, had a look of fear and pain, and her fur was stained with blood._

_Bunny didn't have to enter the house, just feet away lay Alani, she was in front of the four younger kits, all sharing a pool of blood. He turned the side and vomited violently, those kits had been only months, _months_ old._

_He passed through the rest of the village slowly, seeing faces he had known his whole life. Bunny then saw his father and brother._

_Neron Eamon Bunnymund was on his back sword still in his paw, he fought every moment, a stab wound at his heart. Aster was weeping openly now, he closed his father's blue eyes before moving onto young Teo._

_His favorite brother had his boomerang clutched in his paw, and his eyes were closed as Bunny cradled the child in his arms. The slice across his throat was bright with blood. He didn't know how long he held him, and he didn't care, that is, until he heard a voice._

"_Aster…" It weakly called his name and he recognized it immediately. Looking around he saw Kya and after nuzzling Teo he rushed to her side._

"_Kya!" He kneeled beside her, her hand feebly covered the hole in her side. "It's alright love, I'm right here."_

_She could barely lift her head, "Th-thank goodness…you're al-alright. I thought-" she winced in effort, "I thought you'd be…"_

"_Shhh love," Bunny hushed, "Save yer strength." He kept his determined eyes looking at hers, as if the contact enough could keep her awake._

_Kya's eyes were warm with love, even as Aster tried to staunch the pouring wound. She then gasped, "Oh! Y-you got moonflowers!" _

_He had all but forgotten that they were still on his harness, "What? Oh-oh right I did…I was gonna surprise you."_

"_They're-they're beautiful," with shaking hands she took them, breathing the scent deeply before it turned into a gurgled cough. _

_He ran his paw over her head. "Don' you worry, you're gonna be jus' fine. I ain't gonna let ya die tonight, I promise."_

"_I know, but I'm letting myself go."_

"_What?!" he asked frantically, "Wha' do you mean-Kya just 'ang on you're gonna be-"_

_His love lifted a paw and held his cheek, "You know I won-won't last….much longer. I'm j-just…glad you can be here with me."_

_Bunny's eyes welled up and he pleaded desperately, "Kya no, please! We- we're going to be mated rememba'? You don' wanna miss that, please love don't-"_

_She pulled his head down so she could touch noses with him. Her eyes were brimming with tears but none fell, "Thank….thank you for the flowers Aster."_

"_No you can't Kya! Please don't go!" He cradled her softly in his arms, holding her tightly, "I can't push on without you." He snuffed her temple, wetting it with his tears._

"_Yes-you can…and you will. Everything-willbe…alright."_

_He looked back at her, "But how!? H-how can I keep going when-when I'm all alone?" _

_She took the paw holding her side with her own, "You must…you must have hope Aster. As-long as-you do…you will _never _be alone." Her grip on his paw began to weaken._

"_Kya! Please-" he pressed his forehead into hers, desperately willing his to-be mate to stay alive._

_He felt a soft lick on his nose as he stared into her dark brown eyes, "I….I love you Aster..." Then Kya's eyes slipped closed, and she didn't take another breath._

"_Kya? Kya NO!" Aster pathetically tried to shake his love only to give up moments later, sobbing into her fur. The love of his life, keeper of his heart, lied dead in his arms._

_He lifted his head to the night sky and released a howled cry, one full of anguish and agony. _

_Sorrow and fear consumed him, for he was now the last pooka…he was truly alone._

~~~The Warren~~~

A scream tore from Bunny's lips as he jolted awake, panting as if he'd just hopped around the world and back, and unaware of the shadow that disappeared in the corner. An uncontrollable trembling had resumed and he clumsily got out from his bed, stumbling to an old dusty chest.

Opening it he dug for a buried object and pulled out a small boomerang. Tears obscured his sight as he brought the weapon to his face, inhaling deeply. There was still the faintest scent of his brother Teo, then with the tears overflowing he put it back in the chest.

He left his house, ignoring the few wandering eggs who tried to approach him, and went to the clay hut. Somehow the moon magically lit up the underground Warren but he paid little attention to the usual comfort.

With still trembling hands Bunnymund grabbed some clay and began to sculpt. As he worked he continued to weep, drops splattering in the earth he molded. He spent hours, putting his heart and soul into the piece, along with his sadness.

Finally, after the final magic firing, he held in his paws an exact replica of a moonflower. It had to be one of his most beautifully done pieces he'd ever made. But that didn't stop the tears from falling.

All he could do was stare at it, then he ran outside and in a cry of tormented fury, threw it to the ground.

The moonflower smashed into a thousand pieces and he crumpled to his knees. His paws tore at his fur in anger, sorrow, and pain. He clutched the fragments until his paws bled, for the first time hurting himself unintentionally.

Looking to the roof of the Warren he saw one shaft reach the surface, where he could see the stars and the moon. He wept again, crying out and silently begging the Man in the Moon to stop the pain, the hurt.

All Bunnymund wanted to do was curl in a ball and wake up to find it was all a dream, a horrendous nightmare. But he knew that would never happen, his kind was dead, when they needed him most he hadn't been there, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

For centuries they have been gone, everyone he had ever loved, yet the wound still felt fresh, and the knowledge of it crushed his very being.

He was, and always would be, completely alone…

**Alright this wasn't as long as I expected it to be so yay **** I hope the waiting to know what happened to Bunny was worth it. Few things, pronunciations of some names-Teo sounds like Tay (like Taylor) not Tee-o, the Ky in Kya is like kite or Kyle (I sort of winged the spelling), and Eamon is Ay (like day) –mon (like money). And here's the pooka name thing in case anyone's confused-the first born carries the middle name of their parent as their first name, while everyone calls them by their own middle name. So Bunny's grandfather was Something Neron Bunnymund, Bunny's dad is Neron Eamon Bunnymund, and Bunny is Eamon Aster Bunnymund. Made that up myself sorry if it's complicated to follow (fun fact-Neron means strong and Eamon means protector so Bunny's dad is strong protector. Neat huh?) ok that is it! Sorry it took a while for this chapter to get posted, next one shouldn't take as long. Peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22 Feelings

**Wow the responses to this were fantastic! And guess what everyone, we got to over 100 comments! And it was in exactly half the amount of chapters as the first one, you did it! :D Thank you all so much for all the wonderful support you've given me I love you ALL! ****I'll move on to shout-outs now.**

**Katyuana and ViviBright16-the fact that you two said you cried made me feel on top of the world…not that I strive to make people cry but under the circumstances it's a wonderful compliment so thank you both.**

**winxlover-you are welcome! And patience, all good things to those who wait ;)**

**RixReviewer-:D Thank you soooo much! That put the biggest smile on my face. And yeah, he totally was ;) and as for UST, your response supported my earlier guess haha**

**Bunnymund's Girlfriend-thanks ****and hey, I read your stories and thought they were cute, it was hard to read at first (yours was the first I read written in play format) but I really like Luna and laughed when you put Jack in a pink prom dress ;D**

**WarriorofLight-As always, thanks, and as for Black Swam…hmm it's interesting. Not a clue what I'd do with it though haha. But if I ever think of something I'll jot it down (probably in a different story) but hey, if I can't start the trend I am confident you are highly capable of doing so ;)**

**And thanks to Stardust Imaginings (don't worry, some fluff is on the way), Night-Fury1, and 0Book0Worm0 for your comments as well. ****Here is chapter 22 (which may end up rather fillery)**

**ROTG is not mine…but did anyone else notice Baby Tooth has one blue eye and one magenta? I just saw that today watching the DVD for the umpteenth time.**

Chapter 22: Feelings

Nat sat on the leaning tower of Pisa, her mind in full ponder mode. She had left the Tooth Palace earlier that morning, and collecting teeth had been fun, but that _wasn't _what she was thinking about. She was thinking about Cupid.

Or to be more accurate, the conversation she shared with the Legend of Love. It had been replying over and over in her mind, but she just couldn't bring it up to Tooth during their night of collecting.

She sighed as once again the events played in her mind…

_~~~Yesterday~~~_

Nat reached Paris France, city of love, and entered the secret doorway only Legends could find atop the Eiffel Tower. Upon entering she was welcomed warmly by Cupid.

"Hello gorgeous!" he greeted her with the typical hug and kiss on the cheek before leading her into his modernly stylish bachelor pad, decorated in hues of pink, red, white, and gold. Cupid was in his typical white pants and red button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up at his wrists.

"Hey yourself handsome," Nat hugged gently, still not used to hugging someone with giant wings, "How've you been?"

He plopped onto a couch in his living room and handed Nat her tea as he answered, "Oh how can I be anything but flawless and amazing as usual?"

Nat laughed openly at his 'modesty' and after taking a sip of her warm beverage she asked him casually, "And how is Angelus doing?" His cheeks became as pink as his eyes, which were quite pink, and he tried to hide it by picking up his bow and plucking the string.

"Oh you know, just…." He couldn't contain it anymore, "He came over and hung out with me a few days ago! Agh Nat he is just too good looking he makes _me_ nervous about romance.

He took off his glasses, you know what they say, love is blind, and in Cupid's case he couldn't see a thing unless it hit him in the face. With a side smirk he added bashfully, "We snuggled on the couch and watched Phantom."

Nat gave a mock applause, "Congrats, you've gotten half way to first base."

He scowled at her, "It's not like that! He's sweet, sensitive, mysterious….but then again he is smoking hot and if we happened to go there…"

"Okay, just stop right there. I don't need to be hearing your dirty fantasies about Angelus you whore."

Cupid laughed at her teasing, "Fine fine, emergency subject change. Soooo how are things between you and Bunny?"

Nat frowned a little at him, "Why do you ask that every time I visit you?" He answered with a snort.

"Nat I'm Cu-pid! Plus, you two _obviously_ have a connection, you don't have to be me to see that."

She held up her hand, "What?! Me and Aster? I do not- why on earth would- we do _not_ have a-a connection."

But he simply rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! You're telling me you don't find him attractive at all?"

Nat opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. _Was she_ attracted to him…she thought about yesterday's pool party.

"Well there was this one thing…" Cupid leaned forward eagerly, absorbing the details about Nat being on Bunny's shoulders during the chicken fight.

"I mean, it wasn't really a big deal," she said, "It's just, I hadn't noticed how…muscular he really is."

Cupid leaned back with a smile, "And you liked it, right? Sitting on those big, broad, tight shoulders of his?"

She fidgeted, "I-I don't know! Um, I mean, maybe a bit…" she flopped herself down on her chair, covering her eyes with her arm. "What am I saying?! I _can't_ like Aster, I-I don't. He's a giant fluffy rabbit!"

"A giant fluffy rabbit who is on the way to stealing you're heart."

Nat glared, "I'm serious Cupid! He's. A. Rabbit! I'm a human, well sort of, it could never work!" she sighed, "Before…this, I had always dreamed of getting married and having a family…I could never do that with Aster."

He smiled in sympathy at the dejected girl in front of him, "Honey, listen to me. Have you ever noticed how _you're_ the only one who can call him Aster? That's because you're special. Love has no boundaries. If it's meant to be, and it just might, then things will work out the way they're supposed to. But you have to let yourself at least give it a chance."

Nat looked over to Cupid with a glum expression, "Can we have another subject change? This is getting real heavy, real fast. I need to think."

Cupid nodded, "Well I put in my two cents, which you should follow by the way, so sure." Grabbing the remote he added, "One last thing, romance can be like a giant puzzle. It can be tough, make your head hurt, and have you kicking and screaming in frustration, but if you're patient and keep at it the pieces will end up fitting together."

They then looked at each other for a full minute before bursting out in laughter, both thinking of the other meaning that sentence could have.

~~~Present Time~~~

Nat sighed again as she looked out a Italy thoughtfull, asking herself for the millionth time, _did she like Aster?_

~~~Bunny~~~

Bunnymund stared out towards the ocean, churning hundreds of feet below, standing at the edge of the rocky cliff. In his paw he held a knife. He'd had it for centuries and it was crusted with his blood.

It wasn't his only instrument of self-harm he had used, but it was the only one he'd kept, it was the first he'd ever used. Turning his eyes to the object he whispered, "Angelus. Mate, I have ta talk to ya."

In moments a black smoke appeared and then shifted into Death. His eyes were instantly on the weapon in the pooka's paw.

"Bunny, you don't want to do this..." he stated calmly as he took a cautious step towards him.

He looked at Angelus with red eyes, "Don' worry, I wasn't plannin to." Bunny brought the knife in front of him, "You know, at this point, I don' even think it would help." He spoke in a lifeless tone.

"For so long, this was my release, my-escape from the constant pain. I would do anythin to be distracted from it, even for a little while. But-" he expertly twirled the weapon, "It's like you always said, this isn't how they would want me ta live, if that's even what to call this. I don't want to need the pain anymore Angelus, I won't let myself."

Then with tears once again occupying his eyes, Bunny threw the ancient knife into the ocean, watching until it disappeared in the dark abyss.

Angelus came and put a hand on his shoulder, "That was amazing Bunny, I'm so proud of you."

"But it still hurts, it's hurtin now more than it has in so long! I-I can barely fight it back...and I flashed back las' night."

"How bad?" The simple question had the rabbit shudder.

"Awful," he mumbled, "It wasn't one of those where I knew what was happening, I relived every part, completely unaware. Why is this happening? Why can't I...cope better?"

Angelus was quiet for a second, "Well let's try to find out." With a wave of his scythe he and Bunny were suddenly in an onyx marble bedchamber, filled with lit candles and the sound of water moving.

Bunny was disoriented for a second, "What are we doin' here?" Angelus led him to the bed.

"Lie down," he instructed, "We're going to try something new. I'm going to put you into a sleep trance, where hopefully we will be able to find out why this has become more...difficult recently."

"Hold up mate!" Bunny skittered in brief panic, "Pl-please don' make me sleep." The plead was quiet and Angelus' gaze was compassionate.

"If at any moment it starts to reveal a flashback, I'll wake you, I promise." He sat by his head and placed his hands at the temples.

Instantly Bunny's eyes drooped, and in moments he went still as he slipped into a deep sleep.

~~~_The Warren~~~_

"Aster what is this?" Nat looked at him with a confused smile as he led her to a blanket in a field with a wicker basket next to it.

"A surprise," Bunnymund answered with a grin as he took her hand and brought her over. Her blue eyes shined as she lowered herself onto the blanket, spreading out the wrinkles in the white sundress she wore. He unpacked the picnic and they began to eat the carrot cake he'd made earlier.

Nat closed her eyes, "Mm this is delicious!" she finished the rest of her piece quickly and Bunny laughed at the frosting on the edge of her lip.

With a steady paw he wiped it away and put the finger in his mouth licking it off, "Yeah, it sure is."

Nat's expression changed and she wore a mysteriously teasing smile. as she crawled closer to him she whispered, "I think you missed a spot.

Bunny's eyes narrowed and he confidently took her lips with his own, being gentle for only a minute before kissing her hungrily She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, giving a soft moan as their tongues twisted around each other.

He turned over so her back was on the blanket and he moved to nip at her neck. Nat's breaths became pants and while one hand twisted into his fur the other rubbed his ear, causing him to rumble low in the magnificent pleasure. As the need became greater his paws roamed over her body and suddenly the thin white dress seemed to be too much between them, so he ran a paw under it and trailed a paw along her soft thigh.

Bunny could hear Nat pant his name, pleading desperately. But then another voice also called his name.

_"Aster_..." he stopped and turned his head, eyes widening at what he saw.

"Kya?" she looked at him with sadness.

"_How could you do this? I thought you loved me." _

Bunny could see tears in her eyes, "I do love you Kya, honest!" Nat continued to rub his ears as she turned his head to her.

"And you don't love me?" she smiled seductively at him, "Come on now Aster, what can you do with _her_? She's nothing but a ghost."

He sat up and looked at Nat, "I-I do love you too Natty, I think."

"_If you loved me, you wouldn't betray me like this." _

Nat then spoke right after, "What do you mean you _think_? It seemed like you did just a second ago." She looked angrily at Kya, "She won't even last much longer anyway."

Bunny turned and saw Kya now had a hole in her side, and it was pouring blood. "_I would have thought I meant more to you..."_

Panic filled him as she started to fade, "No! I do love you Kya! I always have and always will! It's just, it's so hard to be alone for so long."

"You always will?" Nat got up and crossed her arms, "Well if that's the case you should have just left me to die!" Before his eyes Bunny saw her change back into her mortal self, only now she looked cadaverous, her eyes sunken in and her skin a deathly pale.

"_You don't care about me anymore, there's no point in staying." _Kya faded completely and the Warren began to darken, becoming bitterly cold. Bunny looked back and saw Nat dead on the ground, but before he could do anything everything started to spin and with a violent jolt he woke up in Angelus' room.

He handed Bunny a glass of water, "So that's why," he said, "You're guilty of having feelings for Nat. You think you're betraying Kya."

After taking a long gulp he answered, "I 'ave been feelin guilty now and then...but tha's ridiculous! It was fer only a second, I don' even love Natty!"

"Well clearly you do," Angelus said casually, "You've come a long way from where we started, but there's obviously one thing you have yet to deal with."

Bunny got angry, "And what do ya want me ta do let Kya go? Pretend she didn't exist and completely forget about her?!" Death raised his hands in a pacifying manner.

"Bunny, you don't have to forget about Kya, you loved her, you still love her. But you can't let that keep you from moving on, there is a difference between honoring her memory and having it suppress you."

Angelus thought for a second before asking, "You've been carrying this for so long...have you told anyone other than me?" Bunny looked away.

"North knows the most, but not about Kya, the others jus' assume I wasn't always like this."

His shoulder was squeezed comfortingly, "Well maybe that's also part of the problem, burdens are easier to carry when you have help...Or at least, Jack thinks so." Bunny looked at him as he nodded, "He may be young but the kid knows what he's talking about. Try telling the others, or at least, tell Nat. It may help."

Bunny looked deeply into those black and silver eyes before letting out a long sigh, "Ya, alright. I'll try." He got up and made a tunnel, looking back at Angelus he said, "Thanks mate. I don' know where I'd be if it wasn't for ya."

He smiled warmly in return and then Bunny added with a small smile, "And try getting some bloody colors in here or somethin." He could hear Angelus laugh as he jumped in the hole.

Bunny walks right into the globe room, passing North with barely a glance, "Bunny? What brings you here?" He sees Bunny walk right up to the control panel and switch on the aurora borealis.

"It's time I came clean mate, about...well about me." North's eyes widen before softening. He nods and puts a big hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure my friend?" Gentle concern is obvious in the large Russian.

Bunny just sighs, "Let's find out."

~~~Nat~~~

She knew she wasn't a Guardian, but she went anyway, worried if everything was alright. As she approached the workshop she noticed the cold didn't bother her as much as before. But too nervous to really care she went in and went straight for the globe room, entering just as Sandy did.

Everyone else was already there and no one seemed to mind so Nat went straight to Bunny, he was clearly uncomfortable, "Is everything alright?" She placed a hand on a firm bicep _Agh, don't think about that now!_ her mind scolded.

He moved away a little, "Ya, there's no danger or nothin." He then moved away and stdod by the fire place, "I'm sure you're all wonderin why I summoned ya here. Don' worry, there's no problem."

The other Guardians, minus North visibly relaxed as Bunny continued, "You're here because I've decided to tell you my story...about who I was, before I became a Legend." The atmosphere grew tense, no one had hear this story and they were very intrigued.

"Now this ain't gonna be a happy story, jus' lettin ya know that now. Unlike popular belief, I was_ always_ a pooka. We were a tribe in ancient Australia..." He told the entire thing with his eyes on the floor, even surprising North when he mentioned Kya. Bunny's voice would go soft or hoarse as his throat got thick, but he would cough and continue on. When he got to the part about the raid on his village, everyone could see tears hit the floor.

He gruffly brushed at his eyes as he neared the end over two hours later, "So there ya have it. I don' know even now who attacked my tribe, so don' ask. After, I wandered for a while tryin, _hopin' _that there were other tribes...but there weren't. I was near the end, didn't really care bout keeping myself goin', and it was then Manny made me immortal. Ya should a seen how boilin' I was, all I wanted was ta be with my people again, then _he_ makes sure it's damn near impossible!"

He barked a bitter laugh, then went on, "So tha's it, little while later I met up with you three. I wasn't a little bunny turned to a pooka, I was born one, and I'm the last. I didn't tell ya this so you'd feel sorry fer me, the last thing I want is pity. But I needed ta tell you guys, you're family, been it for centuries. And it was time I told you my burden...I learned recently they're easia ta carry when ya have help." Bunny's gaze was on Jack's when he said that part, and tears were in the winter teen's surprised eyes.

There wasn't anyone who wasn't in tears actually, except for Bunny. Tooth then launched herself at him for a bone crushing hug, "This isn't pity," she sniffled, "Just-love ok?" Soon every Guardian had a turn hugging the rabbit, and he would kindly return it, more so to be polite than affectionate.

Bunny then made a tunnel for himself and left. Nat zoomed after, managing to follow right before it closed. She found herself in the kitchen with him and watched silently as he walked to the living room.

He kept his back to her, knowing she was there, and for a few minutes they stood in complete silence. Then Nat saw Bunny's shoulders shake in effort of trying to fight back the emotions threatening to emerge once again. Quickly wiping her eyes of tears she walked right up to him and with gentle hands led him to the couch.

He tried to resist showing such weakness but all efforts ended as she pulled him into her arms. Bunny broke down then and there, sobbing out almost two thousand years of built up pain and sadness one tear at a time.

As the wet tracks streamed down his face Nat held him, constantly running one hand over his head or down his cheek while the other rubbed soothingly on his back, and she never said a word. As she slowly rocked him all earlier thoughts of her own feelings were out the window, the only thing that mattered to her now was comforting Bunny.

And the same was for him as he clung to her arm. Not once did he think of the dream he had of Nat earlier, or what he was supposed to do about it. He only took the comfort he desperately needed for so long.

Hours passed before the uncontrollable weeping dimmed to light sniffling. Nat looked at him wearing a soft smile, "Why don't you go rest in your room? I'll bring in some tea."

Bunny hiccuped once and nodded, getting up and moving to leave. As he went into the hall he turned back and saw her already up and grabbing the kettle.

"A-actually," he started uncomfortably, "I don' want any tea." She put the kettle down and looked at him.

"Is there anything you do want?" He looked at her, then down at his feet, his pride getting in the way of asking. Nat looked into his deep green eyes and must have seen what he wanted because she smiled compassionately and once again grabbed his paw, taking him to his bedroom.

She didn't even change her clothes, kicking off her boots she went to his bed and waited under the covers. With a grateful smile he climbed in next to Nat and once comfortable she rested her head on his broad chest.

"Better?" she asked as she lazily began running her fingers through his chest fur.

Nuzzling the top of her head he replied, "Yeah...Thank you Natty." Resting his head back he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

"You're welcome Aster," she snuggled closer to him perfectly content. Tired from crying Bunnymund yawned and closed his eyes, going to the realm of peaceful sleep where no dreams dwelled, allowing the weight in his arms to bring more hours comfort.

**Sooo I made this entire chapter up as I went. I just wanted there to be some fluff after the angst of the last one. Sorry if it was kind of slow. Since I'm on spring break next chap should be up in a few days. Later! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 Her First Light

**Well once again this chapter is going to be written as I go, not much prior planning to it…let's just see how this turns out. Most of your comments were simple compliments, which I still appreciate of course, but that just means there won't be many shout outs. And just to be sure you guys know, last chapter was strictly fluffy comfort! Nat and Bunny are not together yet (sorry winx lover lol you're gonna have to wait a bit longer). Also, I'm wearing a wrist brace at the moment so I apologize now if there are more typos than usual.**

**iPastatalia-thanks first off, and I can't say much about the mating thing cause I don't want to spoil anything that just maaaay happen to Nat and Bunny ;) (plus I'm still working on it haha)**

**That One Dude-Thanks! That's really super duper nice! :D**

**That's it. Onward to the story! Even though ROTG isn't mine...*sigh***

Chapter 23: Her First Light

It had been two weeks since Bunny made the confession of his past to the Guardians, and it turned out Angelus had been right, he did feel a bit better.

He hadn't really had any nightmares and the day after waking up with Nat in his arms he felt incredibly well rested. However, something was a bit different in the Warren these days.

It seemed that Jack was visiting more often, even if only for a little while. Some days the teen would come hollering and annoying as ever, while other times Bunny would be quietly painting eggs and hear Jack arrive, not saying a word as he sat next to the rabbit and pick up a brush.

Today however, was a bit different. Jack walked right into the cottage like he owned the place, and grabbed Nat who was in the middle of lunch with Bunny.

"HeyIneedtoborrowNatkaybye!" If it wasn't for his ears Bunny wouldn't have understood a word that flew out Jack's mouth.

"Oi! Hold up Frostbite, just where do ya think you're goin?"

The winter spirit smirked mischievously, "It's a present, sort of, for Nat. Don't worry Cottontail she won't be gone long. And here," he held up a goodie bag, "I managed to snag some carrot cake from North's kitchen."

The inside of Bunnymund's ears reddened when he thought about the last time he had carrot cake…with Nat in his dream.

"Uhh, th-thanks mate." He shifted his eyes to the floor, but Jack was too excited about whatever to notice.

"No prob Kangaroo, come on Nat!" He started dragging her to the door.

"Hold on!" Nat laughed. Freeing herself from the icy grip she turned and walked back to hug Bunny. Wrapping her arms around his neck for a brief moment she said, "Bye Aster."

It had become a usual thing since Nat and Bunny shared their tender moment. She would show affection, just a little more than normally, and it was a simple way of telling the other "I'm here." And he would always accept it in silent appreciation.

Casually with an arm wrapping her waist he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose, "Be careful sheila."

Walking to Jack she replied, "I always am." Bunny snorted as she went out the door.

"Oh really? Need I remind ya about a certain wildfire?" She laughed and gave him the finger.

Chuckling he began clearing the table when his eye caught something. By the carrot cake Jack left there was a single snowflake, glowing ever so slightly. Next to it was a note.

_Bunny,_

_ If you ever need to talk, or anything, use this. Just say my name to it, I'll hear. Anywhere, any_time. _You're not alone Kangaroo, remember that._

_Jack_

Bunny blinked a few times before smiling. With gentle care he picked up the little flake and put it in the top drawer of his nightstand whispering, "Thanks Snowflake."

~~~~~Nat~~~~~~

"Jack, what are we doing in Pennsylvania?" Jack effortlessly zipped ahead, throwing snowballs at unsuspecting children who laughed in glee.

"Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise." He landed in a town Nat recognized as Burgess. When she looked at him questioningly he answered, "This is where Jaime lives."

"So am I here to watch you play with your first believer?" she asked with just a hint of bite in her tone. The whole invisibility thing still stung a bit.

Jack looked fake-hurt, "Now what kind of brother would I be if I did that? If you let me finish I was going to _add_ that it's also where your soon to be first believer lives too."

Nat did a double-take and he smiled kindly, "Who better to see you first then the child who made you this way?"

She was still dumbfounded as she followed him approach the Bennett house, watching the young boy from her funeral come outside.

"Jack!" Jaime flung his body at him in a flying hug.

Jack ruffled his head, "Hey buddy, how you been?"

"Great! But what are you doing here?"

The teen gave Nat a wink, "Actually kiddo, I'm sort of here for Sophie." When he saw the momentary hurt pass his face he added quickly, "But only for a little bit, then I'll play with you. You see, I think it's time Nat got a believer. And since you're my first, giving you another one just wouldn't be fair."

Jaime perked, "Nat's here? Where is she?"

Jack then looked in her direction, "Go on, say hi."

Taking a step forward Nat lifted the leaves on the ground, blowing them towards the boys in a brisk gust of wind, "Hello Jaime."

He smiled brightly and returned the greeting as Jack got his attention, "So how bout you get Sophie out here, and I'll get you when it's your turn."

The mess of brown hair nodded vigorously before darting inside. Nat's nerves started to appear. "Is-is this really going to work Jack?"

He came over and grabbed her hand, "First rule Nat?" He wore a smirk when he asked.

She stared at him until a slow smile spread across her face, "Trust you."

"Damn right," Jack said just as a blonde mass sped out the back door, toppling into him.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" The six year old giggled, "What're you doing here?"

He set Sophie down and kneeled to her eye level, "Soph this is really important ok? Do you remember Nat, the girl that saved you?" After seeing her nod he went on, "Well, because she's new no one can see her. But I want her to have believers, we want _you _to be the first."

The girl gasped loudly as if she'd been given the greatest present. Clapping and jumping she chanted, "I believe I believe I believe!"

Jack laughed and held her shoulders, "Wait a second munchkin, I need to tell you who you're believing in." He paused for a bit of dramatic affect as her eyes widened.

"You're believing in Natalie Animus. She brings the seasons, and when each season changes, so does her appearance. During the fall she has bright red hair," He looked at Nat for a second, "an orange skirt, brown puffy shirt, and red tattoos. She's more than what she was the first time you met her, now she's a Legend."

Letting go of her shoulders Jack added, "Ok Soph, believe." Sophie squeezed her eyes tightly shut and made little fists.

Under her breath you could hear her say, "Nat Animus brings the seasons." She repeated the phrase like a mantra, stumbling a bit at the last name. Trying to help with believing, Nat used energy she felt in the earth and sent a wave to Sophie, filling the child with its magic.

Sophie stopped moving, letting the peaceful feeling take over. After another few moments she slowly opened her eyes. Scanning around the yard her mouth gaped as she looked past Jack's shoulder.

"NAT!" She squealed with an excited smile on her face. She then flung herself at the legend, who out of reflex caught the child in her arms, huffing at the sudden weight.

Nat froze at that moment, _she'd caught Sophie._ She hadn't passed through her! This young girl was in her arms, burying her face into her neck with muffled laughter. She could feel the warmth of the child, and for once, there was no emptiness.

"Oh my God," was all Nat could say as tears filled her eyes. Jack grinned brilliantly from ear to ear before flying up to Jamie's window.

She didn't see Jaime come down, or hear Jack instruct him in how to believe. No, all she noticed in those moments was the blonde mass clinging to her. In pure joy she kissed the top of Sophie's head, awed that she was actually holding her.

Suddenly another tapped her shoulder. Looking she saw Jaime smiling down at her, and Nat pulled him into the hug as well.

With an arm around her neck she could hear him whisper, "Thank you for saving my sister."

Nat squeezed him tightly, pulling them back for a moment she said, "Thank _you,_ for believing in me."

Jack coughed subtly, getting them to turn to him, "Now that that's over, let's have some fun."

So the two legends played with the Bennett siblings for a while before their mother called them in. Before flying off Jack reminded them to spread the word about Nat, to help get more believers.

As they flew Jack turned to her, "So…did you like your present?" His question was answered by a tackle from Nat, causing them to plummet for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you," She said sincerely before letting go.

Jack smiled back and changed the subject, "So you're awfully huggy today, or is that just left over Bunny love?"

Nat rolled her eyes, "Again with the questions about me and Bunny."

"So I'm not the only one who notices it? Tell me, are you two secretly dating?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "We're not dating! And we are not having this conversation. Why don't you tell me about Tooth?"

A light blue blush dusted his cheeks, "What do you mean?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Oh come on Jack! You two obviously like each other, so grow a pair and do something about it!"

Jack's eyes widened, "She likes me?!"

Nat sighed in exasperation facepalming, "Thick as bricks I swear," she muttered under her breath. "Jack, I am not going to say cause it's not my place, but I will say she's…_interested_ in you."

She smirked at the look on his face, "So…that's a yes?" The smirk disappeared and she threw her hands in the air.

"Ugh! Men!"

~~~~The Warren~~~~

Bunnymund was happily making some new dyes when he heard Nat coming into the Warren.

"BUUUUNNNYYY! BUNNY BUNNY BUUUUNNY! *quiet pause* ASTER WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

By the sound of her voice she didn't seem in danger, but that didn't stop the lick of pianic in his mind, "Down here Natty!" He called out, "By the river!"

He turned around just in time to see her almost barrel into him, "Crikey! What the bloody hell's got you so excited?"

Nat was bouncing on her heals, "A believer! I have believers! I-I could touch them, and they saw me!"

Bunny smiled broadly, "Really?! Who's the lucky first?"

"Sophie! Little Sophie Bennett! And then Jaime saw me too!"

Happiness for her swelled inside him and Bunny picked her up by the waist, spinning her around in circle.

"Ah I'm so happy for ya Nat!" She laughed as he put her down, but she left her hands on his shoulders.

Giving a long hug she asked into his shoulders, "Could things get any more perfect?"

~~~~Pitch Black~~~~

Countless nightmares stood in rows, leaving a path open for their leader to walk down

"Perfect!" He exclaimed wickedly, "We are finally ready!" The horses stomped and snorted in anticipation.

The Nightmare King had finally gained enough strength back to make a suitable sized army and, though a tad small, was full of power.

"My fierce pets we have waited long for this moment, feeding off the fear of children, but let us not forget the reason we were nearly destroyed in the first place!" Sand images of the Guardians formed and the nightmares angrily neighed in protest.

Pitch let their anger intensify for a few moments, "And though they were the ones that put us back under the beds it is because of them we have returned just as strong!"

He laughed at the irony, the fear of children was like water while the Guardian's were like rich wine, the taste and effects so much more powerful.

"Let us take a look at the weakness of these pathetic idiots once more!" Black sand swirled above their heads, showing the different fears. Sandy's death, Tooth's fairies dying, Jack drowning, North seeing his family dead-

"And of course," Pitch smirked maliciously, "Our favorite and most delicious," Bunnymund's nightmares filled the room, fires burning down homes, the sound of screams from pookas, and lastly the agonized cry released when the female died in his arms.

"Music to my ears." He reached his throne and stood before his army, "Use their fears to your advantage, render them helpless to my wrath! Be ready! This first step must be done precisely, no mistakes can be allowed. Now go, wait for my signal."

The nightmares dispersed and Pitch sat in his thrones, "Oh I hope you're ready as well Guardians, because I just may have a trick up my sleeve."

**Ahhh this was short I'm sorry! But trust me when I say next chapter will be intense as Pitch finally makes his first move! o-O Mwahaha! Nat will be a part of her first battle, emotions will run high, is more fluffy angst on the way?! What will happen!? Stay tuned and find out next time! ;D**


	24. Chapter 24 A Glimpse

**As promised here is the next chapter in shorter time. I also want to wish an early Happy Easter to all my readers, I hope Bunny comes and leaves you his best 'googies' ;) Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, it's going to get crazy…that is, if it turns out right. **

**Thanks for all your comments, Night-Fury1 I almost peed my pants cause of you XD. And to everyone else, I'd shout out but inspiration does not wait!**

**Onward to the story! And hey, maybe for Easter Bunny will give me the rights to ROTG….but I doubt it.**

Chapter 24: A Glimpse

Nat leapt from the tree tops, light as air, enjoying the crisp wind in her lungs. It had been less than a month since the Bennett kids saw her, and now most of the children in Burgess could see her, much to the Legend's delight.

However, she was still working on her family and though she could communicate thanks to the wind, they still couldn't see her. The thought was on her mind when she heard someone below.

"Help! Please someone help me!" It was clearly a child's voice, so without hesitation she dove to the forest floor. Nat searched for the source and found a little boy cowering in the leaves.

"What's wrong honey?" The wind carried her words and he shivered violently looking around.

"M-my friends, we-we were playing when something s-separated us. I-I hear noises and I can't find them.

Nat listened and heard high pitched screaming in the distance. It wasn't children, the eerie sound made her skin crawl.

"How many of your friends are out here?"

"T-ten," Nat cursed mentally, _These woods are immense! If I'm going to find them, I'll need help. _She then instructed the boy, "Stay here, I have friends who can help, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry!" He yelled as she took off. When she was gone the child grinned before dissipating into a mass of black sand.

From the shadows Pitch Black emerged, "And now it begins."

Nat raced as fast as she could, having the wind tell Jack to gather the Guardians. In record time she reached the Tooth Palace, it was the closet destination, and the moment she landed was bombarded by questions.

Hands on her thighs she stooped over, panting for just a minute, "A boy-and his friends-" she wheezed, "They're lost in the woods-something-may be- after them."

That was all it took for the Guardians to take action, Nat gave the location of the child and in the next moment all six of them entered a snow globe and were in the woods again.

Sandy formed pictures, asking where she had seen the boy.

"He was over-" but she was cut off by a shout and more of that screeching she'd heard earlier.

"Let's go!" North bellowed, charging towards the sound. Everyone else was close behind, prepared for anything. They were not, however, prepared for what they saw.

Bursting into an open field they found themselves surrounded by nightmares, eyes glowing and hooves pounding, with none other than the king himself mounted on his steed.

"Pitch Black?!" North said incredulously.

"In the flesh! It seems you fell for my little trick perfectly." He then cleared his throat, and spoke in the voice of the child Nat saw earlier, "Pl-please hurry! Help us!" He then broke off in evil laughing.

Nat turned to the Guardians, "G-guys I'm so sorry!"

"It's not yer fault Natty," Bunny said, "The rat bag could 'ave tricked any of us."

Pitch chuckled, "Haha so very true rabbit."

Tooth spoke angrily, "How are you back Pitch? Answer me!" Not feeling threatened at all he tisked the fairy queen.

"Now now, no need to be rude. It's like I told you before Guardians, you can't kill fear."

Jack laughed, "No, but we can kick its sorry ass!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Ah Jack, still as _funny_ as ever. Anyway, all I had to do was reach out to the children. Their fear fueled me, but I can't give them all the credit now! I have _you_ to thank as well."

"What!?"

"Oh don't sound so surprised North, the fear of Guardians strengthened me back to my usual self quickly so-" he gave a mock bow, "I thank you for all your help. This would not be possible without you."

He then looked at Nat, "Ah Natalie Animus! At last we finally meet, I've had my eye on you for quite some time now and you've yet to disappoint me."

Nat suppressed a shudder, hiding her fear, "Pitch. So very _nice_ to meet you too."

He ignored her obvious sarcasm, "Yes I'm sure it is. Well now that the pleasantries are out of the way….let's have some fun."

With a wave of his hand Pitch's nightmares charged. The Guardians met them half-way, diving into the battle. Sandy furiously whipped at everything black, turning them into gold sand. Nat could see North slash through the beasts with the ferocity of a hundred men, his swords shining in the moonlight.

Nat managed to hold her ground well, she'd summon vines from the ground and whip through the creatures. The only problem was with it being fall they were brittle and dry, breaking after only one or two hits.

She saw Tooth and Jack side by side, wings slicing and ice freezing. As she fought she saw a nightmare try to sneak up on Bunny, and she coursed with anger.

With a piece of vine still in hand she leaped up and mounted the wild horse and wrapped the vine at its neck. Giving a hard tug it pulled through, decapitating the animal.

Bunnymund had turned just as she did so, eyes wide in shock. With a smirk she said, "What? You think only Guardians can have cool moves?"

She then summoned energy from within the earth and with a shout, sent it rippling around her in green waves, causing nightmares to either fall apart or be stunned enough to give the Guardians time to finish them off.

Pitch looked around at the remaining nightmare, unfazed. "I'll admit, we're still not at our best…but let's see you handle this." With a menacing smile he raised his arms. The black sand started flying towards its master until it surrounded him.

"Let's see you fight the fear when it consumes you!" Shooting his hands forward the sand rushed at the six spirits.

Crying "No!" Nat spread her arms out and around them a thick fog rolled in, creating a dome for her and the Guardians. No one could see anything past the shield, but they knew the fear was trying to find a way in.

"Nat," Jack asked, "How are you doing this?"

"Not a clue, I've never done something like this before." She kept her hands up as she spoke. It didn't take much energy to keep the fog dome going, but she also didn't know how long it'd last.

From outside Pitch cursed. Talking aloud to himself he said, "This may be a problem." He thought for a moment, "If I can just get one…." He then smiled.

From within the dome the Guardians heard the boogeyman's voice, it echoed around them.

"Well I must admit, this battle has worn us down a bit. I'd say it's time for a snack. Whose fear shall I get first?"

"You aren't getting anyone's Pitch!" Nat spat to him.

They heard him laugh, "Oh you misunderstand dear Nat, I already have their fears. It is the one thing I always have, I just need to reawaken it. I would have used yours as well but to be honest I was too lazy to break past all the _bravery._"

He said the last part like a dirty word, "It can be such a nuisance, but since we're just sitting around, I may as well…" Pitch trailed off, being quiet for a minute before continuing.

"I see, you fear that your family will never see you again, that they will never believe in you." He sounded unimpressed, "Why am I not surprised, a selfless fear. You care more for them than yourself. Not much to feed on, so I'm not going to waste my time with you. At least, _not yet_."

Nat winced, she was afraid her family would never see her, that she'd break the promise she made to them. What she didn't like more was the way he said not yet.

Pitch turned his attention back to the Guardians, "So who's it going to be?" He toyed with them playfully. "Sandy, how's the shoulder treating you?"

Something whizzed through the air and next to the sandman a black arrow hit the ground before disappearing. Fear flashed in his golden eyes before he angrily flashed symbols, apparently swearing at the nightmare king.

"Or what about you Toothiana? Are your fairies alright?" Around them they could hear faint chirping and Tooth almost left the dome if it wasn't for North.

Pitch simply moved on, "I particularly liked your fear North, so very….gruesome. Would be a shame if that came to reality."

North pointed his blades to the fog, "Do not threaten my family Pitch!" He shouted, "Or we will see if fear really can't be killed you bastard!" The anger boiling under the threat caused everyone in the fog to flinch.

But it didn't stop Pitch, "And Jack, I enjoyed watching you drown, I didn't even have to try for that one. But do you really think that just because you learned how to float you can't drown?"

Nat could see Jack shudder as Pitch went on, "But that's not all is it? No, you think that you'll become alone again, abandoned and invisible to the world!"

Jack whimpered softly and Bunnymund raised his boomerangs, "Pitch you filthy sod! Rack off!"

"Oh Bunny! How could I almost forget _you_? Over the centuries you have been the most delicious fear I ever tasted, absolutely tantalizing. The perfect pick me up when I'm feeling a tad run down."

Bunnymund lowered his weapons as Pitch continued, "No fear is greater than one you've lived through." They practically hear him smirking in vicious glee.

"I remember it well, just thinking about it gives me a rush."

Bunny stared at the fog, "Re-remember?" Around the Legends laughter was heard.

"But of course! I was there after all, I made the mob!" All Bunny could do was look around in horror. "I was looking for a meal, and in a nearby village I filled the people with fear, encouraging them that you pookas, ridiculous name by the way, were dangerous."

He went on, "Oh it was a challenge, they tried to resist, saying your people seemed peaceful. But I riled their fear, convincing them you were a threat. And what better way to end a threat, _then with a raid._" From every direction a battle could be heard, they could even see shapes of pookas fighting past the fog.

"What a sight it was! I strolled through the warriors, collecting fear for the coming Dark Age. There was one that stuck out to me though…he was young, trying to fight, throwing his boomerang everywhere."

Bunny's blood ran cold as he listened, "It was a good effort, but the fool didn't last long. I loved the look on his face when someone stepped behind him and slit his throat. Now what was that child's name again?" Outside Pitch tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Inside Bunnymund trembled, eyes wide in anguish, "T-Teo…" He wanted to vomit, his legs were barely supporting him.

Pitch clapped his hands together, "Ah that's right! Teo! And then there was the adult, your father if I'm correct, in that split second he watched his son get killed he was stabbed with a sword! Can you believe that?"

The nightmare king was enjoying every minute of this, telling the story like it was a happy tale. "Of course I watched others die, absorbing the fear, but there was one that I will never forget. It was a female, cream fur and defiant brown eyes, instead of running off to hide with the women and children she was in the open, fighting."

Bunny choked a sob but it only goaded Pitch, "She wasn't just fighting though, whenever she had a chance she would call out someone's name."

Through the fog everyone heard a female voice, "_Aster! Aster where are you!?"_ Tears streamed down Bunnymund's face.

"Kya!" He cried out, causing Pitch to laugh.

"Wait-wait a minute…Aster…isn't, isn't that your name?" He played dumb as if he didn't already know, reveling in the pain rolling from the dome. "What a small world! Any who she kept fighting, calling out _your_ name…when a warrior came and ran her with a spear."

Bunny felt like he couldn't breath as he fell to knees. His mind whirled as Pitch went on, "Finally everyone left, and I was about to go myself, when suddenly, someone burst from the trees. You, to be specific with your weapons ready, and the look on your face was priceless. I watched you go around, desperately looking for your loved ones, and I almost brought someone back to kill you."

"But I didn't, instead I watched you find the female, still alive, and how you pathetically tried to save her. And then…she died in your arms. Oh and how you _screamed_, full of more pain and fear than anything I'd ever heard. It was then I decided to let you live. That way I could taste more of your sweet fear in the future."

At this point, Bunnymund could hardly comprehend anything, "I watched you roam, waiting to die, dreams plaguing you and feeding me. Seeing you beg for death was marvelous, and then you became a Guardian! That was wonderful, now my greatest source could be used at my pleasure for eternity!"

Pitch finished his tale and Bunny slowly stood, "It-it was _you_? You d-did it, thi-this whole time?" He spoke in a whisper but it was heard.

"Oh come rabbit try to keep up! Yes it was me! I'm the one who caused the raid, I'm the reason you're the last of your kind! And I am the reason they're all dead! Your tribe, your family, and you _precious_ Kya!"

Bunnymund was shaking with rage, "You. Killed. Them. _You're_ why I'm alone!" All the memories of that night, every face of those he loved flashed in his mind, and he could contain it no longer.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared. Before anyone could stop him E. Aster Bunnymund jumped outside the dome. The others cried out, flinching as he cried in blind fury, but it was only moments before they could hear him shouting in terror.

Nat spread out the fog, letting it vanish, and they saw Bunny swarmed by the sand, writhing. Pitch had his eyes closed, savoring the flavor and rushed with power.

Opening his eyes he turned to the others, "This has only been a glimpse of what is to come Guardians. I'll see you again." He then looked directly at Nat, giving her a wink before he went into the woods, taking his nightmares with him.

Nat was the first to reach Bunny, he looked awful, cowering in fear. He was an empty shell of the strong warrior she had come to know. North told the group, "We must go after him!"

She answered, "Go! I'll stay with Aster, you may still catch him." She saw their faces and she added, "I won't let _anything_ hurt him."

With a quick nod of agreement the four remaining Guardians went after Pitch. Nat focused her attention to the emotionally scarred rabbit crying through closed eyes.

Using gentle hands she placed his head in her lap, eyes flying open he cringed at the contact before his gaze went vacant. Nat could hear him murmuring, "S'all my fault….couldn't, wasn't there…" Bunny looked traumatized.

He still shook and Nat tried to envelop him in a comforting warmth, concentrating on her summer powers rather than fall. It appeared to work since his constant shaking turned into occasional shuddering.

As he whimpered Nat softly pet him, a continuous string of sweet nothings pouring from her lips.

"Shhh Aster, I'm right here, hush it's alright now, everything will be fine, it's ok, I'm here, shh."

She wasn't sure if what he said next was to her or just rambled in his fear induced delirium, but he moaned, "Don'…don' wanna, don' wanna be alone."

Nat's heart nearly broke. Kissing his forehead she whispered, "Don't worry, you'll _never_ have to be alone." She then held his paw while her other hand kept up the incessant pets.

The moon shined brightly on the two and as she wiped tears from his eyes Nat looked up.

"Please help him," she begged. And that was all she said before looking back to Bunny, his scrunched face slowly relaxing.

Hearing noises she stiffened, but only saw North, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack…without Pitch.

She looked at Sandy who shook his head. Everyone gathered around Bunny in his unconscious state.

"We need to get him to the pole," North said gravelly. Being more tender than one would expect from a man as big as him, he gingerly picked up Bunnymund, who whimpered softly and moved his hand out.

Not even thinking Nat grabs it and runs a hand over his face, "Hey it's ok, I'm still here." Her gentle cooing hushed Bunny, and she nodded to North. He had Jack grab a snow globe and in the next moment they were in Santoff Claussen.

He was brought to the infirmary and inspected by the yetis, everyone stayed in the room during the process. Finally one came and spoke to North while the others waited anxiously.

"Yetis say he is fine, just a few bumps and bruises. He will be alright in few days."

"Physically," Tooth said quietly. The others looked at each other, no idea what to say.

Sandy then suggested that everyone get some rest, to which they agreed. North was the last one out when he looked back and saw Nat sitting by Bunny's bed.

"Malyutka," he said quietly, "Come rest."

She kept watching Bunny, "I'm not leaving."

North sighed, "Yetis said he is alright, if anything changes they will-"

"North," Nat interrupted. "I won't leave him. He-he was always, there f-for me. I owe that much to him." She grabbed his paw, "He shouldn't be alone."

Once again he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before smiling slightly. Giving her a kiss on the head he muttered, "Stubborn. I swear you are Russian."

The comment got a small laugh from her, "Goodnight North." He left, ordering a yeti to make sure she is comfortable. With one last glance at Nat, the Guardian of Wonder went to bed.

Nat stayed with him through the night and the entire next day, never leaving. The yetis would bring her meals, which she only nibbled at before grabbing Bunny's paw again. Sandy would come in and out to make sure the rabbit's dreams remained good, sometimes sneaking some sand on Nat just to get her to sleep for a while.

The sun had been down for only an hour or so when he stirred. She was the only other one in the room, but she didn't want to tell the others just yet.

"Aster, are you with me?" he blinked groggily at the question.

"Natty? Uhn…where am I?"

She smiled at him, "The workshop. What do you remember Aster?"

It took Bunny a minute to clear his head, but when he did it all rushed back, all the way up until the nightmares swarmed him.

"Everythin," his throat got thick and he looked at the ceiling, "Pitch. He, he killed-,"

"Shhh I know," she shushed him, bringing her free hand to hold his cheek, "Don't think about that now."

A few stray tears rolled down the sides of his face, "All these years…and it was _Pitch_ all along."

Nat squeezed his paw, "You need to rest, you got pretty banged up. I'll be here when you wake."

He looked at her silently staring into her lovely blue eyes until the question popped hesitantly from his mouth, "S-sing?"

Smiling she scooted her chair closer to the bed and started to hum a lullaby she learned from Patty. After humming a few bars she sung softly.

_Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a little ditty  
in her Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day_

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby. 

Bunnymund soon drifted into sleep, his mind going back to a time when his own mother held him as a kit. A time when he was safe and loved. A time when all was right and good.

**Sooo clearly I'm not good at writing fight scenes, and I've noticed that this is the third time I've put a song into this story. Sorry about that *scratches back of head awkwardly* Once again this was one of those chapters that I picture really well in my head but can't seem to write it right on paper. Let me know what ya'll think! Anyway I hope you all have a lovely Easter and I will see you later. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 A Moment

**Sorry this one's put up kind of late guys. I wanted to surprise you with this on Easter (which I hope you all enjoyed!), but writing this was like stopping a moving freight train. I have no inspiration at all, complete writers block! So I apologize in advance if the chapter sucks.**

**Katyuana-How ironic that you mention that…cause that might just be happening in the somewhat near future ;) but of course, one must be patient. **

**And no, Bunnymund didn't give me the rights to ROTG. :*(**

Chapter 25: A Moment

Nat floated lazily in the water, relishing in the constant warmth of the Warren. The river made soothing noises as it passed over boulders and such, adding to the peaceful feeling.

She was perfectly at ease until she heard, "Oi! Natty you over here?" She saw Bunny coming her way and dove behind a rock.

"Aster don't look!" she peeked her head over to see his confused expression.

"Why not?"

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "I'm taking a _bath…_Ugh, I'm _naked_ Aster!"

He crossed his arms and snorted, "Honestly I don' get the point of you humans always coverin up. I never wear clothes."

"You have fur, so everything…private stays hidden." Nat shifted uncomfortably, "Clothes are meant to hide what doesn't want to be seen."

Not understanding what he was doing she watched Bunny walk into the water. She wanted to move away as he approached but something stopped her.

When he reached the boulder Nat was using as cover he halted. She watched him slowly move his serious emerald gaze down her bare body and then back up, stopping at her eyes.

"Natty, there's nothing of you I _don't_ want ta see." Her breath caught at his words, and his eyes showed something she couldn't name. It wasn't until he placed his paws on her hips did Nat realize it was lust, an emotion she had never seen in him before.

Their eyes never left each other's, and she raised her hands to Bunny's arms, shivering at the tight muscle underneath the fur. Suddenly as if mere through touch, Nat found herself growing warm with lust also.

The desire made her notice he was leaning into her, and that she was as well. When their lips met fire coursed all over her and Nat roughly grabbed his neck. It was clear Bunnymund felt it too as his paws tightened on her hips, pulling her close.

Brushing her bottom lip with his tongue she opened her mouth, letting him in. His breath was hot and delicious, she could taste his power and strength. Their tongues melded for a few moments before he broke away, Nat's whimper of disappointment turned into a keen of pleasure as he worked on her neck, alternating between tender kisses and teasing bites.

Unable to comprehend anything that wasn't the sensations going throughout her system, she rubbed her hips against his thigh, expressing her need.

Bunny hoisted her up and pushed her back against the boulder, needs just as desperate. Nat tugged violently at his fur and he groaned, only increasing her arousal.

He made a trail of kisses, moving from her neck slowly down her chest to her stomach. Her hips arched on their own when they reached her belly button. She could hear herself begging for more as she wrapped her legs around his waist and trailed her fingers low, twirling her fingers in the thick fur.

A familiar rumble came from the pooka as he whispered her name and he looked at her once more. She brought a hand to his cheek, leaning in for another kiss when-

Nat sat up and looked around wildly, finding herself in her room. Her body was flushed and her hands shook. Everything was quiet as light poured softly into her room.

A dream! It had been a dream! In all her life Nat had never _ever_ had a dream like _that_. She brought a hand to her lips, still tasting Bunny's mouth on hers, feeling his tongue trace down…

Nat shook her head, feeling her skin tingle at the thought. _Did I really…? Does this mean… _Her internal thought process was interrupted when someone knocked on her door, almost making her fall out of bed.

Bunny peeked his head in, "You awake Natty?" Since the Pitch attack a few days earlier he had insisted on coming back to the Warren, saying he had next Easter to plan. The nights typically had him waking from nightmares, and Nat helping ease him back to sleep. The other Guardians took turns too, but with Christmas so close it was mostly Tooth, Sandy, and Jack, plus one secret visit from Angelus only Nat knew about.

She quickly hid her frazzled nerves and spoke warmly, "Aster, what are you doing up before me?"

He came in and placed a breakfast tray on her bed, "Well it is almost noon, and I thought I'd thank ya for, you know, helpin and such."

"You don't have to thank me, besides, I'm just doing what any of you would do for me." She took a bite of her food, "Any nightmares last night?"

Bunny stood a bit straighter and smiled, "Not a one, an' I didn't even use dreamsand."

"Aster that's great!" He shrugged at her praise but then sniffed the air.

With a slight frown he asked, "Are you alright? Ya smell…different, and ya look a tad warm."

Nat swiftly got out of bed and went to the window, allowing a breeze to swirl her, "Me? Oh I-I'm fine, just had a strange dream is all. Ninjas, lots of action, that kind of stuff."

He looked at her funny then went toward the door, "Um, a'right then…I guess I'll leave you to yer breakfast."

"Ok, thanks again Aster." He shut the door and once he was gone she facepalmed, "Ninjas?" she muttered, "Really, that was the best I could come up with?"

Nat sighed and looked out the window, having the wind tell Jack to come over for temporary Bunny duty. She seriously needed to talk to a professional.

~~~~~~Paris~~~~~~

"Oh my lord!" Cupid swooned onto his bed, "That. Is. _Fantastic_!" He clapped giddily, "Shame you had to wake up though, I'd have loved to hear what happened next!"

Nat huffed, "Cupid! Focus, I'm freaking out right now! Did you do this, because if you did I swear-"

"Sweetheart will you relax?" Cupid rolled his eyes and smirked, "No, that yummy dream was aaaall you. Sometimes I am just that good I don't even need to try."

"So it was you!"

He laughed, "Sorry pet, though not really. As much you want to blame someone else the only one at fault here," Cupid pointed at her, "is you."

"But what does this even mean!? Do I-?" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

He got up, "Fraid so Nat." Making a heart with his hands he added, "You're in love with Bunnymund!"

Nat put up her hand, "Please don't call it love!"

Cupid pouted, "I don't get it, is it so bad? Is Bunnymund that terrible?"

"No!" she said almost immediately, "It's just…love is a such a strong word so please, for my sanity's sake, let's call it a crush ok?"

He gave a thumbs up in agreement, "Fine. But soon enough you'll get used to it."

"Cupid, this is just nuts. The first person I really, _really_ like is a giant rabbit!"

"Nat we've been over this already so don't bother. No boundaries, remember?" He gave her a comforting hug, "Don't worry, you'll get wrinkles."

Cupid then shooed her out so he could get ready for his date with Angelus. Nat flew out of Paris, but instead of going back to the Warren, she headed to the North Pole, still needing to 'cool off' a bit.

Sitting on one of the many window balconies she embraced the frigid air, only shivering slightly. Nat didn't let North know she was there, so she snuck in. She held an acoustic guitar in her hand. She didn't know how to play, but it was something she's always wanted to learn and it was nice just to hold it. It helped her think.

Mostly Nat thought about Bunny, and the more she thought about the whole thing, the more used to it she seemed to get. She wanted to tell Tooth, but this was all so much, she just wasn't ready to let her know yet.

For a while she sat in thought, strumming the instrument aimlessly, and a small smile eventually tugged at her lips when she found that she wouldn't _actually_ mind having a dream like again. Blushing faintly, Nat took to the skies.

When she returned to the Warren Jack flew right into her face, chocolate at the edges of his mouth.

"Hey Nat! What's up?Where'dyougo?!" Words flew out faster and faster, asking if she had fun or saw any children, Nat had to put a hand over his mouth.

"Jack! Did Bunny give you chocolate?"

He nodded like a kid, "Uh-huh! Showed me the chocolate floor. Nat it's soooooooooooooo gooood!"

Jack was bouncing on his heels he couldn't keep still. Then, "I wonder if elves make good throwing darts." He smiled playfully then zipped out, "Bye Nat, bye Bunny!"

"Don't do anything too stupid!" She shouted after him. Nat then heard a chuckle behind her. Turning to Bunny she asked, "How much did you give him?"

He shrugged, "I needed someone ta taste my new goodies, and…" he said with a mischievous glint, "the drongo can be hilarious when he's on sugar high."

She laughed with him, "Aster you are terrible."

"I've got some for you too sheila. Would someone terrible do tha?" He held a candy, "Go on, open up."

With a smile Nat closed her eyes and did just that. She felt the chocolate and took the entire piece in her mouth, eyes opening at the explosion of flavor.

"Oh my MIM that is amazing!" He handed her another piece, which she ate without his help.

"Glad ta know they're a hit." Testing the waters Nat licked the remaining sweets from her fingers, making it slightly more obvious than one normally would.

The response was satisfying, Bunnymund watched, his eyes glued to the way her tongue worked her fingertips. He could feel just the slightest of movement beneath his fur a little lower down.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go check on some eggs." He hopped away before Nat could do anything.

She smiled wryly, it was like discovering a new power. She was pleased that he seemed interested and thought of what else she could do.

_Hmm,_ Nat thought _This could be interesting. _

Elsewhere Bunnymund ushered some egglettes to their proper places, he thought as he reined in the wild heat that taken residence inside him. _Tha' girl's gonna drive me crazy! _

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Nat woke in the middle of the night for no reason, apparently she was supposed to stay awake because she could not go back to sleep. Deciding to be useful, she got up and went to check on Bunny.

Opening his door she saw him sitting on the side of his bed, head buried in his large paws. He didn't look up as she approached, "Bad dream?"

He nodded mutely and she gave a soft sigh, sitting next to him, "What was it this time?"

"Easter. Ruined. N-no one can see me."

Nat placed a hand on his chest, "I can see you, and so can the children." She could feel his heart beating rapidly under her hand. It was clear that Bunny was trying hard to keep his composure, but his breathing was quick and his eyes held fear.

She had seen this before, the panic leading to eventual hyperventilation. Moving to kneel in front of him Nat took his paws and forced him to look at her.

"It's ok Aster, relax. Concentrate, slow breathing, like me…" She breathed deeply, using five seconds for one breath. It was how Angelus had calmed him down the first time this happened.

She watched him try to imitate her actions but it wasn't working, "Easy, just focus on me, do what I do." Her attempts calmed him slightly, his ears were still low on his head but his breathing evened a bit.

An idea came to mind and she eased Bunny up, "I need you to make a tunnel Bunny, please trust me." He nodded and thumped his foot. Together they went into the ground, they slid to their destination rather than hopped.

When the two emerged they found themselves in a back yard. Nat faced him, "I'll be right back."

Panic flashed across his features before he crouched down, huddling into himself to control his breathing. She came to his level, "I promise I'll be back."

She went into the air and Bunny cursed himself, he was a warrior! Son of a chief! And here he was cowering like a kit. He wanted to toughen up, act like a male, but he found himself shaking instead.

He closed his eyes _Come on mate, breathe, relax, she's gonna come back, she's gonna come back._ Trying to stay calm as possible he waited.

~Meanwhile~

Nat quickly went to the window on the second floor, knocking gently. A messy blonde head looked up and woke instantly, rushing to open it.

"Nat!" Sophie squealed before being shushed. Quietly she clapped her hands, "Sleepover, sleepover!"

"Not tonight Soph," Nat said, "I need your help. Bunny's…not feeling well. Can you come with me and help him feel better?"

Little Sophie grew serious hearing her best friend wasn't well and nodded. Nat picked her up and carried her down to the ground, where a hunched over Bunnymund panted softly.

The six year old went to him and gently touched him. When he looked up surprised, Sophie wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"It's ok Bunny, I'll help you get better." He was only confused for a moment before he held her tightly in his arms.

Nat could finally see him start to relax, holding proof that children could in fact see him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I told you," she whispered.

Bunny looked at her thankfully, a tear in his eye as he held Sophie, "She can see me," he sighed, "She can sees me."

Saying it out loud finally helped release the panic inside and he slowly rocked the child lovingly, Nat patiently waiting next to them. Sophie fell back asleep and he finally stood up fully to his height and after placing a soft kiss on her head, handed her back to Nat.

She returned Sophie to her bed, only to turn away and hear her thump to the floor. Giving her a blanket Nat rushed out the window before her mom could come in.

Landing next to Bunnymund Nat smiled at him. However she was taken aback when he yanked her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you. Ya always know what ta do for me, an' it means a lot." He held her tightly and Nat rested her head in the crook of his neck, noticing how nicely it seemed to fit.

"I'll always be here whenever you need me Aster." She leaned back just enough to see his face, "You know that, right?"

Bunny pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her calming scent of lilacs, even in the fall she smelt like spring. "I know Natty." They lingered there for a few heartbeats before she pulled away.

"Come on, let's go home." He smiled and opened a tunnel and let her in first, taking a glance at the moon.

He had just shared a moment with Nat. It was brief, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything. Feeling her fit so perfectly in his arms, having her so close to him, it was a moment he'd cherish.

For the first time since his kind had died, Bunnymund didn't feel alone anymore.

**Soooo….yeah. Like I said, writers block. Before anyone asks, no they're not together ;) I know I know ya'll hate me, well too bad! Haha and I'm sure you're all like, "Enough angst already! Make Bunnymund badass again, not this wimp!" I promise, no more angst for at least a few chapters. There should be some funny on the way, I just gotta think of what it's going to be. Wish me luck! And again I'm sorry bout this chap. Peace out girl scouts…and bot scouts too!**


	26. Chapter 26 Epiphany

**So clearly some of you really want Nat and Bunny to get together, **_**soon.**_** Well I'm sorry guys, you're just going to have to wait. Romance takes time but it is on its way I promise! You must trust me lovelies, it will all be worth it. And I'm glad you all liked my version of an April Fools joke with Nat's dream ;) gotcha didn't I? Anyway, let's move on shall we?**

**RizReviewer-Thank you **** I'm glad that you loved it, and sorry you were disappointed when she woke up ;)**

**shadow-dog18-Aww that's very nice of you, it made me smile, thanks a bunch! **

**Oh how I wish ROTG belonged to me but alas, it does not so without further ado, lez go.**

Chapter 26: Epiphany

"So what do you think Nat?" Jack asked as the two flew over Europe.

"I think it's a good idea, I'll tell Bunny once we get back." She and Frost perched at the top of a building for a while.

Jack turned to her with an excited grin, "So are you ready for winter? Ready to join the coolest spirit ever in the fantastic life of awesomeness?"

She laughed, "Yeah I guess, but Jack, you're winter, we don't even know if I'll change." It had been two months since she took Bunny to see Sophie and winter was starting tomorrow.

"Please," he scoffed, "Of course you'll change. It's your job to bring the season remember? And I bring the fun, also known as the important part."

"Your modesty is something to marvel, you know that?" Laughing at her remark, Jack leapt into the air.

"Come on, the sooner we tell to the Kangaroo the sooner you can settle in."

~~~~The Warren~Bunny~~~~

Bunnymund whipped his boomerangs at the dummies, hitting right on the targets. He then flipped and kicked and punched his way through some others, skillfully taking the imaginary enemies down.

With a smirk he straightened up, looking around at the damage pleased. Within the past two months he had begun to feel like himself again, much thanks to Nat. The nightmares had almost ceased and Bunnymund finally felt like his head was back in the game where it needed to be.

He felt like a Guardian again, his usual warrior self coming back thanks to the support of his friends. For sheer fun he round-house kicked another dummy and sent it flying, chuckling softly.

"Not bad Cottontail, still looks pretty weak though."

Bunny turned at Jack's voice, "Well get yer ass down here Frostbite and see how weak I really am!"

He laughed at the rabbit's threat, secretly relieved that he was returning to his usual grumpy self, "Well I would but I have stuff to do." Looking to Nat he said, "You tell him, I'll go let North know to make preparations."

Then with a quick salute Jack left out of one of the many tunnels. Nat had begun walking to the clay hut and Bunny followed.

"Uh, what exactly are ya s'posed ta tell me?" She shot him a look over her shoulder and entered the hut.

He came behind her as she opened the kiln, but she quickly turned. "Don't look!" she exclaimed, "I have Christmas presents in there!"

"Ah crikey, I should get started on that," he pretended like he didn't know Christmas was 5 days away, "Now what was it the snowcone wanted you ta tell me?"

Nat faced him fully, "Well…," her face frowned a little, "Since winter is tomorrow, Jack suggested that I live with North, at least until I control my powers. He told me you hate it when it snows in the Warren, and I wouldn't want to make you mad."

Bunny's ears drooped the slightest in disappointment. Live with North? Leave the Warren? Not now! He had just-

He put on a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You could neva' make me mad Natty, besides I know if you did it'd be an accident."

The pooka knew his attempt failed when he saw Nat shaking her head, "I know but, I'm still going. The Warren's been starting to feel warmer, and part of me _wants_ to be with the snow."

"Part of you?" his hand slipped from her shoulder.

"The Warren's my home Aster, and I hate the thought of leaving. But it'll only be for a little while, until I know my new powers."

He looked at her for a few moments, "Yer set on this, aren't ya sheila?"

She nodded, "Yes. But if you have any problems at all, or need me for any reason, I'll be a foot thump away alright? I mean it."

Bunny was still frowning but he wrapped her in his arms anyway, "Alrigh' sheila. If this is what ya gotta do I'll back you on it. I'm just gonna miss ya is all."

"I'll miss you too," Nat buried her face in his fur. Why was this so hard to do? She wasn't leaving permanently, just a few weeks, maybe a month tops. But she felt her heart deflating almost painfully.

"When are ya leavin?"

Bunnymund heard her muffled voice through his fur, "Jack's picking me up tomorrow morning."

He didn't answer, he just nuzzled the side of her head softly.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~

The knocking was unrelenting as Bunny stumbled to his front door, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Opening it he was nearly knocked over by none other than Jack Frost.

"Frostbite ya better 'ave a damn good reason as ta why you're here so early!"

The frosty teen went to the living room, "It's the first day of winter Bunny how can you _not_ be awake yet!?" He fist pumped in excitement and did a little dance, "It is my time and I am not missing a second!"

Bunny grumbled and waved a paw, "And yer buggin me because…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Because I have to be here when Nat makes her winter debut…duh!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing.

The rabbit looked away to hide the anger he knew lie in his facial expression. He was about to speak when another voice interrupted.

"You boys ready to see winter as its finest?" Nat's voice was in the hall and she sounded happy.

Jack perked, "Maybe _second_ finest, but sure, come on out."

She emerged from the hall and posed, a hand on her hip with a leg to the side. Bunnymund gawked at the sight before him, speechless while Jack 'oo-ed' and 'ahh-ed.'

Nat could have been Jack's twin, her skin had paled to almost the exact same shade, and her hair was white as snow falling perfectly straight behind her shoulders down to just under her chest. Her tattoos were a light icy blue, with a delicate looking snowflake at the center of her forehead with thin icy patterns and other snowflakes trailing over her. Nat's clothes were certainly different from Jack's though. White pants hugged her legs, but were covered by the simple white boots that went a third up her thighs. She wore a sleeveless tank with a high collar that matched the color of her tattoos. And the final piece of her outfit was a thin sleeveless coat that reached her ankles, a matching white with a hood that rested on her shoulders.

Bunnymund almost hated to think this but, next to spring, this was Nat's most beautiful look. The only words he could think were radiating, stunning, he stared at the way her clothes clung to her body, revealing all the right parts, it made him heat a few degrees.

"Kangaroo, are you listening?!" He jerked as Jack waved a hand in front of his face.

"What? Huh?"

Jack's eyes rolled, "I said doesn't Nat look badass as winter?"

Bunny looked at her again, she was watching him obviously waiting for his answer. "Ya look-great Nat, always do." The light pink blush that colored her cheeks nearly sent him over the edge.

Nat threw the small backpack she held with her few belongings to Jack, "You ready to go?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely. You're going to love winter Nat, just wait til you've had your first iced chocolate from Norway."

She giggled, "I can't wait." There was an awkward pause when she looked back to Bunny. He cast his gaze to the floor and scuffed his foot a bit.

Jack cleared his throat at the sudden atmosphere change and said, "Uh, I'll j-just wait outside." He then quickly made his way to the door.

The silence only lasted about a minute before Nat hesitantly took a step forward, "Remember, this isn't permanent. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bunnymund turned his head to her with a soft smile. He opened his arms which she happily stepped into. Her arms went around his neck while his wrapped her waist. She was cold, but not crazy like Jack. It was a nice cold, one he would have been fine with having stay in the Warren.

"Don' be a stranger Natty," he muttered into her hair. He took a deep breath of her scent, crisp, cool lilacs and added, "I'll see ya at Christmas."

Nat couldn't speak past the sudden lump in her throat so she nodded, trying to quickly remember the softness of his fur. The two then broke the hug and in the next instant he found himself alone his living room.

Bunny ran a paw over his ears and sighed, the Warren already seemed quieter, a tad lifeless even. He tried to shake it off with a quick roll of the shoulders and figured now would be the best time to finish Nat's Christmas present. He went to his room and pulled out the basket of presents from under his bed.

Bunny already had everyone else's done, Tooth's mint chocolate arrangement, a special painting for Sandy, Jack's shoes (a joke obviously, the real gift being the extra sweet candies that made him nuts), and for North a spring colored blanket that said 'Merry Christmas, Easter's Better.' It was a fun joke between the old friends and Bunny knew he'd be getting something similar from the Russian.

But now here he was, preparing Nat's gift, putting more care into it then any of the others combined. The reason of that being he had realized something a few days ago.

It wasn't anything special, he had this epiphany when he saw her laughing happily at the group of eggs walking on/tickling her. Her peals of laughter chimed like music to his ears, it had been infectious. The smile on her face did it though, so brilliant and genuine it lit up her face. It was then he felt it, something he should have, and maybe a part of him already had, realized two months ago. Bunnymund didn't know if it was the way he held her that night, or the way he felt being so close to her. But it was when he thought back to the time he had been looking into those deep yet light life filled blue eyes that had captured him from the start that he knew.

He loved Natalie Animus.

Her kindness and compassion, her courage and strength, Bunny loved it all. When he had his epiphany there was no guilt for once, only a pleasant warmth. He remembered roaming the outback late that night, debating if this was really true, and stopping to stare at the moon.

He wasn't sure, but for some reason, it seemed to be shining just a bit brighter than usual.

"So tha's what this was all for then," he had said with a smirk on his face. Not to his surprise the moon stayed silent, with its usual mysterious smile. His smirk turning into a calm smile he added while looking to the stars, "Part of me will always love you Kya. But…. it's time I was happy again." That was the last thing he said before leaving to the Warren.

So now Bunnymund stood in his room, holding a small silver band. He had been meticulous making it and took the utmost care in carving the swirling patterns onto it, which was an extra pain thanks to his paws. The ring was some of his finest work, one like it has never existed. It wasn't meant for anything serious, he wasn't ready to tell Nat just yet. But he still wanted it to be extra special anyway.

Carefully placing it down her grabbed a small box he kept in a hole in the wall of the closet that held his pooka armor. Opening it he saw the familiar gems he'd collected. Over the centuries of racing through tunnels it wasn't uncommon that Bunny would find some jewels buried into the earth walls. Of course majority of what he found he gave to families in need, but he had a small collection of special ones he'd kept for himself.

He fingered through the gems, trying to decide which would be the one to go in the ring. Bunny pondered, maybe an emerald to remind her of spring? No. How about the sapphire to represent her beautiful eyes? No again. He shook his head, passing his paw over some amethyst, a couple topaz, there was at least one of every color. Finally he saw it, the one, hiding in the corner.

It was a ruby, his only one, a deeply bright red that was one of Bunny's personal favorites. He'd found it over 700 years ago in a tunnel, naturally cut in such a beautiful way. He picked it up and held it in the light, watching the rays of color dance off the stone. With a smile he knew this was it. It was one of a kind like Nat and, in its own way, said everything perfectly about how he truly felt now for her. Even if she didn't know it.

With steady fingers he took the ruby and placed it into the gem space, it fit like a glove. The smile on Bunnymund's face widened and he nimbly wrapped the gift in a small box. More happy than he'd felt in a long time he put the gifts back and went outside, nearly having a heart attack when he saw Cupid there.

"Blimey mate! What the bloody hell are ya doin' here?!" But the legend of love ignored his question and promptly hugged him.

"Finally, finally, _finally_! That ring is just perfect!"

Bunny looked at him, "How'd ya know about-"

"Oh I have my ways you romantic you! To be honest I didn't think you had it in you to be so soft and sweet."

"Oi!" the pooka said, "Le's get things straight. I am _not _soft….or sweet. You didn't tell Nat did ya?"

Cupid put up his hand, "I swear on all that is lovely I didn't! And I won't, but you should, just saying."

Bunny allowed himself to chuckle, "Don' worry mate I will, I just need some time. No way am I gonna do it on Christmas though, North would _never_ let that go."

The strawberry blonde nodded in agreement, "Well I just came to say congrats on finally coming to your senses and to wish you luck. Tootles!" Giving Bunny an affectionate pat on the head Cupid opened his wings and took flight.

Bunnymund rubbed the spot scowling, putting the fur back in place, but a smile crept back on his face when he thought about the coming holiday. He just hoped he could be patient and wait the five days.

**Awww how cute! This took some time to post **_**and**_** it's a bit short so I sawy ****. I'll start working on next chap Sunday and yes, it will be Christmas! I won't make you wait long for Nat and Bunny fluff so until then, have a fantastic weekend! Bye now!**


	27. Chapter 27 Christmas

**Hey again! Well I am glad last chapter was such a hit and I figured I'd dive right into the next one. So first my shout-outs….and they are long!**

**Katyuana and ViviBright16-I'm glad you both loved the fluffy so much and VB16 I swear I'll try to make this one longer ;)**

**RizReviewer-Well, um, I can definitely say Nat's not going to say no…but that's because *gulp* Bunny's not proposing. *awkwardly tugs collar* I'm sorry for getting you so excited :*( but if you read that part it says the ring "wasn't meant for anything serious." Again I am sooooo sorry you didn't catch that and for stomping down your excitement, throw all the rotten fruit you want at me.**

***And that goes for anyone else who was upset or thought that Bunny was proposing, I bravely await rotten fruit bombardment. But hey, we've got some yummy fluff on the way so that's good right? …..Guys? *uh-oh***

**Galimatias-**** well first off welcome, and thanks for reading my fic. Next, I'll tell you right now she is not and won't be mother N. I thought about it at first but then I was like, "ehh, don't want to make Jack look unimportant," so Nat's just the season bringer. Sorry if I disappointed you. As for your lovely compliment thanks, and hey angsty ain't bad, I love a good angsty now and then ;) And dude I just noticed, you write Protect?! Love that story it's so fracking fantastic! I can't believe the author of that reads my wittle story! :D And uh, idk what NaNoWriMo is lol.**

**ROTG is not mine in any way, shape, or form. And warning, there just may be song in this chapter…sorry, again. Tis the season right?**

Chapter 27: Christmas

Nat woke up and stretched, going to open the window of her new room. The wind played happily around her white tank and blue pj pants, swirling in merriment.

"_Merry Christmas little sister,_" he spoke warmly in her mind.

Holding her hand out as if to catch the wind she replied, "Merry Christmas Wind." With amateur movements she managed to create a soft snowfall. Under Jack's guidance she was slowly learning to make it snow, as well as shoot icy blasts from her hands, a trick when first discovered the elves were unfortunately in the way of.

Speaking of said Guardian, Jack flew into the room wearing a festive Santa hat. "Merry Christmas!" Nat laughed and hugged him, then asked where North was.

"He's sleeping, long night you know? And he will until the others arrive, which is in a few hours. Nat you have _got to_ see the tree!" With him dragging her by the arm she was led through Santoff Claussen. It was surprisingly quiet, all the yetis resting tiredly after a long night of work. Most of the elves were in the kitchen finding as many cookies as they could, which left the winter 'twins' alone to silently ogle the magnificence.

The tree had to be ten, elven feet high, decorated with all sorts of ornaments and garland, and the lights gave the room a warm glow. Under it were piles of presents, with hers, Jack's, and North's, she wasn't sure the others would fit when they got here.

"Wow, this is amazing!" It all screamed Christmas, not that she was too surprised at the spectacle. Impressed, but not surprised, it was North we're talking about. There was magic in the air, a magic that she hadn't seen since she was a child.

"Come on," Jack started pulling her away, "After breakfast we need to make sure everyone's Christmas's are still white. We can even stop by your family's house."

She turned to face him, a grin on her face, "Ok, let's go."

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Nat faced the mirror again, fussing over her windblown hair. After spending the morning wishing the other Legends a merry Christmas and spreading snow to multiple countries it was an absolute mess. And, though she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to look nice….for Bunnymund. Just when she got it the way she wanted it Jack knocked on the door.

"Nat? Sandy and Bunny are here."

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Taking a breath she whispered, "Just chill, be relaxed." Nat then sprinted past Jack out the door. Once downstairs she saw Sandy first and greeted him with the usual hug. After releasing the small man she heard him.

"Struth! Could North 'ave gotten more presents? There's no room fer ours!" Turning she saw Bunny hunched by the tree. When he stood up again he saw Nat and the smile that broke across his features was unbeatable.

"Natty," he breathed. She was smiling just as big as she flung herself into his arms. Suddenly the last five days felt so much longer, and all Nat wanted was to stay there forever.

"Merry Christmas Aster!" She squealed as Bunny spun her around, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Merry Christmas sheila," He snuffled her hair affectionately as she ran her fingers through his fur, it seemed extra soft and sleek.

Jack piped up, "Those aren't just North's presents Kangaroo, they're mine and Nat's too." But Bunnymund hardly listened, all that mattered to him was the girl still in his arms.

Before he could retort to the winter spirit a flash of rainbow whooshed by, and once stopping was none other than Tooth with some fairies. She held an armful of presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Setting the gifts down she rushed and hugged each person in the room.

"HAHA! Yes it is! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the voice boomed from the top of the stairs and everyone saw North make his way down. He pulled everyone in for a group hug.

"Agh! Damn it North-ya wanna stop-crushin us mate?!" The Russian laughed as he set down his family.

"Come everyone, dinner should be ready in few minutes! Let us go to dining room da?" Everyone agreed and were soon led to the extravagant room with the table set with its Christmas finest.

They were all going to sit when North suddenly exclaimed, "Ahaha! It seems this year Tooth and Jack are first mistletoe victims!" He broke into his jolly laughter as the two looked up and began to blush. There indeed was a piece of mistletoe hanging, and both spirits looked dumbstruck.

North jabbed Sandy in the stomach, "I had yetis hang up more than ever this year!" he said before laughing again. The sandman and Nat joined in the laughter while Bunny crossed his arms.

"Ya might as well do it mate, North won't let us do anythin til ya do." His smirk only increased the blue tint on his cheeks. So far Jack had managed to escape the dreaded plant, but since he didn't hang them this year, he didn't know where they were.

Tooth looked away while he stuttered, "Uh, well- um." He scratched the back of his head.

After a few seconds of this incoherent babbling the fairy got a determined look on her face and turned abruptly. In the same movement she tugged him by the collar of his sweatshirt saying, "Oh just come here!" before jammimg her lips on his.

There was a shocked silence at Toothiana's boldness. Jack's entire body stiffened, but his eyes closed. Nat swore she even saw some tongue. After just a few short seconds Tooth pulled away, still blushing but with a triumphant look on her face. She then left Jack with his shocked expression of pure shock, which was priceless by the way, and sat down next to Nat.

Slowly a grin found its way across the teen's lips and he went right next to Tooth. Almost all of the mini fairies fainted, except for Baby Tooth who cheered in her chirping voice. North laughed while Sandy clapped and Bunny whooped, "Atta boy Frostbite!"

From under the table Nat took Tooth's hand and gave it a tight squeeze while whispering, "Way to go!" Dinner was then served and the Guardians plus Nat feasted. All throughout the meal there was laughter and merriment, it was the best dinner ever.

When everyone had their fill they made their way to the tree for presents, but not before North gave everyone a shot.

"North that stuff's _awful_ for teeth!"

"And mate, Jack and Nat are too young." The pooka's remark got a simultaneous "Hey!" from the winter teens.

But the Russian shrugged at the comments, "Bah! This is tradition!" He passed the shots and then raised his glass. "To family! And to our good times like these, may we have many throughout eternity!"

The others chorused "Cheers!" and drank. From the corner of his eye Bunny watched Nat take the shot whole.

She caught his eye and smirked, "What? Think I can't handle a drink?" She then took another glass and tipped it back easily, "I've got some Russian in my veins you know."

North heard that and laughed, "Ha! I _knew_ it!" Everybody laughed and then sat in a circle by the tree. North passed around everyone's presents and then drew names from a bowl.

"Alrighty then! Sandy's presents first, Tooth's next, then mine, Nat's, Jack's, and finally Bunny's. Everyone ready? Open!"

At once everyone minus Sandy opened the golden boxed before them. Tooth got glimmering bracelets, Nat got a solar powered ipod player, North received a bottle of rare whiskey, Bunny got a scarf because he always complained about the cold, and Jack got a golden sand glass charm to hang on his staff.

From Tooth everyone got new toothbrushes and minty floss, as well as different flavored mouthwashes. "This stuff all better be used up in the next six months or else," she threatened, causing everyone to laugh.

North gave Nat an acoustic guitar with special carving patterns, Tooth got a handmade snow globe, Jack was given a book full of adventure stories, Sandy received the recipe to his favorite eggnog, and Bunny was given a stuffed rabbit in a Christmas hat that said "I love Christmas" whenever hugged. North was in tears from laughing when he saw Bunny's scowl.

Next was Nat's turn. All her gifts were made from clay, each depicting a speical moment since becoming a Legend. For Jack it was her first flying lesson, Tooth's was when getting ready for the Summer costume party, Sandy's showed him and Nat watching dreams together and he also got a bell

"That one's sort of from the elves too, they're tired of you shaking them." Sandy clapped and hugged and kissed her cheek in animated happiness.

North's figurine was everyone out on the sleigh for Nat's first ride. Bunny took his time opening his gift and smiled at the scene. It was of just him and Nat, his head in her lap while she stoked his fur. His ears reddened when he noticed a hand on his ears, but then noticed something scrawled into the base.

_"Aster, I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. But I'll spend forever with you trying."_

He looked over to Nat and by the look on her face he knew he was the only one to get a special message. She blushed lightly at their eye contact and looked away. That didn't stop him from wrapping an arm over her shoulders in a casul embrace. He whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna hold you ta that sheila." Her blush deepened.

Jack's gifts were snowflakes the size of your hand, "These'll never melt," he stated, "And each one represents you." Upon closer look they noticed each had its own design, in some way capturing the essence of each individual.

Bunny then noticed three slips of blue paper in his box. Lifting them out Jack said, "Those are 'Get Lost Frost' coupons. They're for when I get on your nerves."

The pooka's eyes widened before he chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Tha's real nice of ya Snowcone. These would _definitely_ come in handy." He punched Jack lightly in the arm and said quietly, "But yer my brother Jack, you're supposed ta get on my nerves."

He then took two of the coupons and threw them into the fire. "But I'll keep one, just in case," he said with a wink.

Jack's eyes misted and the biggest smile was on his face, which turned into his mischievous smirk, "You might regret that later Kangaroo, those were the only ones you're going to get."

The look that passed over Bunnymund's face put the others into fits of laughter.

Finally Bunny's gifts were opened and everyone loved them, Jack and North laughed heartily at theirs. Nat unwrapped hers slowly and opened the box to see the ring. Her gasp caught everyone's attention but she didn't notice their stares. She was transfixed at the gorgeous ring in her hand with the shining ruby.

Turning to the pooka she asked, "Did you make this?" He shrugged and scratched his chin absently.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though, just-thought ya'd like something extra nice." Nat trailed over the swirled design on the band before slipping it onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly, and felt like it was meant to be on her finger.

She stood up, pulling Bunny with her, and gave him a proper hug. "I love it. Thank you." Sandy then rang his new bell and a mistletoe appeared over his head. Everyone looked up and there it was right above Nat and Bunny, who suddenly became just as shy and bashful as Jack did.

Nat smiled sweetly brought her lips to his furry cheek, "Merry Christmas," she said after lightly kissing it. Bunny smiled bashfully as a yeti came in, saying something exhaustedly in yetish.

North got up and sighed, "Time for next tradidtion, get elves to bed." Everyone minus Nat groaned and North added, "Who is doing it this year? Sandy?" He looked to the sandman hopefully but he vigerously shook his head, claiming he did it last year.

"Are they that bad?"

Jack answered her question, "They're awful! Hyped on cookies, refusing to sleep, ugh!" She smiled and turned to the yeti, who she remembered was named Joe.

"Are all the elves in thier room?" Joe nodded tiredly, "Take me to them please. Sandy, would you mind...?" Without another word he handed her a pouch of dreamsand. She left with Joe and curiously the Guardians followed. The elves' room was a large chamber with rows upon rows of beds, climbing up the high walls. Not a bed was filled though as the odd creatures ran around frantically looking for escape.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Nat shouted. Every elf froze where they stood and turned their attention to her. "Now, is it true you guys aren't going to bed?" They nodded and some put their hands angrily on their hips, showing their refusal to go to bed. Others began to jingle in protest.

"Hold on guys, no need to get angry!" She casually went over and turned on an old record player. The Christmas song began to softly play. "You guys really aren't tired at all?" Some eyes began to droop but they still shook heads. Nat took the opportunity, "These beds look _really _comfy..." she began to sing along with the song.

"_Chesnuts roasting on an open fire, Ja__ck Frost nipping at your nose, _(she winked at Jack at that part),_ Y__uletide carols, being sung by a choir, F__olks dressed up like eskimos..."_

One by one elves slowly made their way to beds, but a large group was still stubborn, so Nat added, "You know...the sooner you guys go to sleep, the sooner you can wake up and have cookies." This sent another portion to bed and the Guardians watched dumbstruck as she walked around, sprinkling dreamsand on them all. Finally all were asleep but one, anytime Nat came near he scurried away.

"Alright then, if you don't want to sleep you don't have to. Hey is that a cookie over there?" The poor elf fell for it and was hit on the back of the head with sand when turned. She carried him to the only empty bed left and faced the others triumphantly before exiting the room, shutting the door softly.

Yetis cheered and Nat said simply, "They're like children, just need to know how to handle them."

North broke the silence and patted her on the back, "Well done malyutka, now that is done, we can move on to favorite part. Christmas carols!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and groaned, "North that's _your _favorite part." But the large man waved his hand saying it was the same thing. Everyone was ushered into the room with the tree again.

"Since Nat sang to elves that can be her turn. I shall go next." North took another swig of his drink, his sixth by Tooth's count, and sang the Carol of the Bells in Russian. Sandy used a sand drum to drum out the little drummer boy, and Tooth and Jack did a duet of Baby it's Cold Outside, Jack being silly and singing the guy part really low.

When they finished Jack looked up, "Whoops, looks like we were mistletoed again." Tooth giggled since that was the fourth time tonight that happened as he dipped her low and kissed her deeply.

"Ew, get a room!" Nat teased. North then slapped Bunnymund on the back.

"B-bunny," he slurred, "Is your turn!"

The rabbit back up, "Aw no mate, you know I don't sing."

But that didn't stop him, "Is _tradition_!" he preactiaclly whined. He started poking Bunny. "Come on...sing, you know you want to..."

"You might as well do it Buns," Jack smirked, "He's not going to stop until you do." North continued poking and whining until he couldn't take it.

"Alright! If I bloody sing will you shut up already?!" North smiled and nodded like a kid. Bunnymund groaned again and hit the play button on the music player. Everyone got quiet since actually hearing the warrior sing was a rare thing. Taking a breath Bunny closed his eyes.

_"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright  
Round young virgin, mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."_

Nat swore she was melting. His low baritone was smooth and deep, and the his accent...chills went down her arms at the sheer goodness of it. He finished and everyone clapped while he just looked grumpy.

"I hate doin' that," was all he grumbled before pouring himself another drink.

The night went on and after a few more hours Sandy, Tooth, and Jack were asleep, the latter two cuddled adorably on the couch while mini fairies worked together to work a camera. North was no where to be seen and Nat and Bunny were in another room.

Most of the lights were off and the two watched snow fall outside. Another Christmas song was playing and she turned to Bunny. "Dance with me?"

"Oh no sheila, ya don' wanna do that. My feet are too big and-"

"Come on," she pulled him up from the chair he was in, "You just put your paw here," she placed one on her waist and took the other in her hand, ignoring his 'I know what ta do!' comment. "And now, we dance." It was slow at first, Bunny constantly looking down at his feet trying not to trip.

The hand on his shoulder lifted his chin, "Don't think about it, let it be natural." He relaxed as she smiled and just looked into her eyes. Their dancing turned into swaying their hips and turning in a small circle.

Bunny moved his paw to the small of her back and Nat moved her head to rest on his shoulder, snuggling his fur. "You have a nice voice, you that? You really should sing more often."

He chuckled, "Well thanks sheila, I don' know about singin more, but we'll see." They continued to dance in silence for a few more minutes until Nat spoke.

"Thank you Aster."

"For what Natty?" their voices were soft murmers, neither wanted to break the magic of the moment.

"For finding me that night, for showing me this amazing life."

He nuzzled her softly, "Well thank you for savin' mine." Bunnymund felt her press more closely to his chest and he held her tightly. By mere chance he looked up and nudged her, "Look...mistletoe."

She looked up and smiled softly. Her gaze went back to emerald eyes and they stared at each other, Bunny smiled at her. Slowly, their heads started to come closer and their eyes slipped close. Their noses touched for a moment and just when their lips were about to meet someone crashed through the door.

Both jumped appart wildly as North, a very drunk North stumbled in. "I muz hurry!" he said loudly, "I-lost my Christmas-for presents! I must go to, Mars and save the- candy canes!"

Nat and Bunny looked at each other, barely containing their laughter. "We should probably help him to bed."

Bunnymund put a paw over his ears and nodded, "Ya." Turning to North he said, "Alrigh' big guy, let's go save the candy canes."

The drunk Russian looked at him funny, "What are you talking about Tooth? And why you look- so funny?" Nat giggled as she put his arm over her shoulders, Bunny just sighed and did the same.

"You-you are my famly, do yoos know zat?" North sniffled as he was guided to bed.

"Ya you gumby we know."

As the two slowly took the drunk man to his room Nat thougt _I almost kissed him._ Bunny thought _I almost kissed her._ He then also decided that once North was sober he was going to give the man a firm slap to the head.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

**Ohhhh so close! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry I couldn't make it longer, and that it was kind of boring and filled with lots of gift descriptions lol. See you all later!**


	28. Chapter 28 And a Crappy New Year

**So originally I was going to get back to the action, you know, Pitch and etc. But out of the frackin blue this idea popped into my head. I'm like "shut up brain, you don't know what you're talking about," while my brain's like, "put this in the story, **_**do it**_**." So I'm giving into my brain. This should be no more then one, maaaaybe two chapters, and I'll try to get Pitch in it if I can. I do apologize greatly if ya'll don't like it.**

**TenebrisSagittarius-haha, well even Russians have limits ;)**

**RizReviewer-I know you do lol, and btw I love the way you react to stuff cause you say things exactly how I would (more specifically, the fainting) and thank you! :D**

**Ok so here we go with this out of the blue idea…let's see what happens shall we?**

**And Rise of the Guardians isn't mine…although I got my youth group to watch it and they loved it!**

Chapter 28: And a Crappy New Year

"Oh that dress looks fabulous on you!" Tooth complimented. She and Nat were in the fairy's bedchambers preparing for North's New Year party. It was formal attire so the girls had gotten evening gowns.

"Why thank you Tooth," Nat replied smiling, "And you look ravishing yourself. You will definitely get Jack's attention tonight." Since all the mistletoe at Christmas Jack and Tooth _finally_ became an item, and the queen was pulling all the stops to wow her recently acquired man. Her teal mermaid dress had no back, keeping her wings free, and the yellow trim accented her brighter head feathers perfectly.

As a bonus for the girls they even wore heels, Nat's first pair since turning immortal. Usually she was as tall as Jack but with her strappy shoes she knew she'd tower over him by at least four inches. Tooth was doing the finishing touches to her feathers when she spoke.

"What about you Nat, you've been part of the Legend world for almost year, anyone catch your eye yet? Maybe someone you want to impress tonight?"

Nat faced the full length mirror, quiet with a small smile on her face. Her white hair was heavily curled and she wore a strapless silver gown that shined slightly in the light. It hugged every curve on her, defining all the right spots and pooled out just slightly near the floor. It had a deep sweetheart neckline revealing quite a bit of her skin. And the piece de' resistance was a long slit along her left side reaching all the way up to her thigh. The ensemble was, without a doubt, very sexy (which _might_ have been the goal).

"Well, I kind of may want, Bunny to notice…" Tooth's face went completely blank in shock while Nat watched sheepishly. Then-

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE BUNNY?! HOW LONG? DOES HE KNOW?!"

Nat resisted the urge to cover her ears, "Tooth shush! I don't want the whole palace to know! I'm not sure how long I've liked him, I started to notice some feelings in the summer."

The fairy's expression turned into one of hurt, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Quickly Nat hugged her, "You're my best friend and I wanted to, I just wasn't sure myself. I needed time to process. It's not every day you realize you like a giant rabbit. And to answer your other question, he might know. Especially since we almost kissed on Christmas."

An elated smile broke over Tooth's face, "Seriously! Nat that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you two!"

"He might not even like me Tooth," Nat looked away, "That all might have been just a spur of the moment thing, or just keeping to holiday tradition."

But the other was already shaking her head grinning. "Nat," she said while picking up her right hand, "He wouldn't give you this gorgeous ring if he didn't like you. Trust me, I've known him for almost two millennia."

Nat took reassurance in the words and she blushed, "I still can't believe it myself. Me, falling for the Easter Bunny."

"Well in a world like ours, anything is possible," Tooth said sweetly. She then perked, "Oo! You and I can go on double dates! Won't that be fun?"

The female bringer of winter laughed, "Slow down girl, one step at a time."

~~~~~The Warren~~~~~

Bunnymund checked himself in the mirror, inspecting his fur from every angle. It took more time to get it extra sleek and glossy, but he thought it was worth it. With a grimace he shrugged on the black tailcoat and clipped the black bow-tie around his neck.

In his personal opinion, he looked ridiculous with clothes on. But North had insisted since it was a 'formal' event.

"And," he'd said, "Because you come to my office and slap me on back of head for no reason!"

Bunny chuckled at the memory, "Oh there was a reason North. And there'll be another if ya get in the way again tonight." New Years was a perfectly good excuse to try again with Nat. It wouldn't be strange, just…keeping to tradition.

He gave himself another look over in the mirror. Though ridiculous, maybe a small part of him thought he made it look good.

Someone then knocked on the door. Answering it Bunny saw Sandy wearing a golden tuxedo, he smiled and waved.

"Hey Sandy, ya look good." Sandy nodded in thanks and signed a similar compliment with his sands.

"Frostbite not joinin' us?" An image of North appeared above his head, which turned into Toothiana with a couple of hearts. The latter caused Bunny to laugh.

"Probably mate heheh, probably. Come on, North'll kill us if we're late." With a tap of his foot he opened a tunnel big enough for both, and the two went on their way to Santoff Claussen.

~~~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~~~

Bunny and Sandy walked into the party room and were greeted first by Sam, Patty, and Nathaniel.

"Well don't you two look dappa," Patty smiled at them kindly, "Ya both are lookin' right fine."

"Ya look good too Patty, you all do," Bunny replied. He casually peered his head over the others' shoulders trying to spot her.

Nathaniel nudged him in the ribs, "Nat's over there with Tooth, Jack, and Cupid." Not even caring how the man knew that was what the rabbit was wondering, Bunnymund's head was already turning. He saw the four spirits gathered at the food table.

In that mere instant he became aroused. Her hair, her dress, all the skin revealed, and the slit, sweet Man in the Moon it took every ounce of strength not to expose himself as he watched the shimmering silk expose nearly her entire leg. Cupid's head looked up and he smirked at Bunny's stare before saying something to the others. They made their way over to them, Jack with an arm around Tooth's waist, and said hello.

"You look very handsome Aster," Nat's arms snaked around his neck in a cool embrace. She skimmed her fingers along the tailcoat with a coy smile, "I assume this is North's doing?"

Bunny stuttered out a reply, "Ye-yeah, N-North." He then swore he heard her say under her breath about thanking the Russian later, but he wasn't sure. "You look, incredible Natty."

Her smile grew into something more genuine as North came over. "Greetings comrades! So nice of you to come! Please enjoy yourselves while we wait for remaining guests." Within the next half hour Angelus, Phil, and April arrived and North declared the party officially started. Yetis mingled with the spirits and music played.

The night progressed and everyone was dancing on the floor. The entire time it seemed neither Nat nor Bunny strayed far from each other's side. Everybody was having a blast, Tooth and Jack were inseparable, Patty and Sam had snuck away for a little while, Nat even saw Angelus steal a kiss or two from Cupid. Soon midnight was only five minutes away and North subtly called over the Guardians to the globe room. Nat moved away from Bunny but grinned when he beckoned her with his paw. They were the last to reach the globe room.

"My friends," North stated, "Another year has passed and once again we have been successful in our constant duty of protecting the children." He waits a moment to let the words sink in. "But for the first time in very long time, I feel as if our family is finally complete." North looks at Jack and Nat with a wink.

"So with the new year I know whatever comes, good or bad, we will face as a family." Everyone cheered and from outside they heard the countdown beginning. Jack had his hands on Tooth's hips and Bunny casually drew Nat in closer.

She looked at him in surprise and smiled when he said, "What do ya say we 'ave another go yeah? Without a surprise interruption?" He wore a side smirk as she placed her hands on his chest.

With every number they leaned in a little closer, _"5…4…3…2…"_ The last thing Nat remembered was a blinding white light, a joyful laugh, and never hearing one.

~~~Moments Earlier~~~

High in the rafters someone she sat with a playful grin, her yellow green eyes shining with mischief. Tucking a stray lock of short purple hair behind her ear April thought to herself _This is going to be hilarious! Those Guardians aren't going to know what hit them!_ Suppressing a laugh she released her power on what she had to think was the greatest prank ever.

~~~Present~~~

North was the first to wake up, and man what a headache he had! Checking the time it was only three a.m. and as he stood up clumsily he noticed a note on the control panel of the globe.

_North,_

_I and the others left after midnight, we figured you'd all need some time to…adjust to your current situation. We assume April had something to do here, this has her written all over it. Great party, Happy New Year, and good luck._

_Angelus_

He shook his head in confusion, _current situation? What is he talking about?_ Bringing a hand up to rub his face he noticed something different. Upon closer inspection he was astounded to see that his hand was made of _sand!_ Looking over himself he realized his entire person was! He shouted in shock and soon realized that there was no sound, he was mute.

Looking desperately around his unconscious friends he tried to talk, yell, and shout but no one heard him. North found his glass from earlier that night and smashed it to the floor.

The others woke in a start, Jack being the first to complain. "North why-what the hell?!" He saw his father figure's state and asked, "What happened?"

Nat looked at Jack, "Oh my god! Jack! You look like..." but she didn't have to finish because the once winter spirit soon noticed was covered head to toe in green, teal, and yellow feathers, with a pair of iridescent wings on his back.

"What the fuck?! Why do I look like Tooth!" He looked over to Tooth and saw her getting up. No longer did he have feathers, now pale skin showed and light greenish blue hair with magenta streaks tumbled over her shoulders. The dress she wore had frost curling on it.

Sandy walked over and poked Jack, as if to check if this was really happening, and found himself staring at his no longer golden hand. He looked like a normal person with blonde hair and fair skin.

Bunny was still waking up, mumbling something about being so close, but his eyes snapped open when realized how cold he was.

"Damn North why is it so bloody cold in here?" Everyone looked at Bunny, now _human_! He looked maybe somewhere in his early to mid-twenties. Tan skin rippled with defined muscles, with tattoos likely on his skin as well, and bluish grey hair swept down to the nape of his neck…The incredibly handsome man wore only a clip-on bow toe and tailcoat, leaving much of him exposed.

Nat turned away after realizing she was staring, but then, the pieces clicked together. If North was sand, Sandy was flesh, Jack was a hummingbird hybrid, Tooth frosted, and Bunny human, that meant….slowly she looked down and saw herself covered in light grey fur. A paw came in front of her face before reaching up to touch a long ear on the top of her head.

"Holy shit I'm a rabbit!" Nat yelled and only then did Bunnymund notice. Nat was now a slender, female pooka, with light grey-white fur and her icy blue winter tattoos going along her arms. She was, well, beautiful.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on!?" Tooth was clearly on the edge of panic, but she couldn't help but stare at the masculine fairy that was now Jack Frost. "And Bunny, please cover up!"

"I believe I have the answers," someone said from above. She floated down and it was none other than the fools spirit herself.

Bunny exclaimed, "April! What the bloody fuckin hell did ya do!?"

She laughed in response, "Only the greatest prank ever!" She laughed again, "Don't worry you'll all be back to your normal selves in a couple days. Good luck!" Before anyone could stop her April Fools sped out the workshop laughing merrily all the way.

There was a moment of silence. "So," Tooth said, "What do we do?" Poorly formed images appeared over North's head, suggesting everyone just go home and wait the prank out.

"Well it's as good an idea as any," Jack agreed, "but I think Sandy should stay here and I go with Tooth she may- Right lower canine, Liverpool!" The others looked at him weirdly at the odd outburst.

"Ugh this is ridiculous! I swear next time I see April I- whoa!" Nat disappeared into the floor, unconsciously tapping her foot in frustration and making a tunnel, and falling into said tunnel. Everyone rushed over and saw her clinging to the sides, "Help. Please."

They got her out and Bunny spoke, "Frostfairy's right," Jack glared darkly at the nickname, "We need to stay in pairs, at least so we can learn how to not kill ourselves before this wears off."

Everyone muttered an agreement so he went on, "Alright. And since no one knows how ta travel yet, Nat can make a tunnel fer us four."

Nat stiffened, "I don't know how to do that!" But all he did was smile, and it almost turned her into a puddle of goo.

"Ah sure ya do Natty, jus' close your eyes, think of the place, and tap yer foot. Easy." The others gathered closely, preparing for the tunnel.

"Yeah," Jack added, "Relax, think Warren, happiest place on earth…for some people." They then were all sliding down in a tunnel, and soon all six of them were in a warm climate. Then-

"What the hell are we doing at Disneyworld!?"

Nat looked around and groaned, "Crap. Sorry, you said happiest place and well…Ok no one talk this time!" With the next tries Nat managed to get North and Sandy back to the Pole, Tooth and Jack to the Tooth Palace, and her and Bunny back at the Warren.

The two looked around awkwardly. "I guess we should go ta sleep?" he asked unsurely. She nodded and made her way to the cottage and stumbled over her large feet. Bunny moved quickly to her side, stumbling a bit himself, and with his help she managed to get to her room.

"Don' you worry Natty, tomorrow I'm gonna show ya how ta use those feet right. She smiled at him and laid down on her bed, rolling over to sleep. Bunnymund left the room and entered his own, stopping when he faced the mirror. A shaky hand went over his face, then his hair. He was _human_, and she was a pooka! A beautiful one at that, and he couldn't help to wonder, what did she think of him? Was he…attractive by human standards?

He shook his head again. This was going to be a long couple of days.

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

Bunny tiredly sat at the table, a blanket wrapped around his hips (he didn't really have clothes in the Warren) and lay his head on the table. Nat, just as tired, placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"How can you ever get any sleep when it's so loud?" She asked as she sat across from him, pulling her ears down.

"How can _you _sleep when it's so quiet?" He responded, looking up. Bunny took a long drink from his mug. Without his usual hearing, he felt like there wasn't life, he missed the usual hum of his surroundings. It was like nature's own lullaby, and something he couldn't sleep without.

The two drank in silence for a while until Nat thought aloud. "I wonder how the others are doing?" Her only hint of a response was a shrug.

~~~Meanwhile at the Tooth Palace~~~

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. When he wasn't being harassed by swooning mini fairies his head felt like it was going everywhere a million miles per hour with directions for fallen teeth. He then heard a voice.

"Jack! I froze my feet to the floor again!" Tooth struggled uselessly and he moaned. Before he could ask she said, "I was trying to fly!"

Jack grabbed his staff, now just a piece of ordinary wood, and began to yet again break apart the ice from Tooth's feet.

~~~Santoff Claussen~~~

North was so frustrated. He hadn't said anything in hours and it was driving him crazy! He tried to express his thoughts or say something and it would end up a messy pile of sand. Sandy wasn't much help either. The small man had yet to say a word since becoming a normal human, even though he could, and though a tad unsettled that he couldn't control his sand was handling the prank better than any of them. Whenever he had something to say he'd simply write it down. He mostly expressed all the wondrous things he'd finally started noticing, or the things he could magically carve from ice, and Sandy was having a great time watch North blow sand from his ears.

Needless to say things weren't going so well there either.

~~~The Warren~~~

"That's it Natty! For a pooka, hoppin's natural." Bunny watched as Nat finally got used to her new feet after hours of practice and stumbling. She picked up speed and was soon flying, after a few minutes she tripped to a stop.

"Alright, that's not so bad. Now it's your turn, since I guess you don't want to fly yet," she laughed at his expression, "Let's try some nature."

Bunny tightened his blanket yet again, hating the fact he had to cover himself. "Tel me what ta do." She took his hand in her paw and smiled.

"Feel the nature around you, the flow of it under the earth. When you connect with the energy, will it to move the way you want it to." He hardly listened, enjoying the feeling of holding the paw of another of his kind.

When she let him go he took a breath and waited. Slowly, he felt a familiar hum of life and energy, like he used to feel or when he did tai chi. He felt the energy from the sky and from the earth. Only it was stronger, more powerful, there was almost another presence in it. And with a wave of his hand he focused on summoning something, anything.

"Alright Aster you did it! But, what is that?" Her puzzled tone made Bunny open his eyes. At his feet was a single white plant, one that made his heart clench.

"M-moonflower," he choked out. Stooping low he studied the flower closely, it had been extinct for centuries. Taking a whiff Bunnymund deeply inhaled the sweet scent and his mind filled with happy memories from lifetimes ago.

Nat cautiously crouched beside him, "Are you ok? If you need me to I can-"

"Nah it's fine. I…" He let his fingers graze over the delicate petals and he felt the life surging within. It was pleasant, softly filling him with happiness and content, with peace. Bunny stood and closed his eyes, "This-this feels right," after waving his hands over the ground a small patch of moonflowers bloomed.

"These buggers deserve the chance ta live again," he paused, looking into the newly grown patch. "They're meant ta be here."

Nat touched his arms, "I think you're right, because I've never been able to create these…they're special to you Aster. In a way, their almost a part of you, and of your past."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, then he said, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

She looked at him warmly, "Yes, they are. Come on, I think we've had enough for today. Let's go back to the cottage." With one last glance at his new favorite spot in the Warren, Bunny jogged after Nat to their home.

~~~~The Next Evening~~~~

Nat and Bunnymund sat by one of the rivers, one that wasn't full of paint. They sat in comfortable silence after a long day of learning their new bodies. It was slowly turning to evening when she broke the silence.

"Aster? If I ask you something will you be honest?" She turned her head to the water and gazed at her reflection.

"I promise I'll answer honest as I can," he replied easily. He watched her fidget a few moments more.

Then turning to him she asked, "Am I pretty?"

Her question caught him off guard, "What?"

"I want to know if, as a pooka, I'm pretty. I'm not trying to sound vain, just curious."

She watched him stare at her in silence. After what felt like hours he said, "Natty, yer beautiful, there ain't a part of you that isn't. And I'm not jus' sayin that ta be nice. If you were born a pooka, males would 'ave swarmed ta be your mate."

Nat's ear tips reddened in embarrassment. "Well then," she smiled shyly, "Thanks." Her eyes turned back to her reflection as she softly touched her cheek and twitched her whiskers, a simple gesture that looked adorable to Bunny.

"Alright my turn," he said soon after. She looked at him in confusion. "Ta other humans, how do I compare?" She smirked at his expression, one of slight apprehension.

Nat looked him slowly up and down, "I'm going to be honest Aster," she waited for just a second longer to raise his nerves, "You are probably the hottest, most attractive man I've ever seen, and I saw a lot of you at New Years."

For the first time since becoming a Legend Nat actually saw Bunny blush, but he was smiling anyway.

"I have one more question though," she said, "It's more of a request. Can you, pet my fur? You seemed to enjoy when I did it to you and I'm curious to what it felt like."

Still smiling Bunny rested his back on a nearby boulder, patting his lap. She laid herself almost exactly the same way as he did those few days after Easter. With slow fingers he started at her shoulder, then moved on to her stomach, then her head.

She enjoyed the feeling immediately, the soothing pets relaxing her every muscle, and soon a light purring was heard. It was similar to Bunny's only less rumbled. After a few minutes Nat talked with her eyes closed.

"Can you pet my ears too?" His hand froze for just a minute before he casually scratched her chin, making her foot shake. But she spoke again, "No my _ears_, not chin."

His cheeks reddened, "Uh-sheila, are you sure, it can be kinda an intense feelin."

But she was determined. Looking up at him with soft eyes she asked, "Please, I can handle it. Come on Aster."

He hesitated a minute more before sighing in defeat, "Alright, if you say so." With a smile Nat settled back into his lap and waited. Deciding to just get it over with he ran his fingers over an ear.

The change in her body was obvious, it stiffened under the touch and her eyes flew open. She didn't look at him though, just up into the sky as she controlled her breathing. Another hand worked the base and she moaned softly, exciting him as well. Bunny didn't stop though, and his hands continued to produce small sounds of pleasure from her. She never thought she could feel so heated, it was almost dizzying.

After some minutes of that he drew his hand and looked away in what seemed to be shame. Nat got up slowly and stared at him.

"Was that-is that what it was like for you?" She cautiously brought a paw to her ear.

"Yeah. I know I should'a told ya but, I don' know I couldn't. Never before had I felt something like that and I wanted to ta go on forever. You drove me crazy that day I could barely control myself and-" He stopped when Nat's paw came to his lips.

Blue eyes stared into green for what seemed like forever, and with a soft gaze she pressed her forehead to his and the two closed their eyes. They just breathed in each other's scents and then Bunny felt a soft lick on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Nat's confused look and he smiled.

"It's a pooka thing, shows affection." She smiled and nuzzled into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. The Warren was dark as he held her and after about an hour an odd tingling went through him. Looking down he saw fur covering his body once again and Nat, completely naked.

"Uh, Natty, ya might want this," shifting he covered her with the blanket he'd been wearing before. She smiled at him.

"We're ourselves again."

He smiled back at her, "Yeah looks like we're back ta normal." Moving to a kneeling position Nat adjusted her blanket, wrapping it around herself properly. She then leaned in.

"Good. Because I wanted us to be normal when I did this." Leaning in farther she placed her lips softly on his for a brief moment. As she pulled away Bunny gently grabbed her by the back of the neck, deepening the kiss. Neither one pushed their tongue through the other's mouth, but when they broke apart they were a little breathless.

Nat then settled herself back on his chest. His voice then asked softly, "So, what does this mean…about us?"

She smiled and pushed her face in his fur planting a light kiss, "Let's just enjoy tonight for now, and see what tomorrow brings."

Bunny smiled to the night as she rested in his arms, happy with her answer.

~~~~Under Burgess~~~~

_The nightmare showed its king what it had just witnessed in the Warren, shuddering at the fury that rolled off him._

_Pitch paced angrily, sending away his fearling, battling with himself. This would not do, not at all! Not if he was going to-_

_He paused midstride and smiled. "Then again," he thought aloud, "I might be able to use this to my favor. It may be just the extra push I need." The Nightmare King then sent a cluster of nightmares to haunt Natalie's family._

_He went to his throne, his mind on the striking young Legend so full of power, and planned for the moment when she'd be his._

**Wow almost 5000 words! But hey I got it in one chapter, and I managed to add some foreboding! Go me **** Anyway, so there you go. This odd little idea that popped into my brain, I await to hear your thoughts. Oh, and sorry this took so long to post. Peace!**


	29. Chapter 29 Attacked

**Aww you guys liked it! Thanks to you all for your positive feedback, that's got my self-esteem through the roof! :D To be honest I didn't think you guys would enjoy that so much, I'm glad I didn't disappoint. Shout out time!**

**Night-Fury1-um…not exactly the flowers…but good guess :)**

**RizReviewer-Darknature huh? I kinda like the sound of that ;) I guess you're just gonna just have to read on and see. Oh, and I like spring bunny as the pairing name, it's cute!**

**Ok that's all I got, but of course thanks to everyone else's comments I love you all!**

**ROTG is not mine….I blame Pitch.**

Chapter 29: Attacked

Warm sunshine dappled over Bunnymund, waking him up. He looked around and saw he was still by the river, apparently he fell asleep right in the open. Thinking of last night he looked down and saw Nat perfectly content and asleep on his chest.

He tried to shift his weight a little but the movement stirred her. Blue eyes met green and she smiled.

"Mornin' shelia,"

"Morning," she half yawned. With her head lifted up Bunny saw how cute she looked in the morning, her hair a bit messy and her eyes still glazed with sleep.

He gave a soft kiss to her head, "So I guess we should talk now right?" She nodded and sat up, making sure she was still covered by the blanket.

"Yeah. For starters…I don't want to do things too fast. This technically is the first thing I've had that resembles a relationship, if that's what we're calling it."

"_Is_ that what we're gonna call it?" He slightly tensed as he waited for the answer.

She looked down, then back up. "Well, I like you, and you like me…right?" Bunny almost wanted to say then and there that he loved her, that the little ring on her finger was made because of it. But he decided against saying that, declaring he loved Nat after the first kiss wasn't exactly taking things slow.

So instead he nodded with an easy smile. Her smile widened and she said, "Ok then, so we're on the same page now….So what do you say? You want to give this a try?" Her eyes glimmered with a trace of hope, and he touched his nose to hers smiling.

"I've wanted ta for some time now love." Breaking into a full on grin Nat flung her arms around his neck. Bunny tightened his grip around her waist, pleased that she didn't react to the nickname.

"I like the sound of that. Then again it may just be the accent," she teased.

They broke apart and she reached a hand to pet his ears, he didn't even try to muffle his groan of pleasure this time.

She smirked at him and her hand increased its pressure, causing another low moan. "I like the sound of that too."

"Keep that up Natty and this 'goin slow' thing ain't gonna last long." She laughed and pulled her hand away, much to the pooka's disappointment, and brushed his cheek gently. Their foreheads touched and they let their lips find each other.

This time there _was_ tongue, and soft kissing quickly became more passionate as one fought for dominance over the other. Bunny's paws slid down her sides, making the blanket fall a bit.

Nat moved her mouth away and panted, "This keeping it slow is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it?"

He chuckled and trailed his breath along her neck, loving the way she shivered. "You can bet yer nelly on that love."

After another few minutes of kissing she got up and went towards the cottage. When the rabbit asked where she was going she replied, "To Tooth's. I want to make sure she and Jack are back to normal as well before I spread some snow."

She shut her bedroom door to change and Bunny leaned against it, "Ah come on Natty. Don'cha wanna nice breakfast first, maybe go for a swim…?" He heard Nat take a shaky breath.

"As much as I'd love that, I really do have to go." She opened the door and stepped into his waiting arms, "Besides, Easter's three months away."

"Crikey it is! Struth I've got boatloads of eggs ta do!" he exclaimed. He gave her a quick kiss and sprinted out the door, "I'll see ya later love!" She giggled at her suddenly very spazy boyfriend, _Oh my gosh, the Easter Bunny is my _boyfriend she thought. Nat flew out of the Warren through one of the tunnels, smiling to herself.

Because for some reason, it didn't sound so weird to her.

~~~The Tooth Palace~~~

When Nat reached the palace she saw a familiar fairy with one pink and one blue eye.

"Hey Baby Tooth!" Her greeting was answered by the mini chirping and hugging her face. "Do you know where Tooth is?"

After a mix of chirping, charades, and guessing she managed to tell Nat her queen was in her room.

"Still sleeping at this hour huh? Thanks Baby!" Nat then zoomed to Tooth's tower to wake up the fairy queen and opened the door without hesitation, a big mistake.

"Oh dear sweet MIM I should have knocked!" Lying on the large circular bed was Toothiana…who was heavily making out to a shirtless Jack Frost. Looking at the floor she recognized a pair of brown pants a few feet away from a blue sweatshirt, much to her horror.

"Nat!" Jack yelped, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Just getting scarred for life! Do I even want to know how…I mean come on! You've been together for, what a week? You really couldn't keep it in your pants for a bit longer?"

Both victims were blushing furiously. Tooth spoke up with a sheepish grin, "Well, we were both not handling the prank very nicely…and all the frustrated tension kept building until, we-ended up here. It honestly came out of nowhere. One minute we're yelling and the next…Later on we realized sometime _during_ we turned back to normal. I think it was when-"

Nat rolled her eyes, "Just stop right there you horny teenagers," she threw Jack his clothes. "Get dressed while I talk to Tooth. You and I have snow to bring to Sweden."

He moaned but leaned over to kiss the fairy on the neck, a hand sliding under the covers. She gasped and Nat almost screamed, "Out!" She kept her eyes closed until he was in the bathroom. Her attention turned back to her best friend and gave her 'the look'. You know, the one that says 'seriously?'

Tooth buried her head in shame and whimpered, "Am I terrible?" Nat smiled and pat her on the back.

"No, just a tad slutty." She laughed and dodged the pillow Tooth threw at her adding, "Hey! I didn't have to come here and tell you Bunny and I are together now." In less than a second flat the fairy was bouncing.

"Oh yaaaay! That's wonderful! Did you finally kiss? Tell me all about it!" At that moment Jack reappeared, slipping on his sweatshirt.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sweden awaits its heroes of snow." He chuckled at the pout his girlfriend gave and he came over to steal a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

Nat smiled and asked casually, "So Tooth, is Jack as skinny in his pants as the rest of him?" She laughed at their blushing and he swiftly made his way out the door.

"Trust me Nat he's got plenty down there. And quite a few skills." Nat grimaced and Jack grinned, bragging that he was a natural. The winter twins then left and headed to Sweden.

After spreading a healthy heap of snow they snuck some chocolates from a shop and sat on a high roof.

"So you and Bunny huh? I was wondering when that'd happen." He nudged her playfully in the shoulder, "But seriously, I'm happy for you guys."

She smiled in gratitude, "We're taking things slow, this is kind of foreign for both of us. I don't want to hurt him, especially after…"

Jack nodded, "Don't worry Nat, you won't. I see the way you both light up when around each other, you'll make it work. You're good together. But I will say this as your brother, if he hurts you, he's going to lose his ears."

They laughed and he got serious again, "And now I'm talking as _his_ brother. Bunny is, though he'll never admit it, soft and kind of sensitive. If I'm guessing right, he's had a really hard time being the last of his kind. And he's been through a _lot_. I'm asking you for his sake, don't take what you have for granted or treat it like it's nothing. I know he could probably handle things on the outside, but it'd really destroy him. I don't want to see him hurt."

She looked at him earnestly, "I promise I'll be good to him Jack, whether this works or not." He nodded again satisfied with her answer.

"I know you will. Now let's go-" But the young Guardian was interuppted by a trio of nightmares that raced passed them. Hardly skipping a beat Jack and Nat flew after then, determination set in their eyes. They followed the beasts into the outskirts of town and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Pitch!" Jack spat. They landed at the same time the nightmares reached their master, flanking his sides.

"Hello Jack, Nat," Pitch answered slyly, "Fancy running into you two."

Nat scoffed, "Yeah right. What are you doing here Pitch?" The nightmare king ran a steady hand over the mane of his faithful pet as he answered.

"Oh you know, just spreading a little fear here and there, looking for a good meal. Nothing bad."

"Anything involving _you_ is bad," Jack's comment made him laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment Frost. But since we all just happen to be here, let's see what you've got!" He laughed again and shot a wave of black sand at Jack, who barely dodged in time. Nat was about to leap into the fight when the horses ran off.

"Go after then Nat! I'll be fine! Keep them away from any kids!" With a last fleeting glance she went after the creatures. Neither noticed the wicked grin on Pitch's face as she left.

With her flight Nat was able to stay close behind the nightmares, shooting ice blasts at every chance she got. After about a mile they stopped and faced her.

"Decided to stop being cowards now? Alright then, makes it easier for me." What Nat didn't expect though was the horses dissolving. She watched as the sand collected into one large mass, with tentacle-like whips shooting out. Some even were sharpened like blades.

She stared, "Ok. That's a nwe trick." The beast shot out its whips, attacking furiously. Everywhere Nat turned she was freezing parts that were right in front of her, and she was rapidly becoming overwhelmed. Once again the sand shifted and now two fierce wolf monsters faced her, with viscious sharp fangs and extra long claws. They paced around her tauntingly.

"Seriously? Pick a shape already you ugly pieces of shit!" One of the giant wolf things lunged at Nat again and she froze half of its body. But from behind, an agonizing pain stretched across her back and she couldn't hold back the scream that tore from her lips as she collapsed to the ground.

~~Jack~~

Pitch swung his scythe at the frost child and Jack retaliated just as quick. It was a deadly dance between two admirable foes.

"What's the point of this Pitch?" He asked between blows, "Still trying to bring together cold and dark? Do whatever you want but I'll never join you!"

Another stream of sand barrelled toward him as he heard his answer. "Oh Jack, you can be so selfish. Always thinking it's about you. I'll admit you would have been an excellent partner, but recently I've decided that you wouldn't be able to answer to all of my _needs." _

Jack was confused, _Needs? What is he talking about?_ Before he could think more a piercing scream echoed in the distance, one full of pure pain and suffer.

"Looks like I can stop stalling now," Pitch cackled and the nightmares returned, as horses once again. He mounted one and looked back to Jack, "Like I said Frost, selfish. You might want to try thinking about someone else for a change. Until next time." He then disappeared into the shadows.

A cold dread pitted in Jack's stomach as realization dawned on him. "Nat!" he cried as he leapt into the air. With little command the wind steered him to their sister and he landed a couple feet away. Nat laid in the snow, her head turned to the side, and along her back were two long gashes going across her back from right shoulder to left waist. Black sand glittered in much of the blood.

Wasting no more time and ignoring the sick guilt in his chest Jack quickly sheeted the wounds in a thin layer of ice before picking her up. Another scream broke her lips and he tightened his arms as Nat thrashed. Rising again into the air Jack stormed to North as fast as he possibly could, praying desperatley to Manny that she's be alright.

~~~Nat~~~

She was hardly aware of her surroundings. She remembered hearing North swear loudly in Russian and shouting out orders, and then being laid on a bed with her coat and shirt ripped away. Fear so cold it burned wracked through her body and she was vaguely aware of Tooth and Sandy arriving. North and Sandy were working at cleaning the injuries, an excrutiatingly painful process, while Tooth manned clean supplies for them and Jack trying his best to comfort Nat.

Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain and her knuckles were white from gripping the sides of the bed so tightly. She was trying her hardest not to thrash as they worked, they couldn't use pain mediacation and risk her falling asleep because the sand might have given nightmares. She couldn't contain many outcries of pain no matter how hard she tried.

Nat didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the infirmary doors bursting open.

"North ya better have a damn good reas-NATTY!" Bunny saw the Guardians working over her bare back and the amount of blood soaked clothes cast aside.

Her eyes snapped open at his voice. "Aster!" she cried, reaching her arm out. He raced to her side and kneeled next to her, gripping her hand in his paws.

He looked around panicked, "What happened?!" Jack moved to get more clean bandages while he spoke.

"Pitch attacked us while in Sweden. He went at me mostly and she went to stop a few nightmares. I thought they'd be safer to deal with, Bunny I'm so sorry!"

Bunny waved off his apology, "Not yer fault Frostbite." He was practically shaking with rage at the boogeyman. That filthy, skeeving, no good ratbag of a Legend hurt _his_ Natty! And the pooka was debating on whether or not to leave and find the bastard to beat the living tar out of him when she shouted again, her entire body trembling at the fire in her back.

Becoming instantly gentle, Bunnymund spoke softly, "S'alrigh Natty, I'm right here." Her eyes were scrunched shut as she panted a reply, sweat dripped from her brow.

"Broke the-most-basic rule-ugh!...n-never-turn your...back-on the enemy." Behind closed eyes he saw a couple tears trail down her face.

"Natty you look at me now, jus' at me. Don' think about the pain. Come on love." Slowly she opened her eyes and Bunny's heart broke at the intense mix of fear and pain in her eyes. He stayed calm and smiled slightly.

"Tha's it, just breathe through the pain. Less ya think about it, less it hurts." Nat stared desperatley into his green eyes and her outcires became less and less.

When another wave of pain crossed and her eyes began to close in submission to the hurt Bunny would soothingly talk, "No Natty. Eyes open, don't let it consume ya or it'll hurt even more." Then her eyes would open again, staring wide eyed as she continued to endure the endless tourtue. This went on for hours until the sand was cleaned and the wounds wrapped. The entire time Nat's grip on his paw never faltered and their eyes never left each other.

North said she would be fine, and once the gashed healed a little he'd add a special salve to keep them from scarring. Nat's eyes struggled to stay open, in pure exhausted from fighting unconsciousness she mumbled tiredly.

"Can I sleep now?"

North looked at Sandy who nodded while forming a dreamsand ball. He placed a hand on her head, "Yes malyutka, sleep. We will take care of you." With a last hand squeeze to Bunny she was hit with the golden sand and everyone sighed in relief when they saw a happy dream forming above her head. One of her and the children of Burgess, with Bunny behind her.

North smiled at the dream while the other Guardians, minus Bunny, left the room for some rest. He patted the rabbit's shoulder, "Are you two...?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah mate, since this morning." Grabbing a towel he began to wipe the beads of sweat off her face. "You should sleep North, I'll keep an eye on her."

The Russian agreed and started to leave the room, "I am very happy for you old friend, you deserve this. But," his tone got serious, "Hurt her and you will end up ten times worse than Pitch will once we find him." He then laughed, "Alright, good night comrade!"

Bunny chuckled and shook his head. For the next few hours he sat by her, dozing in and out of sleep in a chair he grabbed. Occasionally he'd even recheck her wrappings, making sure she wasn't bleeding again.

Sometime in the late hours of the night Nat woke. "Aster?" He was instantly alert and grabbing her hand.

"I'm right here. How're ya feelin love?" Bunny watched her try to move and wince.

"Well I've definetely been better," she chuckled a bit, "Seems like we end up her often don't we?"

He chuckled with her, "Yeah it does doesn't it?" Bringing a paw to her cheek he whispered, "Natty I'm so sorry, I should'a kept you at the Warren, or went with you. Then maybe-"

"Hush," she quieted him, "If you tried to keep me you know I would have gone anyway, and if you went you could have ended up worse than me. You're here now, and that's all that matters." He gave her a weak smile and she laughed softly.

"That chair doesn't look comfortable."

Bunny looked at it, "S'not. But I'll manage."

"You don't have to."

It took him a second to understand, "Ah no Natty, that bed's all for you, don' worry bout me."

She gave a smiled pout, "But I _want _to. It'll make me feel better..." She kept her pleading gaze on him until he gave in. With a sigh of defeat he carefully got into the bed, trying to move her as little as possible. She still hissed and he froze his body.

"Don't worry...M'fine." Her breath had shortened for a moment before returning to normal. After many carefully gentle minutes Bunny's head was propped up by a pillow and Nat's was resting on his chest.

"Are ya still hurting sheila If ya need me to move I-"

"No," she stopped him, "This is the most comfortable I've been all day. Thank you Aster." Nat felt him kiss her on her head as she yawned.

"Rest love, I'll be here when you wake." Being stubborn she turned her head up and waited. With a smirk he kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes drooped and she smiled.

"Mm...chocolate..." Nat's breathing relaxed as she fell back to sleep. Bunny laughed silently and ran a paw over her hair until he too drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.

**Awww action and fluff! Hooray :) Warning you guys now, updates may soon becoming scarcer because I'll be starting a giant essay paper soon and I also will have other things rapidly filling my plate :p why can't it be summer already!? Anyway, feel free to comment, I love hearing what ya'll think. Later!**


	30. Chapter 30 Submitting

**So I learned that the following week the dreaded essay will start. I promise I'll do my best to update often, and thanks to Night-Fury1 for wishing me luck. ;) Not much else to say so I'll dive into shout outs.**

**Terra-No Nat isn't Mother Nature. She is merely in charge of bringing the seasons (for the northern hemisphere, it'd be too complicated to try to match the looks if one half of the world is in a different season). From then on the seasons take care of themselves…sorta, but Nat can do stuff if she wants to.**

**samiee pocky kiss-thanks **** that's so nice of you to say**

**RizReviewer-haha what can I say other than I love reading your comments lol.**

**elfen silver power ranger-heheh, well read on and find out ;)**

**Everyone else thanks too, your lovely comments always bring smiles! And WARNING-this chapter may get a bit steamy.**

**ROTG…NOT MINE **

Chapter 30: Submitting

Nat made her way down one of the many long halls of Santoff Claussen. It was the early hours of the morning and she wanted a drink of water. A month had passed since the attack and her back was healing, however it was still very sore.

Bunny had visited as often as he could but with Easter nearing once again they were becoming less frequent. Which left Jack to keep her company most of the time, when he wasn't spreading snow. She'd even gotten some visits from the other Legends, much to her delight.

Nat breathed a little heavily as she turned to the final hall that led to the kitchen. She made it about a quarter of the way when suddenly the world spun and made her slouch into the wall. Barely a second passed before her sight went from fuzzy to dark.

_It was complete darkness. Nat noticed her back didn't hurt as she heard a familiar sinister laughter echo around her._

"_Nice to see you recovering darling Nat." Pitch Black emerged right in front of her and she took a disgusted step back._

"_Pitch! Where am I? And I'm _not_ your darling." She didn't like the way he was looking at her as he approached._

_He smiled wickedly, "Not yet you mean. And you're here because I want you to be. Those stupid Guardians may have cleaned your wounds, but the poison lingers. Don't worry, it isn't harmful, just a little something to let me in."_

_With confidence Pitch placed a hand on her cheek and she shuddered in revulsion as she slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!"_

"_Ah so rebellious, so full of fire! Ironic how the real thing is so lethal to you." For a brief moment a suffocating heat surrounded her so thick she could hardly breathe. "Mix that independent spirit with your…beauty…" Nat's face turned into one of horror, was he really…?_

"_Oh _no_! Are you hitting on me!? You must be an idiot to think I'd…guh! Release me, now Pitch! Or you're going to regret it." The last part was whispered menacingly._

_But the Nightmare King remained unfazed, leaning close to her ear he whispered, "Dear Nat, you may feel that way now, but trust me when I say I know how to…convince people."_

"_Really?" she scoffed, "Because Jack is _such_ a good example of that right." He then grabbed her viciously by the shoulders._

"_Do not mock me girl!" he sneered before calming again, "When the time comes you will not say no to me, that is…if you ever cared about anyone you ever loved." From the darkness she heard voices calling her name in fear, voices that sounded like her family._

"_Pitch what are you doing to them?" He chuckled darkly in her ear and kissed her temple, she found she couldn't move._

_Then another voice was heard, only it was faint and full of confusion instead of fear, "Nat?" It was Jack._

_Pulling away Pitch smirked, "I have been alone for millennia. Between your power and beauty, I can think of no one better to be by my side as I rule the next Dark Age. Tell no one of our meeting, or else." Nat could feel her blood run cold with fear…she didn't want to know what 'or else' meant. Jack's voice sounded again in the darkness, louder this time._

"_Until next time my dear, I look forward to when you join me…which you will." He disappeared into the darkness_

The world reappeared around Nat and she found herself still leaning against the wall as Jack found her.

"Nat, we told you that if you need anything to ask one of us! You need to be resting…are you alright?" He walked up to her and she heaved herself off the wall, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm-I'm…." What should she do? Tell Jack about Pitch? Keep it secret? She remembered the threat Pitch told her, "…I'm fine. Just wanted to, get out of bed for a bit."

He smiled and helped her to the kitchen, nodding in understanding. "Yeah it can get boring sometimes.

Nat only half-listened. She decided she would keep her dark secret, for now…at least to protect the ones she loved.

~~~~Days Later~~~~

Linda Greyson was washing the dishes when she heard the back door open. In moments she was surrounded by a brisk breeze, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello Mama." Nat watched her mother turn around and smile, even though she still could not see her younger daughter.

"Baby girl it's so good to hear you. Where have you been? I was getting worried." She shivered slightly so Nat eased up on the breeze.

Sitting casually on the counter she answered, "I'm alright Mom there was just some stuff that happened recently, nothing I couldn't handle." Stretching her arms over her head she winced. Even though North gave her the ok to fly she still wasn't 100 percent just yet. "But I'm here about you. Is, is everything alright?"

Her mom took an extra second to answer and it was then she noticed the circles around her eyes. "Oh we're all fine honey," she said half-heartedly, "It's just that….it seems like none of us could get a good night's sleep. Too many bad dreams…"

Nat bristled, she was right, Pitch _was_ attacking her family. She listened as Linda continued. "What was the worst was they're all about you. Only, you're in danger and you look different."

Her interest peaked, "Different how?" She watched as her mother went back to the dishes.

"Your looks, you were in chains and calling out to us, but your hair was different, you had these crazy tattoos and-" she lifted her hand, "I don't know, it just isn't how you look."

Nat smiled, "Don't worry Mom, I've got some connections. I'll help make sure you guys get some sleep."

She laughed, "Well Nat, unless you know the sandman there's not much you can do."

Another wind blew in her direction and she heard, "Maybe that _is _who I know." Nat saw her mom's eyes widen and she giggled.

Linda cleared her throat, "Um, since this is all still much I'm going to let that slide for now. But you and I will be talking about that later young lady. Now tell me, how are you? Anything exciting?"

Nat fidgeted and taking a deep breath answered, "Well…there is, a guy that I sort of…" Instantly her mom smiled and began demanding details, if he was good looking, treating her right, the usual mom questions.

"He's great Mama, and handsome, in his own unique way."

Linda's smile brightened, "And what's his name? Are you two together?"

"Uh, well everyone calls him Bunny, because of his last name, but I call him Aster. And we've been together for little over a month."

Her mom made a face, "Bunny? Interesting, not very manly…but I like Aster, that's a strong name. Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you! I look forward to meeting him. You know, if I can ever see him."

"Don't worry mom you will, he may even be easier than seeing me, considering you probably believed in him once. However, he is…different than your usual guy, but I like him a lot."

Nat's mom nodded as the phone rang. She answered it and listened for a few minutes before looking around with an apologetic face. "Nat I got to go, something came up at work."

She wrapped Linda in another chilly embrace, "Don't work too hard. I love you Mama, tell Dad and Jazz too." Her mother said goodbye and Nat was out the door.

The second she left she knew where she wanted to go, without hesitation Nat went to the Warren to visit her Aster.

~~~~Minutes Later~~~~

Bunny furiously worked over an egg, ignoring the aching in his neck, when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and someone kissed his cheek.

Chuckling he said, "Hey love, how are ya feelin today?" He turned and kissed her lips before she could properly answer.

"Great, especially now," she nuzzled into his neck.

"Natty, I love that yer here but I'm behind and I really need ta-"

She moved her hands to his shoulders, cutting him off as she massaged deep into the tight muscles. "Aster, you're overworking yourself. Relax for a little while."

Bunny struggled to argue but he found his head drooping and the egg he was holding roll to the grass only half painted. His eyes slipped closed and his chest rumbled.

"That's it, just enjoy the massage," Nat whispered. The harder she dug into his shoulders the more he realized just how stif he really was. Slowly he lowered to the ground until he was laying completely on it. She straddled him and lowered her hands to his back, eliciting a deep moan. Keeping one hand at the middle of his back she scooted herself up enough to reach one of his long ears.

"Uhhh, love- ya know what that-" he groaned at the heat that flared through him.

Nat laid her body along his back so her head was by his neck, "I know." She then brought both hands to his ears and she smirked as he shuddered beneath her grip. Soon his arousal began to press against the hard ground and he rolled over, mostly to relieve some of the discomfort but also to move away.

"N-Natty, I…" Nat had moved next to him and she noticed his member peeking through the fur. She stared at it in silence for a minute. Then, with slightly unsteady movement, she wrapped her hand around and pumped it slightly.

Instantly Bunnymund's hips jerked toward the touch and she smiled shyly. "Looks like you enjoyed that huh? I wonder…." Keeping her hand over his erection she brought the other to his ear, resuming the pleasuring strokes.

Bunny's eyes rolled back as he practically yelped, "N-uh! Natty!" Those were the only words he could form past the building waves of intense pleasure coursing through his every nerve.

Her shy smile turned wickedly smug and she said, "You wouldn't think I've never done this before would you?" Nat placed a soft kiss on his neck, she liked knowing she could turn the powerful warrior into this.

That kiss was the thing that did it, and Bunny fiercely grabbed her, lying her back to the grass as he moved over her. Surprise flashed in her eyes as he practically growled, "My turn." His voice was low and dangerous, and his accent had goose bumps rising over her flesh.

Wasting no time Bunny placed a trail of kisses down her neck, letting his paws sneak up under her shirt. Nat gasped at the sensation, it beat her dreams of this easily. She tried to return to his ears but with a paw he pinned her wrists above her head. He didn't want her to touch him yet, he wanted total dominance over her body. He also wanted her to know just how he felt whenever she touched him.

Under his grasp she writhed as his mouth moved to her stomach, his tongue lavishing her naval roughly. Falling into instinct Nat raised her hips and rubbed them against his as she mewled with desire. Just as his paw was beginning to reach her thigh a chirping sounded in the distance. They broke away rapidly and moved multiple feet away from each other. A very cold breeze swirled around them and Bunny flashed a look at her gratefully. With obvious discomfort he managed to calm himself enough to hide his member back beneath his fur just as Baby Tooth came rushing to them. Giving a last sympathetic smile Nat turned to the mini fairy.

"What's up Baby?" The little fairy spoke too quickly and kept jabbing a paper to her face. "Slow down! What's going on?" With a hmph of a chirp Baby Tooth handed Nat a rolled up paper. Opening it she saw it read

_Emergency, come to North Pole._

_North_

Her head snapped to Bunny, "We need to go, now." Nodding he tapped his foot and made a tunnel. Baby Tooth zoomed in first and sped ahead. As Nat approached Bunny snaked around her waist.

"Of all the times ta interrupt…" he buried his face in her neck and groaned.

Laughing lightly she patted his nose and replied, "I know. But don't worry, this isn't over." She winked and dove into the tunnel, with a lusting growl he followed in close pursuit.

~~Santoff Claussen~~

Everyone arrived at almost the same time so North only needed to say it once, "Pitch, nightmares, everyone to sleigh!" Everyone went, Nat included, and when Bunny opened his mouth to protest she spoke first with a stern glare.

"You need everyone you can get, and I'm not leaving you alone." As they flew she didn't show her fear, didn't express her worry of what had happened last time she saw the nightmare king. If she concentrated enough she could still feel him lingering inside, and it sickened her.

The Guardians reached their destination, somewhere over southwest Europe, maybe Romania, and from a distance they could see the swarm of nightmares rushing towards them, Pitch in the lead. There was no talk, no witty back and forth repartee, the beasts literally dove straight into battle. It raged on and on. Boomerangs, bombs, ice, sand, and swords all caught Nat's eye at some point or another. But soon she found herself facing Pitch, and time seemed to slow.

It was as if he was urging her movements, and soon she was following the boogeyman away from the battle, away from the Guardians. And they were too engulfed in their own fights to notice. They walked a few yards when Pitch turned suddenly.

"So! The time has come my dear, the time for you to join me."

She wracked her brain for a plan, finding none she asked, "Why are you doing this Pitch?"

He shrugged with a casual smile, "I've told you, I'm lonely. Centuries of no one seeing you, believing in you, it slowly eats you away. But I figured having a companion, a partner, would ease the ache. When I first saw you I saw that companion, someone who could ease the needs acquired from so much isolation. And not only did your beauty draw me, but your power as well. With you, fear could have its hand in every season, dark would not only be limited to cold. It would be everywhere."

He smiled at the thought, "You are the key to making this dream a reality Natalie. Your power could help me finally defeat the Guardians, we'd usher in a new Dark Age, and you'd rule at my side as queen."

Nat shook her head as he continued, "In order to truly be by my side you must willingly submit, otherwise the takeover of fear will likely kill you."

She glared at him, "Or, I could not accept and not have to worry about that. Seems like a good choice to me."

Pitch stepped closely to her so their faces were inches apart, "See I knew you'd suggest that, which is why I have a certain ace up my sleeve…" He raised his hand to her temple and Nat's world flashed. Suddenly she was in darkness again, but she was staring at herself chained and screaming. From the opposite side her family came rushing to her aid, only to be pounced by a dozen shadows, their screams echoed in the dark.

The image then disappeared and she saw Pitch wickedly grinning, "I can keep that up for the rest of their pathetic lives, and even the sandman could do nothing to stop me. They will literally die of fear one day when their bodies are just too tired to handle it anymore."

A look of fear was set on Nat's face. He laughed at the expression and circled her slowly, "And let us not forget that precious rabbit of yours…" he paused when she gasped.

"You see Nat, I've haunted him for _centuries._ I've pushed him beyond the brinks of what anyone could possibly manage. I can easily start that up again, push him far enough to finally break and watch as in a last desperate attempt to escape he takes his own life…this time making _sure_ no one is there to save him."

"Stop," Nat whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. He stopped midstride and turned to her.

"Yes darling? Is there something you'd like to say?"

Her head bowed in defeat, but if this would save her family, save Aster, "I submit, I'll go with you. But you must promise to leave them alone."

"Your family will never have nightmares again," he promised with a malicious grin, "Now come, let's take you home, transforming into the queen of fear is quite a process." Cackling evilly he tugged her to his side as they were enveloped in shadows and darkness. The last thought Nat had was _I'm sorry Aster._

Back at the battle the Guardians worked ferociously, synchronized like a deadly machine. Finally North slashed through the last nightmare with a shout.

Looking around he asked, "Is everyone alright?" The others nodded when Bunny looked around wildly.

"Where's Natty?!" A silent fear passed among the group and in the next moment they were scattered, searching the surrounding area for the non-Guardian. With each passing minute more fear surged through the pooka, if anything had happened to his Nat…he trembled. He didn't know what he'd do.

A yell from the distance snapped him back, "BUNNY!" he sprinted on all fours to Jack's voice and skidded to a stop when he saw the winter teen's back. He waited, his heart clenching in fear for the worst. The others reached them as Jack slowly turned around, a heartbreakingly sad look on his face. With numb fingers he dropped something into the warrior's paw. His eyes widened with tears at the object he held.

In Bunnymund's palm, with a red ruby glittering like blood in the tiny sliver of moonlight, was a small silver ring.

**Oh no! What's going to happen next?! Sorry this was short and took forever to post. I'll work on next chapter on Sunday. I hope you all can handle it till then, later! **


	31. Chapter 31 Intervention

**Wow we are at chapter 31! Haha where has the time gone? I'm typing as fast as I can to get this up when promised so I'm moving right on to shout outs.**

**Katyuana-not sure yet, I'll know once I start writing lol**

**RizReviewer-I know it's just awful isn't it? And just when Bunny and Nat were gonna...well, you know ;) ugh timing can be such a bitch right?**

**I love your reviews guys so keep em up! We're twelve shy from 200!**

**And maybe one day ROTG will be mine...but not today!**

Chapter 31: Intervention

Nat sat by her windowsill, gazing into the snow covered night. The door opened and He came in.

"Good evening my dear, how are you feeling?"

She stood and bowed, "Strong, thanks to your generosity Master." He smiled and nodded, coming close to put a hand on her cheek.

"You truly make a gorgeous queen, and didn't I tell you it'd be easier when you gave in?"

"Yes my king, it was foolish of me to resist such power for so long," she leaned into his touch as his fingers trailed her neck.

With lust filled eyes Pitch said, "So tempting...but you should rest some more, I'd hate to show you to our enemy at anything less than perfect." Placing a hand at her back he guided Nat to her bed.

"But I am ready, I long to serve you as we conquer the world...I also long for you in other ways."

He laughed, "I know you do darling, but we must be patient. Maybe soon we can visit my old lair, grab the attention of some certain Guardians..."

"And kill them my lord?" Nat's simple question had her king laughing even harder.

"Yes my gem, but not too quickly, we want them to suffer." He placed a kiss on her head, "Rest now my queen of darkness."

She closed her eyes, "Goodnight my king of fears." He then left her chambers. Once he was gone Nat went back to the windowsill. Her gaze went around her. The luxurious room was dark and filled with shadows, much to her enjoyment.

It was in this room she spent the last week becoming a fear queen. Her mind vaguely thought of what happened after the battle.

_~~~Last Week~~~_

_Nat emerged from the shadows and found herself in Pitch's lair under Burgess. She lurched from his side and he cackled._

_"Don't make this difficult Natalie, remember your family..."_

_She grew still and faced her captor. Standing tall she whispered, "What do I have to do?"_

_He approached her slowly, "Nothing really. My sands, my poison still lingers in your blood. I simply need to awaken it to begin the process of your wonderful transformation." They were inches apart, "Are you ready darling?"_

_Taking a breath Nat swallowed the lump in her throat and stubbornly held back the tears, "Do it." With a smile Pitch Black leaned in and kissed her forehead, directly on the center tattoo. Once again they were surrounded by shadows and Nat was in a bedroom with no light save the moon._

_"Now what?" she couldn't keep the tremble from her voice as she felt the fear already tainting her._

_From every direction he answered, "Now we wait." In the beginning few days Nat tried her hardest to fight against it, the fear and darkness slowly consuming her from the inside out, to give the Guardians more time to save her. By the end it weakened her extremely, becoming too much she slipped away to unconsciousness, waking later fully transformed._

With absent emotion Nat looked around her room at the pathetic etchings she'd carved earlier into her walls with ice.

_You are good! Be Brave! Fight! Hope!_ She shook her head at her stupidity, you can't fight fear. Giving in put her where she belonged, beside her master Pitch.

Nat's eyes returned to the window, the moon was nearly full and from her point in the mountains it looked bigger than ever. Her thoughts wandered, she was happy...wasn't she? She was the one chosen to rule by Master's side, to be Queen of the Dark Age. She'd been given so much power and fear, it was all one could want!

And yet...

There was no joy, she felt numb. Nat wondered if it was still effects from the transformation, but something just didn't feel right.

"What could possibly be wrong?" She whispered aloud. Sitting in silence she pondered this, tried to feel something. For a long time she stared at the moon but he remained silent.

"Master told me not to trust you, that you are the enemy and will try to weaken me again." Once again she lapsed into silence. Nat didn't know how long it was until something caught her attention. In the middle of her room a piece of the floor glowed a soft green and a single rose bloomed from the center of a patch of grass. Nat stared in awe and realized she was moving toward it.

"What trickery is this?" This was not her work and as she kneeled by the still faintly glowing flower a voice answered.

_"Not trickery daughter, but...maybe an intervention."_ The voice was beautiful and soothing, and the presence it brought to Nat's mind seemed familiar.

Raising a hand in defense she hissed, "Who are you? And how are you in my mind?"

The voice answered with a hint of amusement in her tone, _"Be at peace my Natalie, I am the one you have wanted to meet from the beginning, since you became who you are."_

"I am not your Nat, I am Pitch's! And if you do not answer me I'll-"

The glowing plant pulsed energy and the female spoke in anger, _"Natalie Animus it would be wise of you not to threaten me. I have more power than you can imagine. Concentrate child! You know me! I have been connected to you from the start of this all, you've already recognized the familiarity of my presence."_

Nat shook her head, "Who are you?" The voice became kind again and she felt her mind ease.

_"I am the one who cares for every living thing on this planet. I am called by many names, Demter, Tellus, Eingana, Gaia, I am Mother Nature."_

"Mother Nature?" Nat whispered in shock.

_"You may call me Gaia child."_

Shock quickly turned into anger, "Why are you here now? For almost a year I have dreamed of meeting you, why did you never come to me?! Why aren't we face to face now?"

Gaia remained calm as she answered,_ "Have you ever seen Manny in person?"_ When Nat answered no she went on, _"Daughter, I have been here since the beginning. There was a time that I had the physical form of a Legend, but after so long I simply joined with the earth."_

Nat processed in silence, "Why are you here now?" she murmured.

_"Because you are lost Nat. This is not why I had the Man in the Moon bring you back. As humans slowly destroy me I need to focus more on saving what they destroyed, so I decided to pass on the duty of changing the seasons to you. But now you threaten all life by being with Pitch. If you stay in darkness, all will die."_

"I am not lost. I have been awakened to great power! The things fear can do Gaia, it will be magnificent!"

Gaia pleaded,_ "That is the darkness talking. Think Nat! What can possibly bloom in darkness and fear? You are a child of light, you are of bravery, it is why you were chosen! Think of your friends, the Guardians, what about Bunnymund?"_

Nat shook her head in confusion, "They are weak, they are to be destroyed-"

_"But you love them! Will you kill your family?"_

Nat was trembling with inner conflict, "No...yes! If Master-?"

Gaia's energy strengthened,_ "That's it Natalie! Fight it!"_ She was about to continue when something sounded from the distance, a nightmare. All trace of Mother Nature's presence disappeared in a flash of green and a last message. _"Fight Nat, I know you can do it. Remember those that you love..."_

Nat stood and moved to her window very, very confused. In a few minutes a fearsome nightmare appeared and nuzzled its head into her hands. She stroked the sleek animal and felt the fear it carried course into her, feeding her, strengthening her. A slow smile crept across her face.

"You said I was chosen," she whispered, "And you're right...I was chosen to be the Queen of Fear."

~~~~~The Warren~Bunnymund~~~~~

It was late in the night as Bunnymund came home. After Nat's abduction every Guardian and spirit had been searching the globe, but none had found anything. However when others retired for the night he kept looking, and as time went on the dread in his heart continued to grow. He paced the cottage for a while, unable to sleep as he worried, and as it intensified his shoulders dropped with a long sigh. He walked to his room and went to his nightstand, pulling out a glowing snowflake from the drawer.

"Frostbi- I mean Jack...can we, talk mate?" He went back to the living room and minutes later a snowglobe portal appeared from nowhere and out popped Jack, still wearing a pair of blue pajama pants with snowflakes on them.

"Kangaroo," he yawned, "What's up?" But Bunny walked past the tired teen and out the door. Jack followed and remained silent until they stopped by some blossoming trees. When the pooka turned he saw the obvious pain in his green eyes, he then put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her Bunny."

Bunnymund took a shaky breath, "Jack it's been a week! Who knows what Pitch 'as done ta her, she could be hurt, tortured, screamin' out fer me-"

Jack forced his fellow Guardian to sit, "We don't know that. He may just be keeping her hostage to get to us."

He buried his head into his paws, "What if I don' save her?" he asked brokenly, "If I'm not there for a second time..." Bunny felt cold arms wrap his shoulders in silent comfort, he tried to suppress the shiver at the extra cold from his shirtless chest.

"That's not going to happen again Bunny." He pulled away from the hug.

Heaving a shaky breath Bunny whispered, "I can't lose her Frostbite...I-I love her." With his gaze on the ground he didn't see Jack's eyes widen. He then grabbed his arms.

"Look Cottontail, you are the strongest, most stubborn, most bull-headed Legend I know." He smirked slightly, "You'll save Nat because I know you won't let anything stop you ok? And you have us, together we'll get her back."

With a small smile Bunny nodded, "...Thanks Jack." He absently grabbed the ring that hung at his neck on a thin cord, feeling that small simmer of hope rekindle.

The winter teen smiled back, "Now get to bed, do you have any idea what time it is right now?!"

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

The Guardians silently stared at North's globe, trying to think of some part they may have missed when a screeching cry sound from outside. The Big Five rushed to the window and saw Patty riding some sort of dragon-like monster.

"Nightmares!" Patty shouted, "Near Burgess! Sam and I caught 'em sneakin back ta Pitch's old lair." Sam the dragon huffed smoke from his nostrils.

"The Guardians will investigate," North said, "Thank you both."

Sam nodded his head, "Get her back," he grumbled, "And don't hesitate to call if you need help kicking the bastard's ass." The two then flew back south home while the Guardians raced towards the sleigh.

The flight was tense and silent. North gave simple instructions, "Destroy _anything_ that is not Nat." He then tossed a snowglobe destined for Burgess. As they swirled through the portal Bunny gripped his boomerangs tightly. _'Ang on Natty, I'm coming for ya._

There was no sneaking in, each jumped right into the hole in the woods with determined spirits and landed right in the center of Pitch's old domain. They were greeted by at least two dozen nightmares and Pitch.

"Well well, I was wondering when you'd get here," he taunted casually. The malicious smile on his face never faltered.

"Pitch you tell me right now where Natty is or-"

The boogeyman's laughter interrupted Bunny's threat, "Natty? Oh please, she's dead." For a brief moment the pooka's insides ran cold _No…_ But it soon disappeared as he continued.

"She is now my Queen of Darkness! Come out precious Natalie, don't be shy. Show your former comrades what you've become."

From behind the nightmares someone walked, her footsteps echoing in the room. She was hidden by the beasts' bodies until she reached Pitch's side. Every Guardian gasped at her appearance, at this stranger before them.

Her flat jet black hair contrasted with her pale skin, the tips coming to points. Nat wore a tight black tank with horizontal tears running across her back and sides, scooping in the front. Black leather pants hung low on her waist and she wore boots that had ties crisscrossing all the way to the top at the crease of her knee. Her tattoos were black as night, dangerous thorns swirled over her light flesh. The young woman that stood at Pitch's side looked dangerously sexy as she smirked at them.

But the one thing Bunnymund noticed was her eyes. No longer were they the life-filled blue that were the only constant thing with the change of the seasons, that he'd fallen in love with. Now they were a bright silver that glinted viciously in the dim light. This wasn't his Nat anymore.

She stroked the mane of the nearest nightmare, "Welcome to your demise Guardians."

Pitch's hand snaked around her hips, "Well said my dear." Nat placed her hands at his neck and pulled herself close.

"Thank you master," their lips then jammed together in a mix of power hungry passion. Bunny could only stare in horror. When the kiss broke her eyes met with his and something flashed across them, it looked like…confusion?

Pitch regained their attention, "Darling, if you'd please?" Nat nodded and shot her hands out. Thorny vines erupted from the earth and ensnared each Guardian, they cried out in pain and blood dropped to the floor.

Everyone tried to snap her out of it, "Nat please listen to us!"

"Malyutka this is not you!"

"Come on Nat!"

Pitch lifted his hand, "Watch the thorns Natalie, remember to let them suffer." She smiled and released most of the vines. Her gaze kept turning to Bunny though, and a pondered expression would be on her face.

In their own way the Guardians freed themselves from the remaining thorns, just in time for Pitch to yell, "Attack!" The nightmare charged full force, giving them little time to react. The battle raged on.

~~~~Nat~Moments Earlier~~~

She faced the Guardians and watched them gawk at her appearance. After reaching Master's side she swept her eyes over each one. They all had the same look of horror on their face, but when she saw the rabbit something flashed in her mind.

_Wait, he's not supposed to fear me…_But it quickly disappeared. Of course he was! She was the Queen of Fear, a proud title she bore. When Pitch captured her lips in a passionate kiss almost her entire self was swept away in fiery desire.

Almost…

There it was again, that nagging feeling in her mind, _This isn't right_. Pitch broke away and she found herself staring at the rabbit again. _Why do I keep looking at him?_ She wondered. She reveled in causing them pain as her vines trapped them, but a small part of her felt, guilty maybe? Even though she didn't know why.

Something around Bunny's neck caught her attention. It would catch the light now and then and she was very curious as to what it was. Before she could think more of it her Master gave the word and she watched as the nightmares charged.

She stood by Pitch's side as she watched the Guardians vanquish many of the nightmares. Finally she could stand it no longer.

"May I join the battle my king? Please?" He looked down at her with a grin.

"I see bloodlust in your eyes, who am I to keep you from happiness?" That was all Nat needed to hear as she dove into battle, heading straight for the pooka.

~~Present~~

Jack collided with her before she could get to Bunny, who had his paws full with a cluster of nightmares.

He hesitated before attacking, "Nat think about what you're doing! We're here to help you!"

Using a forceful blow of dark looking ice she cast him aside in a single shot snarling, "Well maybe I don't want your help!" He slammed into a wall and was soon swarmed with more nightmares. She then reached Bunny just as he was turning.

Using all the moves he taught her she fought the warrior in hand to hand combat. There was a gash at his arm and blood fell from his lip but he fought strongly.

"Natty love, come-oof, on! Ya gotta snap outta it, I don' wanna hurt you." She laughed and roundhouse kicked him in the chest.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to worry about," she spoke darkly. As he lay on the ground she saw the ring on his neck. "Wha-What is that?" Before he could answer Pitch's voice echoed.

"I think they've had enough fun, Nat?" Once again the Guardians were in vines, only this time they noticed less thorns pierced them. The nightmare king stared at the broken and bleeding group before him with an evil smile. "I say it's time we end this."

Bunny struggled and yelled, "Natty please! This is not you, I know you're in there. Ya have to fight!" She looked at him with a blank expression as he went on, "You asked what this is right? Well I'm tellin' ya it's yours! I made it fer ya, put my heart and soul into it, because this little ring is meant ta say how much I love ya!"

He paused at his confession and watched the shock cross her face. "I-I love you Nat, but not this you. I love the you that's full of light, full of good." He finished and waited in tense silence, ignoring the others' blatant stares.

~~~Nat~~~

"_Ta say how much I love ya!" _

Those brief words, that last statement sent Nat's mind reeling. It was as if everything was in slow motion as her mind flew. Suddenly a year's worth of memories with Bunny zoomed in her mind, and when it finished there was one hallow thought.

_Aster loves me._

Nat slowly turned to Pitch after a solid minute of silence. "My lord, clearly this idiot does not know I am devoted to you. May I….convince him?"

He practically purred at her suggestion, "Whatever you wish my dear."

Bunnymund was then released from his binds and he fell to the ground. The nightmares formed a ring around the two while the other Guardians tried to break free and help. His face held a look of dejection as she stalked towards him.

"You love me?" Nat sneered, "How rich!" she kicked him in the stomach and he grunted. "Do you actually think I could love _you,_ a giant bunny?" A punch to his cut arm, he cried out, not even fighting back as he defended the blows.

"I mean come on! The only reason I teased you was because you were all there was. North's old, Sandy's sand, any actual potential partner I could have was either taken or gay! You just happened to win by default, and even then you were nothing more than someone to fool around with." As she spoke she delivered more blows. Now bleeding at her feet he choked past the lump in his throat as he was lifted by the deadly vines.

"Now I'm going to say this one more time, nice and slow, to make sure it gets through that thick head of yours." Nightmares snorted and stomped as she yanked his ear down, standing on her toes she breathed into his ear.

"Help me Aster. Pitch's new lair is in the Himalayas. Hurry! Before the fear takes me again!" His eyes were wide in what everyone watching assumed was heartbreak and pain, but when she moved her head away she stared at him face to face for just a heartbeat. A small smile was on her lips as she winked at him.

And Bunny saw in that quick wink, a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

The entire encounter lasted moments. Pitch laughed, "Now that's how you break up with someone! Shall we finish the Guardians for good?"

"Master," Nat interjected, sliding her hands up his shoulder, "Let us wait a little while, I'd hate to kill them so soon, they've hardly suffered. Plus it would be fair if they didn't get to see our new age of darkness."

He mused the idea before smiling, "My queen you are a true genius, that is a splendid idea!" He then kissed her on the lips, which she responded to, only not as eagerly. The nightmares then retreated around the pair and Pitch spoke.

"Until next time Guardians, enjoy your last few days!" His menacing laughter echoed as they disappeared. When they were gone the Guardians were freed. All were battle weary from the fight.

North said, "So is that that? Natalie cannot be saved, she has been consumed by fear and darkness." Everyone frowned in sadness, Tooth was one the verge of tears. But their heads snapped when they heard Bunny chuckle.

"Naw mate," he smiled through his split lip, "My Natty's still there, and we're gonna save her."

**Ahh sorry this was posted later, I've been gorging myself with sweet Nightwing/Kid Flash fluff. That shiznit is addicting! :D Anyway this chap was a tad shorter then I wanted and it didn't come out exactly how I wanted so sorry. Lemme know what ya'll thought of the Gaia thing too. Peace!**


	32. Chapter 32 On Your Toes

**Aghfgnrflck! Guys I am so so sorry that I didn't update once this whole week! This paper is being ridiculous as poo, prom was this weekend and I have just had no time :( But no matter! I am here now and writing on, so let's move to shouts outs shall we?**

**Shannon-ninja-of-animals-Thank you! :D**

**RizReviewer-*rubs ear and winces* ow. Alright then I hear ya loud and clear, loving your enthusiasm too ;)**

**I do not own ROTG but I want to apologize again for taking so long. Thanks for being patient with me.**

Chapter 32: On Your Toes

Nat was curled up on her bed. After returning to their new lair she had convinced Pitch that she was feeling weakened from the encounter. He'd smiled in understanding before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to bed.

"Yes, the power can be a bit overwhelming, but you will get stronger with time."

So now she trembled in her bed, fighting her hardest against the dark power that threatened to take over once again. She heard a shrieking in the distance and got up, wincing at her movements as she gingerly went to the window. When the nightmare appeared she managed to keep enough composure to only look tired. The nightmare snorted.

Speaking with a bit of unintentional bite Nat said, "I already fed from another. Leave me to rest!" It bowed and dashed away into the night, she had barely enough strength to make it back to her bed. Giving an almost inaudible groan she collapsed on the blankets. The wind softly caressed around her, never leaving since she had retained some of her old self. It now silently provided comfort and encouraged her to keep fighting.

Nat whimpered into her pillow as nausea pitted into her stomach. Part of her was beginning to think of just giving in again, _The pain would stop, I could let it go again if I needed to..._ She gave herself a firm shake. She had to keep fighting! Another wave of fear passed through her painfully, until it had complete control it would only continue. She had to hold on.

Nat felt a single tear escape as she whispered, "Hurry Aster."

~~~Santoff Claussen~~~

"I'm tellin' ya mate it's Natty!" Bunny protested fiercely to his fellow Guardians. He was getting frustrated, they needed to go _now_. Every second they sat around doing nothing Nat was closer to falling completely back into darkness.

North looked at his friend with serious eyes, "Bunny, we do not know if that is true. She could be tricking us into a trap."

But the pooka shook his head, "Ya didn't see it North, I know it was her! She needs us, we at least have ta try!"

The Russian looked to the others and each gave their own nod of agreement. He sighed, "If we go I must warn you Bunny. There is a chance you are right, but what if when we get their she has returned to being evil? Or that she never stopped? As Guardians it is our top priority to protect the children and with Nat evil she is a threat. A threat that we must end should we get the chance. I need to know Bunny, if it comes down to that, will you be able to kill her?"

Bunnymund took a step back in shock. Kill Nat? The others looked baffled as well while North calmly spoke, "It is our duty. If one of has has the chance, we _cannot_ lose it. I love Natalie like a daughter, but we must do what we must."

The others looked around, their shock slowly turning into sad understanding. Bunny's mind raced, he could never...but what if...? Squaring his shoulders he gave a curt nod, "Yes, I will. But we won't need to."

Jack then spoke up, "Maybe, if she has gone bad again, we'll be able to snap her out of it. Do something to distract her long enough to reawaken her good."

"That can be me Snowcone, "Bunny replied, "I snapped her out of it once I can do it again."

Tooth disagreed, "After she beat you up a ton you mean. And what if you can't do it again? We need something that she would never hurt ever."

A bell sounded in the room and everyone turned as Sandy put the bell Nat gave him back into his pocket. For a moment it was quiet as he told the others his idea.

"Sandy that is brilliant! She would never attack-" Everyone could see the wheels turning in North's head. "Here is plan, Jack and Sandy will get distraction and meet Bunny, Tooth, and myself in Himalayas and search for Pitch's new hideout." He tossed the pair a couple snowglobes, "You must get them to come with you, or we may lose Nat."

Jack and Sandy nodded before departing. The three remaining were soon sucked through another portal, and in the blink of an eye they found themselves in the blistering winds surrounded by white. A not too heavy snowfall came from above.

For once Bunnymund didn't complain about the snow or cold. He suggested splitting up but Tooth said no.

"We need to stay together or we could get lost."

North agreed and turned in a slow circle, "There must be a way to find Nat quickly, we are running out of time." He then looked to Bunny, "Is there something you can do? Maybe find her scent or something?"

The pooka had been sniffing from the start, "The wind an' snow covers up any tracks. I don't-" He paused mid sentence, something felt different.

"Bunny what-"

"Quiet," he instructed Tooth. His ears strained and his nose twitched. He felt something, something different. Turning sharply he found the faintest trail of green light glowing softly in the bright snow.

"Oi, do you guys see that?" North and Tooth looked around questioningly.

"No," North said, "Why what do you see?" But Bunny didn't answer. He stooped low and studied the light briefly. After a moment he cautiously brushed his paw through it, and a presence instantly surrounded him.

It reminded him when he was human and summoned a moonflower. A soothing voice touched his mind, "_Save her Aster Bunnymund, you are Natalie's last hope."_

He didn't know why but Bunny knew he could trust the voice, "Don' worry lady, hope is my specialty. I'll get Natty back." He turned back to North and Tooth who were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well don't jus stand there! Come on I know where ta go, follow me!" Bunnymund then sprinted on all fours in the snow, while the other two shared a look before following.

~~~Nat~~~

A thundering crash shook Nat from her restless sleep. Pitch came in and looked angry, but he spoke to her gently. "How do you feel my queen?"

She bowed her head, "In all honesty, not very well master. I apologize for being so weak in your presence."

"Nonsense," he came and sat by her on the bed, "I did not expect you to be perfection the moment you woke, especially not after how long you resisted." He brushed some hair from her face, "Maybe some more fear would-"

"No! Nat said a little too quickly, "I mean, Nightmares have been coming and going constantly and will not let me rest."

He nodded, but his brow was still furrowed. "I hate having you like this when..."

"When what my king? What angers you so greatly?"

He sighed and kissed her head, "It's those blasted Guardians! One of the nightmares saw them, and somehow they know where we are. Three head this way with the rabbit leading the charge."

Nat fought the urge to shout in relief, instead she stayed motionless, "How did they find us?"

She felt him shrug, "I haven't a clue. I blame either a careless fearling or the moon telling them. Either way preparations are being made for them."

Weakly trying to get up Nat said, "Do you wish me to fight them master?" He chuckled and softly pushed her back to bed.

"No darling, not unless it is absolutely necessary. For now just rest." He left for the door and Nat didn't move until she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs. She then allowed the smile to spread across her face. Just the thought of them coming eased the pain inside. She could fight a little longer, the Guardians were coming. Aster was coming.

~~~~Pitch~~~~

He ordered his nightmares, commanding where to post when the Guardians arrived. He worried over Nat, was the fear too much? He clenched his jaw. No, she would be fine, it just takes some time. Pitch was considering going back up to check on her, even if it had only been a half hour, when a nightmare came to him. It snorted and stomped furiously around its master.

"What is it pet?" It was his favorite and most loyal beast and he listened intently to its report. His eyes then grew wide. "WHAT?! Show me!" The nightmare king's vision then clouded and revealed what his faithful steed had witnessed.

_From above the nightmare lurks, silent to its enemies. It listens carefully to the conversation._

_"Bunny are you sure you know where you are going?" The Russian huffed as he stumbled through the snow. The fairy's teeth chattered from the extreme cold._

_"Yeah mate, we-we're almost there."_

_Toothiana asked worriedly, "How do you think Nat's doing?"_

_Bunnymund didn't slow his pace, "I know my Natty, she's strong and brave. She'll fight Pitch's control as long as she can. Blimey of all the places Pitch could choose, Nat couldn't a' said they were in Brazil, or Hawaii! But no it had ta be the bloody Himalayas!"_

The voices faded and Pitch was back in his lair. With and angry shout he summoned his every fearling. "Who has fed Natalie in the last 24 hours? Step forward now!" He was answered with silence, the creatures began to look at each other expectantly. The boogeyman let out another yell and melted into the shadows. He appeared in Nat's chambers, she sat up in surprise but he did not miss the pain on her face.

"My king, what-"

"Don't you even try you lying bitch! I know you told those Guardians our location. Do you really think you can keep that from me?"

Her silver eyes flashed blue and she answered, "Well I was hoping to keep you in the dark a little longer, but it seems that's not going to happen. You just may be a smarter moron than I thought!" She knew she shouldn't be provoking him but she was just so tired and in pain she didn't give a damn.

Pitch's eyes narrowed and he towered right in front of her, "Well then I'll just have to make _sure_ you aren't deprived of the fear you need now won't I?" Genuine fear crossed Nat's eyes and he smiled as he roughly grabbed her shoulders.

Leaning back as far as she could she screamed, "ASTER!" just before Pitch's lips connected with hers. Heaps of fear poured into her system and Nat's returned to black.

~~~Jack and Sandy~~~

They reached the Greyson house minutes after exiting the portal. Looking through the window Jack saw everyone was there. He turned to Sandy, "Any idea how were going to do this?" The sandman merely shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think so. Might as well just go on in."

He opened the front door and came in with a sharp wind. Nat's family looked up in surprise. "Nat?" Her mom asked. The wind whipped around more as Jack talked.

"No it's not Nat, but she's in trouble and we need your help!" But he watched them look around in confusion.

"Nat, could you please ease up on the wind?" her father asked, "This is a bit much."

Jack let out a moan of frustration, how was he supposed to get them if they couldn't see him or Sandy? He looked up as Jazz spoke, "Nat why aren't you just talking to us?" He looked at her, an idea popping into his head.

"I think I've got it." He then called the wind to him even stronger. He directed to Jasmine until she was practically in a mini tornado.

She protested, "Ah! Nat knock it off! What the hell do you think you're doing?" But the winds didn't stop and Jack lowered the temperature a few degrees while Nat's parents looked in bewilderment.

"Nat what's going on?!" Anthony, her father asked. But their questions were ignored, and when Sandy pulled on his sleeve Jack just winked.

Jazz looked like a mess and continued to protest the persistent weather, "Damn Nat! I know it's winter and all but lighten up, you're not Jack Frost!"

"YES!" The winter teen exclaimed. That was what he was waiting for and with quick skill he threw a glowing blue snowflake into her face. It burst in Jazz's eyes and a confused look was put on her face. All the wind turned into a gentle breeze and Jack said, "Come on Jasmine, believe."

Her head turned into his direction, he and Sandy held their breaths. Then Jack felt a familiar swell of happiness, one that he only felt when he got another believer. Jazz's eyes widened, "Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded eagerly, "Yes! I'm a friend of Nat's. The Sandman's here also."

Before Jazz could respond her mom asked, "Jazz what is going on?" Jazz faced her with a funny smile.

"Ja-Jack Frost! He's real! And here, a-along with the sandman." Linda looked at the empty space her daughter was looking at. Her mind went back to the earlier conversation she had when Nat visited _Unless you know the sandman...Well maybe that_is_who I know._ She concentrated on that part with wide eyes.

"Does that mean...?" she whispered, before her eyes a golden figure came into appearance. He was a small man looking back at the adult with eyes full of shock and amazement. "The sandman! He's real!" Sandy clapped silently and soon the Guardians were visible to everyone in the house.

Jack, with a smile still on his face spoke, "Since it is waaaaay too complicated to explain everything right now I'm going to keep it short. All you need to know is this, along with me and Sandy here, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus all exist. And right now, Nat's in trouble and we need your help. You'll have to come with us."

From the closet three coats were pulled out with strands of dreamsand and were each handed to a family member, the sand then dispersed in little fireworks. Jack rolled his eyes, "Showoff." Sandy smiled and winked at the comment.

The Greysons didn't hesitate, "Let's go," Jazz said as she shrugged on her coat. Each wore a look of determination on their face.

Jack pulled out the second snowglobe from his pocket, he was about to open it when he looked to Sandy, "Um, what destination do I use? Himalayas might be broad."

Sandy pondered for a second before popping an answer over his head, "Good idea." Into the snowglobe Jack said, "Take us to North." He then dropped the glass sphere and smirked at the humans' reactions.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go have some fun."

~~~~Bunnymund~~~~

They voice was faint as it rode the breeze and reached his ears, but Bunny still heard Nat scream for him. Around them it seemed like the entire earth trembled.

North swore in Russian, "What was that?!"

The rabbit put a somber gaze on his friend, "Natty's lost again. Pitch must 'ave found out." In the distance a mountain had onyx sand swirling and the light snow began to fall faster. A storm was brewing and from every direction Pitch's sinister laugh echoed.

"Oh so close Guardians. Maybe next time. Oh wait, there won't be a next time. Ta." Another wave of dark sand pulsed over the mountains and spread as far as the eye could see.

Tooth looked at the others, "What do we do now? He's getting more powerful by the second!"

Bunny bowed his head, Nat's scream replaying in his mind. "There, there's still the plan right? We can-" He looked around, defeat clear on his face. "I-I don' know."

Suddenly each Guardian felt a twinge in their souls. It was like a piece of them was slowly fading away.

"The children," Tooth gasped, "He's reached the children. Tainting them with fear, taking the power…." Inside she felt like children were crying out to her, asking to make the fear stop.

North felt it too, "He is becoming too strong. How can we stop him?" An overwhelming feeling of hopelessness filled the air as night fell. The moon climbed into the sky and watched his champions. Manny then held them in his comforting glow.

They looked up and Tooth asked, "Manny? Do you know what we must do? What do we need to stop him?" The light grew brighter and a patch of snow rose from the ground, shifting into a familiar piece of ice.

"Another Guardian? Now? Manny we don't have-" But Bunnymund's shocked protests were interrupted when a voice answered everyone's mind.

"_You asked, and I answered. You will need one more to defeat Pitch."_ The ice crystal shifted until a familiar spirit appeared.

"NAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"_Natalie Animus has something very powerful inside her. Help her realize it, and Pitch will be stopped. Fail, and the world will be lost to darkness." _

The ice then crumbled to pieces and Manny left. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Nat?" Tooth whispered incredulously, "A Guardian?" North simply shook his head in equal disbelief.

Bunny however shot a look to the moon, _Ya sure know how ta keep us on our toes, don't ya Manny?_ He then looked to the others, "Come on ya sacks, we ain't getting closer by standin here. We've gotta Guardian ta save."

**So short I know and I'm sorry! This is such an odd chapter that tried to glue together different ideas. If ya'll don't like the Guardian thing I totally get it, just tell me and I'll change it in a heartbeat. I'm just so drained right now it's not even funny. Don't hates me for this one guys, I promise I'll try to make the next one better xp peace.**


	33. Chapter 33 Because

**Oh my goodness, ladies and gents we have made it to over 200 REVIEWS! XD *throws confetti in the air* Hooray! Let me just take a moment to say I love you ALL! Ugh my fingers hurt so bad right now but the good news is I finished my mother truckin essay! So now, even as my fingers beg me not to, I give you the long past due chapter 33! And thanks for being so supportive on last chapter, I was really worried ya'll wouldn't like the idea. So no shout outs today, let's just dive right in!**

**Guardians. Not mine.**

Chapter 33: Because

**_Last time on New Life: North, Tooth, and Bunny are in the Himalayas searching for Nat, only Pitch finds out she still was holding onto a sliver of her goodness. He violently feeds her fear himself and she is wholly lost once again. As Pitch becomes near invincible with with every passing minute the Man in the Moon says the only thing that can stop him is a new Guardian. To the three's surprise that Guardian is Nat, but will they be able to snap her out of it again? Meanwhile, Sandy and Jack have gotten Nat's family to see them and they just left to meet up with the others. _**

Bunnymund, Tooth, and North barrel towards the viscous looking mountain, trying to ignore all the dark sand pulsing from it and the feeling of fear from children around the globe. Not a single nightmare confronts them as they enter the fortress, and the halls are empty. With determination they charge straight into the grand hall, hardly surprised at the overwhelming mass of nightmares greeting them.

They had never seen so many of the creatures in their lives. A quick scan around the room and Bunny sees Pitch, flanked by two monsters with sharp whips waving from their bodies. The king of nightmares had his arm around Nat's waist and she smirks at the Guardians with cold silver eyes.

"Well done Guardians," Pitch laughs, "You have succeeded in only letting me destroy you more easily."

Tooth and North share a worried look but Bunnymund steps forward with a clenched jaw. Completely ignoring Pitch he turns to Nat. "Natty, love, ya broke free once you can do it again. Remember us, who you really are, remember how I love you."

But the nightmare queen smirked and waved her hand, "A mere lapse of judgement rabbit, and something that _won't _happen again." The pooka did well of not showing it but inside his chest squeezed. He had desperately hoped that he'd be enough to bring her back, but Nat was too far gone. He hoped Jack and Sandy would come soon, he didn't want another battle to start.

"Nat please," Tooth flitted forward slightly, "We're your family, is this the life you want? Think of the children."

Nat openly laughed and it sent shivers down their spines, "Oh I am. Those brats are what feed my master and I, they are why we are unstoppable!" Raising her arms black thorned vines lashed out, some even had fire tipped at the end.

_So much for waiting on Sandy and Jack_ Bunny thought. With his boomerangs he began destroying the vines, North and Tooth doing the same. Pitch cackled and began sending small groups of nightmare whenever the vines were running low. Soon the Guardians were beginning to tire, and Nat looked to Pitch with a bored expression.

"My king?" He looked to her and nodded, a sick smile on his face.

Kissing her lips briefly he said, "Do it." With an audible thud Nat punched the ground, sending a rippling earthquake throughout the mountain. Everyone stumbled and fell, allowing her to quickly wrap sand coated vines around Pitch's enemies. The entrapment was different from the last time, and for each Guardian the world around them disappeared to reveal their individual fears.

Nat and Pitch watched them writhe and cry out, "Master how long are we to keep this up before killing them?"

Pitched grinned, "Until every drop of tantalizing fear has been taken from them."

~~~Bunnymund~~~

_Battle raged around him as he watched his people fall. He tried his hardest to help but his paws merely slipped through as if he was nothing more then a ghost. He saw his mother die protecting her kits, then his brother and father, and finally Kya being killed. But then the scene changed again, and now Nat stared at him with sad eyes._

_"You didn't save me Aster."_

_Invisible bonds kept him from reaching her and he said, "No Natty! I will save you, I swear!" _

_She began to fade into nothing. The last thing she said was, "You can't. It's already too late." Bunny yelled as she disappeared completely, leaving him alone in total darkness._

_He bowed his head in anger and tried to fight his restraints. "It's not too late," he murmured, "I _will_ save you." He repeated the mantra over and over until his arms trembled with effort. A bodiless voice, echoed around him._

_"And how will you do that? There is nothing you can do, you are weak, a failure. Why fight?" _

_Bunnymund's head was still bowed as he answered after a long pause, his voice barely above a whisper, "I fight because it's who I am." As he spoke his voice increased in volume. "Because I have hope, even in the darkest of times." He raised his head with defiant eyes._

_"I fight because I'm a warrior! Because I am the proud son of a great chief! I am EAMON ASTER BUNNYMUND!" He now shouted loudly, around him a familiar green glow had penetrated the darkness and images of his loved ones long since passed watched him with proud smiles. "I AM THE LAST POOKA, GUARDIAN OF HOPE! AND-" He took a breath, allowing the green light to fill him with energy as it grew brighter. _

_"I'M THE BLOODY EASTER BUNNY!" As he roared he broke from the bonds and he found he could move again. The walls of darkness began to shudder and he began punching them down, his family fighting beside him one last time._

_"I _will _save Natalie Animus, not only cause of all those things, but also because I LOVE HER!" The light became blinding and the last thing Bunnymund saw was Kya smile warmly at him before he found himself plopped on the floor, panting heavily, with a very shocked Nat and Pitch staring down at him. _

The other two were still struggling against their fears. Pitch was the first to recover and he angrily looked at Nat as the warrior stood up. "Kill him."

She stalked toward the pooka, a black flaming thorn whip in one hand, and sword of black ice in the other. Bunnymund twirled his boomerangs expertly and did the same. "I'll get ya back Natty, even if I gotta kick yer ass first."

Just as the two were about to begin their fight a glowing light entered the room. A portal opened and out came Jack Frost, the Sandman, and three people bundled in coats that Nat couldn't recognize. The hoods came down and she gasped, eyes widening in realization. A jolt went through her and she whispered.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Confusion kept flashing across her face and off to the side Bunny saw Tooth and North's bindings fall to the floor, along with the whip and sword she held. Jack and Sandy rushed over to help them up while the Greysons looked in awe as they saw the other Guardians. Nat just stared, frozen in shock. Her family was here, trembling with cold and from the fear that thickly coated the room.

Because of all the power Pitch had accumulated they saw the boogeyman in a matter of seconds. The Guardians minus Bunny took defensive stands around them while he looked at Nat.

"Nat listen ta me," every face of her family snapped into the direction of where the Easter Bunny talked to an empty space beside him. "Do you remember them? Your family." Her eyes were wide in confusion and her gaze shot around from her family, to the Guardians, and then Pitch.

"F-family?" Nat's voice shook and Bunny slowly placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Tha's right love, family. All of us. You can fight this Nat, you're the bravest person I know." He lowered his voice and looked deeply into her eyes, "It's probably why Manny chose ya to be a Guardian."

Nat's eyes were as big as saucers at the statement, and it was then Pitch let out a frustrated yell. "That's enough! For all that is bad and fearful will you kill those morons already!?"

She didn't answer, her gaze was locked on Bunny's. "A Guardian? Me? Family?"

With a side smile the rabbit undid the leather cord at his neck and placed the ruby ring in her hand, "Yeah Nat. All of us, we love you, and it's where ya belong. Somewhere deep inside you _know_ that. Pitch isn't a good guy, he doesn't love you, he loves yer power. And the sooner ya realize it the better off you'll be You're the only one tha' can stop him."

He stepped back and Nat stared at the ring in her hand. Pitch sneered, "Fine, if you don't want to kill the lot...than I will." Almost two dozen nightmares raced towards the Guardians at his command, "KILL THEM ALL!" Just before the beasts reached them a wave of ice and wind shielded the group, causing the nightmares to smash to pieces on impact. With a furious glare Pitch's gaze moved to Nat, her once silver eyes had returned to their usual blue.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them," she said simply. Pitch ignored her and sent another wave of sand, only to watch it shatter against the shield. Stepping in front of the Guardians and her family she spoke darkly. "Don't. Touch. My. family!" Nat then was surrounded in a light, blocked from everyone's view. She could feel the light breeze of spring, the intense heat of summer, the cool chill of fall, and the brisk cold of winter swirling around her. Allowing the green energy of nature to surround her Nat yelled, it almost sounding like a roar, and after blinding the room in light stood tall. But the Queen of Nightmares was gone, and Nat was once again in her winter attire.

From within she felt something different, an uplifted feeling that reminded her when Sophie saw her for the first time. Turning around Nat saw her parents and sister, staring with tears in their eyes. They weren't looking through her, they were looking _at_ her.

"N-Natalie?" Her mother asked hopefully, Nat smiled brilliantly at them and winked.

"Hey Mama. I told you guys I was alright." She then turned back to Pitch, "If you want to hurt any of them you'll have to go through me."

Actual betrayal was visible in his eyes, but was soon replaced with cold hatred. "So be it. GET THEM!" The Greysons were quickly moved to the side and they watched with open mouths as the Guardians fought. The little sandman whipped nightmares left and right, the dainty tooth fairy cut through with her sharp wings, they actually flinched as the jolly Santa Claus slashed through nightmares with his swords. And as wave upon wave of black sand poured at them, Jack Frost levitated in a tornado of ice and snow, soon after creating two giant polar bears that lumbered into the battle (**like he did with the bunny in the movie**).

But even after seeing all that, the thing that shocked Linda and Anthony the most was watching their daughter gracefully fight alongside the fierce warrior that was the Easter Bunny. While he expertly chucked his boomerangs she summoned vines from the ground, shot ice as she flew in the air, and even shot rays of light from her hands. Nat wasn't holding anything back and she smiled with every nightmare she vanquished. In the brief second before the next attack Bunny smirked.

"Welcome back Natty."

She turned and smirked right back, her eyes gleaming flirtatiously, "Good to be back." The two fought side by side in perfect sync, knowing the other's every move. At one point Jasmine even shouted an encouragement.

"Way to be badass Nat!"

But Pitch wasn't giving in, "You can keep this up all you want," he sneered, "but my fear is too powerful, it stretches across the globe. Every child has become my source of power."

Nat frowned _He's right _shethought. _As long as they keep fearing him we don't have a chance._ She thought hard, and suddenly her mind flashed back to almost a year earlier. She was back in the woods with Sophie...

_"Don't let your fear beat you, you can fight it."_

_"With what?"_

_"With the strength that's here," Nat tapped a finger to the girl's chest. "It's always there, whenever you're feeling scared."_

"That's it," Nat whispered. She turned to the Guardians, "Take care of the nightmares, I've got Pitch."

Worry passed over Bunnymund's face, "Are ya sure-"

"Trust me," she smiled at him reassuringly, "I've got a plan." He looked deeply into her eyes before nodding, and that was all Nat needed before taking off after the Nightmare King.

A scythe formed in his hands, "You foolish girl, I gave you infinite power!" He swung and Nat dodged, barely escaping the sharp blade.

"No, you gave me poison! Fear is no way to rule Pitch! When will you understand that?"

She shot ice but he deflected, "Fear is all that I am! It is all that I have! I would have shared it with you, you could have been my queen! But I won't give up yet, you will be mine!"

Fear crept into Nat's conscious and a stream of nightmare sand shot her back a few feet. _Come on Nat focus! The strength is always there. _Her eyes hardened just as an onyx whip came down at her. But instead of leaping out of the way she help up her wrist, ignoring the sting as it wrapped her forearm. Using the whip she pulled Pitch so they were face to face.

"No. I won't." Swinging her arm back she gave him a square punch to the jaw, "I will _never_ return to darkness!" She felt the fear try to reenter but she pushed it back. "My power does not come from fear Pitch." She rose into the air a foot, now as she down at him she continued to speak, not stopping blow after blow upon the boogeyman.

"I am a _Guardian_! And until I take my last breath I will fight fear, no matter how frightened I am. Do you know why?" She wrapped Pitch in vines and tightened them slowly. Taking the words right from her heart she said, "Because I am Natalie Animus! I am bravery! I am what keeps fighting when no one else does, when all that's left is fear." Closing her eyes Nat spread her essence, her bravery, over the world. Pitch screamed a stream of curses as he felt the children's delicious fear fade away in the soft green glow. Nightmares fell apart around them as the last lights ebbed away. The Guardians felt their strength restore.

With angry eyes Nat looked at him, "You have caused too much pain for this world, and my family, too long Pitch." Beneath the words he heard the obvious threat.

"I've told them before and I'll tell you," he spat as he struggled, "You can't kill fear!"

Nat leaned in very close, "No, I can't. But I can take it apart and scatter it to every corner of this earth." And with that Nat held Pitch Black by the throat and poured every ounce of her power into him. He shrieked in anger and pain, the vines slowly squeezing him. Nat gritted her teeth, fighting the fear within Pitch with the courage in herself. All the traces of dark sand in the fortress flew to him, and in a bright explosion of green and black light, the Nightmare King was gone. A cloud of scattered sand remained, which was then lifted by a soft breeze, carried out the window and away by the winds.

Nat lowered herself to the ground and swayed unsteadily. Bunnymund was at her side in a second, wrapping a caring arm around her waist. She turned and leaned her tired head into his shoulder.

"Aster..." she murmured.

"Hush love," he whispered, voice beaming with pride, "I'm here."

Slowly the Guardians and Greysons approached the pair. North was the first to speak after a long silence, "Nat, did you...?"

Her gaze shifted to the Russian, "Kill him? No. He was right when he said fear can't be killed. But I separated him into almost nothing. It'll take him centuries to regenerate to his old self." Everyone went quiet again until Jack whooped loudly. He twirled Tooth and kissed her passionately and soon everyone was cheering.

But Jazz didn't, she instead stepped to her baby sister, "Nat?" Moving from Bunny's arms Nat smiled and embraced her sister in their first hug in almost a year. Soon their parents had joined and if she hadn't been so tired she would have been crying with them.

"Baby girl we're so proud of you," her father said after the hug ended. Nat's smile lit up the room, from behind her someone clear their throat. Turning, she saw Bunny there, opening his arms for a proper hug. Her hands were on his chest and he held her tightly. Tears _did _fill her eyes when he nuzzled her head and whispered to her, "God Natty I've missed ya so much." His voice was thick with emotion and Nat couldn't answer, so instead she buried her face in his fur, inhaling his comforting scent deeply.

"Wait a minute," Linda spoke up, "Everyone...calls him Bunny...Nat!" Her eyes widened in realization. "You like the Easter Bunny?!"

Smiling again Nat looked at the ring she had put back on her finger. "No," she said, almost laughing at the expression on his face, "I _love _the Easter Bunny."

Bunnymund's eyes lit up and he touched his nose to hers, "I love you too Natty." Nat couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she felt her legs give out. He easily scooped her into his arms before she hit the ground.

The last thing she heard was Bunny's deep accent as it tickled her ear, "Rest love, it's over now."

And he was right, it finally was.

**My deepest, sincerest apologies for taking over a week to type this. As you can see we are slowly dwindling down, my guess is that we'll have one, maybe two chapters left. I know crazy right?! So leave as many comments while you still can! ;) **


	34. Chapter 34 Anniversary

**I did it! My stupid research paper is done! Yaaaaaay! So now I give you the next chapter. I am now positive that there will be 2 left, and then *sniff sniff* it'll be over! How sad! And now I say *ahem* WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE ADULT CONTENT! And by that I mean…SEXINESS! (I think we all know who ;) So if I have any young'un readers out there, beware, and uh…abstinence is sexy! I also warn that this is the first time I've ever written something like this so I'm sorry if it's….inaccurate? Or just not good haha. Shout outs!**

**-Aw the fact that I had you crying makes me so happy, no offense lol. I guess I'm doing something right **

**RizReviewer-I know right? Talk about an awkward conversation. And maaaaaaaybe ;)**

**Night-Fury1-Haha I don't about that, at least not in this story. **

**Now, here we go, second to last chapter to New Life. And even now ROTG isn't mine.**

Chapter 34: Anniversary

The next few days were rough for Nat. Remnants of Pitch's fear still clung desperately inside her, and time went in a blur at Santoff Claussen as she suffered rather painful withdrawal from the dark power. But for every moment Bunnymund stayed by her side, through the pain, the uncontrollable tremors, even the occasional vomiting. Her parents and sister stayed too, awestruck by the wonders of the workshop when they weren't at her bedside.

The first time Nat woke up with actual consciousness her family was asleep in random places of the infirmary. She felt a furry thumb rub circles over her hand and heard a low baritone singing softly. She realized Bunny was singing the same song she had sung to him after Pitch attacked him.

Turning her head she smiled softly, "Hey," her voice rasped. He stopped mid song and smiled widely.

"Hey yourself sheila." He brought a cup of water to her lips, "Drink up."

Nat drank gratefully, and once he put the cup down she ran a hand over his dull unkempt fur, "You've been here a while haven't you?"

Bunny smirked and scratched his chin, "I may 'ave dropped in now and then." The remark had her chuckling and soon they both were laughing, trying not to wake up the sleeping Greyson family.

After a while a Nat's smile disappeared and she got quiet. Noticing a change the pooka brushed his paw over her cheek. "Natty? What's the matter?"

Nat's gaze went to the window, "I know I shouldn't but…I can't help but feel bad for what I did to Pitch. All he ever wanted was to not be alone anymore, and now…" she closed her eyes and choked back the wave of guilt. After a second of silence she felt a finger wipe the tear that had slipped past.

"Natty, it's not bad ta feel guilty, it actually shows why yer a good person. That's one, of the many reasons might I add, why I love you. You did what you had to do, to protect the ones you love."

Bunny's words of comfort had Nat's arms around him in an instant, the loving embrace sent waves of security over her, and she found herself growing tired again.

She looked at him with a drowsy expression, "Stay with me?"

Smirking Bunnymund crawled into bed beside her, his warm arms encircling her waist, "Couldn't keep away if I tried love."

~~~Present~~~

That very conversation from just two days earlier went through Nat's mind as she waited. Standing in the middle of the globe room she watched Phil bring the book of Guardians to North. He nodded and she gave a small wave. The Guardian of wonder flipped to the proper page.

"Are you ready malyutka?"

Her blue eyes shining with excitement she nodded, "I am."

North smiled proudly at the girl who had become a child to him before looking down and beginning to read, "Will you, Natalie Animus, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Nat looked to each person in the room. Her parents and sister, once her past and now part of her life once again. Tooth, who had become her closest friend. Sandy, the little silent man who always knew just what to say. Jack Frost, the mischievous boy who had become her brother. North, the man she now saw as second father. And finally Bunnymund, the one who had found her that night and she had grown to love more than anything, her eyes rested on his the longest. Blue bore into green with pure happiness and she faced the Russian again with confidence.

"Yes."

North smiled even bigger, "Then congratulations Natalie Animus, for you are now, and forever more, a Guardian." The room erupted into cheers and for the first time Nat felt like everything was absolutely perfect, that this was where she was meant to be.

Of course North decided to have a party after the ceremony, but after being gone for so many days the Greysons had to return home. The goodbyes were much less sad this time, and with the prospect of seeing each other again soon they left in a snowglobe portal. Spirits began arriving and the party started, everyone giving their congratulations to Nat.

"Oh you poor darling thing!" Cupid rushed to her the second he and Angelus arrived, "I'm so sorry you became a Guardian! Now you have to deal with," he visibly shuddered, "responsibility! Ugh I can hardly say the awful word!" The drama queen buried his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's his way of saying congratulations," he laughed and before moving away gave a wink to Bunny, who nodded in return. The rabbit heard his voice whisper in his mind.

"_I don't think we'll be needing a session any time soon."_

Bunny covered his chuckle with a cough, at the same time tightening his hold around Nat's waist, "_Nah mate, I think we're good…but don' be a stranger Angelus. Yer welcome ta the Warren wheneva ya like."_

Angelus smiled in appreciation as Cupid dragged him away for refreshments. The evening went on happily, and sometime during the festivities a familiar purple haired spirit got the courage to approach. Wearing a sheepish smile she scuffed her foot, "Well, congrats first off, and…I guess I'm kinda sorry for my fantastic prank."

Nat laughed openly and put a hand on April's shoulder, "No harm no foul. It was actually a good prank, and-" she paused to plant a kiss on Bunny's cheek, "If it wasn't for it who knew how much longer this would have taken. So, thanks."

April's smile broadened and she left the couple to mingle. Bunny casually led Nat to a hallway away from the others. When given a curious look he smiled, "It'll jus' be a second." The doors shut and he ran a paw over her ice white hair. Carefully holding her cheeks he placed the most gentle of kisses on her lips.

"I just needed to remind myself that yer back, back with me. It's still hard ta believe."

Closing her eyes Nat touched his forehead with his, "Well believe it, because I'm never leaving again." She then brought her lips back to his, kissing this time more intensely. As they kissed all thoughts of how close she and Bunny were to never being together, never getting a chance, flashed in her mind and she grabbed the back of his neck, lashing her tongue into his mouth.

She pulled away for a brief moment, "Let's get out of here." She said it so simply he was taken aback.

"Leave? Now? Uh Natty, can you ditch your own party I mean-"

"Hey," she cut him off with another kiss, "It's my party, and I want to celebrate _my _way. Besides, do you know how many times I saw Sam and Patty sneak away on New Years? I think we'll be ok."

Bunnymund tried to think reasonably, he couldn't just- but when he saw the pure lust in her eyes he threw reason out the bloody window. Capturing her in a fiery kiss he tapped his foot and the two slid down a tunnel until they stumbled out in the cottage.

With barely a second of pause Nat and Bunny crashed into each other violently, nothing in their minds other than desire. Pinning her to the wall Bunny traced his tongue down her neck and he felt himself harden at the sound of her gasp. She wrapped her legs around him and he hastily removed her coat, afterwards cupping her firm ass. Nat grinded her hips against his stomach as she took the tip of his ear into her mouth. He bucked in pleasure and slid his paws under her shirt.

Neither remembered how they ended up in his bedroom, thinking back Nat assumed it was sometime between the slamming into various walls. Bunny had gotten her shirt half way off when his brain took control. Throwing Nat onto the bed he looked at her with a worried expression.

"Natty, are you-sure-about this? Cause if you're not…." He couldn't finish as he tried to maintain control, even though all he wanted to do was take her and never stop he still had to be positive that she was ready.

Nat was quiet and looked thoughtfully at the pooka. She kept her gaze on him the entire time as she took the rest of her shirt off. He could barely keep still at the wonderful sight before him, and this was only the top half. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she smiled and said his favorite words.

"I _love _you Aster," Bunny could never explain how much it made his heart soar, every time she said that to him. He thought he would burst when she kicked off her boots and hooked her thumbs at the waist of her pants.

"Ah no sheila," he said, "You leave tha' ta me." With a smile he quickly took off his armor and moved on top of her. Nat thoroughly worked his ears while he licked and kissed his way down her body. Just as he reached her belly button Bunny brought his lips to her ear, "I love you too Natty, so damn much."

She shivered and tightened her fist in his fur, "God I love your voice," she moaned. With a smirk Bunnymund lowered his paws back and removed Nat's pants. A faint blush of embarrassment dusted her skin as his eyes trailed over her entire body.

"Beautiful," he breathed as he took her mouth with his again. He kept whispering sweet words to her, and had her arching in sheer arousal from his voice. With agile movements she flipped them over so now he was on his back.

She gave him a devious smile, "Can't have you missing on the fun can we?" Nat then wrapped her hands around Bunny's hard and erect member. With lazy, torturing movements she stroked and pumped it until his eyes were rolling with pleasure. And every rumbling groan only aroused her even more. Between the fiery touches, the passionate kisses, and the pure sexiness that came with an Australian accent, Nat couldn't take it anymore. Pressing her heated flesh to his muscular chest she panted, "I need you Aster, _now._"

Smirking, Bunny turned over and with one paw pinned he wrists above her head, "Oh no love, not yet." Her moan of disappointment quickly turned into one of lust as he bit her neck and shoulders, and his free paw trailed her body. She struggled to be free but he wouldn't allow it, and all resisting ceased when Bunny's mouth found its way to her breast. He lavished it with his tongue, exploring it all with swirling motions and sucking the tip to a hardened peak. After treating the first he moved onto the second, releasing her hands from above. Knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets with one hand, and tugged at his fur with the other. Finally, after what felt like forever, the sweet anguish ended and Nat felt furry lips press on her own.

"Are ya ready Natty?" Her answer was a firm grip to his bulging erection and a feverish kiss.

"I-need you-inside me," her panted plea was so desperate Bunny found himself even harder than ever before.

He gave an awkward look, "Um, ya sorta need to, prepare…" he held up a furry and clawed digit, "Not sure I can without hurting you."

But Nat shook her head, "No, I don't need it, just you, all of you." She shifted herself closer to his body, "We can work on that next time." He smiled at the thought and laid Nat on the bed. Bunny could hear her breathing quicken, but she didn't stop him so with extreme care, he slid himself inside her. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she gave a low keen, encouraging him to go on. Retracting just slightly he pushed himself back in.

"Oh!" Fists tugged his fur and he continued, starting the pace slow until she grew more comfortable to his length. She was so tight, and he groaned into her mouth with another kiss. Nat could tell he was being gentle for her since it was her first time, so she tried to pick up the pace. Bunny complied, but she could tell it still wasn't all of him.

She looked into his eyes, silently begged for more, and could see his answer in his face, he didn't want to hurt her. But Nat didn't care, so just as Bunny started to push back in she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled herself up as he came down. Heat swelled within and she heard them both moaning and gasping.

"Ahh!-Nat!" All his pleasure and need were in that one word.

She looked at him right in the eyes, "Don't you _dare _hold anything back." That was all Bunny needed apparently, because he roughly grabbed her hips and let his animalistic instincts take over. Nat felt more nips on her skin and she shuddered as she heard him growl. It was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. With a free hand she played with his ears, which only made him go _faster _still. Fire met with fire, passion with passion as she engulfed his entire length_, _marveling at just how much of him there was. After some time Bunny's member hit something deep inside that had stars bursting behind her eyes.

"Nngh,-there Aster! Again, right there!" She cried out as she threw her head back. He loosed another animal growl and began aiming his thrusts to that one spot. Bunny could tell she was getting close by the look in Nat's eyes and how she could merely gasp for breath. Just to drive her crazy he began to slow down. Her whine nearly sent him over the edge and he grinned at her.

"I want ya ta scream fer me Natty," his accent had thickened and he picked up speed. Nat couldn't reply so the pooka drove in harder, "Scream my name."

He pounded inside her and Nat found that she couldn't keep quiet. With breathless cries she arched her back and called out his name over and over. To Bunnymund nothing had sounded so amazing in his life and he pounded into her with all the force he could muster, groaning every time she swallowed him.

With each well aimed thrust she came closer to the end, and as white hot pleasure melted her insides she heard herself screaming, "A-Ast-ASTER!" Finally his thick shaft pushed her over, and as Nat trembled in the bed she clung to Bunny's fur, desperate for anything to keep her partially grounded. In that moment when her walls tightened almost painfully he found ecstasy like none other. The two rode out their release together, Bunny pouring his hot seed deep inside while Nat rode the waves that rocked through her body. He pulled out and lay his head on her chest, listening to her heart fly and feeling the tremors still shake her body whenever she moved.

"Wow," she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming, "Th-that was-"

Bunny looked to her face, pleased at the dazed yet content expression, "Glad I didn't disappoint ya sheila."

He looked up to her happily dazed face, "Disappoint? Far, far from it Aster. Like, across the world far." Chuckling Bunny moved off of Nat, the movement causing another aftershock, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her moan softly once again.

Nat opened her tired eyes, "I love you Aster." She burrowed into his side and kissed his shoulder.

Returnnig a kiss to her forhead Bunnymund replied just before she fell asleep, "And I love you Natty, always."

~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~

"Aster are you sure you haven't seen my ring?" Nat asked as she frantically searched through the cottage. Spring had come again and when she had returned to the Warren she noticed the ring Bunny had given her at Christmas was no longer on her finger.

Bunny looked at her, "I told ya love when you asked me the first three times I haven't, now can we go?" He tried not to smirk at his frazzled girlfriend. Earlier that week he told her that he was taking her out for a surprise, since it was the anniversary that they met. And Bunny had an extra special surprise for her.

Nat looked at him with a guilty face, "I just hope I didn't lose it today while bringing spring, and you worked so hard on it too!"

Taking her by the shoulders he smiled at her, "It's s'alright Natty, if we can't find it, I'll make ya a new one."

"But I don't want a new one, I want that one."

Bunny kissed her pout and led her out the door, "Don' worry, things have a way of turning up in the oddest of places. I'm sure you'll see it soon enough."

Slowly a smile touched Nat's lips, "Ok, let's go." Wasting not another second the pooka made a tunnel and the two raced until they popped up in a forest. It was rather cool for spring, and heaps of snow still piled in random areas.

"Are we in Burgess?" Bunny took her hand and pulled her to some secret destination.

"Yep. Now come on." Excitement bubbled off him and he kept looking back with an almost nervous expression. For the most part they traveled in silence, and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Out of nowhere Bunny turned and smiled, "Close your eyes!"

She almost laughed at his odd request bu Nat did, and once again a paw held her hand and guided her through the trees. Finally after a few more minures and positioning her just right he gave her the ok to open her eyes.

It was beautiful, she was in the middle of a clump of trees, and the setting sun lighted the area in a magical glow of orange and pink hues. Twinkling lights wrapped around the trees' bright green leaves, and instead of snow this small place was filled with fresh green grass, and tons of blooming flowers, giving off a sweet perfume. Nat turned in a slow circle and when she looked at Bunny again all she could say was, "How?"

His smile was beaming as he scratched the back of his head, "Asked that Gaia spirit ya told us all about a while back for some help, an' I borrowed some lights from North."

"It-it's beautiful. What is this place?"

Bunny looked around them with a nostalgic look, "This, this is where I found you. One year ago ta'day." The sun then slipped down and night came, stars began to twinkle in the night sky. With gentle paws he took Nat's hands, his eyes were filled with so many emotions, ranging from nervousness to joy.

"Natty, a year ago you came into my life, an-and I haven't been the same since. I don' know what made me find ya that night but I thank it almost every day cause it gave me you. You have saved me in so many ways I bloody lost count. I love everything about you, from yer compassion ta bravery, to yer smile and lovin heart. You brought light back inta my dark life and I-I can't tell ya how much you mean ta me. So-" Bunnymund then released a hand and dug into one of the pockets in his bandolier, at the same time going down on one knee. He hoped he was doing this right because North had only given him a quick lesson on how to propose to a human. "Natalie Animus, I love you, with my heart and soul. Will ya do me the honor of bein my wife, my mate?"

In his paw was Nat's ring, he'd slipped it off her this morning before she woke up, and now gracefully etched into the inside of the band was one word, _Forever_. She stared at him in silence for a while, her eyes full of absolute shock. Then, after Bunny had throughly thought he had screwed up epically and was going to be turned down flat, one word slipped past the smile on her lips.

"Yes."

He froze, and his ears perked as if he disn't hear right, "Y-yes?"

Nat laughed and pulled him up off his knee, "Yes! Yes Aster Bunnymund, I will marry you!"

Bunny broke out in the biggest grin she'd ever seen, and slipped the ring now onto her left finger, its new and permanent place. Laughing, he picked her up by the waist and twirled her in a circle. Their laughter echoed into the night sky all the up to the ever-smiling moon, which seemed to glow just a little brighter that night.

**Wow this was supposed up on wednesday...sorry about that. Well guys, we have one more chapter, and that will be the wedding! Then this will al be over. I want as many comments as possible, and if you don't want to comment about the chapter tell me this-If you could have changed one thing about this story, what would it be? Ok? Lemme know what you think and I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35 Happily Ever After

**Well everyone, this is it, the end. I still can't believe it's finally here. I'll give all my thank you's at the end, so for now let's go to shout outs.**

**RizReviewer-:D Well I'm so glad I didn't disappoint.**

**shadow-dog18-thanks, and yeah I'll be sad too**

**TimeLady945-Don't worry, you're definetly not debby downing at all! I actually appreciate that, and now I have changed the rating so thank you very much**

**LongMayIReign-Um...wow. First off, thanks for the lovely compliment, I'm glad you like it so much. As for your request...I would be honored if you wrote drabble fics based on New Life. When I read that I was over the moon. However, just to warn you, there is an 85-90% chance that there will be a sequel of this story that will involve Nat and Bunny having children. Now I'm not saying you can't write anything like that but if you do and then see that I do some time later, know I am not copying you. Oh! And PM me when the story's up, cause I can't wait to see what you come up with! ;)**

**So now my lovely readers, I give you the final chapter of New Life. Enjoy :)**

**And no, even though my birthday is this week, Rise of the Guardians is still not mine.**

Chapter 35: Happily Ever After

"Nat, are you ready for this honey?" Linda Greyson asked her daughter as she finished smoothing the bottom of her gown.

Nat smiled, "More than ever. I love him Mama." Her mother smiled and covered the veil over her face just as Toothiana reappeared in her light purple colored bridesmaid dress.

"I got the flowers, oh Nat you look gorgeous!" She rushed in and gave the bride a gentle hug, being extra careful to not ruin anything.

Nat laughed, "I know Tooth, you said that before you left five minutes ago." She calmly took the bouquet from her maid of honor and deeply inhaled the roses, calla lilies, and white lilacs. She felt a little bad as she thought back, originally she had always planned her sister to be, but Jazz had insisted.

"She's become a big part of your life Nat," she'd said, "It has to be Tooth."

Nat had gone into deep thought when said fairy snapped her fingers, "You still in there Nat?"

She gave herself a little shake, "Huh? What?" Tooth rolled her eyes.

"I said, everything is just about ready, do you want to start making our way over?" Nat felt her heart skip a few beats before fluttering twice as fast as normal.

"Um, could I just have a quick minute? Alone?" Both women nodded in understanding and exited, closing the door behind them. She let out a shaky breath and turned to the mirror. After eyeing herself up and down in her complete ensemble a tiny seed of panic started to grow. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed, holding her stuffed dog closely, "Relax, this is what you've been waiting all month for." It was late April, everyone agreed it'd be easier to wait until after Easter, for Bunny's sake. Thinking of her fiance turned the corners of her mouth up.

"He's why your here, you love him, that's all that matters today." Slowly Nat felt her worry ease she stood up. After one last look to make sure she was perfect for her Aster, and after looking around her old room in the cottage, she took her flowers and went out the door.

~~~~Bunnymund~~~~~

Under the arch of flowers Bunny shifted his weight from foot to foot. The Warren was bright and filled with its usual spring beauty, only now in a clearing wedding guests sat and waited for the ceremony to begin. For the thousandth time he fiddled with the tie of his emerald cloak, only to have his paw swatted away by North.

"Bunny, for hundredth time, you look fine. Stop fidgeting."

Low enough so the guests couldn't hear, Bunnymund muttered, "Oi, I ain't fidgetin North." At the same time he brushed a paw over his already groomed and shining fur. Sandy and Jack then approached the two spirits, both looking quite handsome in their tuxes. Sandy told them that the girls were ready and were heading this way.

Jack smirked and lightly elbowed Bunny in the ribs, "You ready to do this kangaroo?" If he didn't have fur the other boys would have sworn Bunny paled a little.

Turning his back to the aisle he whispered in a panicked voice, "I-I don' think I can do this." Jack and Sandy's eyes widened, but North shooed them away, telling them to go back down the aisle with a knowing wink that said he'd handle it. They walked away, both giving the nervous groom a pat of reassurance.

The Russian's large hands took both shoulders, "My friend, you are just getting cold feet, happens to everyone." Bunny stared back with worried eyes and shook his head. Sighing with an amused smile, North tried again. "Bunny, you love Nat no?"

"Well y-yeah," Bunny stammered, "More than anythin."

"Then you have nothing to worry about! You have been sad for far too long old friend, and it is time you were happy again. You and Natalie will have wonderful life together, but in order to do that, you must get married first."

Bunny perked a bit, half smiling, "You're, you're right North." He took a deep breath and straightened his father's cloak one more time, smelling the scent that just barely still lingered with it. Standing tall and proud he said, "Thanks mate. I'm ready now."

"Well that is good," North said with a grin, "Because it is starting." Bunnymund turned around just as the music started, played surprisingly well by a group of somewhat smarter elves. From a clump of trees the first ones to come down were Jasmine and Sandy. He floated so Jazz could loop her arm around his. Following were Jack and Tooth, maid of honor and best man, and just before they moved apart he stole a quick kiss on her cheek. Next came little Sophie Bennett wearing a pair of butterfly wings with her dress. To Bunny she was the cutest flower girl that ever lived, and when she reached the end she hugged him for a second before moving away, causing everyone to "Awwwh."

The music changed and everyone rised. Bunny rolled his shoulders and stood tall as Nat appeared from the trees. She took his breath away. From under the veil she had a smile that put the sun to shame, and he watched her slowly make her way down the aisle. He dress was a pure white, strapless with the sweetheart neckline that he loved so much. It clung to her body until just a little lower that her hips, where it gracefully flowed out, similarly to the goddess dress she wore to the costume party last summer. Her hair was curled and swept behind her shoulders in a half updo, and small flowers were placed randomly in it. Tiny rhinestones on the dress glinted in the light as she moved, and when her eyes met his he saw they were filled with complete and absolute joy.

She reached the arch and after kissing her father on the cheek, Nat faced Bunny, who to her looked like the strong and proud warrior she had come to know and love. The music stopped and North, who was performing the ceremony, told everyone to be seated.

"Greetings friends and family. Today we are here to celebrate the love and joining of Natalie Animus, and Aster Bunnymund. This ceremony will be a mix of the two, part wedding, and part mating. So if I mess up I am sorry." A few laughs came from the crowd before he went on. "Over the past year, I have seen Natalie and Bunny grow into what they have become today. It was quite a ride, but in my belly I _knew_ that these two were connected, and that they would fight until they were together. And I am very glad I was right because I have never seen two people so happy, so full of love." He smiled down and them as he continued, "They are meant for each other."

North then pulled out two pieces of paper from his coat pocket, "Nat and Bunny have written their vows for one another. Bunny, we will start with you."

With slightly trembling paws he opened his paper and after clearing his throat began to read. "Natty, fer so long I was alone, sufferin and hurtin from my past. I felt like I was in constant darkness, that I always would be and there'd be nothin I can do about it. But then, you came along, and I wasn't alone anymore. You brought light back ta my life, and for the first time I can say I've been truly happy. Love I can't-" He paused as his throat got tight, "I-I don' know how much longer I coulda lasted wi-without you."

Nat brought a hand up and wiped away the tear that had begun to fall. He leaned into her hand for a moment and went on, "You saved me Nat-without a doubt. When I lost my family, I gained a new one with the Guardians. But I never thought I could love someone again. And yet you managed ta prove me wrong, even if I was too stubborn to admit it at first. You've made my heart, you've made _me_, whole again. So in front of these people I promise ta love you fer the rest of eternity, that I'll be whatever you need me to be, and that no matter what happens, we're in it together. I love you Natty, with everything I've got. And I have ta be the luckiest guy alive to have you love me back."

When he finished everyone applauded, even North had to wipe his eyes a bit. Nat just looked at him with the sweetest expression. Tears filled her eyes but she kept them at bay. She gave his paw a tight squeeze before speaking.

"Dear lord how am I supposed to go after that?" People chuckled as she took a breath. "Aster, you are my first love, and I am so happy that you will be my last. This past year has been one of the best of my life, because I got to be with you. And I'll admit I resisted the idea of us at first too, just ask Cupid. But I realized that you are everything I could ever want. You're strong, caring, sensitive even though you'd never admit it, and you make me more happy than anything in the world. I would lay down my life for you in a heartbeat, you're my strength Aster. And I-I can't even put into words how much I love you. So I vow to be everything that you have been to me, if not more. I'll be there when you laugh, when you cry, and everything in between. I will not only be your wife, but I will be your mate, your partner for all eternity. You'll never have to be alone again. This I promise with every fiber of my heart."

Bunny's smile was huge, and once everyone stopped clapping North spoke up. "Usually now would be the part where they exchange rings, but Nat already wears her ring and let's face it," he held up one of Bunny's paws, "Do you really think a ring could fit on this?" He laughed heartily, "So now we move on to Pooka tradition, becoming mates for life."

In front of North was a small table that held a half filled chalice like cup, "Nat and Bunny have worked together to make this cup, they have both put themselves into one object." It was elegant and bold, painted silver and etched with flower designs of all colors, and then two flowers swirled together into one. Both had even put a gemstone in the center, one green and the other blue. If one could put hope, courage, and life into an object that is what it would look like.

North then grabbed a silk purple ribbon and wrapped it around Nat and Bunny's wrists. "Now as they are bound they will say the traditional words." He placed the cup into their hands and then the couple spoke.

"I, Eamon Aster Bunnymund,"

"I, Natalie Animus,"

"Give myself to you, as your friend, partner, and mate for life. By your side I will forever stand, now until the end. My heart is yours and yours is mine, together as one we will be from this day forward. I will protect you when weak and fight beside you. All that I am is eternally yours, and all that you are is eternally mine. Two souls now one, forever."

Both then took their turns drinking from the cup, the sweet honey water flowing down their throats. As North unbound their hands he asked, "Even though we all know answer, Eamon Aster Bunnymund, will you take this woman to be your wife?"

Bunny grinned and answered loudly, "I do."

"And Natalie Animus, will you take this pooka to be your husband?"

Nat's reply was softer, but just as proud. "I do."

North smiled, "Than I am pleased to pronounce you man and wife, mates for life. Bunny, you may kiss her now."

Smirking, Bunny leaned in, "Ya don' have ta tell me twice." Pulling Nat in, he kissed her passionately on the lips and everyone burst into applause. When they broke apart he lifted his head and rubbed his chin over her, marking her with with his scent, and the traditional way a pooka mating ceremony concludes.

The wedding flowed into the reception, filled with plenty of food, music, and fun. One part that was extra precious was after dinner when Sophie came up to the newlyweds. With the sternest expression on her face she told Nat, "You better take care of my Bunny!" Everyone who heard were in tears from laughing so hard and Bunnymund scooped her up in a hug. The party slowly drifted to the evening and after cake Bunny and Nat moved their way to the dance floor. He held her closely as the song "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" began to play. She heard him sigh.

"What is it? Something wrong?" His paws tightened around her at the question, and he drew her back just far enough to see her face.

"Wrong? Natty, I could never be more perfect than I am right now."

Nat smiled at kissed him lightly on the lips. Her gaze moved around to all her friends and family, each looking happy and relaxed. North was telling jokes to Sandy and her parents, Jack and Tooth looked at each other lovingly as they danced, and all the other spirits were enjoying themselves.

"You know for the first time," Nat murmured, "I feel like everything is right, that it's the way it should be." She then laughed softly, "I still can't believe we're mated."

Bunnymund nuzzled her neck and touched his forehead to hers, "Don' worry love, we have an eternity together ta get used to it."

Soft blue eyes met deep green and they smiled to one another, "You know, I really like the sound of that." Their lips then met once again in a sweet, yet still passionate kiss, and the rest of the world melted away until it was just them. There was no moment more filled with joy and love as they kissed and danced under the twinkling lights in their happily ever after.

It was the perfect beginning of their new life...

**And that my dear friends, is the end. The song was by Elvis, the dress I originally found online couldn't be found again, but the link to a similar one is the following for anyone curious. _ wholesale-refine/strapless+beach+ #as-0041r-1. _To all of you out there who wanted it, a sequel is in the early process of making, and yes, there will be children lol. Thank you to all my reviewers, from my first christinexx, to my last guardian of the aura Aurasoul, and to my most voiced, RizReviewer. Of course there are many others who have been with me since the beginning, but thanks to all of you! TimeLady945, 0Book0Worm0, Bunnymund's Girlfriend, shadow-dog18, Night-Fury1, Katyuana, and my countless others, you all mean the world to me. Thank you all for your fantastic support and kind words. I love you all and hope you have enjoyed reading New Life as much as I've enjoyed writing it. So for now I bid you all a fond farewell. Until next time, bye! **


End file.
